Alea Iacta Est
by SalvaVeritate
Summary: It had gone beyond their games, but she couldn’t very well admit to that. She was well aware that sincerity is dangerous.Her stepbrother may have developed a conscience overnight but she could never afford to have such a thing.
1. The Taste of Champagne and Betrayal

**Unfortunately the things that belong to me are the characters not from the novel and the movie, as well as the plot. The rest are unfortunately in Choderlos de Laclos and Roger Kumble's name. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: The Taste of Champagne and Betrayal **

**_"Some mystery should be left in the revelation of character in a play, just as a great deal of mystery is always left in the revelation of character in life, even in one's own character to himself."_**

**_- Tennessee Williams _**

The silence of the room mocked her.

Still remembering the way his blue eyes lost its usual confident guise, she didn't even hear the door close. Her bright green eyes never left his yet she noticed how his hand slightly shook at the words that came out of her mouth, as if the sentences she uttered were sharp knives slicing away their past. His jaw tightened as if to say he didn't honestly believe what she was telling him, as if he wanted to think this was just another act to hurt him. He waited for her to convince him that this was all part of their game, that whoever bent over first would do something humiliating or give up something they treasured.

It had gone beyond their games, but she couldn't very well admit to that. She was well aware that sincerity is dangerous. Her stepbrother may have developed a conscience overnight but she could never afford to have such a thing, emotions are a fickle factor that would consume her and make her lose control. Kathryn Merteuil could simply not bear that. Yet… As she stared at him looking so desolate and betrayed, she could feel her heart, that elusive thing that only seemed to show itself when it came to her stepbrother, ache with remorse. She remembered all those times they had been on the same side, laughing, manipulating, betraying, teasing, hating, loving…

A part of her wanted to place her champagne flute down and jump him, just kiss those quivering lips and bury her face in his neck, murmuring the things she wanted him to know. In her mind she did this and Sebastian would stop shaking, he wouldn't feel angry but instead succumb to her like old times, wherein he would have done anything and everything for her. His strong arms would be wrapped around her waist and the cocky glint in his eyes would be back, and she would return his gaze, then they'd be equals once more.

They'd be together again, but no. She shook her head as if she wanted to clear his face from her mind. _Alea iacta est._ The die had indeed been cast, and there was no going back.

Sebastian had become a liability. He had been the only one to ever evoke such strong emotions from her, and Kathryn would be damned if she would let him see what he had done to her. She supposed it was her own fault, but she never really thought there would come a time when he would break the rules not because he wanted to stick it to her (the way he would have done in the past), but because he wanted out.

The poor fool had finally gotten tired of waiting for her and fell in love with someone who wouldn't be scared to let him know that he was loved back. Sickeningly and disgustingly in love it didn't even amuse her anymore. His ultimate challenge became his undoing, and his betrayal had been Kathryn's greatest torture. Funny how these things go; how she would be so affected in what started as a little harmless bet. As painful as it was, she said nothing as she watched her only confidante whisper the three words they had both scoffed at in the past. Was this what he really wanted? Was Sebastian looking for someone pure, good and innocent to love? Kathryn had always thought it would be them in the end, as fucked up as that sounded, she never meant for any of this to get out of control. She loved Sebastian, and he had loved her once. She knew and felt it, the way he'd gazed at her when he thought she was asleep. He'd always said that she was the most trying challenge he'd ever had, and in the end, he would somehow get her. One way or another, Kathryn would be his.

He'd never turned down challenges before. In fact, the more difficult it got, the more likely he would take it on. She knew it because she felt the same way about him, although she preferred to show it in different ways. He was _hers_. Her only connection to feeling something, he was the only one who made her want to lose the control she firmly grasped on.

His blue eyes on her evoked many memories and these images slowly flashed in her mind, challenging and tormenting her. The first time they met, how handsome and startlingly familiar the curly haired blond boy looked even though they had never seen each other before. How a smirk formed on his lips as he realized that his soon-to-be stepsister was no ordinary conquest. How their lips had brushed against each other so lightly a hundred times when they both expressed their desire for the other, yet it never really went far as that. Not only because Kathryn knew the power she had over him when she used sex as the bait, but because she was, in truth, a bit frightened about what would happen if she let him touch her the way she's wanted him to for a long time. She remembered how he protected her, given it was under the pretense that he said the world needed someone like Kathryn to fuck it up, it still mattered to her.

She recalled the time when she had been passed out and Court, ever the gentleman that he was, left her lying in the hallway, having been satisfied by Kathryn herself, he didn't want to be bothered with the task of carrying her light body to the nearest bed. Her dress had ridden up her waist and she had been in the most uncompromising position to be left alone. The servants were all asleep and she was drifting in and out of consciousness, the effects of the various drugs she and Court had ingested making her vision blurry.

She'd picked up his scent first before knowing it was him, and as much as her mouth wanted to say his name, she felt too drained to do anything. He smelled faintly of cigarettes and the expensive aftershave he'd slap on after she once commented how good it smelled, all musky and spicy and elegant. He thought she never noticed, but they had always sought the approval of the other. There was also the predictable faintest scent of a woman left on his body, a permanent mark of his tendencies and a temporary mark of ownership for a certain woman, depending on who he chose to sleep with that night. These women owned Sebastian for the briefest period of time during minutes of pleasure, but Kathryn knew that she owned him forever.

Or so she had thought.

She could never be certain even after trying so hard to remember what had transpired that night, but she was somehow sure that it had been his arms that had carried her up to her bedroom. It had been his gentle hands that had undressed her and clothed her in her favorite nightgown, Kathryn knew because her body still reacted to his touch despite her disorientation. She still shivered as his fingertips brushed the lock of dark hair that brushed against her cheek. She still felt safe and warm as his lips grazed her forehead adoringly, kissing her goodnight. It had been his deep voice that was stripped of all the cockiness and arrogance for the briefest of times, as if he'd reserved that tone only for the two of them; it had been him that had whispered in her ear so imperceptibly that she would always wonder whether she had dreamt it or not.

"_I love you, Kathryn."_

It had indeed been a night of secrets, and Sebastian had made his known. Perhaps he thought she wouldn't remember, or maybe it was because he'd just wanted to tell her, regardless of whether or not she would believe him. Kathryn would never know, maybe it was because even he got tired of their games, and during these moments of deviation from their twisted relationship, he wanted her to know how he'd felt. Maybe he said it at that moment because it was at that time when Kathryn had been at her most vulnerable, it was when she was simply too exhausted to put on the aloof mask over her doll-like features and he wanted to profess his love for her behind the act they both played with their sarcastic banters. Something real for the rare occasion they let their truest selves be seen.

The next day she woke up and found her room empty, devoid of any trace of last night's events. As she quietly opened Sebastian's room, he found him asleep with an arm flung around another woman. As if he'd sensed her presence, his eyes opened and they'd shared a secret smile, their reality melting around them as they stared at each other.

Yes, she wanted so badly to end this twisted competition between them. However, the realization had come too late. Just staring at him, Kathryn realized he was no longer the Sebastian she loved and hated because he didn't look at her the way he did in the past.

He loved Annette. That was the first piece of information that almost slipped through her mouth as soon as she noticed him sitting alone in the darkness of her room. He loved Annette but he also loved his precious reputation more because it was really the only one he had even grown up knowing, and even though he didn't share this with Kathryn, she knew how scared he must be to be feeling all these emotions. Their game had always been about being numbed to the most trivial of sentiments, because when you felt, you got hurt. When you're numbed to everything else, you own life, and not the other way around. Sebastian had gotten tired of this and his decision to leave his old life (and her) behind pained Kathryn more than any of the rejections she'd handled throughout her existence because Sebastian's refusal had been the worst, he had cut her the deepest and he didn't even know it. Now, here he was, trying to pretend as if nothing had changed when in fact nothing would ever be the same again.

She was not going to do it. She was not going to let him inside of her knowing he was only doing this to erase Annette from his thoughts, she was not going to let him use her as a safety net because he had panicked at the sudden turn of events. Good God, she loved and hated him but everything had its limit. Kathryn didn't want to spend the rest of her days wondering if he had come to her because he wanted to or because he was scared of the changes that came with the option of walking down a different path.

"_Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you chose me over her, but please understand. I never loved you, Sebastian. You're just a toy. A little toy I play with. And now you've completely blown it with her. I think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Cheers."_

It was taking every bit of her acting ability to keep looking at him as she said it, Sebastian knew her so well that she was afraid he might see through her. However, despite the barely noticeable waver in her cold voice, he looked ill. His entire face fell and his entire demeanor changed, and once again, she knew that if she could, she would have given just about anything to erase the past few weeks that had happened.

"_In any event, you still owe me my reward." He said evenly, maintaining his rigid posture._

"_I'm sorry, but unfortunately, I don't fuck losers."_

That had been the end of it, just eight words to end their life together. As Sebastian slammed the door, Kathryn's expression changed and she placed her glass down. Her large pretty green eyes filled with unshed tears as she struggled to remain composed even though she was by herself.

"Goodbye, Sebastian." She whispered to the emptiness that greeted her upon his departure.


	2. Comin' Up From Behind

A/N: Like I said, I'm not that used to making longer stories... But I'm trying. ;-D

**Sam**: Yey she updated! And I'm included in the chapter! Think you can finish this story for me too? I can just sit back, relax, and wait for the story to end… I need some of that descriptive magic right about now! I'm included in your chapter, here you are in mine. Quid pro quo? ;-P

**Kathryn Merteuil Jr**.: Here ya go. Unfortunately for me, I'm also moving at the rate of a Special Olympics hurdler myself. LOL

**wicked vamp**: This chapter isn't exactly as heartbreaking and descriptive as I would have liked it to be, but don't worry, that part's going to come again soon. I just enabled anonymous reviews for your sister ;-)

**valmontmerteuil**: Glad you approve. Although who knows...? Sebastian might just come back... Stranger things have happened. ;-D

**Nicole**: You know, you're the very first person to have reviewed my very first story. Mucho thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Comin' Up From Behind**

**_She's comin' up from, comin' up from, comin' up, comin' up from behind…_**

**_-Marcy Playground_**

Three years had passed since the disastrous chain of events that had ensued upon his favorite pair of twisted stepsiblings, and since then, Blaine had seldom seen any sign of the blond haired cocky asshole (despite the occasional purchases he made) or the petite green eyed little bitch that had caused a lot of trouble in the past. Sebastian, for the most part, had been tied down by June Cleaver from hell throughout the rest of their senior year at Manchester Prep while Kathryn had packed up and left for Europe without so much as a word to anyone. Even Sebastian had been puzzled along with everyone else, and he had known Kathryn the most. All this over a pretty little blond bitch by the name of Annette Hargrove, Blaine sighed. Even until now he couldn't see what on earth made Valmont choose her.

He supposed the real question was, was Sebastian happy with his choice?

Blaine Tuttle got the answer when he casually mentioned to him that he and Kathryn had been keeping in touch. Valmont's beautiful blue eyes had widened and even though he tried to downplay it, he still asked about Kathryn from time to time.

"So how is she?" he focused on lighting the joint, giving him a chance to avert his gaze.

"Cut the shit, Valmont, you know you miss her." The truth was, he had heard that oddly hopeful tone in Sebastian's voice and was really not in the mood to tolerate it... _For the fortieth fucking time._

"Fuck you, Blaine."

"I'd love for you to do that."

This conversation went on each time Sebastian saw him, which was quite rare since the drug dealer knew how the missus had disapproved of his means for… Extra income. Sebastian Valmont and Annette Hargrove were both in their third year in Columbia, still being annoyingly loyal to each other. Sebastian had pursued a business course to please that old, fornicating father of his so he would be able to take over the family business when his old man croaks, but was clearly interested in photography after realizing that one of his former tools for seduction had grown on him. Blaine chuckled, remembering the incident when the blond asshole posted nude pictures of his therapist's daughter on the internet, after claiming that the red haired uptight woman had been overcharging him. Annette, (or Little Bo Beep, as Blaine called her, the very image of her pure morals and pink thoughts making him want to hurl) on the other hand was pursuing a course in pre-med and infuriatingly enough, is actually on scholarship. Which makes sense because she's so middle class with her prim clothing that probably dated back to when his mother wore it in her twenties… Blaine rolled his eyes. Things had indeed quieted down since the terrible two had gone their separate ways, but the peace was about to come to a fucking halt. Blaine could feel it and his instincts, honed by dodging the cops and successfully running a drug empire underneath the noses of his homophobic parents who'd had the grace to disown him with his trust fund intact, have never been wrong.

His phone rang, disturbing Blaine from counting the payment of a recent client. Cursing slightly from losing track, he fumbled with the sleek, silver remote of the recently purchased stereo equipment he'd bought himself as soon as Court Reynolds ordered enough roofies to date-rape an entire third world nation, and he wasn't talking about the female population in particular. With that amount, Court could even fuck every animal that existed, which, he wouldn't really be surprised if it happened. Kathryn had always said that Court's dick was so small he'd probably have to have his thighs amputated just so it would look an inch bigger. This was why he had shacked up with that brunette nitwit Cecile Caldwell, whose, until Valmont and Ronald's _'divine intervention'_, sexual experience had been less than zero. Both Blaine and Kathryn mused that he did this because Cecile probably wouldn't even know what a dick looked like, thus, sparing the handsome, albeit stupid senator's son from humiliation. Of course, that had changed since that fucking Disaster that Blaine would really rather forget about. Although now that he'd mentioned Cecile... The little horny bitch had miraculously turned into one of the most popular seniors at Manchester Prep, and she still banged the music teacher who, as Kathryn succinctly phrased it,_ 'Moved with the speed of a Special Olympics hurdler'_ both in bed in in real life. Not that Blaine had ever had the displeasure of trying, of course. Idealistic, romantic dipshits were really not his type.

Ah, Kathryn Merteuil, how he indeed missed the bitch, not only because she practically contributed to ten percent of his profits, but because things around here got so damn boring after she'd left. Really, if he had to listen one more time to Valmont's transparent raving about how stable his relationship was with the blond Mary Poppins, (yet he would always oh-so-casually ask how Kathryn was 'doing' (or should he say who?)) Blaine would probably smack him in the head with his very much cherished bong. And they say that drugs kill your brain cells, if that were indeed true, then why was he the only fucking person in the fucking world who saw how much Sebastian actually worried about his stepsister? Blaine had heard about the events that had transpired that day from his closet gay bedmate, and although he was mainly in bed with Gregory McConnell, (while the football stud couldn't spell to save his life, he actually did have a mouth like a hoover), he couldn't shake the grim feeling that the twisted duo had wasn't going to bitch and makeup just like the ten thousand other times they'd somehow screwed each other over.

Blaine Tuttle was the only person who saw how Sebastian had been traumatized and somewhat fucked up. He was the only one who knew how Sebastian would frequently check his cell phone for any overseas calls or how he'd searched Kathryn's room for any letter, or any damn thing that she'd left to explain her actions.

"_It doesn't make any sense!" he'd complained, pacing Blaine's room with a cigarette between his pretty pink lips (the ones that Blaine would have probably given his right arm just to… Well, you get the idea) "She would have left me something! Anything just to tell me why she just left! Kathryn's not the type to pack up and leave, and besides, that fucking bitch didn't have the right to disappear like that. Doesn't she know that there are people who actually need her around? She's the president of the student council! Have you heard from her? Maybe Tiffany finally sent her off to the fucking convent just so she could get her gold digging hands into her trust fund, maybe she—"_

"_Valmont," Blaine's narrowed eyelids observed the silent, measured steps of the handsome blond. He wanted to tell him that if at that rate of walking, Sebastian would probably ruin his Prada leather shoes in no time. Besides, since when did the ill reputed playboy care about the student council of Manchester Prep?_

"_What!"_

"_Does your significant little blonde actually know you're here ranting and raving about Kathryn?"_

_Sebastian eyes focused on Blaine for a moment, "No."_

"_Then what's wrong with this picture?"_

_His naturally arched eyebrows (which Blaine had secretly tried to copy when he was thirteen and he'd realized he liked boys better but ended up with half his blond eyebrows shaved off) were knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_This was what you wanted, isn't it? For the wicked witch to melt so you could be with Dorothy and have her hand down your little Tin Man while you poked around her lion?"_

_Sebastian scowled at his reply, but said nothing._

"_Well, guess what, Sebastian. She's gone. Completely melted out of your peachy fucking keen lives. Now you can go to Pollyanna and think pretty and blue thoughts while holding hands and singing about how wonderful life is. Hey, if you're feeling extra happy, maybe you can even watch Barney together. You chose her, remember? You chose Annette even though you came back to Kathryn? And I believe the phrase was, 'She made me laugh.' You threw it all away for a chance to laugh? Why not hire a fucking clown? Fuck, Valmont, why are you acting this way?"_

_For once, Sebastian Valmont didn't say anything sarcastic or snide. For once, he didn't make any dumb faggot remarks or even rolled his blue eyes at Blaine's accurate use of logic._

"_She betrayed me. I dumped Annette, didn't I? I dumped Annette but the bitch betrayed me." He finally spat, snarling at the memory of that fateful day. "Then she didn't even stay to watch me make a total ass out of myself. It's just not like her, Blaine."_

_Blaine would certainly agree to that. Knowing the two as long and as well as he had, Kathryn's departure was somewhat of a mystery. "Well, come to think of it. You losers backstab each other on a daily basis, but don't you see it, you moron? You took this stupid bet too far, you raised the stakes of your fucked up game and you won." Or lost, depending on your opinion. Blaine wanted to add, again wincing at the image of little Mary Poppins from Kansas. Christ. In no time she'd probably have Sebastian shucking corn while wearing overalls just for fun. "That's actually a concept that normal people are happy about."_

_Sebastian, however, didn't look happy._

_His phone rang; the familiar ringing interrupted Sebastian's train of thought for something to reply his very brutally honest friend._

_Blaine grabbed the cordless phone, "Hello?"_

_Sebastian paused, waiting for him to finish his conversation when Blaine said the word that made his jaw drop open._

_"Kathryn." Blaine had chuckled, both at Sebastian's obvious reaction and at Kathryn's obliviousness at her stepbrother's presence in the same room._

_"Let me talk to her!" Sebastian shoved Blaine and grabbed the phone from his hands._

_"Hey!" he'd whined, but quickly sat back as the scowling imbecile before him barked into the phone. This should be interesting._

_"Kathryn, why the fuck did you leave, you stupid—"_

_At the outraged, hurt, and shocked look on Sebastian's usually indifferent features, Blaine could only come to the conclusion that Kathryn had hung up on him._

_"Fuck!" Valmont cursed, hurling the phone against the wall._

_"What did you expect? That you were going to have a teary profession of love from her? That she'd say she misses you and she can't stand living without you? Newsflash, Valmont. That's Kathryn Merteuil you just spoke to. Expecting a few words about how you're being missed and cried over would be tantamount to expecting Tiffany Merteuil to shop at WalMart. Or me, for that matter" he added as an afterthought._

_It was how Sebastian had looked at Blaine that surprised him, because if Blaine hadn't been too stoned to see, it was what Sebastian had actually been hoping for. If he didn't know better, that priceless look on Valmont's face was actually that of dashed hope._

As he finally pressed the volume, the music died down somewhat, and the persistent shrill ring of the black cordless phone that lay somewhere in the middle of a pile of dirty clothing and condom wrappers continued until he finally found it.

"Hello?" he huffed, mildly irritated at the fact that he probably touched a used condom in there and the top of his hand felt strangely and disgustingly cold and wet. Fucking housekeepers. Fucking men. Did they not realize that the fucking wastebasket near his table had a purpose?

"How's my favorite fairy?"

Blaine smiled, it wasn't everyday he heard that calm, frosty voice New York had been missing for years. His annoyed attitude lightened somewhat, "Hey princess, fucked anyone recently?"

His snarky response merited a real chuckle, "Just an hour ago, actually. Parisians have great stamina."

"Your brother was just here a couple of hours ago, buying pot." Blaine wiped the back of his hand on his shirt while balancing the phone with his chin.

She snickered, "And did Annette give him a new leash or is the old one still intact?"

"He asked about you again."

She remained quiet, obviously thinking of a sarcastic response but came up with nothing. Blaine was reminded of the time when Sebastian had been the same, geez, these two really were alike. Just when he thought she was going to abruptly hang up, she said the four words that made him smile.

"I'm coming back, Blaine."

Just like that, the fucked up gods who watched over the of the Upper East Side youth roared in triumphant laughter. They had given Annette Hargrove enough time to be happy and New York years to mellow out. It was time for something to happen again.

"Just in time." He commented, leaning against the headrest of his leather recliner. "I was starting to get bored."

* * *

**Leave a review! Hahaha! I'm open to suggestions, since I'm usually more of a one-shot story kinda gal. Thanks for taking the time to read!**  



	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm**

**_"In fact I dropped from the clouds, like a god in an opera who comes down to unravel the plot"_**

**_("En effet, je tombai des nues, comme une Divinité d'Opéra qui vient faire un dénouement")_**

**_-Vicomte de Valmont, Dangerous Liaisons_**

Just a couple of miles away, Sebastian Valmont woke up. Groaning slightly at the sign of the glowing clock beside him, he tried to shut his blue eyes again. His ears were aware of the light breathing next to him, and as quietly as he could, he parted the sheets that covered his body and stood up, carefully covering the blonde that lay peacefully sleeping with the dark blue comforter.

3:05 AM. Sebastian walked across the hardwood floor of his townhouse, heading toward the darkroom he'd had built in before he started college. He passed the various photographs he'd taken framed on the walls, but he didn't take a backward glace. Everything around him, he was used to. It was never worth looking at again and again when he knew it would be there until he chose to get rid of it. Yes, he had truly become one of those people he'd detested: Mundane and predictable. His life had become a routine: school, the occasional party, and plenty of nights with Annette… Annette Hargrove… He'd been used to how she was such a light sleeper that he had to be as careful as possible so he wouldn't wake her up. The light breeze that sifted through the partially open window made him shiver slightly, and Sebastian wished he'd thrown on a shirt instead of just wearing the boxers he'd put on after he and Annette had had sex.

He opened the door and flicked the switch on, his eyes quickly adjusting to the red light. Quickly putting out the negatives he'd been meaning to work on, Sebastian accidentally pushed a worn out box from the table, causing its contents to spill. Muttering a curse, he bent down to pick it up when he froze at the photo staring back at him.

Her eyes were closed and she was unmoving from sleep's spell. Sebastian slowly picked it up; studying the woman he hadn't seen for the longest time. Her long silky brown hair framed her petite face and her mouth was slightly parted to even her breathing, she was wearing the satin negligee he'd bought her for Christmas, her porcelain skin illuminating under the bit of moonlight passing through her windows. Sebastian felt a familiar longing he always had whenever he saw something or someone that reminded him of Kathryn.

Memories are an evil, evil thing. It comes back to you without your control, as if subconsciously you see what it is you really want to see but shouldn't because it still gives you that bittersweet emotion of hatred and desire. As was the case with Sebastian Valmont, who had always wondered what had happened with her.

_"You're just a toy, Sebastian."_

"Fuck." He whispered, gritting his teeth at the way the perfection of her entire physical structure made him marvel at her complexity for the hundredth time. Sebastian's hand touched the photograph as if he could feel the softness of her clothing through a mere memory immortalized on photo paper.

_"What do you want?" she asked crossly as Sebastian came barreling through her bedroom unannounced. Her fiery green eyes stared daggers at him, but it was to be expected for anyone who went to Kathryn's room at eight o'clock in the morning… Just ask poor Olga, who'd made the mistake of creeping in as quietly as she could to get Kathryn's laundry only to narrowly miss death by mere inches as the ice princess woke up and threw her alarm clock at the unsuspecting housekeeper._

_In fact, it was only Sebastian himself who, despite the numerous occasions he'd come and gone into her room without knocking, would often come out unscathed. For the most part, at least. He still remembered the time when he'd accidentally walked in on her during on of her precious moments with the cherished nose candy and had had a hairbrush hit his head._

_"No wonder you don't let anyone in without knocking. You look like hell, Katie."_

_It was most definitely not true, and they both knew it. Even though his petite stepsister still looked groggy, her light brown hair seemed to be mussed up in the most delicate and perfect way to frame her beautiful and right now, very, very annoyed face._

_"No chance on letting me climb in there with you?" he licked his lips lasciviously, the sight of her in her sleepwear and the idea of spending Christmas morning lying down those Egyptian cotton sheets appealing to him._

_Kathryn gave him a look before turning to grab something at from her nightstand, obviously planning to throw it at him. Her dainty hands finally grasped the purse that lay there from the previous night and when she arched her arm back to give it a good throw, he held up a silver and gold colored box with a tidy and ridiculously large bow on it. "Alright, kill me now but I've instructed Blaine to burn this in case I don't leave your inner tomb today."_

_She instantly stopped, a sly smile flickering across her face. "Oh, Sebastian… There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near my inner tomb." Her gaze flickered to the present,_ _"However… Since you came bearing a gift…Give me a second." With a graceful slide, she was off the bed, the slip of a nightgown she wore easily riding up to give him a glimpse of her thighs. Then, as if reading his mind, she met his eyes with a mischievous grin. "Like it?"_

_"It would be better if I could touch it."_

_"In your dreams!" she called out, disappearing into her bathroom. Sebastian, who was already dressed in his usual dark suit, crossed the room and sat on her unmade bed, the very faint scent of white wine from her pillows reaching his nostrils. Hmm. He momentarily wondered where the ice princess had gone to the previous night, but before he could finish the thought, the bathroom door opened and she came out, the misty steam from her morning shower following Kathryn as though she had been Aphrodite conceived from the sea foam. She had a white towel wrapped around her glistening body and she approached Sebastian, who could do nothing else but watch her guardedly and appreciatively, waiting to see what her next move would be._

_"Dry me off, will you, Sebastian?" she purred, letting the towel drop to the floor._

_He felt his forehead begin to perspire as his blue eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Kathryn, his Kathryn, the eternal Holy fucking Grail of all his conquests, standing very much naked and very much asking to be touched. Fighting to regain his composure, he managed to keep a level eye, not even moving an inch._

_"No thanks." He said instead, "I don't want to get my hands dirty."_

_"Would it help if I begged?" Kathryn asked demurely, raising an auburn eyebrow._

_He finally smiled, considering the thought of her pretty little face contorted pleadingly. "Possibly."_

_She leaned in closer to him, the distance between their bodies decreasing yet their bodies never made contact. Placing her mouth near his left ear, Kathryn's warm breath sent waves of pleasure upon him. Fuck. What was it about her?_

_"Please…?"_

_"Fine." He sighed as if he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. Picking up the towel, he began gently wiping her skin with it._

_"Why, Sebastian, I do believe you're blushing."_

_"I am not." He grumbled, the slightest smile peeking up from his lips._

_Kathryn's green eyes caught the barely imperceptible grin, "And I believe you're smiling, too. Someone's having a merry Christmas."_

_"Well, I think that's enough." He tossed the towel on the bed, almost sighing in disappointment as Kathryn pulled out one of her little-Ms.-Do-Gooder dresses to wear to the Manchester Prep Student Council Christmas Drive, which she'd organized for the homeless children of New York. ("Like I give a shit about those disgusting losers." Kathryn had wrinkled her nose in distaste)_

_"Well?" she demanded, now fully dressed._

_"Well what?"_

_"Give me my present." She tried grabbing it from him but he held it out of her reach._

_"Hmm… I want something in return."_

_"Oh, you evil asshole." Crossing her arms, she sat on his lap, a pout on her full lips. "Alright, Valmont. What do you want?"_

_"A kiss."_

_Her eyes had widened again, "No fucking way am I letting you go down on me! What, you think I'm just one of your insipid debutantes? I'll have you know, you—"_

_There had only been one way to shut her up, and he did it. As their lips touched, he could feel Kathryn try to pull away, only to change her mind at the last second and push him against the bed while her light body pressed against his. Sebastian's heart pounded as he lifted up her dress, was it really going to happen this morning? Was he finally going to…_

_"Got it!" she announced triumphantly, proceeding to roll off him with the gift clutched in her hands._

_"Hey!" he protested, watching as she eagerly tore the gift open._

_Kathryn smirked as she held up the pink negligee, "Now, I don't think this is an appropriate gift to give your sibling."_

_"Stepsibling." He corrected, smiling at her. "Merry Christmas, Kathryn."_

_She sniffled, "For you, maybe. You got to feel me up, and for what? A lousy five hundred dollar piece of satin that I've got thousands of?"_

_He chuckled, standing up to go to her. "Oh, shut up, you ungrateful brat. You know you love it."_

"Sebastian?" a gentle knock shook him out of his reverie and he hastily placed all the other pictures in the box.

"I'm in here." He called out, putting the box back in its place as his girlfriend opened the door with a worried look on her pretty face. Annette had put on a robe and carried a cup of steaming coffee in her hand, offering it to him.

"Couldn't sleep again?"

He shook his head, scratching the slight stubble on his jaw. Gratefully accepting it, he placed it on the table and pulled Annette closer. "Sorry." He murmured in her hair. "Did I wake you?"

Annette felt warm in his arms, but it did nothing to erase the haunting image of the woman in the photograph earlier. She sighed contentedly as he kissed her forehead, the feeling of comfort between them growing as their relationship continued. She was like the warm bed he came to every night, secure, comfortable and made him feel at ease. While he had been disturbed of Kathryn's disappearance, he had also grown accustomed to having Annette in his life.

"This came for us earlier."

Sebastian sighed, taking the creamy white envelope from her hands. There was a familiar insignia his stepmother used to flaunt her status and money on it, which was never a good sign. He didn't want to get dragged in to any of his fucked up family's fake concern for charity.

_Edward Valmont and Tiffany Merteuil-Valmont request your presence on the twenty ninth of November at the Valmont home for the Annual Benefit for Abused Women._

"Don't tell me you want to go."

"Well… It's for a good cause…"

He wanted to tell her that the only reason Tiffany was throwing this thing was so she could once again show people how loaded and influential she was, but he didn't want Annette's view of the benefit to be ruined because of it. Sebastian had always done this, as if he wanted to make up for what people had initially thought of when they found out about his reputation and how he was dating her.

He studied her face, noticing how her blue eyes were downcast. "You really want to go?"

She nodded, "Daddy will be there."

Once again, he didn't put up any argument. "Fine." He replied gently, "We'll go."

"Thank you." Annette smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Sebastian automatically deepened the kiss and his hands went around her waist. She gasped slightly as he brought his head down her neck, his tongue leaving a trail of moisture on her skin.

The box lay forgotten, its contents temporarily leaving Sebastian's mind. As the couple made their way back to bed, there was a low rumbling from outside as the clouds darkened and the city was subjected to the slight falling of rain. The crumbling, parched buildings of New York were slowly getting drenched, and if you opened your window on that particular night, you could almost hear the very faint trace of laughter coming from the haunting howl of the wind.

A storm was coming, but Sebastian and Annette, along with almost the entire city, were too busy to notice.

* * *

**A/N Yippee I'm on a roll! I've enabled anonymous reviews at the request of wicked vamp, so pleaseeeee be so nice and leave me a message!**

**Sam: Let me know how I can help out with the group thingie. Already sent you an email earlier (partly begging for a sneak peak at Breaking the Broken, but alas, I know I am in vain. Haha) **

**wicked vamp- Your wish is my command. Anonymous reviews are now welcomed! And for the record, I'm trying not to think of what would happen next to this story… It might also be too much for my mental health. Hahaha, but I know that'll never happen. I'm as anxious about what happens next as you are. And you're right, Blaine is simply adorable. Hahaha **

**Nicole- I'm trying to write as fast as I can. ;-D Muchos gracias for the review!**

**If there are any typos in any of the chapters I'm really really sorry. ;-( I get excited in posting that I sometimes overlook it!  
**


	4. How Villains Are Formed

_**For Sam, Katie, Nicole and wicked vamp-- The people who make me want to stay at home and finish this story. ;-)**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: How Villains Are Formed**

"_**Don't let us make imaginary evils, when you know we have so many real ones to encounter."**_

**-Oliver Goldsmith**

How are villains formed, exactly? Are they born with contempt and hatred for everybody that they spend their days living with a sneer upon their lips and a look of utmost loathing hidden in their eyes? Do they, as children, prey on those younger and unsuspecting? Do they instantly exist or are they molded very carefully under the tutelage of people who may or may not even be sinister? If so, if they're brought into this world as such, how can we ever tell them apart? Evil manifests itself in different ways, but in this case, evil had chosen to imprint itself into one particular person who had indeed been born into a life of luxury and breathtaking beauty.

Parents damage their children. One way or another, they do. Regardless of whether they were born out in the streets or with silver spoons in their precious little mouths, the purity of these younger people are tainted slowly as they grow older. It is because of this very same reason that a tall, svelte woman by the name of Belinda Van Ryan had been on her own since she was thirteen. Not a lot is known of this twenty three year old woman except the fact that her beauty is the kind of haunting type that would send shivers down your spine if you caught her gaze.

_Belinda_. Even her name sounded off one's lips as though one was sipping fine wine, yet, if ingested too much, your thoughts go disarray, and you do things you soon regret the day after. A lovely poison of all sorts… That was her. She was the daughter of a social butterfly who would really rather die than to admit that her family had a problem, and an alcoholic fuck of a father who'd molested her when she was eight.

"Belinda, honey? We're ready when you are." A harassed looking photographer came up to her nervously as she stared into the mirror while contemplating her thoughts. The face that stared back at her was both angelic and poignant, with dark blond hair that hung in loose curls around her heart shaped face. Her mouth pouted a bit as she focused her gray eyes (the lightest gray one could possibly have) on the short, balding man carrying a camera in his hand.

"Coming." She said, her voice indifferent and cold.

The little mouse scampered off, not really wanting to be involved in one of Belinda's famous hissy fits. With her almost too perfect bone structure and those mysterious, sad eyes, she had graced various magazine covers most models would kill for. At the young age of eighteen, Belinda Van Ryan could already buy fifteen vacation houses and not bat an eyelash. Her fame into the modeling industry had caused a lot of stir, and as expected, there had been a lot of digging about her past.

No one came up with any matches in reference to the Van Ryan family, who never seemed to exist. Belinda had the poise of an aristocratic family, yet she never mentioned any of her relatives in any interviews for that matter. In fact, the only thing known about her, besides her multi-million dollar self-made fortune, was her ill temper. There had been whispers of the blond model thrashing a five star hotel room in Milan just because her food was five minutes late, even more stories of her promiscuous nature and fondness for drugs, although none of it had ever been proven true. Belinda Van Ryan was an enigma people envied and pondered about, and it remained that way.

"Ohmigod, she just passed by. Do you know who that is? That's _Belinda_."

Her eyes flickered over to the bulimic bag of bones who gabbed on her cell phone, and instantly, the airhead model's eyes widened and she hastily moved somewhere else. Belinda had her mood swings, and today was most definitely one of the worst.

Her mother had called. Belinda's mother never called, not since she divorced her molesting asshole of a father and marched out of their Paris mansion while ten-year old Belinda was still in school. While the mysterious beauty stared into the lens of the camera, as if using her gaze to pierce into the photographer's soul, the man nearly jumped back in shock at the look of utter coldness in those beautiful light colored eyes. What, you may ask, was the reason behind her mother's phone call? To invite her daughter to her house for some bullshit party, no doubt to show her off. Her fame had indeed exceeded anybody else's expectations, especially since people were so convinced that she would never be able to fend for herself. It truly didn't surprise her at all, it was just the kind of woman that evil bitch was. She wouldn't even look at her after Belinda's father had touched her, yet here she was now, chatting like they were old friends, insisting they leave the past where it was. As if she didn't leave her to rot with her lascivious father, as if she hadn't all but forced Belinda to petition for emancipation at the tender and impressionable age of thirteen… She hated her mother so much.

Belinda Van Ryan was born under a different name, yet she still chose to bury that wretched past along until the proper moment comes… She would cultivate her hatred to pass time, she was in no hurry at all.

"And that's it!" Tito the photographer's smarmy voice made her cringe slightly. "Thank you, ladies! Thank you, Ms. Van Ryan!"

Belinda stood up, calmly walking back to her private dressing room when a handsome man wearing a tight muscle shirt blocked her way. "Hey, babe, wanna do something later?"

It was Antoine, the hottest and dumbest male model in the industry. With his charming smile, an impressive six pack, and cocky attitude, he had gotten into ninety percent of the women's panties in the past year. Except hers. As goodlooking as he was, Antoine was a waste of her time. She managed a smile, her face looking regretful. "I can't… I have to go visit my father today. It's his birthday."

"Oh." The stupid asshole scurried off, obviously looking for some other woman to hit on.

Belinda pulled on her white leather trenchcoat, absentmindedly fluffing up her blow-dried locks. As she drove to the cemetery, she noticed she wasn't the only one standing in front of his prominent crypt. Putting on her sunglasses, she turned off the engine to the Porsche and got out cautiously, the cold breeze and the soft crunching of the green but neglected grass making her feel at home. Even as the woman's back was turned, it was her long brown hair and the way she stood that Belinda realized who it was.

"Kathryn." She greeted, smiling slightly as two unflinching emerald green eyes met her gaze. It had to be her; she was the only one who had the guts to look at Belinda in the eyes without backing off.

"We need to talk, Belinda. I'm coming back to New York in a few days." She said, her own beautiful face wincing at the mention of returning to the place of the infamous betrayal Belinda had heard so much about.

"Just a minute, it's his birthday today, remember?" And with that, Belinda Van Ryan turned to the grave, cocked her head, and spat on his name. "Happy birthday, you sick fuck. I hope you're rotting in hell."

Kathryn watched her without the slightest bit of emotion, and as the two walked off, there was another drip of saliva that ran down where Belinda herself had spat… Right smack in the middle of the inscription: _VICTOR JULIAN MERTEUIL, BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER._

_---- _

"So…?" Belinda asked, taking a seat in an exclusive café that reserved a table everyday for her. "What brought on this sudden move?"

"I'm sick of everybody else thinking that I've scampered off in fear of being exposed by that fucking Dorothy."

Still, the unsaid name of the person Belinda knew Kathryn was the most concerned about went silently from her sister's lips.

Oh, God. _Sister_. She sighed, it would definitely take some getting used to, even after all these years. Still remembering the day when five year old Kathryn had been snatched by Tiffany Merteuil as 'collateral', it seemed so long ago when it had happened. Belinda recalled how Kathryn had made a surprise visit during one of her photo shoots.

_"You look gorgeous!"_

_Belinda tried to keep herself from screaming at this insipid woman who made it a point to tell her not to move a single inch even though she had been standing in the same fucking position for the entire fucking hour. She gritted her even white teeth, comforting herself with the delicious thought of pushing this incessant blathering moron off a very high cliff when a cold, collected voice that sounded eerily like hers interrupted them._

_"Here's the little black sheep of the family." A seventeen year old woman had sneered, the air of superiority about her even matching up to the temperamental Belinda herself. Even she had been surprised at Kathryn's patronizing lilt, and even more taken aback at how beautiful she had grown up to be. The last time she'd seen her, Kathryn was hanging on to her every word as though she were God, with her pleading green eyes and doll like features. Now, though… Now was an entirely different picture. While she still kept her petite frame, her doll-like features had grown and sharpened, giving her the aura of a child's perfect little porcelain doll with pouty pink lips, gorgeous brown hair, and perfect, dainty manicured hands that could easily slit your throat while you slept._

_Recovering her shock at the sight of her sister all grown up and standing in front of her wearing the same fierce look of hatred Belinda herself wore as she went though her life, she announced that she was taking a break. This wasn't met with any protests, seeing as how her reputation for being ill-tempered made people bend to her will easily._

_"What are you doing here?" she'd asked coldly._

_"Is my big sister not happy to see me?" Kathryn smirked as soon as the two were alone._

_"Fuck you, Katie. The last time I heard, the mere mention of my name was equivalent to cursing. What do you want?"_

_"It's Kathryn." She hissed, a look of venom passing through her eyes._

_"Belinda, here's your drink—"_

_Kathryn turned around and glared at him, causing the poor boy to almost drop the coffee._

_The intimidating look she had given poor Joe almost made Belinda laugh out loud if the circumstances weren't so peculiar. She knew that she had never been mentioned as Tiffany's daughter in the New York society, especially after he'd married some rich billionaire named Edward Valmont. Shame, perhaps? Tiffany knew what her first husband had done and had done her best to erase it… Which included leaving her in that hell hole until Belinda finally decided to take matters into her own hands and had gotten her father killed._

_She had been fourteen then. Fourteen and her conscience were like a growing up child's realization of Santa: he was a myth designed to keep children from doing bad things. The 'inner voice' that was supposed to keep her on the good path had long disappeared the moment Julian Merteuil slipped inside her room while she was eight. Kathryn, for that one unfortunate night, had also had the same experience, but both siblings wouldn't really rather talk about it. The rule of the elite. Never talk about what happens behind the curtains._

_So Kathryn told her the entire story, her face darkening as she came to the betrayal that had happened between her and her stepbrother Sebastian. The uncomfortable look in her eyes had been so miniscule that no one else would have caught it, but Belinda, by blood, was a Merteuil. She knew well enough of the knowledge that no matter how many times she wrote 'Belinda Van Ryan' down, she was still and always will be Belinda Merteuil. First born of Julian and Tiffany Merteuil, the former pride and joy of the family until the rumors leaked out that Julian had been doing more than enough of his fatherly duties to the young girl. As these things were, she saw the tiniest crack in people's perfect facades. Her blood demanded it, her birthright gave her the ability to exploit the weaknesses she saw. It was essential for not only the survival, but for a chance to reign in their social circle. She could only guess what the magnanimity of the mysterious and apparently pussy whipped Sebastian Valmont's real effect on her sister. Up until to what extent it was, she didn't really know. But this Sebastian fellow must be one hell of an asshole to get to Kathryn like that._

_Immediately disliking Annette Hargrove, Belinda had snarled at the mere picture of a holier than thou Mary Sunshine who had had a religious, moral childhood… The same image both disgusting her and making her envy Annette for having such a thing._

_Kathryn Merteuil continued her schooling in Paris, still playing the paradigm of perfection and good social upbringing… But at times, and most often at night, the two would get together and meticulously plot their revenge on those who had wronged them… Belinda against Tiffany Merteuil and Kathryn against the only person whom she'd loved and the only person who had ever been able to stab her in the back so deeply she still winced just thinking about it. Sebastian. _

_Annette Hargrove, Cecile Caldwell and Court Reynolds were only the unfortunate bystanders stupid enough to have toed the line. They would truly get their comeuppance, but these were going to be the small merits of victory Kathryn really couldn't care less about. In her mind, there was only one target, only one person to inflict pain upon. _

_Kathryn had been keeping touch with Blaine Tuttle, easily getting the fairy to attend to some matters that had been integral for her plan. It was easy. All she had had to do was dangle the pretense of getting rid of the Kansas hick in his face, and the ever predictable faggot, who still held on to the hope that Sebastian would someday see that he was playing for the wrong team, easily bended over. She supposed it was also because Blaine disliked Dorothy almost as much as she did.  
_

"What about Mathieu?"

At the sound of his name, Kathryn sighed. "What about him?"

"Well, aren't you—"

"Excuse me, Ms. Van Ryan… Can I have your autograph? My nephew is a very big fan of yours…" a shy looking man with a pair of horrendous thick black rimmed eyeglasses held the latest issue of Vogue with Belinda's picture on it for her to sign.

Kathryn was trying very hard not to smile at the way Belinda was obviously struggling very hard to remain pleasant. She watched as Belinda smiled graciously at the man while signing her name with a quick flourish.

"No problem." She smiled modestly, brushing her long blond hair away from her face.

As the man left, the brunette snickered. "You do know his nephew's just going to either sell that on eBay or pin it up in his room for something new to jack off to, right?"

"Oh you mean like the little boys in Manchester Prep didn't jack off to the thought of their cocktease perfect class president?"

Kathryn considered the thought, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Good point."

"Kathryn, I don't think you're ready yet."

"May I ask why?" she asked haughtily, staring daggers at Belinda.

"You know why."

"Well, fuck you, Belinda. I don't care what you think. Are you in or not?"

An amused smile crept over her lips as the model studied her sister. There was a look of unshakeable determination on her face, which was exactly what Belinda was looking for. Now, there was no one to stop Kathryn's plan from happening… Along with a few twists Belinda had planned by herself.

How are villains formed? How had Belinda Van Ryan and Kathryn Merteuil been formed? How would you answer that very simple question about two very complex characters?

Simple. You can't. If you tried explaining the reasons behind their actions, you'd go insane.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm prolonging her return but doesn't it add to the anxiety of everybody else? Hahaha, plus, I'm kind of making this up as I go along! So… Wahoo. Don't worry, in the next installment, I promise the Merteuil siblings will have arrived by then. Oh yeah... And it might be a while before I update again, because now I really have to fix their plans. Hahaha ;-D**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, guys! ;-) **


	5. A Temporary Reprieve

**Chapter 5: A Temporary Reprieve **

**_"… In watching this lovely, multifaceted woman go to sleep, I've taken into my memories the sight of the moonlight hitting on the very many different prisms of perfection Kathryn Merteuil possessed. There has never been anyone or anything more beautiful and poignant at that particular point of utter silence between us, and now, watching her as I am at the moment, I have never been more determined to break down the walls of indifference that both bind us together and tear us apart." _**

**-An excerpt from Sebastian Valmont's journal, dated three and a half years ago **

It would be a given that the Annual Valmont Benefit would be exquisite and elegantly made up, but the sight of New York's most prominent and influential figures mingling with each other amidst the classical music coming from the talented orchestra Tiffany had hired. It was a mixture of thousand dollar dresses and suits that adorned the beautiful people as they laughed and talked among themselves.

While her mother continued blabbing on to her fellow snotty bitches called friends about how Belinda was currently one of the wealthiest and hottest forces to be reckoned with in the fashion industry, the twenty-three year old managed a peaceful smile on her face even though she felt like stabbing all these idiots and watching them bleed to death. As a way of keeping her sanity, she focused on the only real, raw interaction that unfolded before her perceptive eyes.

Sebastian Valmont's physical attributes were admittedly among the best she'd seen in a while, and mind you, she belonged in a cutthroat world of extreme vanity. With the golden blond curls, serious blue eyes and that almost too pretty mouth; he was indeed on the higher part of her list. Of course, she'd seen better, but what was interesting about him was that superior, indifferent and detached air about him, as if he was a ghost in a world of reality. There, but not really. Belinda could see the tension between Kathryn and Sebastian's faces as they'd eyed each other guardedly, awkwardly, and intensely. These were the emotions the first born Merteuil had sensed, but somehow she knew there was so much more. It was always interesting to watch such a complex, hidden interaction amidst the world of superficiality they'd existed in. Annette had been whisked away by her father, a little too hesitatingly, Belinda observed. Obviously she wasn't the only one who realized that effect of Kathryn's return on Sebastian.

"So, do you get to keep the clothes from your shows?"

Belinda had long mastered that art of answering questions while her attention was somewhere else. "Some of them, yes. The ones they don't give me, I buy."

"Millicent Johnson's daughter had just won the National Model Search and now she makes five hundred thousand a week! How much do you earn, dear?"

Her lips curved into a smile, truly relishing this moment. She should've known this question would come sooner or later. She had been out of this particular kind of lifestyle for years now, but it still remained the same. A competition. Whoever had more money had more power…

"Thirty million euro."

"A year?"

"A week."… And she indeed had it.

That shut them up, and once again, she turned her attention towards the two.

---

As soon as he realized Kathryn was back home and he was left alone, Sebastian opted to go to the bar. Now, fueled by the vodka, Sebastian finally strode over to the ballroom, where the cause of his discomfort was dancing with Court Reynolds, who, as usual, leered at her openly while making suggestive come ons. Kathryn moved gracefully as though she was aware that a lot of men had been staring at her hungrily, her pretty chin tilted up to smile and laugh at Court's stupid jokes, those delicate arms were wrapped around that damn preppy alcoholic's neck, the diamonds on her wrist reflecting the light, making her stand out even more. Her brown hair had grown longer, silkier, and the color had somewhat lightened to a lighter shade of auburn, which in turn brought out those gold flecks in her emerald green eyes that were now…

Focused entirely on him. The phony smile she had when talking to Court changed, and that slow, impish smile that had been consistent in his memories of her appeared on her face.

"May I cut in?" Sebastian smirked at Reynolds, who looked defeated as soon as Kathryn didn't put up a protest.

"Sure, Valmont." Court regretfully released Kathryn, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course." She touched his arm flirtatiously, ignoring the fact that Court was still dating that twit Cecile while the whore fucked good old Ronald behind his unsuspecting back.

As the two were left alone, the charming expression on Kathryn's face turned into a superior one. "What are you doing?"

"I believe," he began, his hands feeling the softness of her skin as he placed them on Kathryn's lower back. "it's called dancing."

"I know what it's called, idiot. I went to Paris, not a fucking hermitage." But still, she didn't pull away and instead glanced back at her stepbrother's twinkling blue eyes. "Won't Dorothy be jealous because you're dancing with the wicked witch?"

"Do I look like I care?" he questioned brazenly, the alcohol already clouding this thoughts and unfortunately heightening his desire for the badder things in life. The things he used to love. The things he turned his back on.

Watching the blond hick's (Really, it was bubblegum pop blondes like Annette that gift the hair color a bad name) upset and jealous reaction at how the two seemed to be bickering and looking annoyingly adorable together as they danced, Belinda decided to give a little test as to where the boundaries really lay between Sebastian and Kathryn. Angling her body perfectly, she waited until Annette was close enough to hit.

"Oh!" Belinda exclaimed, her gray eyes widening as she smiled apologetically at Annette. "I'm sorry, please allow me to get you another one." Dropping a small white tablet into the new glass she'd gotten from the passing waiter, she shook it quickly before handing it back to her.

Annette's rosy cheeks flushed, "Thank you."

"No problem," Belinda said graciously, almost laughing out loud at how trusting this woman was. "I'm Belinda Van Ryan."

"Annette Hargrove. I've seen you on TV, you're the new CK model right?"

Yeah, yeah, Dorothy. Fuck off. Belinda wasn't really into the small talk, but still, it didn't hurt to torture the poor girl a bit. She was always up for that. "That's right." As Annette's gaze once again wandered to the two who seemed to look like their old selves again, (now that Annette frighteningly realized it), Belinda jumped at the chance.

"They look great together, don't they?" she commented offhandedly.

"No!" Poor little Dorothy snapped, making Belinda laugh inwardly. Annette's jealousy was so apparent she was somewhat surprised that it wasn't obvious to the other losers in this lame party.

---

"Someone's gotten his balls back." Kathryn commented, catching Belinda's eye and smiling ever so slightly at the sight of her talking to Annette, who, by the way, was about as unhappy as a little girl could be when her favorite dog died.

Sebastian chose to ignore her, and instead leaned in closer, making sure their conversation wasn't overheard by other people.

"You look beautiful, Kathryn."

"I know. You don't look too shabby yourself, dear brother. That leash Annette tied around your neck really suits you."

"Well, that remaining bit of powder on your right nostril really enhances your eyes. Now… Would that be makeup or coke?"

"What!"

"Just kidding, princess."

"Fuck you, Sebastian."

"Who said anything about sex? I thought we were over this, Kathryn… I chose Annette, remember?" As soon as the words escaped his belligerent, tipsy mouth, Sebastian knew he had gone too far. The naughty smile Kathryn had been giving him abruptly vanished as she roughly pushed him away. "Enough." She spat, turning on her heel to walk away.

"Fuck." He muttered, glaring at how that bitch model Belinda seemed to find it comical. He was about to follow Kathryn when a warm hand gripped his wrist. Sebastian turned around to find Annette looking anything but well, with her normally innocent and pretty face almost green with some sort of nausea.

"Bastian… I don't feel good…"

"What's wrong?" he immediately escorted her to one of the more secluded areas, but apparently it was too late. Annette bent over and threw up on his shoes, making him jump back instinctively.

"Dammit, Annette!" he instinctively cried, but his concern for her quickly overcame whatever disgust he'd felt. The entire room had fallen silent, and William Hargrove was nowhere to be found. Sebastian assumed the old fart had left, seeing as how everybody else ignored him.

"Was it something you ate or drank?" he asked quickly, brushing her blond hair back from her sweaty face.

_Drank, perhaps? _

"…don't... know…" she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering in discomfort.

"Well, I'm taking you home now, okay?"

His girlfriend winced, as if the idea of waiting in the New York traffic appalled her. "I don't think I'll make it, it's too far… Can I stay in your old room?"

He nodded; motioning for one of the waiters to clean the mess up as he gently and slowly led her up to the room. Taking off Annette's dress, Sebastian gently cleaned up her face and helped her get dressed in one of his old shirts. "Try to go to sleep, okay?" he murmured in her ear before trying to get up.

"Stay here with me…" she said sleepily, the discomfort leaving her body. Sebastian did just that, and a few minutes later, his blue eyes submitted to sleep.

---

Two o'clock in the morning and his body jerked once again, like the countless other times he'd been jolted out of rest. Sebastian rubbed his bleary eyes and found Annette fast asleep next to him, and at first he thought he was just having another one of those routine nights with Annette wherein his mind would refuse to rest and wake his entire self up.

But it wasn't. It wasn't just another night because Sebastian found himself inexplicably drawn to cross the hall and enter the blue and gold paneled room that radiated of debauchery and beauty, especially with her there. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that Kathryn's return only meant the coming of bad things, but at that point, it didn't seem to matter. She was a part of him, she was the voice that sneered whenever Sebastian attended those charity functions to please Annette, she was present in the familiar longing he'd feel every time he turned down beautiful women for the sake of remaining loyal… She was in him, in his thoughts, in between that place where he felt hatred and love at the same time. As he finally opened her door, the inner tomb she had no intention of letting him get anywhere near of, as he remembered somewhat fondly, Sebastian found her surprisingly awake and obviously stoned.

Judging from the serene, happy look in her green eyes, he was probably in no danger of flying objects thrown in his direction. She turned at the sound of the opening door and only smiled at him, as if she'd expected him to come in.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite stepbrother." She drawled, screwing back to hollow crucifix in place.

Sebastian scowled, "When are you going to quit that shit, Kathryn?"

She ignored him the way he had earlier avoided her during the start of the party. "Come sit next to me." She answered instead, her voice faraway.

He complied, cautiously sitting on the large sized bed that had been empty since her departure three years earlier. It felt strange to be here again, to have all these memories and thoughts playing in his head. The window was slowly being opened once again, in the moments of her lucidity, Kathryn allowed him to pass through the invisible boundaries between them for that night. Even more surprisingly, she folded her body and cuddled against his, the velvety skin on her face brushing up against his neck.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He said awkwardly, breathing in the scent of her hair as her fingers played with his palm.

He was only met with the sound of her soft breathing, and just when he thought she'd fallen asleep, she finally spoke, her voice clear and sharp.

"This doesn't change anything."

He nodded, and their eyes met in a silent agreement. He had chosen where to stand the moment he let Annette into his life, and both he and Kathryn knew it. Does he regret it? At times, when the world was silent and he was left in his thoughts, Sebastian wonders the exact same thing. However, choices had been made and the lines had never been more fucking clear. She hated him, and he should hate her. He does, in fact. Most of the time, they hate each other.

_"You're just a toy, Sebastian." _

But three years were a long time to be away, and Kathryn knew it. Whether they both wanted to admit it or not, they had indeed craved for the other's presence like the other instances they'd been together. That was what that night was, a silent, secret gratification of their illicit longing for the other. The effects of the drug were starting to wear off, but she didn't push him away. If anything, she only moved closer, the impending knowledge of the things to come making Kathryn want to have as many of these rare and albeit somewhat twisted moments with him before he started to truly despise her.

No matter what happened, Sebastian would get what he deserved.

---

In the darkness of the Valmont townhouse, there was a figure that lingered outside the partially open door of Kathryn's room. Her sharp eyes watched in gleaming fascination as Sebastian couldn't seem to bring himself to leave her side.

_"You're not ready." _

_ "May I ask why?" _

_ "You know why." _

The two spoke in hushed whispers, their secret world confined to the boundaries of her ice princess domicile. Kathryn was obviously out of it, and Belinda had gotten enough experience with drugs to know that her sister was under the influence. Her head was nuzzled against his neck and their bodies, for what was worth, looked so at peace for the first time in their restless lives. People never saw, but she did. His hand lovingly brushed back her hair as he watched her finally fall asleep. His blue eyes seemed to watch her intently, as if intending to memorize her features, no doubt to immortalize her as she was in the infamous journal Kathryn had told Belinda he had.

As Belinda turned around and left the two in their temporary state of neutrality, a thought occurred to her.

This changes everything.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, I just posted this and I didn't give it the usual editing, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't worry, I'll reread it again later, I just wanted you guys to have something to read. ;-D I'm addicted to this story! **

**Wicked vamp: Dammit! I knew that name sounded familiar… Sorry, kerimack! But the name's where the similarity ends, I promise you. BTW, goodluck with your midterms! **

**Katie: I know it sucks that Belinda's kind of the focus now, but she's reallyyyyy important to what happens. (As with Cassidy in Breaking the Broken, if I recall Sam saying… (See how obsessed I am with this fic?lol)) (And yes, I finally have an idea as to what actually will happen! Hahaha!) **

**Sam: Who says she won't go after Sebastian? Dammit, even I want to go after him!Grrr. ;-P **


	6. One Scandal at a Time

**Chapter 6: One Scandal at a Time **

**_"Evil, when we are in its power is not felt as evil but as a necessity, or even a duty." _**

**-Simone Weil **

Today was not going to be the best day of Cecile Caldwell's life, but the high school senior didn't know it yet. In fact, as she smiled beatifically at the mirror, dressed in her Manchester Prep school uniform, she thought about how perfect life was for her. She had everything a girl could want. A loving, handsome boyfriend, hundreds of friends who greeted her everyday, a new car courtesy of her dad, and... She sighed, a picture of rich, handsome Court Reynolds catching her eye. Oh yeah, another boyfriend. Maybe her life was _almost_ _perfect_, but she wasn't complaining.

Of course, that just shows how she's a stupid little twit.

During the same time Cecile Caldwell was grinning like an idiot at her reflection, another set of pretty green eyes stared at the mirror mounted on her blue and gold walls doubtfully, contemplating whether or not she would wear that adorable five million dollar ring or the diamond earrings she had purchased on her last day in Paris. With her hair pulled up in an elegant chignon and her body adorned in a tasteful black suit that enhanced the seriousness in her determined, beautiful face, Kathryn was planning to have a productive day. She had woken up to find her bed empty, although she remembered having her stepbrother with her last night.

"I should have locked the door." She grumbled to herself, now fully aware of what had happened.

_"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."_ That voice, dammit, what had Sebastian been doing in her room last night?

She shook her head, as if to shake the previous night from her mind.

_"This doesn't change anything." _

Finally settling to forgo the ring, she picked up her purse and headed to the dining room, where the smell of freshly baked croissants filled her nostrils. Gag. She rolled her eyes, her lips tightening in annoyance at the otherwise soothing smell of coffee and the sounds of murmuring at the not-so-often used Valmont table, her heels clicked against the marble floor and she tilted her chin up, fully ready to face the very picture that could otherwise ruin her first morning in New York.

And there it was. If Kathryn saw this everyday, she probably wouldn't have to stick her finger down her throat just to throw up. It made her sick. Sick, perversely jealous, and utterly hateful. Sebastian's strong, tanned arm was slung around Blondie's waist and the two were laughing at something Annette said.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked her gently, his blue eyes probing into hers with an unmistakable look of concern. "You looked pretty out of it last night."

"I know somebody else who was out of it last night." Kathryn interrupted breezily, before Annette could say something nauseating and loveydovey to her pussy whipped asshole of a boyfriend.

The two looked up from their breakfast, and Annette's face fell at the sight of Kathryn looking absolutely smug.

"I think I just lost my appetite." She winced, pushing her plate away.

"Well I would have lost mine if I continued to watch you and exchange another lovestruck look, so too bad, Dorothy."

"Assuming you actually eat something. I just thought you threw up all the time." Sebastian glared at her, his handsome features hardening into a scowl.

"Well, what would I throw up if I didn't have anything to eat?" she snapped back, turning her attention to Annette. "Don't you have anywhere else to be? You're ruining my day."

"Listen, you—"

"It's okay." Annette interrupted, practically feeling like a referee between a boxing match as the two argued. She laid a hand on his wrist, smiling in assurance. "I have to go meet Daddy later anyway. You remember, don't you? About the fundraiser for underprivileged children in the city, right Sebastian? You promised me you'd go."

He narrowed his blue eyes at Kathryn, who was looking suspiciously amused beneath her haughty expression, as if to warn her not to even think about making a nasty side comment.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't, but it wasn't because of the look he gave her.

In fact, they were all gaping at a very much naked muscular man who had just entered the room with a sleepy look on his face.

"One of yours, Kathryn?" Annette inquired.

"Sadly, no." Kathryn cast an admiring glance at his toned abs. "I was otherwise preoccupied with a different man last night."

Last night. The mention of their strange meeting last night caused Sebastian to wince, and before he could answer, the brown haired guy finally spoke.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked, scratching his scruffy jaw.

All three simultaneously pointed down the hall, and even Annette could feel a blush creep across her cheeks as the man walked away.

"Disgusting." He muttered, now losing his appetite as well. He glanced at Kathryn, who was checking out Tarzan's ass as he practically sauntered out, and felt a twinge of resentment towards her.

"Who the fuck was that?" he said warily, not even seeing Annette try to avert her eyes to her unfinished breakfast.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but was he feeling just a tiny bit of jealousy against a different woman?

"He's with me." Came a lighthearted, smooth female voice. The tall, blond model strolled in, wearing a silk robe than was loosely opened, exposing a piece of tanned skin. She looked relaxed, contradicting the otherwise tense look on Kathryn, Sebastian, and Annette's faces. Noticing the grim faces of the couple and her sister's smirk, her deep set gray eyes quickly sensed the situation. "Good morning, everybody. I trust you three had a great night?"

Sebastian and Kathryn's eyes met for the briefest moment before replying. "No."

"No?" Belinda said in mock surprise. "I could've sworn I heard voices last night while I was with John…"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, that's right… We haven't been properly introduced." Her long hair casually pulled back in a loose ponytail, Belinda smiled evenly. "I'm Belinda Van Ryan."

"I know who you are. Model. Probably narcissistic and a bitch, with just a tad of alcohol and drugs on the side. What are you doing here?"

"Sebastian!" Annette looked horrified at her boyfriend's rudeness. She was scandalized at the way he was behaving towards this woman, granted, he had been that way with Kathryn earlier (in which case, she probably deserved it), but Annette didn't really think this woman deserved such a treatment. She was about to tell him to apologize when Kathryn said the words that gave her a sudden chill.

"Belinda's my sister."

Sebastian's jaw dropped and Annette paled, "What?"

"She's… my… sister… You know? Sibling? We have the same parents?" She enunciated each word properly as though Sebastian and Annette were idiots. "What, have you two been sucking face so much that you've lost your intelligence?"

"Oh, God… This is too much to handle at the moment, I think I'd better be going." Annette answered, her discomfort increasing as she glanced from one Merteuil to another. This could not be good.

"Annette, you just used the Lord's name in vain. Don't you have to go torture yourself in guilt now?"

"Screw you, Kathryn."

Belinda's lips turned up into a familiar sneer that somewhat resembled Kathryn's. A part of her admired Annette for having the guts to bitch at Kathryn, who, from what Belinda gathered, was pretty fucking evil. The other part of her, however, the larger part, merely saw her as an amusement. A passing fling, if not more. Still, even though she would have liked to put in her two cents worth, she decided there would be more of that later.

"Oh, Kathryn, cut her some slack. She was sick last night, the least you could do is be nice. Where's mother, anyway?"

"Off in another attempt to deplete the Valmont wealth, I'm sure." Sebastian replied, snarling at the glaring brunette before him.

"Only because your fornicating father decided to diddle his slutty secretary in Aspen again." Kathryn sighed, "Your father has such a bad taste in women."

Sebastian smirked, "Clearly. He married your mother, didn't he?"

"Well, that apparent trait runs in the family." She glanced disdainfully at Annette. "Like father, like son."

Annette rolled her eyes, standing up to peck Sebastian on the cheek. She'd had enough of Kathryn Merteuil's bitchy attitude for today. "I'll see you later, Sebastian. It was nice meeting you, Belinda."

"_Au revoir!_" the blonde smirked, enjoying at the unsettled look on her face never left while she exited. Sebastian didn't even seem to notice that his girlfriend was gone, because he continued his ranting with Kathryn as if nothing had happened.

"No, that trait had stopped three years ago, when I chose to continue my relationship with Annette."

"Oh? So is that the reason why you were in my room last night?"

"You were in Kathryn's room last night?" Belinda exclaimed in surprise (Well, not really, but she wanted to see the looks on their faces.)

Sebastian's tanned face flushed, his crystal blue eyes narrowing at the brunette. With a strangled voice, he shot back. "It's not like you were pushing me away! _'Come sit next to me, Sebastian'_" he mocked her voice, perfectly copying Kathryn's coy tone and making Belinda chuckle.

"I was on drugs, Sebastian." Kathryn laughed coldly, brushing off his remark. "What's your excuse?"

"I don't need this crap. I'm leaving." He muttered, storming out of the house in an angry huff.

Belinda raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Kathryn, "Would you care to explain?"

"No." Kathryn pulled out her cell phone and dialed Blaine's number. The last thing she wanted to talk about was last night, especially to Belinda of all people. Her sister was certainly many things, but understanding was not one of them. And besides, even she didn't understand her fucked up relationship with Sebastian.

"Hello?"

"Did you do it?" she demanded, "Did you release the video?"

"Of course, princess. Check the society pages and you might be so overjoyed that you might even consider blowing me."

"That's the furthest thought from my mind, however…" a wicked smile spread across her lips. "I might be willing to reward you financially."

As soon as Kathryn hung up, she grinned at her sister. "Do me a favor and hand me the newspaper, will you?"

Belinda complied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get dressed. I'm meeting Gisele for lunch." She rolled her gray eyes. "What other way to waste a perfect morning than to wine and dine with a self obsessed model who resembles a giraffe. If she talks about Leo one more time I might strangle her. Oh yeah, and can you tell John to get the fuck out if you see him?"

"Fine. Talk to you later?" Kathryn said absentmindedly, flipping through the paper disinterestedly until a particular headline caught her eye. She would have had a go with John the naked guy herself, but she didn't particularly like sloppy seconds.

"Sure."

Once again, Kathryn was left alone. But, unlike the previous night, she felt a triumphant laughter escape her lips. There, in front of her, was the testament of her revenge. Or at least, the first part of it.

**_"Socialite Bunny Caldwell's Daughter Caught in Porn Video Scandal"_**

Calling out for the driver to prepare the limo, the chuckling Kathryn brought the newspaper with her as she entered the car, intending to elevate her mood some more.

"Where to, Ms. Merteuil?"

" Manchester Prep."

The smell of blood was drawing her closer, and as Kathryn caught a fleeting glimpse of Sebastian heading out to his precious Jag, a reminiscent smile played across her lips. His face was, of course, impassive, just as it had always been. In another lifetime, she would have invited him to watch the twit blubber and cry at the scandal that would ruin her pathetic little life. She knew that even though Sebastian never particularly liked watching the outcome of her manipulations, he would nevertheless go with her, not because he had a sick fascination with the devastation, but because Kathryn would ask him to.

_"Who are you calling?" his blue eyes watched her as she picked up the black cordless phone. _

_ "Cecile." She answered promptly, only to have him grab the phone from her and return it to its cradle. _

_ "What are you doing?" Kathryn huffed in annoyance. _

_ Sebastian had a serious look on his attractive features, "Before we go through with this, I just want you to be aware of the damage we're about to cause." _

_ Like she would ever give it a second thought, but Kathryn humored him anyway. "I'm aware." _

_ She picked up the phone, but he snatched it away again. "Are you really? I mean, we've done some pretty fucked up shit in our time but this… I mean, we're destroying an innocent girl. You do realize that." _

Fuck. That should have been the first clear indication of Sebastian's descent into the fucking light. _Oh well,_ she almost regretfully tore her eyes from him before settling in to read the article.

_His turn will come soon enough._

**--- **

"Hey, Tamara!" Cecile grinned perkily, making her way to the steps of Manchester Prep. _It's going to be a beautiful day, _she thought giddily, an extra bounce in her steps. Her iron straight light brown hair shone and her dark eyes glittered as she headed over to her room when she noticed something was a little off…

People were staring at her, and not in a good way. Even her, as Cecile proclaimed it, BFF Tamara Smith was snickering at her while holding a newspaper in her hand. Odd. Tamara never even knew what a newspaper was for…

As her small brown eyes narrowed in confusion, she passed by Tommy, who was holding a handheld computer and watching her with a leering look in his eyes.

"Oh, Ronald!" she froze at the sound of her own voice coming from the speakers of the handheld.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" she sputtered, trying to get a glimpse of what was in it (although she had a pretty good idea) only to have Tommy hold it out of reach.

"Damn, Cecile I didn't know you gave good head." The football player licked his puffy lips. "Want to give me a shot?"

"Give that to me!" she cried out, panic spreading through her body. When she finally managed to take a look at what was being played, she suddenly wished she had stayed home.

There she was, in full color, very much naked and sucking her other boyfriend Ronald Clifford's thing off. They were in his room, and it even though it had probably been from a hidden camera, it still provided a clear picture of what the popular Cecile Caldwell did after school hours.

"Just like that, baby." The Ronald on screen gasped, pushing Cecile's head into him.

"Turn it off!" the girl screeched, her face turning a bright red.

Tamara came up to her with a disgusted face and threw her the newspaper, which bore the article that made Cecile almost lose her breakfast.

**_"Socialite Bunny Caldwell's Daughter Caught in Porn Video Scandal"_**

"Disgusting." Her former best friend muttered, casting a glare at her before walking off. Everybody in the hall was silent now, apart from the occasional 'Oh, Ronald!' that still came from other handheld computers.

Her life was over. Cecile couldn't breathe and tears started filling her now panicked eyes, she pushed past the murmuring crowd and headed out to the courtyard, where somebody was waiting for her.

"Court." She struggled to catch her breath, but her racing heart didn't allow her to. She felt humiliated, and now her other boyfriend was here. Court Reynolds was holding the newspaper with a shocked look on his face.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck this is?"

For once, Cecile felt like she was a freshman student again under the tutelage of Kathryn Merteuil, whose commanding presence immediately demanded silence. "I-I…"

"YOU WHORE!" Court threw the paper at her, "Don't you realize how humiliating this is for me? To have my girlfriend cheat on me with some middle class loser?"

Not like he didn't cheat on her anyway, but that's not the point. Those roofies weren't purchased for nothing.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "It just happened!"

"Oh yeah, you tripped and your mouth landed on his dick." Court spat, throwing her the same disgusted look everybody else at school was giving her at the moment.

Cecile trembled at her harsh words, but what she saw next made her stomach drop.

Someone very beautiful and very familiar was approaching them with a graceful, confident strut. "Oh, God." She groaned out loud at the realization, "Kathryn."

"What?" he momentarily looked surprised at the sudden mention of his ex's name.

With her long brown hair pulled up, Cecile could see the slow wicked smile that played across her features as she raised a hand to wave at her.

"Oh, hello." She greeted them politely, flashing Court a flirtatious grin. "I just came by to donate a somewhat paltry sum to my former school. How are you, Cecile?"

"Like you don't know!" Cecile's face turned bright red again, although this time it was from anger. "You did this! You set me up! You're the only one who knew about Ronald, you vindictive bitch!" she raised a hand to slap that smug smile that only she seemed to see off Kathryn's face when Court stepped in front of her.

"Cecile! Are you insane? Kathryn had nothing to do with this!"

As if on cue, Kathryn's large green eyes began to water with tears. "Cecile, I know this must be a rough time for you… Being betrayed by Ronald and all… But I want you to know that I'm here for you… I'm still your friend, remember?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU SET US UP!"

"I did no such thing!" Kathryn let out an upset cry, perfectly falling into Court's arms as he soothed her while glaring at Cecile.

"It's over, you whore." He snapped at the bewildered girl. "Can't you just accept the fact that your loser music teacher got off on making disgusting porn videos of the two of you having sex?"

"Really? Like you haven't begged me to blow you while you had a video camera in your room!"

Kathryn almost let out a laugh at the way Cecile was stomping her foot on the ground, but managed to let out another sob instead. Court's arms remained tightly wound around her waist, and was it her imagination or was he actually starting to squeeze her ass? She rolled her eyes, smiling nastily at Cecile, who lunged at her once more.

"She's playing you, Court!" she screamed angrily. "She's the bulimic headcase you dumped remember?"

"Shut up!" her now-former boyfriend shoved her roughly, before addressing Kathryn with a guilty and embarrassed look in his eyes.

"Baby, I never said anything like that about you." He spoke to her, the obvious lust in his voice almost making Kathryn drop the wounded-friend act and kick him in the groin. "Can I drive you home?"

"Okay." She sniffled, allowing Court to hold her arm gently as they walked back to his car. "I can stop by some other time."

"You bitch!" Cecile yelled, not caring anymore as the entire student body gaped at her outburst.

Kathryn stopped for a moment and turned, the tears still in her eyes but it was clear that the emotion was not. As her pink, glossy lips mouthed out the words, Cecile felt like she had been stung.

_"Fuck you."_ She made sure to speak slowly so that Cecile would understand her. Then she wiggled her fingers at her and never looked back.

"Kathryn? Are you alright?" Court asked her with a concern that didn't reach his brown eyes, probably because he was too busy leering at her chest.

Disgusting fuck. She sighed, now wiping the tears from her green eyes. "I suppose…" she said uncertainly, giving him a smile. "I just feel so sorry for poor Cecile…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! **

** Nicole: I'm not making any promises as to who will go after whom, because promises lead to details, details lead to spoilers, and spoilers lead to no more fun for me. As for getting rid of Annette… Don't worry, my dear, it'll come in due time. I'm not a K/S shipper for nothing. ;-D **

** Sam: One word: Update. ;-) Okay, maybe not just one word... Update Now. There. Better! Congrats on the new story, btw. Great job!  
**

** Wicked vamp: Aww thanks for the review even though you shouldn't be in front of your computer… Don't worry I'll try to write as fast as I can so you'll have more than one chapter to read when you're done with your exams. **

** Katie: Don't you like poor Belinda? Yeah, I like Kathryn better too. Don't worry, it'll all come together in no time! ;-P **

**  
Death eater: Thanks for the reviews! ;-) **


	7. Eating Down Under

**Chapter 7: Eating Down Under **

**  
_"When I get through with her, she'll be the premier Blow Job Queen of the Tri-State area and poor little Court's heart will be shattered." _**

**-Kathryn Merteuil **

"Daddy!" Annette's entire face lit up jubilantly as she hugged the older man, the feeling of his usual tweed jacket bringing her back to her childhood.

"Hey pumpkin!" William Hargrove hugged her daughter tightly, smiling. "Where have you been? I tried calling you at your place last night but the machine kept picking it up. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye at the party."

_That's because I actually wanted to spend the night making love to Sebastian but I got sick instead. _Annette felt guilty whenever she spoke to her father about Sebastian, she wondered what he would say if he found out that Annette's manifesto in that magazine had turned null and void in almost the same month it had been published. The dean of Manchester Prep hadn't approved of her decision to leave Trevor for the ill-reputed Sebastian but he had learned to relax somewhat as Sebastian genuinely seemed to love his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I think I had something that didn't agree with me last night."

William's brown eyes crinkled as he smiled once again at his cherished daughter, although at the back of his mind, he disapproved of Sebastian. Knowing quite well about his reputation at Manchester Prep, which, until now, was being challenged by hormonal driven teenagers who seemed to think they owned the world

The two sat down, chatting animatedly amidst the busy atmosphere of the café. William took a moment to observe his daughter, noticing her fair hair was still a bit damp and her clothes were rumpled, evidently she had rushed to meet him this morning. He knew somehow that her chastity vow three years ago was probably broken, given Sebastian's reputation. William gave his daughter the impression that he didn't though, because these things aren't talked about… Until now. Just last week, a sophomore student at Manchester had gotten pregnant and he realized that he should finally have 'the talk' with Annette.

"Honey, can I ask you something?"

His daughter gave him a bright smile, "Sure."

"Have you been… er… having sexual relations of any kind with Sebastian?"

"What?" Her blue eyes peeked up from the menu she'd been reading. William had been hoping that she would say no, but from the telltale blush spreading across her cheeks, he got his answer.

He felt himself starting to redden as well, but hid his embarrassment with a cough. "Annette, I know you love him, but, well, there's this student at school that's gotten pregnant and…" his voice trailed off.

Her gaze had wandered elsewhere and she was obviously staring at something with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my God…" she gasped, standing up in the middle of William's the birds and the bees lecture. Walking over to the adjacent table, where an Upper Crust woman was reading the society pages, the headline stood out.

**_"Socialite Bunny Caldwell's Daughter Caught in Video Scandal" _**

There was a photo of the naïve Cecile from the black and white party that had been thrown a week ago, although the source of the picture couldn't have been more fitting.

"Excuse me," she said politely, recognizing the woman from the Valmont party last night. "Would you mind letting me borrow that when you're through?"

The perfectly coiffed woman smiled at her warmly, obviously having read the article herself and rejoicing in the fact that poor Bunny Caldwell must be chewing her own arm in anger. "Sure, dear." She handed the paper to Annette, who sat down opposite her father once again and started reading.

_'You see them everyday; the beautiful and perfect daughters of Manhattan's wealthiest and most influential. Yet, are they as perfect as they appear? _

_Just last week, there have been talks regarding Cecile Caldwell, a senior at Manchester Prep and daughter of socialite Bunny Caldwell and oil tycoon Gerard Caldwell, and her secret relationship with an African American student at Julliard named Ronald Clifford. The younger Caldwell has been known in certain social circles as the sweet and loveable charming debutante, who had just recently celebrated her 18th birthday. Known to be dating Court Reynolds, the son of Senator Reynolds, she has shocked everyone when a video of her having relations with Clifford was mysteriously released, much to the girl's embarrassment. The video is now being circulated in Manchester Prep, and even in adult stores, being hailed as the 'New Paris'. The video contains graphic sexual content and is being distributed under the title 'Eating Down Under', in reference to Caldwell's former residence in Australia. _

_ So far, the Caldwells have refused to comment. They however, are taking __legal actions as of this time.' _

"Oh… my… God…" she said again, forgetting the humiliation she'd felt when her father tried to give her the sex talk. Poor Cecile!

The elder Hargrove took the paper from his daughter and started reading it, a grim expression on his weather beaten face. "Oh dear." He murmured worriedly, "This is going to require some damage control."

Annette's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it as the caller ID flashed Cecile.

"A-Annette?" the disgraced girl hiccupped, obviously having been crying for a while. "Ohmigod I'm ruined! Did you read the paper? My mother's furious and Ronald can't even walk down the street without being whistled at!"

She tried to reply sympathetically but Cecile's whimpering sobs interrupted her.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…" she winced at what she'd said. Who was she kidding?

Cecile seemed to think so too, but at least her pathetic voice turned into rage. "Not that bad! Not that bad! Court went to school today just to yell at me in front of the entire student body! The burnouts and sex freaks were watching it during lunch time at the cafeteria! My mother even suggested I fake my own death just to avoid the humiliation! You're telling me that it's not that bad?" More sobs, although it turned into a wailing that oddly sounded like a dog being pinched. "My life is ruined!" she moaned, "I was planning to run for student council president but now it's ruined! Kathryn set me up!"

Kathryn. Of course. It was as simple as that. She came home to witness the butchery she'd probably been planning for a while now, just as Sebastian's journal had said about her.

"Annette? Annetteeeee!" Cecile whined through her tears, only to be cut off by the blonde, who was already calling her boyfriend.

**--- **

"So I go tell him, 'Just try to leave me for that skank again and I'll—"Gisele's impossibly beautiful face contorted at the ringing phone in Belinda's purse. She uncrossed her long, smooth legs and all the men in the restaurant almost fainted as they got a glance of her inner thighs. As if they didn't know, of course, but the two had been in the business long enough to get used to the staring.

The blonde gave her friend an apologetic smile, "This will just be a minute." Belinda could only wish it was a matter of life and death that would demand for her to leave this annoying woman, but she knew that the whole world could just shrivel up and die and she wouldn't even care, so there goes the whole theory.

"Hello?" she spoke smoothly on the phone as Gisele heaved another sigh while playing with her untouched salad.

"Have you read the society pages yet?" Kathryn asked innocently.

"As if I read that shit." She sneered, trying to ignore the annoying way Gisele drummed her fingers on the table impatiently.

"You should make an exception, I have a feeling it's something that would brighten up and otherwise wasted day.

"Oh…" She suddenly comprehended her sister's snide tone. "Really, Kathryn? Already?"

"By the way, Mother insists we have a 'family' dinner tonight. Personally I think she should knock off the pills, but if it only brings her closer to insanity, then I don't mind. I'd probably feed her the damn things."

As Belinda hung up, she couldn't help but be impressed at Kathryn's efficiency. The woman simply did not waste any time, nor did she make idle threats or hollow plans. She remembered her words during their days in Paris.

_"First, that twit Caldwell, along with Ronald, then I move on to Court… Then Annette… And lastly, the one I'd relish the most doing… Sebastian."_ _Kathryn had commented, the bitterness in her tone apparent. _

---

Professor Adams was discussing the merits of Functionalism in Sebastian's AP class when he jumped at the vibrating cell phone that suddenly warned him of an incoming call. He cursed loudly, clutching the annoying phone through his left pocket while the entire class gaped at him.

"Does something about this topic surprise you, Valmont?" Adams barked, glaring at the handsome boy who replied with a smirk.

"This topic doesn't merit a surprised reaction." He answered snidely, going out of the room to take the call.

"Valmont." He said crisply, pushing up his horn rimmed glasses against the bridge of his nose.

"Have you read the paper today?" came Annette's hysterical reaction, which shocked the hell out of him. He'd never heard her talk like that before, so he treaded as cautiously as he could.

"Not that I know of."

"Read it!"

"Well, I'm in school right now. I don't think they have that here—"

"Oh, man, get me some of that!" a geeky looking student came by holding a handheld, which consequently featured a very familiar adolescent on her knees sucking on something dark and…

Sebastian ignored Annette's ranting and ran up to the guy, calling his attention. As soon as he got a closer look at the video, he couldn't help it. Maybe it was the fact that the girl in the video had been on her knees in front of him three years ago, doing the exact same thing with more fervor and the irony amused him, or the fact that this was clearly the work of his stepsister, but either way, he made a sound that very much sounded like laughter. His mood lightened up considerably, but it didn't last for long as soon as he heard her outraged reply.

"What! You're laughing about this! I can't believe you! This was clearly Kathryn's doing and you're just laughing? SEBASTIAN!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he said as soon as he stopped laughing.

"I don't know! Something!" Annette sounded frustrated, and he imagined her pacing around their place with a stony glare on her face.

"Annette, I can't control Kathryn any more than you can control the weather." He sighed patiently, "I don't know how she got a video of Cecile and Ronald fucking but unless I have the supernatural ability to mind wipe almost the entire state of New York, not to mention magically erase all the media frenzy about this scandal, I'm not sure what you want me to do about it."

"What if… She gets a video of us?" She asked timidly, and his eyes widened at the realization. "I don't want my dad seeing me like that…" Annette was obviously alarmed that the same thing would happen to her, and no matter how much she tried consoling Cecile, it was this scary thought that weighed more.

Sebastian noticed the fear in his girlfriend's voice and tried his best to reassure her. The same thought was going through his head, given the chance, he knew Kathryn would most likely fuck up Annette as bad, if not more than what she did to poor Cecile Caldwell, who only made the mistake of dating that prick Court Reynolds.

"Fine, I'll talk to her right now."

As soon as Annette hung up, Sebastian's mood worsened. He was not having a great day, and the Down Under scandal only made it worse. Opening his silver thin cell phone again, he dialed her number.

"Seen anything good lately?" her voice answered after three rings.

"It depends on your definition of good."

"Hmm… How about a certain little girl getting the fuck of her life from her dear old music teacher?"

"Then no, I haven't seen anything good." He snapped. Kathryn was also getting on his nerves, did she really have to choose now, of all times, to come back?

"Geez, Valmont, what crawled up your ass today?"

"Let's see, that would be your malicious plans of revenge."

"Sure that's all?" she asked innocently, as if she knew that he hadn't forgotten the incident last night.

"Yes." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, suddenly craving for a smoke.

"I don't believe you."

"Color me shocked." He said dryly.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you're enraged over that little twit's downfall? I bet you were laughing your ass before June Cleaver reprimanded you for your bad behavior."

Christ. Did she have a twenty four hour watch on him or something? "Well that's not the case." He sputtered, the cigarette falling from him mouth. "We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Because, Kathryn, you've been here for a day and in that short span of time you've already managed to ruin Cecile's reputation."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Well, it's not." He replied, trying to shake away the picture of her beautiful face gloating. "Where can I meet you?"

"Mother actually called me earlier, she and your fornicating father are home and getting along again. She insists on having dinner tonight at the house." Kathryn sighed, "I wonder how long before his dick leads the way."

"Damn." He muttered, his nose wrinkling in distaste. But he did have no other choice, he knew he would have to go or hear another threat about having his trust fund removed.

"Oh, she said you could bring Dorothy since I told her I was having a guest along too."

He shouldn't have asked, Sebastian knew he shouldn't care. In spite of himself, the curiosity once again got the best of him. "Who?"

She paused, "Court Reynolds."

Sebastian could practically hear the laughter in her voice. "Court fucking Reynolds? You're not seriously telling me you're bringing that loser are you?"

"Well… Poor Court has been rather… down since his girlfriend became the new porn queen. I figured it was my duty to make sure that his mood becomes… elevated."

"From what you said, it's impossible to elevate something of Court's." he replied grumpily, strangely affected at the image of Kathryn and Court back together again.

* * *

**A/N Yey I just posted two chappies! Sorry for the typos, if there are any. **

**Nicole: Y'all have it in for Belinda huh? Lol**

**Katie: Thanks for the review, and I read your story on the CI group, I didn't get a chance to reply so if you're reading this, it's really great you should definitely continue**

**Sam: What else could I possibly say to you besides 'update'? ;-D Looking forward to the guest appearance of Belinda in Chap 10!  
**

** Oh yeah... READ THE NEXT CHAPPY! It's my fave so far hahaha, and be nice and gimme a review! ;-D  
**


	8. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Turn of Events **

**_"And how long has it been since someone you let in has given what I gave to you?" _**

**-Maroon 5  
**

Sebastian had been in a perennial of unrest ever since Kathryn's return, but he was doing his best not to let it be seen. As he hastily went home to get ready for that stupid family dinner, Annette came up to him with a sweet smile on her pretty face.

"You're in a hurry," she commented, giving him a hug. Her blond hair felt light and feathery as it brushed his cheek, causing him to swallow thickly. She had calmed down somewhat since the Down Under incident, obviously his assurance that he would take care of it appeased her. "Where are you going?"

_"Oh, she said you could bring Dorothy since I told her I was having a guest along too." _

"Some stupid family dinner." He replied after a hesitant pause. Before he could see the hurt look in her eyes, he glanced at his Rolex and tried to smile. "I better go."

As Sebastian drove off, a momentary pang of guilt clouded his sculpted features.

He never invited Annette.

---

The Valmont family dinner only happened when Tiffany wanted to get more money than usual from her billionaire adulterer husband by guilt tripping him with the frequent mention of how they were such a happy family. It usually consisted of mild pleasantries, a scrumptious meal, and the collective thought that everybody present at the said dinner would rather be off doing something and someone else.

"Kathryn, sit up straight, you look like a depressed teenager." Tiffany commanded coldly, addressing her daughter the way she would a servant.

Her daughter forced a pained smile, but it was apparent that her bright green eyes flashed with anger. Sebastian watched as Kathryn's grip on Court's wrist tightened slightly, and his blue eyes met Belinda's for a moment before he scowled. There was something about that woman that aroused his suspicions and nothing else. Point in fact was, although Belinda was indeed beautiful, more beautiful than the majority of his conquests in the past, there was a distinct quality about her, the way she moved, the way she studied her surroundings, the way she spoke… It was almost as if she bore this malignant secret beneath that beautiful exterior and was just waiting for the right time to spill it out.

"Sorry, Mother." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Court, dear, I'm glad you and my daughter are seeing each other again. Why did you break up in the first place? Clearly you and Kathryn were perfect for each other right from the start."

"That's because Court dumped her for Cecile Caldwell." Sebastian sneered at Court, who glared at him beneath his obviously discomfited appearance. The curly haired blonde felt a sharp heel dig into his leg, causing him to howl and jump up instinctively, banging his knee against the table. "Fuck!"

"Sebastian! I will not tolerate that kind of language tonight!" Edward Valmont thundered, his graying, handsome features reminiscent of his son's.

The younger Valmont glared at his attacker, who was currently throwing him a death glare at his comment earlier. But, just as quickly as the dark look came, it disappeared as she tried another tactic. Putting down her fork gently, she turned to her mother.

"Mother, have you heard about what happened to Cecile Caldwell?" she asked nonchalantly, and even her sister turned to Tiffany to watch her reaction.

A mean smile stretched across her recently done lips, giving her the look of a frightening Halloween mask. "Of course. What a pity… Don't you think so, Edward?"

Edward Valmont only nodded, but it was clear that his mind was somewhere else.

"I just got a call from poor Bunny earlier, they were trying to find the source of the video tape, but they could only trace it back to that Ronald fellow… Now they're pressing charges against him for statutory rape, since Cecile was a minor when they'd taken the video."

"I ran into Cecile today," Kathryn replied, watching as Court downed his wine greedily. "She was distraught…."

Her mother, however, had turned to the latest object of her affection. "Belinda, dear… It's so nice to see you…" The hag's claw suddenly attached itself to Belinda's diamond adorned wrist. "I'm glad you decided to come and visit."

"You too, mother." She replied stiffly, knowing full well that if hadn't become as famous as she was, she would still be back in Paris having to suck off guys for quick cash.

"I was supposed to come visit you in Paris but things have been awfully busy around here…" Tiffany Merteuil's glittering eyes were disappointed, even though she hadn't attempted anything of the sort. Belinda knew everybody, and she had known that her mother had only flown to Paris during Julian Merteuil's death and to collect the inheritance she and Kathryn would be entitled to. Belinda had been legally on her own by then, but had had her own inheritance squandered off by stupidity, and pretty soon, she was out on the streets. Tiffany never even spared a glance or a second of her time looking for her eldest daughter, assuming she was doing quite well.

"Such a pity." Belinda managed a smile, which made Tiffany beam out loud. "I would have given you a tour of my favorite places." _One of which is the cemetery, where I'd like to leave you in someday._

"You'll be staying with us, of course? I was just overhearing that you have a runway show here in New York in two months? Oh dear, I just had the greatest idea! Why not model for charity? I host a fashion show in the Hamptons every year and I would love it if you and Kathryn would be able to participate… Of course, Kathryn, with the exception of three years, have always been active in these projects… I'm hoping you will, too."

_Die._ "Sure." Her eldest daughter said nonchalantly, giving her mother a sweet smile. "Anything to help out."

Edward's cell phone rang, and everybody could hear a young, girlish voice on the other side. Sebastian smirked as he faintly heard the words 'love muffin' and 'hot stud' through his Nokia phone. "Er… Not now, Beatrice." He murmured, standing up to avoid possibly being yelled at by his wife, who was now watching him with an icy glare.

"Oh, boy." Kathryn muttered as she exchanged a dark look with Sebastian. "Here we go."

Belinda let out a disgusted snort, "Fuck this, I'm not staying to watch them fight. God knows I've had enough of that in my childhood to last me a lifetime."

By then, Tiffany Merteuil had gone to the next room to yell at her husband, and the three glanced at their meals in distaste. Court and Kathryn began making out right then and there, his hands wandering all over her low cut dress and she was making soft whimpers that turned Sebastian's stomach.

"Get a room." Belinda rolled her eyes, standing up to leave. She smirked at Sebastian, who was staring at the new couple with a look of hatred in his crystal blue eyes. "Want to go out and play, Valmont? I'm meeting up with my friends tonight."

Kathryn suddenly froze mid-kiss and her green eyes surveyed the two. Court started to unhook her bra but she swatted his hand away, eyeing her stepbrother. "Won't the missus disapprove?" she asked saccharinely, while Tiffany and Edward argued in the background.

"Well if my only other options include watching you and Mr. All American Alcoholic here have sex or bear witness to our fucked up parents throw priceless antiques at each other, then I guess I'm going." Sebastian threw the beautiful gray eyed blonde a charming smile. "I'm all yours, Belinda."

"Well, we're coming with you." Kathryn said suddenly, half dragging the protesting Court out of his seat.

Do I sense jealousy?

---

Gisele, Anna and some other Russian model whose name Sebastian couldn't remember surrounded him, giggling flirtatiously while Belinda focused more on a well built pretty boy she'd met while dancing. Personally he was glad Kathryn's sister wasn't hitting on him, but then again he probably wouldn't have noticed because all he was really doing was watching sourly as Kathryn and Court practically dry humped on the dance floor. She had changed into something more fitting for the night, we a tight, short dress that worshipped her delicate body the way it was meant to be worshipped. Her hips grinded against Court's as he ran his hands all over her body, his stupid drunken stupor filled with lust.

_One day._ Sebastian thought angrily, downing the shot of tequila before him while the other airhead models giggled. _She's been here one day and in that short span of time, she's managed to ruin a person's life and unravel the threads of security my relationship with Annette._ He supposed he should call it a night and just leave. It would have been so easy to take his eyes off that devastatingly beautiful and dangerous woman that he knew would be the end of him someday and head back to Annette, where she was waiting for him with a worried look on her face.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Gisele asked curiously, finally noticing how long he's been staring at Kathryn.

"No." he sighed, finally getting the last straw as soon as Court slipped his disgusting hand into her inner thighs, causing Kathryn's mouth to open slightly in surprise. Just when Sebastian thought she was going to push him off her, the bitch actually giggled and flicked her tongue over his ear.

Once again, he was reminded of the night of the party, only this time, he noticed Court heading off to the bar. Some guy started groping Kathryn and before he even realized it, Sebastian had gotten off on his feet and shoved the offending idiot out of the way. Suddenly caught off balance, she toppled into Sebastian, her cheek brushing against his own as his arms automatically went to steady her warm body.

"My regular knight in shining armor." She purred, their gazes willing the other to break.

"Assuming you need one." He said as coolly as he could, starting to extricate himself from her. Her forehead was slightly sheen with a thin film of sweat, there were small droplets of perspiration on her chest as well, but he didn't notice. At least, he told himself he didn't notice.

"You're right, I don't." A different song came on, and Kathryn starting swaying gently to the sensual beat, her long brown hair swishing gently against her back. "But here you are anyway."

He should stop. He should just turn around and leave, he should forget this ever happened. He should forget how graceful and exquisite she had moved against him, a dancing, living, breathing art form that presented many facades… Kathryn was poison, Kathryn was alcoholic, Kathryn was evil… Bulimic… Vengeful…

"Here I am." He replied, his body complementing hers as he responded to her movements, gently allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as she cuddled against him the way she did last night. Thoughts of Annette filled his mind momentarily, or, more specifically, thoughts of her hurt and betrayed by him. Like a mantra that spoke in Annette's voice, the voice of steady, rational reason that resounded in his mind for the past three years, it repeated the hateful things he'd written about his stepsister. _Kathryn was poison… Kathryn was alcoholic… Kathryn was evil… Bulimic… Vengeful…_

"Sebastian?" she murmured as their faces neared almost close enough to kiss. He could see her beautiful green eyes cloud with indecision, partly because he felt sure she mirrored his own. Two of a kind, that's what she always said. Why should this instance be an exception? Her lips were parted, a promise of heaven and hell in its pink sweetness, inviting him to partake in this insanity that had somehow befallen the two of them. They had stopped moving, the surrounding, dancing bodies trapping them from the prying eyes of the people they came to the bar with. Everybody was drunk and stoned, but if you were there, if you were fully sober and alert, you would have seen what should, would have been the biggest scandal in the Upper East Side society.

_Kathryn was poison… Kathryn was alcoholic… Kathryn was evil… Bulimic… Vengeful…_His hands (was he trembling?) brushed the sweat off her forehead, but he was unaware of the heat from the other bodies on the dance floor. In fact, he was more aware of the rational voice changing its words. _Kathryn is beautiful, too fucking beautiful to ignore…_ He kissed her, feeling as if he was fifteen again and he had seen her for the first time. Kathryn responded softly, their mouths molding and separating as one when they pulled away breathlessly. He could only stare at her dumbly; the taste of Kathryn still in his mouth. Had it ever really left? She was the unnamable craving in the pit of his stomach, the forgotten dream he'd wanted desperately to remember…

Her emerald green eyes lost the entranced glaze in them as she seemed to realize what they'd done. "Fuck!" she cursed, shoving him. "Dammit, Sebastian!"

He was still too shocked to say anything, but at the way she looked, Sebastian quickly recovered his wits. "What's the matter, princess? Come to cry date rape?" he finally snarled at her, his hand almost touching his lips as if to see if he had really just kissed her.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" she screamed, only to have her voice drowned out by the pulsating music. "People saw!"

"People are drunk and stoned!" he yelled back, "Stop overreacting, you stupid bitch it was just a kiss!"

She slapped him, "Don't you ever come near me again!"

"Or what? You'll kiss me to death?" Her stepbrother growled, stomping off the dance floor to grab Anna what's-her-name by the arm. Before the stunned model could react, he savagely kissed her, finally reciprocating the interest she'd been showing him the entire night. "I'm taking you home." He breathed in her ear, forgetting all about how he had a sweet, kind girlfriend waiting for him back at his other house. Soon, clothes were strewn all over the floor and Anna was whimpering in pleasure. Sebastian buried his head in her long, red hair, trying to push out the events that had happened. He tried his mantra again, _Kathryn was poison… Kathryn was alcoholic… Kathryn was evil… Bulimic… Vengeful… _But it didn't work. There was no voice of reason that night, there was only pleasure. Heaven and hell. The promise of pink lips and a sweet, lingering taste of sin and temptation into his mouth…

"Sebastian…" the woman he was mindlessly fucking moaned and writhed underneath him, but a shocking realization hit him, causing Sebastian to stop.

He was pretending it was her... And he wasn't talking about Annette Hargrove.

* * *

**A/N Damn K/S goodness! Be nice and review! ;-P **


	9. Court's Comeuppance

**Chapter 9: Court's Comeuppance **

_**"One of my dear sister's most deplorable characteristics is her uncanny ability to draw unsuspecting innocents into her more than sticky web, leaving them to flounder and churn until she decides the time is right to eat them."**_

**-An excerpt from Sebastian Valmont's journal, dated 1999 **

_Two years earlier— _

_ It was another night of planning and while Belinda had so far humored her sister, it was at that rare night that Kathryn had been able to come up with the most interesting part of her revenge. _

_ Retribution, perhaps, was the most integral part of their rediscovered bond. The ties that held them together had gone beyond the same blood that ran through their veins, or the same haunted look in their gorgeous, aristocratic faces. The shared hatred and the sheer determination for those who had wronged them bound them together in a fiercer way. _

_ "Loathing them won't make them pay, Kathryn. Maybe you should just forget it and move on, you've got a better life here, especially with Ma—" _

_ "I've dreamt of it," her sister said quietly, the hate in her pretty green eyes deepening. "The game, my game with Sebastian, its details, the sudden twist in the fucked up story when he fell in love with feelings he should have never had in the first place. I think of it, of every character in that play. When I remember it, I seem to watch myself and I'm powerless to stop it. Cecile Caldwell, Court Reynolds, Ronald Clifford, Annette Hargrove… Sebastian Valmont… In my dreams the pawns they were changed. Then they were holding knives, closing in on me. I had expected Sebastian to stop them, just as he would have done in the past, only this time, he came to me, not to protect me, but to harm me. He was holding the sharpest knife of them all, and he stabbed me in a place where my heart should have been." _

_ What was the next emotion that the blonde experienced after hearing such a revelation for the usually ice-cold Kathryn shocked even her. Belinda believed it had been called concern, but for what? She had ostracized the idea of having a sister, and yet, here she was, empathizing with Kathryn. She never empathized. Empathizing meant having emotions, and Belinda Van Ryan had none of that. "Kathryn," she began. _

_ "I know what to do with him." Kathryn continued, leaning against the expensive armchair of Belinda's exclusive penthouse. "When I come back." _

_ "What?" she asked, in spite of himself. The greatest ideas usually come in anger; she waited to see if this applied to Kathryn. _

_ "I'm going to make him betray her the way he betrayed me." The mischievous glow was back in her eyes as she took the credit card from Belinda's hand and arranged the fine white powder into neat little lines before snorting. "I'm going to make him eat his words… His supposed great love for Annette will be nothing but a mere memory once I get through with him. Sebastian will betray her, only to be betrayed himself as soon as he professes his loyalty to me… And then he'll realize that he's not the only one capable of finding a replacement." _

_ "How do you plan on doing that, exactly?" _

_ Kathryn smiled languidly, "You underestimate me, dear Belinda. I'm not five anymore, I don't look up to you nor hang on to your every word." _

_ "Perhaps." Her sister answered. "But we'll soon see, little sister. You should never be too confident in your plans, for one thing. Revenge might fuck you up." _

_ "Not me. I thrive on it." _

It was probably Annette's innate belief that everybody has a good side that enabled this peculiarly close friendship with Belinda Van Ryan. At least, that's what everybody else thinks. The truth was, this strange alliance had been formed during that one fateful night that Sebastian stumbled into their townhouse at ten in the morning, reeking of alcohol and a woman's overpowering perfume that smelled like dead roses. Annette had been shocked to see her normally put together boyfriend with large, dark circles under his blue eyes, and he didn't even seem to notice her. Instead of greeting her with a slight smile the way he used to, Sebastian just mumbled something about taking a shower before class and she would've demanded a better explanation of the phone hadn't rang.

"Hello?"

"Annette? It's Belinda. I have a feeling we need to talk."

"About what?" she demanded, not at all trusting this woman. Who could blame her? Belinda was, after all, a Merteuil.

"Common interests." The model said silkily. "If you'll sort through your mail right now, I believe there's something there that might prove my point.

With shaking hands, Annette opened a large brown envelope and pulled out a single grainy picture of the two people that shouldn't even be together… Eyes closed and lips touching, bodies seeming to fit together effortlessly.

"Oh, God…" she groaned, forgetting that Belinda was still listening on the other side.

"I had a feeling he missed her." Belinda mused.

"Where can I meet you?"

---

As she waited anxiously for Kathryn's sister, Annette could hardly sit still, the image of the two plaguing her thoughts. Was this part of the revenge she somehow knew Kathryn had been planning, or was it simply Sebastian's own choosing? The latter scared Annette more, because she knew that it wasn't entirely impossible that that would occur… At the way Sebastian had been acting lately, she could only pinpoint the source at the Valmont townhouse, where his bitch stepsister was currently residing.

Five minutes later, a brand new red Porsche pulled up the curb. If seemed as if all the people in the restaurant stopped and stared as the tall, blonde beauty got out. _Figures,_ Annette thought. Kathryn had the same effect on people.

"Did you like the photos?"

"What do you want, Belinda?"

Belinda's eyebrows arched at Annette's abrupt tone. "I imagine the same thing you do."

"I want a lot of things." She replied icily, unwilling to undergo Belinda's mind games.

Her reply caused her chills, "I want Kathryn destroyed."

"What?"

She smiled malevolently, "Did I stutter?"

"But-but… why?" Annette paused, the doubt clear in her blue eyes. "You know what, I don't believe you. Kathryn sent you here didn't she?"

"I'm not one of her insipid followers." Her gray eyes narrowed as she sneered, noticing Annette's untouched cup of coffee. "My loyalties lie to no one other than to the cause of my family's downfall."

"Forgive me if I don't trust a Merteuil."

A wicked grin spread across the face that graced this month's Vogue as she glanced at Annette. "Of course. I knew Kathryn underestimated you… She made you to be some kind, saintly woman but now I know that your last encounter with her has caused you increase your caution. You require proof?"

"If you have it."

And she leaned in, with hushed words and a knowing smile, Belinda outlined her sister's plan for Court Reynolds. "In a week or two, the senator's son will be the laughingstock of society, and quite possibly in rehab as well. If this comes true, then you'll be right in assuming that I also know what she intends for you and Sebastian. You see, in her stepbrother's absence I've been her confidante, and as she is made to believe, her fellow conspirator as well. I understand, of course, if you choose to postpone the decision making until my prediction comes true, but think about it. The Kathryn you've read about in Sebastian's journal… That's a little girl compared to the woman hatred has molded her into. In order for you to stop her, you need to know how she thinks… And that is where I can prove to be most useful."

Annette could scarcely believe what she was hearing, and Belinda's prediction about Court Reynolds sounded too twisted to be true. "It's impossible, Court would never allow—"

"And Cecile would never star in an interracial porn video, yet she's being shipped off to boarding school for troubled young girls as we speak. Who are you to say what people would and wouldn't do given the right influence?"

Annette could feel her resolve melting, "Say I agree to this…"

"Partnership." Belinda supplied.

"Alright, partnership. What then?"

"I continue playing my little sister's friend and we let her continue with her malevolent plans as she wishes. Meanwhile, I share you her dirty little secrets and you tell me her old ones. You do have a copy of Sebastian's journal, right? After she gets overconfident, as I'm sure she will, we shit on her good name. If I recall correctly, the little bitch has a nasty coke problem… I suppose rehab would be a wise decision… What other torture is there than rehab, where everyone will pity and dote upon you… Kathryn hates being pitied. She might even get a chance to 'heal' with poor little Court… And we know how much he's going to hate her… Then everyone will see that she isn't Ms. Mary Sunshine after all."

The image of Kathryn Merteuil with her haughty expression mingling among the problematic youth made Annette smile. In fact, she'd been longing to have Kathryn eliminated from their lives and Sebastian had forbidden her to publish his journal for reasons she didn't even know why. Now, here was an opportunity in the form of a cruel woman who shared Kathryn's blood and cruelty. It was almost too perfect.

"Alright."

"Wonderful." Belinda stood up, carelessly flinging a couple of hundreds on the table. "I'll be in touch."

---

Two weeks later—

Blaine Tuttle was having the fuck of his life with the handsome star college quarterback when he distinctly heard the clicking of Manolo Blahniks on his floor. Two pairs, to be exact… Belonging to two very smug beautiful women, only the other one he distrusted more than the brunette for some particular reason.

"Busy?" Kathryn smirked, her green eyes staring down the annoyed Greg McConnell who finally got the hint and hastily left before the drug dealer could even say a word.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite evil Merteuil sisters, Anorexia and Bulimia. Come here to binge and purge?"

"Shut up, Tuttle. I've already taken the liberty of calling Court to come meet me at Spyder, that club you often frequent in. Now, I need to know if those fag thugs you hired would be able to do the trick."

He placed a hand over his heart mockingly, "And here I thought you had finally fallen in love with him so much that you decided to stop your plans of revenge!"

"Bite your tongue." She hissed, glaring sideways as Belinda laughed along with Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, got the stuff I need?" The older Merteuil asked, throwing him a grin.

He tossed a bag to her, only to be rewarded with a thicker wad of cash than usual. "Sex, money and drugs." He sighed, "What more could a man want?"

Belinda's cell phone rang and both Kathryn and Blaine watched as she coolly appraised the caller ID and went to take the call outside, speaking in hushed tones. "I don't trust that one." He commented, meeting Kathryn's gaze.

She sat down his bed, watching the doorway with a strange gleam in her eyes. "Neither do I." she answered quietly.

---

Within three hours and still no sign of Kathryn, an impatient Court Reynolds checked his cell phone for the umpteenth time. _Where the fuck is she?_

"Hey," a tall, buff man with a nose ring and a thick beard leered at his handsome features, causing Court to almost throw up in disgust.

"I'm not into that, man." While he wasn't looking, the bartender glanced at the dark haired woman watching from afar who gave him a nod. After slipping three blue pills into Court's drink, he saw the beautiful woman smile and vanish.

"You have pretty brown eyes." Nose Ring commented, watching closely as Court gulped down his drink.

"Fuck off." Court mumbled, his hairy arm brushing against Nose Ring's lap as he started feeling woozy. The blinking lights of the bar started to mold into fascinating colors, making him smile as he started to feel the warmth spreading across his body. Oh, fuck, where the hell was Kathryn? He felt so…

"Alright, c'mon lover boy." Nose Ring grinned evilly at him, only he seemed to possess Kathryn's voice. Was it her? Was it Kathryn? The buff man's features starting shifting and changing until his girlfriend appeared before him with a sexy smile on that damn gorgeous face of hers.

"There you are, baby." He breathed happily, righting himself to give her a kiss. Why did Kathryn's jaw feel itchy? Why did she taste like cigarettes and beer? Still, he didn't mind as a hand began to snake down his pants. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Smile pretty, Court!" Kathryn's mouth opened but a man's voice came out, but Court didn't mind. Fuck, she gave such a good head he could only smile happily at the flashing camera in front of him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror with a… he blinked rapidly, only the dick in his mouth disappeared again. Certain it was only a cause of the drugs he and Kathryn had snorted earlier, he waved happily at his reflection, wondering why the hell he felt so good.

---

On the other side of the mirror, Kathryn was about to die. From laughter, that is. She was laughing so hard she felt like her insides would split, her emerald green eyes were filled with tears at the sight of her homophobic boyfriend giving a blowjob with a permanent goofy smile on his red, drunken face. Finally settling back comfortably against the lounge that had been set up for her, she smiled to herself. Three down, two to go… Cecile, Ronald and Court's names had been crossed out of her list… It was time to move on to bigger fish.

Her cell phone rang, causing her to jump slightly. Frowning at the unlisted number that flashed on her screen, she snapped in annoyance.

"What?"

No answer. Only a soft, calm breathing that she knew so well…

Her heart beat (assuming she had one) sped up several rates before she got a grip of herself and calmed down. She knew it was him, somehow she knew that he had been affected by what happened in the bar because he'd been purposely avoiding her since it happened.

"Well, are you going to talk or what?" she snapped, half fearing her would hang up and the silence between them would continue and half hoping he would somehow respond with one of his snarky comments. This wasn't part of the plan, she wasn't supposed to come to him until Court was taken care of… It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be losing control. It was too early.

She was still greeted by the silence, eerily the same one that she was left with on the day she left for Paris. Kathryn Merteuil was alone in the room, and her usually impassive face softened just a fraction, heaving a sigh of weariness that she had been feeling ever since she and Sebastian had parted ways three years ago. Still, despite the oddity of the entire situation, to be called up by someone who refuses to answer, she took solace in his presence. It was almost as if he was there with her, sharing her victory… Just like old times wherein he would watch her beautiful face brighten up at the devastation while she focused on the scene before them. Why hadn't she noticed it in the past? Sebastian would always prefer to watch her reaction as opposed to the fireworks that she'd manipulated her way into happening, as if she was eternally more fascinating than any scandal. _If he were here right now, would he still stare at me or would he look at me in disgust and leave? _The unvoiced question never escaped her lips, and it never would. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned back, the cushion bringing mediocre comfort to her body that really ached to be held by the one person she swore to herself she would annihilate.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." She finally said quietly, closing her cell phone.

* * *

**A/N: Aww just when you thought Belinda was cool… Hahaha, for those of you who said 'UPDATE'! Here you go! **

**Katie: Woah, thanks for the reviews and glad you approve. Hope you stick around, I might write more of that. Wahahaha now I really can't wait till they finally get together. **

**Nicole: I know! drool K/S goodnesssss hahaha, don't worry I have a feeling there's going to be a lot more pretty soon… winkwink hahaha **

**WashedOut: Welcome and thanks for the review. ;-) **

**Sam: Okay, I'm not gonna talk about BtB and urge you to update. Hahaha, oh wait I just did. Lol, still like Belinda? ;-P **

**J: So you're the sister! Hahaha, I see… Well, thanks very much for taking the time to read and review. Glad I enabled anonymous reviews. Tell her good luck for me, my midterms are just around the corner too. And don't worry about it, English isn't my first language too. ;-D**


	10. The Gentleness in Pain

**Warning: Some much waited for K/S action. Run away while you still can. Haha, who am I kidding? This is the part we all want to read! So, for those of you who want this to turn into an A/S fic, let me know. Lol **

**For Katie, who yelled at me to update. Hahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Gentleness in Pain **

**_"What then have I done? What, except yield to a natural feeling, inspired by beauty, sanctioned by virtue and kept at all times within the bounds of respect. Its innocent expression prompted not by hope but by trust." _**

**-Vicomte de Valmont **

Revenge, no matter how wickedly delicious it might be, sometimes have a way of backfiring. The moment Court Reynolds realized what had happened as soon as his father thundered into his room the next morning and threw a couple of lewd photographs into his face, raging on about how he could never have a gay son, he instantly knew who had set him up.

_"She's the bulimic headcase you dumped, remember?"_ Cecile's parting words echoed in his head, not seeming like a warning he had been too busy lusting over Kathryn to notice.

As he stumbled downstairs, his confused brown eyes took in the sight of his grim face parents and a large man wearing white. What the fuck was going on?

"Court, you have a problem." The man in white said, "My name is Tom Smith and I'm a doctor at Methadone Clinic… Your loved ones have gathered here to make an intervention."

Court gaped in disbelief as his father threw him another icy glare, "After which you will be sent off to military school to cure your sudden preferences." He snapped, his graying hair making him look a thousand times older and a thousand times more intimidating.

"We're only doing this because we love you, Court." Came a soft female voice from behind him, and he could hardly keep himself from crossing over the room to kill her right now.

"You did this!" he screamed, waving his fists at her only to be greeted by a superior gaze in her emerald eyes. "God help me, Kathryn, I'm going to kill you!"

"That's enough!" Mrs. Reynolds cried out, clutching her heart. Ever the fucking drama queen, mom. "Kathryn's here because she loves you."

"That bitch doesn't love anybody!" he yelled, suddenly his father was restraining him as Kathryn threw him another snide smile before the sadness encompassing her face.

"I hope you get help." She said softly before leaving. Bitch. He was going to give her something to yell about.

---

Belinda Van Ryan paced the room in small, measured steps, barely containing herself from laughing out loud at the photographs that the entire city must be getting a glimpse of right now. Her laughter echoed through the walls of the Valmont home when a very much angry Court Reynolds stormed in, his fists clenched and a look of unadulterated rage on his red face. "KATHRYN!" he yelled, shoving Belinda out of the way and running up to Kathryn's room.

Oh, shit. She momentarily stumbled at his roughness, she took it that Court had finally gotten wind of the gossip about how he's a raging alcoholic with homophobic tendencies. Kathryn's screams could be heard all throughout the entire house and her chin rose in determination; Belinda went to the phone and dialed the only person she knew who would be able to stop it. After which, the compassion she'd felt for her sister lessened a bit as she called another person.

"Did you get it?" she asked, quite enjoying the unbelievable gasp of surprise from Annette Hargrove. "There's your proof." Having Kathryn get the living daylights beat out of her hadn't been part of the plan, and Belinda had never boded well with sudden changes. Still, despite the growing concern that she might actually get killed, Belinda went to the bar to fix herself a drink. Knowing Kathryn, she might even use it to her advantage. _The show goes on,_ she told herself.

---

It had taken Sebastian three words to get the hell out of his midterm exam, practically sprint to his car (and usually he never ran), his adrenaline pumping and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anxiety.

Court. Attacked. Kathryn. Were Belinda's hushed words as she called him up, obviously there was no one else at the Valmont house because their fucked up parents were off traipsing around the world. Still, even though she might have deserved what she'd gotten, it still didn't help the fact that Sebastian's hands gripped the wheel of his 1956 Jag until his knuckles turned white. He could feel his hands turn clammy despite the frigid weather, his hands shaking as he tried to light a cigarette wedged between his lips but only wound up angrily flicking it away.

Kathryn. Attacked. The gleaming black exterior of the vintage car almost got scratched as he hastily made a turn, the bumper getting dented as it ran into the curb in front of the three story house he'd lived in. His prized car. Still, he didn't take a backward glance.

"Sir, you can't park here-"

"Fuck off!" he yelled, jumping out of the car and running inside, where Mai Lie greeted him with a worried look.

"Master Valmont—"

"Where is she?" he had to bite the insides of his mouth from screaming out, and was thankfully spared when Kathryn's sister came into the view with a grim expression.

"She thought she had it under control." She muttered, lighting a cigarette to soothe her nerves. Her usually calm face looked uncomfortable, obviously just having seen Kathryn herself. This was not a good sign; Belinda was never easy to shock. "She's in her room right now, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her."

"Belinda, as much as I disliked you the moment you set foot in New York, I don't really want to tell you to fuck off right now, too."

The heels of his leather shoes clicked loudly on the newly installed parquet wooden floors that practically shone from the damn varnish Tiffany had insisted upon as Sebastian made his way into her room. When he stopped in front of the door, he took a minute to calm himself, letting out a deep breath and running his hands through his curly hair. His knuckled rapped three times against the thick wooden door and knowing all too well that Kathryn would rather shrivel up and die before letting anyone see her in her less than perfect state, he went in anyway and he almost broke at what he saw.

There, lying on the bed with a furious, yet pained appearance was his usually perfectly coiffed and impassive stepsister. Her face was covered with dark bruises and her right eye swollen shut, her full lips were split and there was still a spot of dried blood than ran down her chin.

"Fuck." He gasped, never at all used to seeing someone as influential and manipulative as Kathryn look so battered and bruised. She was wearing a bathrobe over the torn dress Reynolds had probably ripped in rage earlier, her smooth legs didn't even escape her ex's anger as there were shallow cuts on it, obviously from the shattered sculpture she'd probably thrown in self defense.

She glared at him through her swollen eye, "Take a picture, Valmont, it'll last longer. It might even make an interesting entry for your faggot journal."

He continued gaping at her, which enraged her even more. "What the fuck are you staring at? GET OUT!" She picked up the pillow since she couldn't bend over without her ribs aching and threw it at him, screaming.

Wordlessly, Sebastian picked up the pillow and placed it on the edge of her large bed. Taking off his coat, he rolled up the sleeves of his black turtleneck and headed straight to her bathroom, ignoring Kathryn's yelling. Finally, she calmed down somewhat as she heard the soothing sound of a bath being prepared, dammit, was this another one of Sebastian's fucked up games? Admittedly, his passive aggressive reaction piqued her interest, and rather than attempting to throw him out again, her shining green eyes watched him guardedly as he came out of the bathroom holding a small white towel and that serious look on his face Kathryn had adored once upon a time. His light red lips were pressed together tightly, causing the dimples at the corners of his mouth to deepen as he surveyed her face before speaking.

"If I sit next to you, will you hurt me?" he asked, "Because you're in no position to make any sudden movements."

"Oh, fuck you. You're enjoying this, aren't you? Just say it and get the hell out, Sebastian. I had it coming."

"I should." He admitted, climbing into her bed and gently dabbing the moist towel against her split lip. His touch reminded Kathryn of days long past, when his attention was solely directed to her. "Would it make things easier if I did?"

"I'm not in the mood for your mind fucks, Sebastian."

He peered at her sharply, his crystal blue eyes penetrating into hers. "Neither am I, Kathryn, so shut the fuck up and stop trying to push me away."

A stinging pain overcame her lower lip as he seemed to increase the pressure, making Kathryn arch her back instinctively, only letting the pain in her ribs increase. "FUCK!" she screamed, freezing as another shot of pain ran through her delicate body, her angry eyes filling with the tears she didn't want Sebastian to know existed.

His arms automatically went around her waist, leaning forward to support her weight. "Easy…" he whispered, his voice breaking as he gently lowered her to the bed again. She could almost feel his blond curls on her forehead as their eyes met again on that critical moment. Kathryn could see, beneath those impossibly thick lashes that a boy as good looking as Sebastian should never have been allowed to have, how he was even more shaken up than she was. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, knowing and at the same time wondering what the other was thinking and if they were thinking the same thing… Sebastian's hold around her loosened as their lips brushed against each other so lightly Kathryn felt like she'd imagined it, but yet she knew she hadn't.

Any kind of contact with Sebastian made her feel like she was part of a crackling fire that, if nurtured, would grow into an uncontrollable flame of vulnerability. That was what she exactly felt at the time until he pulled away and swallowed thickly, forcing a smile on his handsome face.

"I ran you a bath." He said, getting out of the bed with one smooth movement that was already natural for him given his years of experience with women.

"Thus giving you more reasons to grope me." She replied, hiding once again beneath their sarcastic conversation. She heard the faint splashing of water as he tested to see if the water was just right for her, a gesture that strangely touched Kathryn. He stepped out of the bathroom again, the naughty smirk on his lips was back.

"Only if you want me to."

"Never." She responded, glancing at him in surprise when he bent towards her and scooped her up easily, making sure he was holding her properly. Like a child, she curled up against him, burying her face against his chest and smelling that woodsy, heady smell she'd missed so much.

A low, rumbling laugh escaped from his throat. "That's what I thought so." He took measured steps, looking as if he was carrying a priceless statue that could break at any second if he made the slightest wrong move. Finally, they reached the bathroom, where he set her down on the chaise lounge she rarely even used. "I assume you'll want to kick me out while you take your bath?"

Kathryn looked at him, the smallest smile on her beautiful face. "I suppose I can make an exception."

"Good." He whispered softly, his long, tapered fingers trailing gently across her skin as he took her robe off. He knew Kathryn was trying not to grimace each time he accidentally touched one of her wounds, and it was this particular trait that endeared him to her once again. When her silk robe was finally off, he started to take off her dress, having difficulty because she had little mobility in her current state.

"Rip it off."

"Exactly the words I'd been waiting to hear from you ever since I was fifteen." He replied, pleased to see her laugh. He got a pair of scissors from one of her drawers before proceeding to cut the fifteen hundred dollar dress to free her aching body from the tattered rags. The cold blade made her shiver involuntarily, although she didn't know if it was merely Sebastian's presence that brought on the red blush across her cheeks or the sudden feeling of the scissors against her warm skin. As soon as he was done, he saw the remnants of Court's alcoholic rage. Oh, God… It was even worse than he thought. There were already telltale marks of a couple of broken ribs and her stomach was welted red from where that belt buckle slammed into her. He felt sick just looking at it, and Kathryn noticed his reaction.

"It doesn't hurt as much." She remarked her tone indifferent and observant yet they both knew she said this to make him feel better. Her mischievous smile returned, trying to lighten up his mood. "Help me out of the rest of my clothes?" she asked in a little-girl voice.

He silently vowed on a revenge of all sorts against the sadistic fuckhead who did this to her while he forced another smile at his stepsister. "The things you do to get my attention."

"You wish. You do know you're free to leave." She said sweetly, flipping him off.

"Never." He said with such vehemence in his voice it shocked both of them. He took her underwear off, trying hard not to stare while he proceeded to carry her naked body towards the steaming tub. She tightening her hold around his neck as she yelped at the hot water, splashing a bit of water on him but Sebastian didn't mind.

"Could you be more of a spoiled brat?" he said snarkily, his nostrils taking in that distinct Kathryn scent of lilacs and a little something extra that remained a mystery.

"Could you be more desperate to feel me up?" Kathryn replied grumpily as her body gently hit the bottom of the marble tub. Letting the warm water soothe her aching body, she smiled languidly and leaned back. Sebastian got the soft sponge and lathered it up, tenderly sweeping it across her light colored skin while his face got that look of pure concentration that he only usually used when he was looking for something interesting to photograph.

"Point taken." He surrendered, sharing another smile with her as she raised her head to allow him access. They remained silent for a couple of minutes with only the steady splashing of the water as their means of communication. Sebastian tried his best to clean off the dried blood from her beautiful skin, inwardly wondering how anybody could ever do this to Kathryn, or any woman for that matter. The bottom part of her long dark hair was already wet as she closed her eyes, soft brown tendrils of her auburn locks tickling her face. Sebastian could watch her for hours, it was like observing her as she slept, the rare moment of his difficult to comprehend stepsister be at peace with the world as she breathed softly. Finally, a hand touched his wrist.

"Enough." She murmured, already half asleep.

"Kathryn, I need to get you to the hospital."

At that word, her green eyes shot open. "No!"

"What? Why…" but Sebastian didn't finish his sentence. Suddenly he understood Kathryn, the truth was, she didn't want anybody else to see that she was capable of bleeding or being pushed around. It was simply not in her personality to show weakness, and no matter how much it fucking hurt her, she would never succumb to it. "Fine, I'll call for one." Wiping his hands with the terry cloth towel nearby, he pulled out his cell phone, quickly getting the nearest and best doctor he could possibly get to come to the house within minutes.

"I'm done." She announced primly, looking every inch of the spoiled princess she was. Sebastian placed his cell phone back inside his pocket and leaned in again to pick her up in his arms, where her glistening body shivered at the sudden shift in temperature. Temporarily placing her on the chair, he went and wrapped a large towel around her shivering form, her big green eyes reminding him of a lost little girl that was so far from the Kathryn Merteuil everybody else saw. He was surprised at how light she was, even lighter than he would have expected as she automatically nestled her face against his neck, where he felt her lips accidentally touch his skin.

"Kathryn." He finally spoke, taking another deep breath as she glanced at him in acknowledgement. He leaned his forehead against hers and once again, they were in a different place, their unbreakable gaze reading the other's soul the way only they two knew. He closed his eyes and kissed her, Kathryn's mouth tasting the exact same way he'd remembered it did that night… Temptation and sin. Irrationality at its finest, the forbidden fruit of transgression he had promised himself he would stay away from. She responded, her body freezing and unfreezing each time he applied too much pressure on her wounded lips, but she didn't seem to care. She gave out sharp little intakes of breath as he ran the tip of his tongue over the wounds, the warm, moist feeling of having Sebastian here with her made Kathryn feel as if she was in the most secure place she could ever be at that point.

As they finally pulled away, the gentle suction of their mouths parting seemed deafening to their ears. Sebastian's blond hair curled sweetly at his temple, giving him the look of a cherubic little boy that suddenly grew up. Her Sebastian. Kathryn mused, still reeling from the gentleness of that kiss. As he gently placed her back on the bed, his blue gaze so intense she felt like she was about to shatter into a million pieces under his scrutiny. It seemed as if Sebastian was peeling her off, piece by piece, the walls of ice and hatred she'd wrapped around herself for so long disintegrating under his gaze. He lovingly brushed her hair back the way he used to and then lowered his lips against her neck, his warm breath taking her by surprise. And just when Kathryn thought he would finally get up and leave, he murmured something in her ear that caused her to forget the polite knocking of the waiting doctor outside.

"I missed you, Kathryn."

* * *

**A/N: Isn't it fun how Belinda can be such a bitch at one point and be a total angel and call Sebastian up to let him know about what happened? Makes you wonder where her allegiances lie…** **Ahhhh whatever, I just like confusing you guys hahaha, oh my, some more K/S goodnesssss! (At the request of Nicole, whom I could only grant with great joy. Lol) **

**Katie: Don't go hating so early, it ain't over yet. ;-P**

**Sam: Thanks, I aim to please!**

**Nicole: Cut Belinda some slack, she did call Sebastian. Hahaha **

* * *


	11. The Ties That Bind Them All

**Chapter 11: The Ties That Bind Them All **

**_"Have you forgotten what its like to make a woman happy and to be made happy yourself?" _**

**- Marquise de Merteuil **

**_"Of course not."_**

**-Vicomte de Valmont **

**_"We loved each other once didn't we? At least I think it was love. And I was made very happy." _**

**- Marquise de Merteuil **

**_"And I could again. We just untied the knot. It was never broken." _**

**-Vicomte de Valmont **

It wasn't the fact that Annette had noticed the abrupt change in Sebastian's behavior, because she had been given plenty of warnings by a certain smirking blonde model who she had meeting on a regular basis for the past few weeks that made her feel restless. It was watching the interaction between the two unfold that caused her apprehension to increase more and more each time.

"He's shifting toward her." She admitted, her eyes downcast. "I can feel it, the way he looks at me, the way we make love… It's not the same anymore."

"Of course he is. Kathryn expects him to betray you for her, to leave you as he left her three years ago." Belinda pulled out a cigarette, flicking open the silver lighter. She offered one to her companion, "Want one?"

"No thanks." Annette replied, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as the smoke billowed from Belinda's sensual mouth.

Belinda looked at her pointedly, "Live a little, Hargrove. My sister's stealing your boyfriend right under your nose. According to my calculations, you're the next name on her list. Surely that merits at least one stick."

_"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. You're everything I'd want in a girlfriend." _

_ "You know I'm seeing someone" _

_ "Oh yes, the infamous Trevor. It's funny how you never mentioned him until now." _

_ "He's backpacking through Europe. He's great… I really miss him…" _

_ "I care." He whispered, his smoldering gaze burning into her. _

Sebastian's slow seduction for Annette's heart resounded in her head like taunting sneers of the nightmares she'd tried to fend off. Even as she now knew of the bet, Annette wondered if Sebastian's change was due to her influence or Kathryn's absence, and if she and Kathryn were both responsible, which factor was stronger? Kathryn's return, no doubt, aside from the obvious ruination of three lives in the mere span of two weeks has caused Sebastian to slowly retreat back to his old ways. He was slowly slipping into Kathryn's tangled web of deceit and revenge again, although he was armed with the knowledge of their past betrayal, he still finds himself drawn to her. Entranced and dazed, it seemed like he was a snake and his stepsister was holding the flute, playing the sweet lullaby that causes him to stand up and dance. Kathryn was the snake charmer, with her deadly beauty and vengeance. Hadn't being with Annette help Sebastian become immune to such haunting music? Or was it merely because Annette herself had played a different song he'd taken fancy in for a while, only to realize it was Kathryn's breath going through flute that he wanted all along?

_"Why can't we be together?" _

_ "Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?" _

_ "You're a hypocrite. I don't associate with hypocrites." _

_ "How am I a hypocrite?" _

_ "Oh, please Annette. You spend all your time preaching about waiting for love, well here it is, right in front of you and you're gonna turn your back on it." _

_ "I'm impressed." The look on her face was priceless upon seeing him slowly appear while the escalator steadily went up. The blue shirt that matched his eyes, that serious, intense look he'd been giving her while he waited for her to step off. _

_ "Well, I'm in love." He replied, a real smile on his full lips showing as he leaned in to kiss her. _

That was before. The past and they'd been living with each other, knowing each other's idiosyncrasies, understanding that the relationship that once excited them both had turned into a routine that was too comfortable to break. But, God, she loved Sebastian. She would never grow tired of listening to his steady breathing beside her, or opening her eyes as she rose from sleep to find him in his darkroom, fastidiously working on his photographs with the same intense blue gaze he'd given her that day on the train station… _Oh, God, the train station…_

_The weight of his body on top of hers, his warm skin on her own… The feeling of Sebastian being inside of her for the first time… The pain… Then it didn't hurt anymore, but he had been so worried. "Are you okay?" _

A foreboding chill swept through Annette as the thought of Sebastian slowly growing closer to Kathryn angered her. "So far, you've only told me what Kathryn intended to do with Sebastian, and then you've explicitly made it clear that I couldn't tell him. You haven't told me what she intends for me, any detail whatsoever, Belinda. You want a partnership? You tell me what I need to know."

Belinda only smiled, still holding out the open cigarette case in front of her. "Take your poison and I'll tell you more."

The reasonable voice inside her yelled at her to stop associating with Belinda, as if the Merteuil by birth woman shouldn't be trusted, but by then Annette had gone in too deep to ever turn back. She was in, and as it was, the least she could do was adapt. Taking a cigarette, she leaned in as Belinda lit it, the smoke making Annette's inexperienced lungs shake and cough at the foreign smoke that entered her system. "Tell me."

"Would you like to keep Sebastian?"

"I love him." She answered truthfully, her heart aching at the realization that Sebastian was becoming more and more distant the longer Kathryn stayed in New York.

"Yes, but would you like to keep him? To own him, to have his attention directed to you once again the way it has been for the past few years?"

"I want things to go back to what they were." She answered, taking a long drag from the cigarette, finally getting accustomed to it.

"You want the truth, Annette?" Belinda paused, cocking her head to the right in deep thought. "I've watched them; I've seen how they act when they know the whole world's watching and when they're unaware of anybody else's presence save their own. When they know that the society that frowns upon the taboo relationship between the stepsiblings is scrutinizing them, they reject their cravings, they reject the far from familial longing to be around each other. They argue, they say hurtful things, they fuck other people, and they do it to prove to the other that they're stronger. They want to show that they're gods in their own right, to be able to resist such strong emotions that would normally overpower an individual. And my siblings, so to speak, do it so convincingly it amazes me because despite the unbelievable tension between Kathryn and Sebastian, the insipid Upper East Side morons still don't see it. Why? Because they dismiss it as forbidden yet it doesn't make it any less true. But it's there; it exists in every word that comes out of their mouths when they bitch at each other… Surely you've noticed?"

She had, but Annette couldn't bring herself to say it. Belinda was confirming her worst fears; she was giving voice to the worries that ran through Annette's mind each time she was in Sebastian's arms.

"But let me tell you… In the instances when they believe that they're truly alone, that's the part that amazes me the most. I've witnessed the intimacy, the gentleness I never would've known Kathryn to be capable of. Somehow, in Sebastian's company during those circumstances, she bares the soul you never thought she had. When they're alone, they allow themselves to be human, they yield to their longing and they burn themselves with the fire from their scandalous craving because it's the main thing that keeps them from being truly numbed. And though they spend their lives giving the impression that they're not susceptible to feeling something, they're secretly afraid that one day they're going to wake up not feeling anything at all. And it scares the fuck out of them."

"Sebastian would never do that…" Her large blue eyes filled with tears. "He would never betray me. He loves me."

"He loves you, yes. Sebastian loves your gentleness, your kindness, and your ability to surrender yourself to this so called love. You've introduced him to new shades of colors in his monochrome inspired world, and I believe he holds that knowledge dear. However," Her fingers dropped the unfinished cigarette on the silver ashtray, the thoughtful look never leaving her face. "He loves Kathryn with a fierce passion stronger than that of what you've offered him. He's too stubborn to admit it, but I know he does. He appreciates you; otherwise, he would've left you a long time ago. Sebastian cherishes you as he would take into heart the important lessons he's learned, but it's Kathryn he'll always want. That's why, despite the frequent warnings of how my sister could only mean the coming of bad things, he finds his way to her. In spite of myself, I find it truly impressive, Annette. The things I've just said couldn't possibly even offer half of the reason behind their connection."

"I just want Kathryn gone." She replied, brushing the tears from her eyes. "We were happy before this entire thing happened."

"Then stop interfering with Kathryn's plans and let me handle it." Belinda said sharply, her tone making Annette squirm.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Court Reynolds came over to beat the living shit out of Kathryn; do you honestly expect me to believe you didn't give him some sort of confirmation for his suspicions?"

_"Court?" _

_ "What?" he mumbled, still half asleep. _

_ "It's Kathryn's fault." Annette said before hanging up. _

_ "Who is this? What are you talking about?" his voice was still slightly slurred, due to the drugs and the alcohol. Annette knew that he would make sense of her words as he woke up the next day and she felt the thrill of knowing that she'd somehow one-upped Kathryn. _

"I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't think—"

"That's right, you didn't think." Belinda snapped. "It's a good thing she didn't figure it out, otherwise she would have suspected that I had been telling somebody else of her plans. Now you understand why you're on a need to know basis, I only told you what she plans for Sebastian to assure you that our interests are on the same level. I want to get rid of her, too. As for her plans against you, I know for a fact that she would never act so quickly after Court Reynolds had been dealt with. Kathryn's patient when it comes to timing, but I promise that I'll mention it when she starts her next move. If I tell you now, you're likely to be so overcome by paranoia you'd go accuse her with these insane ramblings of how I've divulged her malevolent plans to you. That must never happen."

"How can I get Sebastian to stay with me?"

Belinda gave a hollow laugh that scared her, "Honey, Sebastian was with you for three years, but he never really stayed with you. However, I believe we've uncovered the vital part of Sebastian's newfound personality you've induced during the bet."

_Annette unbuttoned her shirt, exposing the expanse of smooth skin between her breasts. She leaned back on the bed, offering herself to Sebastian who only stared at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry, I can't."_ _He abruptly turned away from her and slammed the door._

"He's capable of guilt." Belinda smiled at the realization dawning on Annette's face. "Use it to your advantage… I believe your father's illness has taken a turn for the worst?"

There was a twinkle in her light colored eyes that said it all.

---

Her long, dark hair was spread across the soft white pillow as she fumbled to reach for her hollow crucifix for some much needed coke fix when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out, desperately wishing whoever was outside would just leave her the hell alone.

"It's Sebastian."

"Go away." She answered, unscrewing the top with a greedy smile on her face. He was not what she wanted to deal with, but the coke, on the other hand…

"Stop that." He demanded, crossing the room in confident strides and grabbing the crucifix from her hand. The first thing she noticed about Sebastian was that he was now sporting a cut on his left cheek and a nasty looking red bruise on his jaw. Right away, Kathryn knew he'd gone after Court before the asshole could have the chance to leave for rehab.

"Hey!" she cried out indignantly, a very much larger part of her wanted to claw Sebastian's eyes out at that very moment. And she would have, if she actually could move a lot. Fighting for her honor was a charming trait, but depriving her of one of the pleasures in life she indulged in was a different story. "I said go away!"

"Oh, you're speaking in rhymes now, how sweet." He threw an appraising look over her bruises, glad to see the doctor had treated most of them and they didn't look as bad as they did the other day. "I wonder though, did the bruises actually teach you not to fuck people up?"

Kathryn sat up, wincing. _"Au contraire, Monsieur Valmont."_ She grabbed Court's framed picture (why the fuck was it even still there?) and hurled it across the room, the two watching in satisfaction at the loud shattering of the glass everywhere. "I've taken the liberty of sending the photographs to Court's future military school so that those poor boys will know what the fag is capable of. Let him heal at Methadone Clinic, he'll need it for when those homophobic buff boys butter him up… Of course, I take it you've already started the job?"

"Interesting theory." He commented smiling, refusing to admit he'd beaten up Court Reynolds for her. "And Cecile?"

"She should be able to watch herself on the internet, and if I recall correctly, the video should be playing on their very first school assembly. Ronald Clifford, last I heard, is still being sued for all that he's worth… And so much more."

"You're evil." He said softly, noticing as one corner of her pale crimson mouth turned up into a nefarious smile. There it was again, that feeling of danger and peace mixing and molding well into him as he stared at her refined, attractive features. He wanted to touch her, but he held himself back. Kathryn was a tempestuous creature that had to be treated with the utmost care if one wanted to survive.

"I'm aggravated." She answered, a secret smile hidden in her eyes as if she knew what Sebastian was thinking and what he really wanted to do. "Did you come here for the sole purpose of banning me from my religious tendencies?"

"No."

"What, then?"

The battle of wills had begun again between the two as they looked for flaws that would crack their indifferent expressions, but found none. Sebastian was slowly making his ascent as her equal again, but it was a fact Kathryn would never admit. He'd deserted her, plain and simple. He wanted to shack up with Ms. Blonde and Virtuous, and in doing so, he'd turned into a pawn. Kathryn's bright green eyes met his cocky deep blue ones, the intensity of their challenging stare enough to make any other normal human being run away and admit defeat.

"I came to talk." He finally relented, not at all enjoying the look of victory that came over her eyes but all the while enjoying at the thought that he'd made her inwardly smile.

"About?"

"What happened the other day."

Her brow furrowed, "And what did happen, Sebastian?"

_Temptation and sin. A kiss that got to him more than any other girl he's fucked. Light crimson parted lips of debauchery and mischief. An opening into the world he'd forsaken through the mouth of treacherous beauty. As sip of delicious poison that his rationality screamed against. I don't know, choose one. _Sebastian thought. "You know what happened."

She shrugged, obviously enjoying his discomfort. Kathryn Merteuil, a bitch through and through. "Remind me."

"Fine." He bent over and captured her warm lips with his, that intense feeling of somehow being reborn and exploding at the same time overpowering him once again. Kathryn Merteuil, his drug of choice… Her light fingers grabbed at his shirt, pulling him on top of her. Kathryn's tongue slipped in and out of his mouth, teasing as Sebastian lost his balance and crashed into her, his full weight pinning Kathryn down and causing her to cry out instinctively.

"OW!" she yelled, and he quickly placed his palms flat on the bed and pulled himself up.

"Sorry." His gorgeous deep blue eyes were still half closed and a slight smile on his pouty lips as he peered at her worriedly.

"Apologizing again, Valmont? That's so unlike you." Her fingers touched the area of the angry red bruise on his face before bringing her mouth to kiss it, dulling the throbbing pain he'd felt earlier. The surprising gentleness of her touch reminded him of the days when they were still together, before The Bet happened. His emotions, along with his body, were in turmoil as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, invoking the teasing, profound moments of their twisted relationship in the past. Kathryn's nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, her gaze never leaving his, their mouths parted open and lungs breathless. The brunette's manicured nails brushed against his bare chest as his shirt slipped from his body and rested on Kathryn's bed, the five hundred dollar material falling into a wrinkled heap as its owner worshipped the auburn haired woman's flawless skin with his hands.

A pleased whimper came from deep down inside of her as Sebastian pushed his hand deeper between her inner thighs, her breathing becoming sharper and faster as he pushed the thin material aside, inserting his fingers into her.

"Dammit, Sebastian, you're… ahh… not… playing… fair." She protested half heartedly, her face flushed.

"I wasn't aware there were any rules." He breathed against her neck, accidentally pressing his limbs against her wounded legs.

"Fuck!" she screamed, her upper torso pulling back from him as the stinging pain continued. Fucking stitches.

Sebastian quickly got off her, the sight of his defined shoulders and half naked body adding to her frustration more. Kathryn turned her back on him and curled up, her green eyes flashing in annoyance at her temporary limitations. "I guess you're not going to get what you really came for." She snapped, "And I suppose you'll want to leave now. Lock the door when you do."

She waited to hear his footsteps, those sharp sounding long strides of confidence only Sebastian did. Kathryn prepared herself to feel the coldness beside her that she would experience once the heat that emanated from her stepbrother's body dissipated in his departure. Her ears pricked up, even expecting a sarcastic comment from him, possibly one loaded with profanities that would be typical of him to say. She tensed as she awaited all these things, yet there was no movement coming from the other side.

When Kathryn finally thought he had, by some miracle, fallen asleep or disappeared without her noticing, she felt his hand on her waist and his breath against her bare shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, wrapping a muscular arm around her, his palm touching her flat stomach. A relieved smile appeared on his chiseled features as Kathryn's small hand found his, their fingers filling the empty spaces between.

"Are you coming back to me, Sebastian?" she yawned, already in that place between reality and slumber. As her beautifully colored green eyes fluttered to stay awake and her mind began to lose its usual perceptive consciousness, she could've sworn she heard him answer quietly, but his words were lost on her as she surrendered to the numbing spell of sleep.

---  
While there was a moment of utter tranquility in Kathryn Merteuil's bedroom, the world that interceded with theirs wasn't as peaceful. As Kathryn slept and Sebastian's gaze turned to the window, lost in his own thoughts, that evil, evil emotion called doubt was spreading in the minds of people who had initially been unperturbed until the past few weeks.

Annette Hargrove, for instance, was seated on the leather couch, an array of opened medical textbooks and scribbled notes in front of her, waiting to be noticed. But she did not pay attention to the facts waiting to be memorized because she was too busy staring at the door of Sebastian's darkroom, his place of work and solitude from the world. She was half expecting that door to open and he would come out, eyeglasses perched on top of his nose and his blue eyes crinkling as he smiled at her. By now he would come up to her and with that teasing smile, Sebastian would hug her and try to kiss her, but Annette would just laugh and push him away, jokingly, telling him he was a bad influence on her. Just like before, and the days before that. As if that wasn't enough to add to her worries, she'd just heard that the Manchester Prep dean had taken a sick leave, which meant that her father was really ill. William Hargrove hadn't taken a sick leave for thirty years, and now that he had, the thought of losing both her father and the love of her life scared her.

Now, the large expanse of minimal yet luxurious modernized townhouse was cold and barren. He was not home, and as much as Annette would like to think he'd just gotten too tired to drive back and just slept at a nearby hotel (as he usually did when he had a lot of papers to finish and projects to do), she knew it wasn't the case this time. Sebastian would always call her to say that he'd be home late, or if he'd be home at all.

The phone hasn't rung. She's checked the machine and the red, glowing number zero flashed in front of her sad eyes, taunting her. His silence was paining her, and the way he'd been staring off into space recently… Why did it have to be so difficult?

Finally relenting, Annette picked up the cordless phone and dialed his cell, her boyfriend quickly picking up.

"Annette." He said in a hushed voice. "What's wrong?"

_You're what's wrong!_ "Nothing," she said instead, remembering Belinda's warning. "I just… miss you. Where are you?"

"At my dad's house." He was still speaking in whispers, almost confirming her suspicion that he was with **Her**.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Look, can we talk about it tomorrow? I've had a really long day and—"

"It's just… It's my dad." Annette interrupted in a strangled voice. "He's back in Kansas and I want to visit him, but I don't think I can go alone… Sebastian, I'm scared he might not make it, the tumor's worse than they thought. Can you go with me?"

A pause. "Fine, I'll fix my schedule. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

No apologies for being unable to call her and let her know where he was, no explanations as to why he was staying the night in that God forsaken house once again, no words of affection or any indication that he still cared. Did he? "Okay… I love you."

A longer pause, and then he managed to get it out. "I love you, too."

As she hung up, another disturbing thought flitted her anxious mind. Was Sebastian looking at **Her** when he'd replied?

---

The ties that bound them all extended its reach beyond the swanky Upper East Side community as a phone in Paris rang, causing a tall, dark haired man with piercing brown eyes to look up from the pile of paperwork that lay before him. As he reached over to answer the call, a brief smile crossed his handsome features as he caught a glimpse of himself and a beautiful, breathtaking woman with bright emerald eyes and long, brown hair captured in a photograph that was cased in a platinum frame from Tiffany's. Her thin wrist was rested on his hand as he hugged her, the glinting five million dollar ring on her finger causing him to remember when he finally proposed to her.

"Hello?"

"Mathieu? It's Belinda."

* * *

**A/N: To those of you who fastidiously review every chapter in this story, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hahaha! Especially since not all of them have that special K/S thing! **

**J: Aww that's maybe one of the best compliments I've gotten. Glad you liked chap 10, because I loved writing it. Say hey to your sister for me and I hope I've written enough to keep her updated on the story. ;-D **

**Nicole: Haven't you heard? Apparently Annette's joining the dark bitchy villain side. I agree, Belinda _is_ a bitch, but she does serve a purpose right? Sebastian and Kathryn could easily fuck poor virtuous Annette up, but somehow adding Belinda into the mix complicates things a bit. ;-P **

**Katie: You're quite clever, but I'm not saying anything further about the details. ;-P **

**Sam: Read the reviews for BtB, and there was this one comment about Belinda Van Ryan stirring up trouble between Kathryn and Sebastian. Can you sense the irony? Also, let me know if you're still stuck, I'll try to help out. ;-D **

**WashedOut: Thanks! That line in your profile? That's by John Keats in case you still wanted to know. ;-) **


	12. The Sudden Declaration of War

**Chapter 12: The Sudden Declaration of War **

**_"No one who, like me, conjures up the most evil of those half-tamed demons that inhabit the human beast, and seeks to wrestle with them, can expect to come through the struggle unscathed." _**

**_-Sigmund Freud_**

The first thought that entered Kathryn's mind as the sunlight filtered through the windows of her lavish blue and gold paneled room was not a sane thought at all. In fact, she had been more than a little freaked out when she realized her head was resting on a very familiar albeit very hands-off chest that belonged to none other than her stepbrother, who had miraculously been able to actually get some decent sleep. Kathryn quickly froze, her entire body going rigid at this unusual act of intimacy that didn't even begin or at least end with sex, although it had certainly been going there if she hadn't stopped him.

_"Are you coming back to me, Sebastian?"_

Dear holy mother of whoever it is out there, what the fuck do they put in those goddamn painkillers that cause her to feel twice the high and lessen the caution with her words? She slowly retracted her hand that had been resting under his own and started to move away when he stirred, his eyes blinking beneath the closed lids and his long eyelashes fluttering as though he was having a dream. Her green irises watched him, thoroughly fascinated at Sebastian's sleeping habits, mainly because she'd always thought he had none. Sebastian never slept, and when he did try to, he would somehow wake up in the middle of the morning and just write in that loser journal of his to pass the time. As she watched him though, it seemed as if he had slept the entire night, forgoing his insomniac tendencies. But why? How? Was it simply the fact that his mind finally caught up with his body and he simply became human, or was it…?

_I'm turning into a fucking pussy._ Kathryn almost laughed out loud at the sentiments she was oddly having. Was this the perverse satisfaction Valmont got when he watched her sleep? Did they have that same, thoughtful look on their faces as they slept, as though they were, or at least, Kathryn, was witnessing the retribution and chaos she would bring upon to those who hurt her? What does Sebastian think of that gives him so much peace? She glanced at the clock, nine in the morning. She wanted to leave that bed of temporary insanity that had Sebastian in it, but she took a few more minutes to observe him as he slept. He certainly looked good, even better than when he was in high school. He'd allowed his usually short and kept hair to grow a bit longer, and there was the slightest stubble on his jaw that made him look older, somehow lessening that playboy aura about him. He was impassive, unmoving yet somehow there seemed to be a minor smile that made his lips curl. Was he smirking at her in his sleep?

_Okay, enough._ She slid off the bed, and headed toward the bathroom, wincing as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Court would really have hell to pay for this, but now simply wasn't the time and he wasn't worth the effort nor the energy. She turned her cheek, gingerly touching the already lightening scar and hoping she wouldn't have to go to her mother's 'doctor' to have it done. A glinting platinum object caught the rays of the sun and took her attention, her hand grabbing the crucifix she'd kept as a constant companion.

_Stop that._

Damn his voice. Was he actually talking in his sleep or had his (concerned?) warning permanently imprinted itself in her head? Sighing in exasperation at the way she was acting, Kathryn placed the cross back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" a sleepy, amused voice startled her.

"Last time I checked, I didn't have to inform you of my whereabouts."

His eyes were still puffy from sleep, but he looked gorgeous even in the morning. He stretched his arms and yawned, his washboard abs partially covered by the sheets. "So was it good for you as it was for me? Personally, I didn't think the sex was as great as I thought it would have been. Some of the insipid debutantes I've fucked might even teach you a lesson or two."

She caught the momentary urge to throw something big and heavy that might smack him right on his annoying face but resisted and instead opted to roll her eyes. "Either shut up or get out of my room."

Sebastian got off the bed, a contrite smile on his handsome, sleepy face. "You know I love annoying you." He replied, burying his face in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Apparently so." She glanced at their reflection and wasn't at all frightened at what she saw. Had the world somehow turned up and over, screwed itself senseless and placed them into an alternate reality in their sleep? "Almost as much as you love Annette?"

She felt him flinch as she said the Virgin's name, "Don't start, Kathryn. It's too fucking early."

"Since when have you gotten the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she shoved him, grabbing the silk robe to put on her temporary-less-than-perfect bruised body. "Go crawl back to your room, will you? I have to take a bath. Besides, don't you have to get back to the missus? I believe I hear Mary Poppins calling."

She shut the door in his face, only to be annoyed more as he incessantly followed minutes later with a lascivious smile on his tanned face.

"Sebastian! Get the hell out, you pervert!"

"I thought it was my civic duty as your stepbrother to stand guard in case all those losers whose lives you ruined suddenly jump from behind the closet and try to strangle you… Although a sponge bath could be added to my list of tasks if you ask nicely."

"I'm bruised, not paralyzed moron. Don't your hormones ever rest?"

"Not until they're fully…" his gaze traveled over her delectable body, clearly visible under the water. "satisfied."

"I believe that's what the prissy blonde Goldilocks is for."

He groaned, his face falling. "Must you constantly bring her up?"

"If I recall, I believe the phrase was _'I'm completely infatuated with her.'_ What's the matter, Valmont? Trouble in paradise so soon? Did you and Mrs. Cleaver disagree on what curtains to hang in your little white house with the picket fence?"

"Nothing okay? I've just been so fucking bored and I needed a distraction!"

_Oh, fuck._ He realized it as soon as a dark look crossed her smiling, haughty face. _Open mouth, put foot in, Valmont. _The smile on her face melted away, to be replaced by an especially irate look that could very well embody the phrase _'If looks could kill'_.

"A distraction?" she asked, her voice cold enough to freeze the water she was submerged in. "I see. Thank you for clarifying that, Sebastian. Now get the fuck out."

"I didn't mean it like that!" he protested, trying to approach her only to be stopped with a glare.

"You see that hanger that's very well within my reach? If you don't leave within the next five seconds I'm going to make sure that the sharp hook gouges out your eye." The evil look she was giving him caused him to wince, her tone no longer teasing and no longer had that miniscule bit of warmth it had earlier.

He almost groaned in frustration, why did this always happen? Still, he knew when to pursue and when to back off. This was not one of those times wherein he would test the boundaries of her patience because he was well aware that Kathryn didn't make idle threats. "Fine." He shot back, not even bothering to slam the door. "I hope you hit your head while standing up."

"Bye, loser!" she called out, adding to his annoyance. It was too early in the morning to argue with her, but then again, it practically happened on a regular basis so why did he even bother trying?

As soon as Kathryn was finally alone, she sighed and leaned back, the warm water not bringing her the solace she needed.

_"I'm not going anywhere." _

She heard footsteps from inside her room, oh, for crying out loud doesn't he ever quit? "I said, fuck off, Sebastian!"

The steps stopped, only to be replaced with a slight laughter that clearly wasn't Sebastian's. "I guess we know somebody had a not so good night." Belinda replied, coming into her bathroom to take a seat in front of the glowering Kathryn.

"Oh. It's you."

"That's exactly the kind of heartfelt greeting every sibling looks for." Her gaunt cheekbones were flushed a pale reddish color and her gray eyes unusually bright. Coke, possibly? She gracefully crossed her long legs, smoothing out the creases of her black and white dress with a snide smile on her face. "I ran into a suspiciously half naked Sebastian on my way here… It seems you're ahead of schedule."

"I work fast. What is it you want, Belinda?" She noticed how quickly Kathryn avoided the topic about Sebastian, choosing not to divulge the exact incidents that happened last night. It wasn't a good sign; usually she gloated.

"I want to know when you plan on Annette Hargrove's _coup de grace._" Her lilting tones sharpened as she watched Kathryn carefully, looking for any signs of mischief that usually came when she was about to strike back.

"Why so curious? Don't tell me you're developing that ludicrous emotion called compassion... Although it has been known the strike the hardest of hearts when it comes to Pollyanna." _Just ask my asshole of a stepbrother,_ she thought to herself.

Her gray eyes shifted away from her inquisition, obviously hiding something. "Not at all. Mother has informed me that little Ms. Hargrove would be joining the modeling for charity event at the Hamptons in three weeks and I wondered if you were planning on making sure Dorothy doesn't make it past the catwalk, so to speak. It would be a waste of space to allot a slot for her if she's too puffy eyed and disgraced to arrive."

"I'll let you know." Kathryn replied, the thought that Annette Hargrove's disgusting middle class body in expensive outfits making her nauseous. "I still have to talk to Blaine."

"That's fine." Her sister sighed, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Sebastian's not going to like it."

"_C'est la guerre." _Her eyes closed but her lips curved upwards when Belinda finally left. That's war, it cannot be helped.

Kathryn wrapped the silk robe around herself, her feet touching the cold floor as she strolled to her large closet, once again filled with the arduous task of choosing among the thousands of various items of clothing that was most likely worth a small fortune. Something glinted in her peripheral vision and she turned towards her dresser, the large diamond twinkling from the precious platinum and gold ring that looked wonderful on her. Not wanting to be bothered by the nagging thoughts of her confusing situation and seduction with Sebastian, she tried to focus on the cold gleaming feel of the jewelry against her fingers. Something cold for the ice princess. Too caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice that her door had been opened and someone had walked in.

_"__La belle dame sans merci." _A deep, husky voice filled her ear, causing her to jump in surprise. The beautiful lady without mercy? She almost dropped the ring as she turned around, coming face to face with a smiling, handsome man who bore the aristocratic features and upstanding of a perfect French gentleman. Her mouth must have dropped open because his coffee colored eyes crinkled as he looked down at her, his brown hair recently cut short and his tall, muscular body adorned with the latest Armani suit. While Mathieu De Comte had the same general features of that idiot Court Reynolds, it was clear that the former had the upper hand. Son of billionaire oil tycoon Philippe De Comte and American socialite Sarah Lancaster, he had recently inherited the family business and was in New York for business purposes.

At least it had been for business, until a very disturbing phone call he'd had. In which case, now was an entirely different matter.

What the hell? She quickly recovered her wits before he had a chance to ask what the problem was. She grinned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping the bright smile on her face mirrored his pleased look. "Mathieu."

"Kathryn." He imitated her tone, the smile never leaving his face as his hands slipped inside her robe, gently caressing her body. "You look beautiful."

"I don't even have the proper clothes on."

"Even better." He murmured, taking the ring from her hand and slipping it into her slender finger. "I think this belongs there."

The familiar feeling of his warm hand on hers comforted her in a sense, and as he moved to untie her clothing, Kathryn could feel the anxiety and apprehension she'd felt when Sebastian had touched her the other night melt away. In the past few weeks, she'd felt herself lose and regain control so quickly it was difficult when to see if she was still continuing her final act of war against Sebastian or if she just, like Annette, wanted things back the way they were. _On her terms, of course. _

_"Nothing okay? I've just been so fucking bored and I needed a distraction!" _

A distraction? He wanted to see a fucking distraction? Her lithe, smooth body tensed, the few remaining droplets of clear water brushed off by his gentle hands. As Sebastian's words reverberated in her ears, that snide, slightly condescending tone that angered her more than it hurt her, Kathryn realized that she'd been turning into what she'd initially accused Sebastian of in the first place. A damn pussy, and she'd be damned if she was going to fall in the same trap he'd been in. As she kissed Mathieu back, she willed herself to get rid of all the thoughts and waited for that warm, relaxed feeling she'd get right before she'd have sex. When Mathieu's face had contorted with worry at her current state of health, she silenced him by pressing herself against his taut chest. She'd surrendered to the limitations of pain last night, and dammit, she was Kathryn Merteuil for fuck's sake. Pain was irrelevant to her. There was only lust and retribution, hatred and sex.

---

It was nine thirty in the morning and so far, Sebastian was not having a good day.

_"Are you coming back to me, Sebastian?"_ Her sleepy question, the Percoset dulling her thoughts. At least, that's what he wanted to think. Still, despite their argument earlier, he wanted to get back on her good graces. The shift in her usual ice cold personality was what he didn't want to remember simply because it aroused his curiosity more than his lower regions. Finally pulling on one of his trademark long sleeved blue button downs, he grabbed the bouquet of flowers he'd sent the driver to purchase after breakfast and purposely strode to her room. He imagined her smirk when she saw the flowers, her possible first comment being _'Ever the fucking pussy, Valmont. I suppose you also brought heart shaped chocolates?'_

He chuckled to himself, imagining how her sneering green eyes would eye him in disdain. Of course, there would be that triumphant half smile on her lips that would tell him otherwise, that would let him know that while it killed him to make the gesture, she was glad he'd made it… Possibly even more so because she hated how Sebastian admitted defeat. He was about to knock when he heard a loud groan coming from inside, and it was that telltale Kathryn's-having-sex groan that caused him to tense. He swallowed thickly and opened the door, his face paling and good mood disappearing as he watched the water from her damp hair run down the back of a handsome, brown haired man he didn't even know. Her silk bathrobe, the same one he'd carefully taken off from her aching body the other day, lay discarded on the floor as Kathryn bit her lip, her hips grinding against the man's lap.

"I missed you." He murmured, echoing the words Sebastian himself had said the day Kathryn was assaulted. She visibly froze and her green eyes opened, finally noticing that her stepbrother was standing there holding a bunch of flowers and a stunned look of disbelief on his face. Any normal woman who got caught having sex would have immediately covered herself up or blushed in embarrassment, but since when has Kathryn ever been any normal woman?

_"Nothing okay? I've just been so fucking bored and I needed a distraction!" _

His words exactly. She raised an eyebrow, challenging him to make his presence known. Seeing him seemed to anger her more, and she rode the man faster, her moans shuddering throughout the entire room.

_"Who said anything about sex? I thought we were over this, Kathryn… I chose Annette, remember?" _

_ "This doesn't change anything." _

_ "Almost as much as you love Annette?" _

She stared at him, channeling the anger she'd felt for his betrayal that had burdened her for the past three years. At that point, while staring at Sebastian while he stood paralyzed in front of her, Kathryn had never been more determined to make him feel what it felt like to be stabbed in the back and to have that knife twisted so badly he would still be having nightmares about it by the time he grew old and gray. Pressing her cheek against the man's jaw, she boldly spoke in his ear.

"I love you, Mathieu."

_War, Sebastian? _

The Bet came back to her with a blinding impact that she felt herself be numbed to the pleasure of sex for a couple of seconds.

_"You do get dumped for the innocent little twits." _

_ "She's really getting to you, isn't she?" _

_"If you must know, yes. I don't know what to do. I can't stand that holier than thou bullshit and yet, I'm completely infatuated with her." _

_ "She shot you down?" _

_ "Exactly the opposite." _

_ "You're telling me you had the chance to fuck her and you didn't? God, are you a chump." _

_ "Tell me all the details." _

_ "It was... Fantastic." _

_ "Oh come on. For her first time?" _

_ "I know. That's the amazing part of it. I mean, it wasn't like Cirque du Soleil acrobatics, just standard missionary stuff, but it was... ah forget it. I'm going to sound like a Hallmark card" _

_ "No, tell me." _

_ "It was... it was like the emotional part outweighed the physical part." _

_ "I want to fuck." _

_ "And I don't." _

The crestfallen look on the handsome blonde's face appeared and left so quickly Kathryn thought she'd just imagined it. His blue eyes hardened and his chin was tilted up in defiance, his fingers letting go of the bouquet. The flowers fell to the floor gracefully, its beauty and bright colors mashing together as he raised his foot to crush the petals before storming out of her room.

_War._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Aww I know you guys wanted them to get back together but did you honestly think I would make it that easy? –evil laugh- For those of you who have no clue as to who Mathieu is, he was actually mentioned in chapter 4, but I guess you all just dismissed him as some loser bit player in the story. And the 5 million dollar ring that was mentioned to be worn by that woman in the picture was actually in chapter 6, when Kathryn was contemplating whether to wear the said ring or not… Tsktsk. Things aren't always what they appear… hahaha and J! Woah you're like the only one who noticed. Quite good with the details. ;-) And guys, thanks for the reviews, it's what makes me update faster.  
**

**J: Linguistic alchemist? Interesting term, I might explode with pride. Haha, but seriously, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Katie: Do you _really_ want me to tell you what's going to happen without the extravagant literary shit? Hahaha, but if you _really_ can't wait for the future chapters, just email me and I might be inclined to answer a few of your suspicions… **

**Sam: You have it in for Mathieu, too? Talk about being a K/S shipper. Lol, and I hope you're having luck with the BtB brainstorming because I WANT AN UPDATE! Damn writer's block!;-)  
**

**Nicole: I hope you don't figure it out just yet, because then I'd be severely disappointed. Hahaha, however, just in case you have, I've taken the liberty of adding a few twists and turns along the way. **

**Whoever wants some spoilers raise their hands… None? Okay. That's good, because I have no idea what happens next. **


	13. That Deplorable Word

**Chapter 13: That Deplorable Word That Victimizes **

**_"I wish to be Providence myself, for I feel that the most beautiful, noblest, most sublime thing in the world, is to recompense and punish.'" _**

**-Monte Cristo **

"Sebastian, can you go see who that is?" Annette called out from her study as he stomped to open the door with an angry mood at what happened.

Still, as he opened it, he was suddenly not glad that he'd left his darkroom because standing in front of him with a smirk on that frustratingly beautiful face (why couldn't she have gotten fat in Paris?) was the very person he was interesting in strangling right now.

"You look like hell. Bad time?" Kathryn inquired, raising her eyebrows innocently as if he hadn't walked in on her fucking some loser when he had been there to _apologize._

Wordlessly, he slammed the door in her face, hoping she'd get the very succinct message and fuck off.

"Who was that?" his girlfriend asked, coming out of the room with a curious expression.

"The devil incarnate."

More incessant knocking and it grew louder and more annoying when the knocking was joined by her sneering voice. "I never thought you'd be able to reach a new level of immaturity, but congratulations, Sebastian. You've proven me wrong."

Annette gave him a look and sighed, as if to say '_Let's just get this over with'_. Sebastian had been in a foul mood since he got home yesterday, not even bothering to talk to Annette as he locked himself in his darkroom.

He opened the door against his will and Kathryn stepped in before Annette or Sebastian could tell her to go away.

"I believe you're in the wrong place, Satan. This isn't hell." He glared at her, still remembering the way Kathryn had looked at him when she was riding that… Whoever that fuckhead was.

"Funny," she replied, her green eyes passing from Sebastian to a bewildered Annette. "It certainly looks like it."

Kathryn wandered past them, looking around the place as if she was judging it. Her gaze flickered over disinterestedly at the photographs on the walls, and there seemed to be a disgusted sneer on her lips as she chanced upon a framed photograph of Kathryn and Sebastian during their senior prom. _Barbie and Ken, _she thought to herself as the couple tried to keep up with her pace. _Terribly disgusting. _

"Just tell me what the hell you came here for before I throw you out on your bony bulimic ass."

"Nice place. I somehow imagined it really would be a little white house with the picket fence to match. I wonder why you don't seem to like staying here anymore, Valmont."

"What do you mean?" Annette asked, her features scrunching up in confusion.

His girlfriend's obvious discomfort and denial at that she had had no knowledge of where Sebastian had been amused Kathryn. "Well, your pussywhipped boyfriend didn't come home the other night, correct?"

"So? He was busy, he's been under a lot of stress with school lately…" her voice trailed off, and it was clear that nobody in the room believed her.

There were those instances in one's life wherein you just have to tell a little white lie to make the other person feel better, but then again, the only lies Kathryn Merteuil had ever been capable of telling (and it was her preference) were not lies at all, but those dark, damaging truths that made the other person feel like shit. Guess which one she chose?

"He was with me."

Bitch. He threw a fixed stare at his conniving stepsister and grabbed her arm before Annette could throw him one of her hurt looks that made him feel an unbelievable amount of guilt. "Get the fuck out if you're just here to—"

Kathryn actually laughed, not even wincing a little as he touched her sore arm. "Don't flatter yourself, Sebastian. I came here for Annette."

"Me? Why?"

Kathryn heaved a sigh, as if she was making the biggest sacrifice in her spoiled, pampered life. "I've been made the head of the social committee arranging the Fashion Show for a Cause at the Hamptons three weeks from now. Apparently my mother has included you in the list, seeing as how Cecile Caldwell might be unavailable for quite a long time."

"That's because you had her shipped off to that uptight boarding school run by nuns with sticks up their asses." Sebastian threw her another angry look, one of the many things he'd love to throw at her given the chance.

She only smiled mysteriously, choosing neither to deny nor confirm his comment. "Minor details, of course." Turning her attention towards Annette, she began instructing the confused blonde. "Rehearsals will start a week from now the fittings included, of course, so don't pig out okay? I suggest you empty your otherwise boring social calendar to avoid any problems."

Sebastian could only stare at her incredulously. Was she high on those painkillers she chewed on like tictacs? Did she seriously think she was going to get Annette to be deluded and manipulated into joining her freak show when it was obvious that she was planning something?

Well, in the words of the infamous gray eyed blonde we all love and hate (depending on which side she seems to be on at the moment), _"Who are you to say what people would and wouldn't do given the right influence?" _

"She's not joining your stupid show." He interrupted before Annette could reply.

"Yes, I know she shouldn't." She assessed Annette from head to toe, giving her the cruelest, shallowest once over she'd ever given. "She's too fat. Honestly, if I had my way she wouldn't even be allowed to set foot in the estate."

He felt his protective instincts kick in as Annette crossed her arms over her flat stomach, obviously affected by Kathryn's comment. "You want to talk about weight issues? Take a look in the mirror, sweetheart."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Valmont, because I never will."

"Go stick your finger down your throat, Kathryn, but then again you'd probably prefer Court Reynolds' dick… It _is_ the same size as your pinky, if I recall you saying."

She rolled her green eyes, pacing about the establishment again. The couple heard the clicking of her heels stop as she opened the door to the indoor pool and gazed admiringly around up the high tinted glass ceiling that provided a perfect view of the sky. "This is a waste of architectural skill," She sighed, "to be lived in only by the proverbial clichéd reformed bad boy and his uptight hoity toity holier than thou Barbie."

"What makes you think I'm going to agree to this?" Annette asked, oblivious to the rapt attention Kathryn was giving at the blue marble tiles that surrounded the pool. If there was another thing Kathryn loved besides sex, herself, drugs, money, power and revenge (although not necessarily in that order), it was working out while you were in the coldness of the water, completely immersed in oblivion with only the steady splashing of the water to keep you company. She often did laps when she had a lot of aggression issues, although Sebastian was the only one who knew about it.

"My mother's already called your ailing father to inform him of your involvement for such a big charity… He seemed to excited in watching his darling daughter devote herself to a worthy cause, are you going to disappoint poor Dean Hargrove? I mean, I've never particularly liked the man when I was in Manchester Prep, but I've been known to have a heart once in a while. He's going to be flown here from Kansas just in time for the show, first class of course."

"Here I thought blackmail was beneath you." He snarled, furious at Kathryn for inciting the expected reaction that Annette was now having: Guilt.

"The only thing that's beneath me was you… The other night."

"Oh? And your fucktoy didn't count?"

"Is that jealousy I sense?"

"Are you high or has sex killed your intelligence?"

"Just perceptive. He doesn't count… I let him be on top… At least for the first few times."

"Could you be more of a slut?"

"Fine, I'm in." a third voice interrupted the warring stepsiblings and the two turned their attention towards Annette incredulously, as if they'd just noticed she was still in the room. "But I have a couple of demands."

Kathryn snickered nastily, "You're not important enough to make demands. However… it _is _for a fucking good cause, namely, to get my evil hag mother off my back, so let's hear it, Dorothy, and make it fast. Do you think I relish being here with you and Mr. Asshole of the Year over here?"

"First of, you stop calling me Dorothy."

She shrugged, "Okay."

"Second, there will be no plans of sabotage or anything that might harm or humiliate me or my father during the preparation and the actual show."

"Fine."

"Third, you treat me with respect. No insults, snide comments and the like."

Kathryn brushed her long brown hair back, her green eyes lighting up over her small triumph of her displeased stepsibling. "Done, done, and done. I'll call you for the details."

"I'm not finished." Annette said sharply.

"Don't push it, Annette."

"Lastly, stay away from Sebastian."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have a problem with that." He answered, his blue eyes cold and indifferent. "In fact, why don't we increase the distance?" he shoved Kathryn roughly, causing her to fall into the pool with an angry shriek.

"Damn, the wicked bitch isn't melting." He said disappointedly, noticing Annette's surprised reaction.

One minute they were kissing, the next he was avoiding her, now he's angry at her again? What kind of weird relationship did her boyfriend have with his stepsister?

"Son of a bitch!" Kathryn hollered as her head broke through the surface, her brown hair now plastered to her face, which oddly made her look little a little girl with her petite features. Her thin legs automatically kicked against the light blue pool and she seriously contemplated on having Sebastian killed while Annette watched... Or vice versa. She would thoroughly enjoy it either way. Fucking asshole.

The golden couple was now laughing their asses off, now that Pollyanna had recovered from the shock. The flailing brunette felt the water seep through her skin as their laughter echoed around the room. "STOP LAUGHING!"

And they stopped, but it wasn't because she ordered them to. Their faces went white as the noticed the clear blue water turning dark red from her blood.

"Ohmigod…" Blondie gasped, turning a sickly green.

Then Kathryn felt it, that intense, stinging pain in her steadily kicking leg that caused her to yell out a string of profanities while clutching her bleeding limb. "You idiot! The fucking stitches opened!"

"Call the doctor." Sebastian ordered and without a second thought, he dove into the pool and quickly reached his pained sister, wrapping his strong arms around her waist to keep her afloat. She sputtered as the water dribbled from her mouth, obviously the most ungraceful thing she's ever done. As though it was in her instinct to struggle harder now that she was being kept safely afloat, she splashed around, kicking harder. Kathryn was fighting as hard as she could to keep Sebastian away.

"Stop it." He demanded, wincing as she managed to kick his ankle.

"I'd rather drown than be saved by an asshole like you." She muttered, using her arms to push him away from her. The blood was flowing freely from her open wound. Sebastian's crisp white shirt was now light pink from the mixture of the water and the crimson liquid that flowed from Kathryn and even though she was clawing at him to let her go, he held on tighter, knowing she would sink if he did.

"Sebastian!" she screamed at him angrily. "Let me go!"

Not knowing what else to do, he pressed his lips against her ear, whispering in a pleading voice.

"Please stop struggling, Kathryn."

He didn't know if it was the fact that she had fallen ill at the knowledge that they were both submerged in her blood, or if the pain of her leg had caught up with her, or even the fact that she recognized the raw need in his voice and decided to answer his pleas, but she stopped flailing and lay still, waiting for him to pull her out. He looped his other arm around the back of her knees and used the other one to cradle her back gently; wincing as the ugly black gash he'd caused to open stared back at him in its red gory ugliness. Wordlessly, he climbed the steps and settled her down, her eyes staring at everything else except him.

"Sebastian?" she finally spoke, her brown hair hanging in clumps.

"What?"

She drew her palm back and slapped him as hard as she could. "Hurt me again and I'll kill you."

As the doctor treated her wounds, Kathryn's face no longer bore the pained look it had earlier even though the antiseptic must have hurt like hell. Her cold eyes were unforgiving as she stared at the pink water that now lay as still as her drenched body, not paying attention to the Annette's young doctor friend who couldn't stop staring at her.

"Looks like you've opened some old wounds." The doctor said, trying to initiate a light conversation with the green eyed beauty who never even winced at the burning pain.

His attempt to engage her in small talk caught Kathryn's attention as the petite brunette finally took her eyes off the pool and gave an unwavering glare at Sebastian and Annette, who stood uncomfortably.

"Yes, and I believe new ones have just been made."

---

_"I love you, too?" the door opened and Kathryn walked in, her green eyes still as her gaze pierced into Sebastian. "My God… You're completely pussywhipped." _

_"Stop it." _

_Despite the harshness of Sebastian's voice, she didn't back down. Instead, she fixed the same stare on him, that indifferent, in-control gaze Kathryn had spent her whole life perfecting. "What happened to us?" _

_He gawked at her incredulously, as if he couldn't believe she was making such a big deal out of the entire fucking thing. "Nothing has changed!" _

_"Yes, it has. You're in love with her, you don't love me anymore." _

_He sighed, avoiding her gaze. "Oh, come on, Kathryn… It's just a bet." _

_She gazed into him, standing perfectly still she could have been mistaken for the most exquisite sculpture depicting the juxtaposition of indifference and sadness, her poisonous gaze bore into Sebastian's brain, trying to read his thoughts the way she had done so many times in the past. Finally, Kathryn approached him slowly, bridging the distance between them. Her eyes never left his face, that challenging look seemed to memorize every feature Sebastian had as though she somehow knew it would be the last time they'd be this way. Unblinking and unwavering, her shoulder length brown hair perfectly fixed and her mouth parting open, she grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him, giving a little sigh as he responded. Delicious lips of twisted camaraderie, the bittersweet taste of Sebastian's warm mouth on hers, a kiss between hello and goodbye… Kathryn's last attempt to win him back…The moisture of their lips excited her the only way Sebastian could do it, having perfected the masterful art of manipulating and teasing, of seducing and loving alongside his stepsister… God, he just fit so well with her. Kiss away Annette Hargrove's innocence; suck the sweet venom of purity from Sebastian's mouth… Could he still be saved? _

_His firm hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, breaking the last remaining connection they had. The seriousness of the situation escaped him, as he chuckled at her. Didn't he know what she'd just tried to do? Didn't he know that she'd tried to get him back? To win him over when in fact Kathryn Merteuil would have never reached out to anybody else had they been in the same position as him? _

_"This is ridiculous." He was laughing at her. _Sebastian was laughing at her_. At that instant she hated him so much, for making her want to feel, she hated him for making her want to break through the mask of placidness she'd worked so hard to keep. She hated The Bet, she hated that fucking car she only wanted to have just to spite him, and she hated her own body because it was the promise of sex that had sealed the deal. I love you, Sebastian. Fuck you. I'll bury you alive. And she did, the world around them melted and he was encased in a Plexiglas casket, the same mouth she'd kissed screaming at her. _

_Are you coming back to me, Sebastian? _

_I chose Annette, remember? _

_You don't love me anymore. _

_He seemed to hear her and the desperate, angry look on his face disappeared only to be replaced with a mocking sneer. Kathryn heard his voice, clear and distinct despite the barrier between them. _

_"I never loved you." _

She sat up with a start, completely forgetting that her ribs were still in the process of healing. Her green eyes were wide open and there was a thin trail of sweat that ran down her forehead.

"Kathryn?" the man beside her stirred and in her moment of disorientation, it took a couple of seconds for the fact that this wasn't one of her many flings. This was Mathieu, and he was different.

She angrily brushed the tears that had formed in her lucid nightmare, forcing a laugh but instead got a strangled sigh, causing Mathieu's brown eyes to open and look at her closely.

"Another dream." He said quietly, using his thumb to brush away the remaining trail of tears. "I despise him for doing this to you."

"Forget it." She replied once her breathing had gone back to normal. She curled up beside him, the fear of being left alone disappearing as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. For the second time in Kathryn's life, she felt safe, although this time, it was in the arms of a different man.

---

As soon as she was fast asleep, he gently disentangled himself from her and walked down the hall, his bare feet unflinching at the cold wooden floors of the night. The Valmont-Merteuil townhouse was indeed impressive, even more so at night. The entire house had a mixture of a certain color but it was always matched with gold, Mathieu observed. The color of greed and elegance, it made sense.

"Ohhh…" a female voice gasped from behind one of the thick wooden doors, its volume easily surpassing the width. Mathieu cocked his head to the side, a shadow of a smile crossing his handsome face. Raising his fist, he gave a knock and the moaning stopped quickly, to be followed by a hasty sounding Belinda.

"Who is it?" she called out, her voice oddly sounding like Kathryn's for a few seconds.

"It's me."

"I'm busy at the moment, Mathieu."

He came in anyway to find the blonde model in various states of undress, her light gray eyes malevolently glinting underneath the New York moonlight. She looked poised and expectant, even a hint of a smile on her beautiful face that didn't mirror her male acquaintance's, a sandy haired young man who was covering himself with one of her pillows. Mathieu easily crossed the room, ignoring the flustered man as he smiled warmly at her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Somebody missed me." She commented coquettishly, disregarding the man's confused gaze.

He pulled out a small bottle of pills from his pocket, "I brought you something… Now can we talk?"

She pretended to consider the thought, shifting her gaze from her only trusted confidante to the now sweating heavily slightly muscular man that watched the strange exchange between the two. "But of course."

"I-I think I should be heading back to my dorm anyway… I'll see you tomorrow?"

The ravishing blonde kissed her bedmate for the night, her gaze never breaking away from Mathieu's, who only looked on with a smirk. "Call me!"

He raised his eyebrows, "So how did our friend rate in bed? Perhaps a possible perfect ten from the way you were moaning?"

The smile dropped from her face as soon as the sandy haired man left, collapsing on her bed with a sigh. "Try a negative ten." She rolled her eyes, "So that's why Annette didn't fuck him. It's completely understandable why she dumped him for Sebastian."

"Ah, yes… The infamous Trevor from Kathryn's sordid tale of betrayal… He did sound queer."

"You do know I _am_ making the biggest sacrifice? Do you have any idea what fucking that loser was like?"

"No, and I don't ever want to know. It's bad enough that I had to fund his matriculation at Columbia, which is an utter waste of money. I don't bode well with benevolence and I don't grant mysterious scholarships for faggot losers."

"Yet here you are anyway, anything for your precious Kathryn." She shot back, the tiniest bit of anger in her usual cool voice.

The wrinkles on his forehead appeared as he frowned, raising a hand to caress Belinda's face. "Is somebody feeling resentful?"

"You love her more than you love me." Still, she did something that would have shocked even the indifferent Kathryn Merteuil, who had been under the influence of a dreamless sleep at the moment. Belinda instinctively melted under his touch, instantly becoming the frightened fifteen-year old she was when Mathieu found her and took her in all those years ago. She sounded like a petulant child whose father favored her sister more than her, and it was the sick cycle of her childhood all over again. Kathryn, with her flawless doll-like features and innocent smile, was the child for showing off, while Belinda, who had been quite beautiful in her own right, was for Julian Merteuil's own twisted sense of fornication.

"Comparisons should never be made in instances like this." His sharp eyes were used to the sudden shifts in Belinda's complex personality as he kissed her, erasing the frown on her face. The kiss deepened and when Belinda tried to push him on her bed, Mathieu pulled back with an apologetic look. "I have to get back."

The breathtaking blonde was persistent, her nonexistent heart hammering wildly at the mere presence of Mathieu De Comte in her room. She cast him a seductive look, speaking in mischievous whispers. "All the years we've known each other… Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be inside of me? To make love to me as I would only to you?"

She'd said that word again, that obscure word which always hung in the air between them even before he'd met Kathryn. "Goodnight, my beautiful Belinda."

As the handsome businessman crept back in Kathryn's room, he was about to resume his place beside her when she stirred, her emerald eyes opening sleepily and for a couple of blinks, she was the very picture of innocence. Kathryn Merteuil, the woman who sought blood and Mathieu was only happy to give it to her. Love. He deplored the word, yet as he glanced at her, with her healing beautiful body and fascinating life, he felt a slow smile spread across his face. It was the very same emotion that people like Mathieu, Belinda, Kathryn, and even Sebastian hated, yet in the safety of the mystery night befalls upon them; they're victimized by that cruel, double edged blade of love and desire. Sebastian had been the first one to fall from the pedestal of numbness, and if things go wrong, who would go next? Who would admit defeat under that trite, overused word that should never be used yet deep down inside their black hearts, was secretly felt? There was only one person who stood in the way, and although he had yet to meet her stepbrother, Sebastian Valmont would soon know that Mathieu De Comte was not to be taken lightly.

* * *

**Sam: Don't worry, Sebastian won't make it so easy for her this time. He's too gorgeous to be too nice. What I can tell you is that he won't take the threats so lightly. God forbid I turn him into a pussy in the upcoming chapters. That's just messed up. Yuck. And the few twists and turns? That's just a fancy shmancy way of saying I really don't know what happens next. It's a mystery. Hahaha, btw, loved the new chapter. Flattered that you took some of the advice I gave, and don't worry, even though I might have guessed something for the later plot, I'm sure I'll still look forward to how _you _spin it.  
**

**Nicole: Sneaky is correct. Just don't keep figuring things out otherwise I might go insane trying to think up of new things to throw in. That whole Mathieu thing? That's a result of an attempt to keep you all on your toes. Hope it's working.  
**

**J: I look forward to your reviews. The longer it is, the happier I am, and the happier I am, the more I want to write the next chapter. So, write away! Hahaha! **

**Katie: I don't exactly know when the next one is coming out, and I'd love to hear your thoughts about where this should go (that is, if you're feeling extra nice... then send an email. Hahaha). You might just give me the ideas I wish I had thought of myself. ;-)  
**

**Washed Out: Thanks, as always.**

**jenny: Thanks for reading my story. ;-) **


	14. Wagers Never End Well

**For Katie and Nicole, who made me see that one villain isn't enough and had Mathieu De Comte promoted from a flat character to a mysterious enigma. **

**Oh, and for wicked vamp as well, who made me so happy because of nine successive reviews. If I were in your place, I'd have just kept on reading. ;-)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Wagers Never End Well **

**_"The greater the fear, the nearer the danger."  
_**

**-Old Danish Proverb **

Where the fuck was his journal?

Sebastian had rummaged through his drawers angrily, the sweat prickling down his back and not at all helping matters. He had been looking for the past fucking hour and had somehow turned even Annette's study room into a chaotic mess in his frantic search for that invaluable artifact that contained some thoughts which should never be read by anybody else except him?

"God dammit!" he'd yelled, his voice echoing throughout the empty second floor of his townhouse. When did he last write in it anyway?

_"You know I love annoying you." _

_ "Almost as much as you love Annette?" _

He almost slapped his forehead at the realization that he had left it in the most dangerous place he could ever leave his journal.

The Valmont-Merteuil place, the fucked up home of his childhood… Which was where he was at the moment. Not even bothering to acknowledge the doorman who gave him a respectful nod, he continued into the familiarity of his former home, half expecting to get a glimpse of Satan herself trying not to limp with her stitches. What he got a glimpse of, however, was not what he was expecting at all. His blue eyes widened in curiosity as he heard the soulful, lingering tones of the seldom used piano reverberate through the sitting room where he and Kathryn had first discussed Annette's manifesto in that magazine. He stopped walking as he stared curiously, and upon seeing that Belinda was not alone and that her companion for the moment was somebody awfully familiar, Sebastian chose to remain in his current position of ambiguousness.

The very same man he had walked in on with Kathryn was sitting next to the gray eyed model on the piano, their skilled fingers passing the ivory keys with such precision and elegance it caused a gentle, haunting music that somehow shook even Sebastian. The lingering music of _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata_ caused an inexplicable flutter of apprehension in his heart... A sense of foreboding that there was more to come. More incidents, more issues, more something... As was the case with Kathryn's return. Belinda had her head on the man's shoulder and even more surprising was the look of contentment on her beautiful face as she brushed her lips against the man's cheek, her piercing gray eyes peaceful and at ease.

"Do you love me, Mathieu?" Belinda murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder and completely oblivious that they were being watched.

_What the fuck?_ Sebastian wondered to himself, _who the hell was this guy?_

"Always." The man answered, his fingers continuing to play even though Belinda had succumbed to the warmth of his presence.

"Eavesdropping, Sebastian?" a smooth, mocking voice whispered in his ear, making him jump.

Mathieu and Belinda looked up, the intensity of their inquisitive gaze making him uncomfortable. Kathryn walked in, smiling that Cheshire cat smile as they all glanced at her now glaring stepbrother. Kathryn's gaze flickered over the two who sat on the piano bench, the proximity between them not seeming to bother her one bit, which further confused Sebastian.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked incredulously, the mystery of the entire situation not at all escaping him.

"Oh, that's right… I haven't introduced you." Kathryn smiled, as if she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. "Sebastian, this is Mathieu De Comte… My fiancé. Mathieu, this is Sebastian Valmont, my eavesdropping stepbrother who always seems to find his way back home no matter what the circumstances are."

"Your what!" he exclaimed before he could help himself, momentarily forgetting the reason why he came there. "This guy who's practically been groping Belinda's your fiancé? What the hell, Kathryn?"

Mathieu stood up, not even flinching at Sebastian's words. There was a smile on his handsome face that Kathryn's stepbrother couldn't comprehend. "Groping, Sebastian? That's exaggerating it a bit, don't you think?"

"Nobody asked you, _Mathieu._" He snapped, grabbing Kathryn's arm. "I need to talk to you." Before she could protest, he dragged her to his father's study and closed the door, the journal now completely leaving his mind.

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed, grabbing her sore arm. "Opening my stitches isn't enough that you had to make a new bruise, Valmont?"

"What kind of sick shit is going on in this house?" he demanded, running a hand through his thick curly blond hair, his blue eyes blazing at the now smirking Kathryn. "You do realize your fiancé and your sister are probably having an affair, don't you?"

To his surprise, she actually laughed. "Oh, I get it…" she replied, making herself comfortable on the large leather chair Edward Valmont used only once or twice in his life. "Is this brotherly concern or jealousy?"

"I knew the shit you snorted would someday destroy your brain cells." He scoffed, the slight turn in his gaze making her smile wider.

"Uh huh. So which one is it, Sebastian? Let's see… I suppose we could rule out brotherly concern because ever since I got back, you've kissed me, slept with me, literally of course, and given me a bath. And unless you have a fucked up version of sibling relationships, that's not a very brotherly thing to do… Now… could it be someone's jealous or have I missed out on option C?"

"You're deluded." He responded, beginning to head out when Kathryn's words stopped him.

"Would you like me to compare you to him? Would you like me to say which one between you and Mathieu helps me sleep better at night? Which one kisses me better? Protects me better?"

The gold, gleaming door handle felt cold to his touch even though he had only placed his hand on it a few minutes ago. Sebastian stopped for the briefest of seconds, the inner part of him, the one who had brought her flowers that day in her room, wanted to hear her reply.

"Would you?" she asked more softly, yet the lowered volume in her voice did nothing to soothe his nerves.

"Goodbye, Kathryn." He said instead, opting to go up to his room and take his journal before she said what he didn't want her to state. That Mathieu did everything better than he did, and Sebastian hated himself for feeling that way.

"Would you like to know who loves me better? Come back here you fucking coward!" there was a harsh tone in her voice, the one she reserved for when she really wanted to hurt the person.

_"I want to fuck."_

_"And I don't." _

He slowly turned to face her, and there was that defiant gleam in her haunting, almost hollow green eyes. She was still seated on his father's desk, her delicate arms primly folded on the table yet there was a definite look of anger on her face. "You can never compare that." His voice sounded as cold as he wanted to feel, he wanted to be numbed by her words, those beautiful pieces of broken glass she hurls at him to get him to bleed for her… He was tired of Kathryn's games, her mind fucks. He was tired of longing for her, to get a moment of immense happiness only to have it replaced with days of anger and hatred.

"Why?"

"Because I never loved you." He'd said it; the unforgivable words they both knew existed beyond the very far boundary of their immoral lives. Whatever trace of emotion Kathryn felt was drained from her face, the last bit of warmth, given that it was anger, leaving her body. Despite this, her gaze never wavered from his as she silently stood up and closed the door until Sebastian could see nothing else but the elegant wooden carvings on the polished frame that shone beneath the white light yet secretly wasting away within.

---

Meanwhile, Mathieu and Belinda were still in the same room, although they had long abandoned the piano and opted to talk in hushed whispers, in case an intruder was in the midst once again.

"So that's him." He commented, leaning back against the antique chair Tiffany had purchased from Paris.

"I had the same impression when I first saw them together." Belinda replied, as if reading his mind.

"Oh? What impression would that be?"

She chuckled, watching his light colored brown eyes survey her carefully. "You seem to forget, dear Mathieu. I've known you since I was thirteen. You and I could very well see that Kathryn's intent to obliterate Sebastian won't be as easy as we all thought it would be, my sister included in the overestimation."

"I do love the scent of revenge, don't you?"

"Will you love it still when Kathryn realizes she might not be ready to become your wife? In fact, in the spirit of my sister and my, well, technically, stepbrother's fascinating past, would you care to make a wager on that?"

"On what? There's nothing to lose. Sebastian Valmont is her past, I'm her future. However complicated things might become, I'm sure of that. The only reason why I'm here is to oversee that she doesn't take a step back."

"The only reason why you're here is because you're starting to doubt Kathryn's loyalties. Don't think I didn't recognize that almost panicked tone in your voice when I called you."

"She's mine." He gritted his teeth, his deep gold colored eyes flashing angrily.

"Yes, but for how long?"

Mathieu seemed to be deep in thought as he absentmindedly stared at the silent piano, his attractive features placid as he remained silent for a couple of minutes before a smile came upon his face. "You want proof, Belinda?"

She raised her light colored eyebrows, obviously enjoying Mathieu's sudden shift in confidence. "How do you propose we find your proof?"

"I'll take your wager."

"And the terms?"

He shrugged, "I don't particularly care because I know I'll win."

"Fine. If Kathryn leaves you for Sebastian, well, actually, if she just leaves you since you're so overconfident, you're mine. I mean it, Mathieu. No fucking other women, you don't talk to Kathryn ever again. We go back to Paris and forget this entire thing ever happened."

"Your desire to consummate this love you have for me exceeds my expectations." He smiled thinly, tracing a line down her jaw line and watching as hey gray eyes seemed to shine more vindictively under his touch. "Are you sure that's all you want? It wouldn't be entirely painful for me to devote the rest of my life with a beautiful woman such as yourself… And it's not like you have few lovers, Belinda. In Paris alone men are making absolute fools over themselves for you, I doubt it's not the same case here."

She gave him a pointed look, "Perhaps, but they're not lovers. They're toys. Breathing, living objects of lust that I easily get bored with. You, on the other hand, I'll never tire of… Wasn't it you that said I should never settle for anybody else? And besides, what could you possibly give me materially that I can't acquire on my own?"

"Good point. And if I win?"

"I'll crystallize Kathryn's hatred for her stepbrother."

"Elaborate."

"I'll fuck Sebastian…"

"That's hardly a risk to take." He rolled his eyes, "You'd fuck him anyway."

"…While Kathryn watches." Belinda finished, chuckling at the now interested look in Mathieu's eyes. "The most unforgivable sin, the ultimate betrayal… For him to fuck Kathryn's sister if and when he proclaims his so-called love for her. Do you think she'll ever forgive him let alone trust him again?"

"Will she ever forgive _you_?"

"When I tell her that I only wanted to prove to her that she was just Sebastian's mistake, a moment of distraction from his floundering relationship with Annette, then yes, I think she of all people will understand. Best of all, she'll come to you. No more Sebastian to trouble your relationship once she hates him more than I hate my mother, and that's saying a lot."

"You fascinate me." Mathieu held out his hand, his expression serious as Belinda shook it gently. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's done." She smiled, standing up to kiss his cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

"And what of Kathryn's initial plot of revenge?"

"It's still there." She reassured him, grinning wickedly. "It wouldn't be such a challenge if she wasn't going to play with fire, now would it?"

"Let her frolic in it, as long as I'm around to regulate the flames." They were, of course, talking about the seduction of Sebastian Valmont. A plan Kathryn had yet to initiate for reasons they could only guess.

As she stood up to leave, they heard a loud crash echo in the halls of the Valmont-Merteuil residence, which only meant one thing.

Mathieu sighed, "Kathryn."

They heard the slamming of the door leading outside, which indicated Sebastian had left… and it seemed as if he wasn't on particularly good terms with his stepsister.

"I'll see you soon." Belinda picked up her purse, breezily sauntering out of the place. "Looks like you have your own business to attend to."

"With Kathryn, it's never business." He replied, failing to see the faintest glimmer of disappointment from Belinda's face as he turned on his heel and headed to Edward Valmont's study.

---

He paced around his spacious room, a cigarette in his clenched fists. Casting a furious look at the wrong package that sat silent on his table, Blaine Tuttle yelled into the cordless phone, flicks of spit escaping his mouth.

"I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S YOUR SON'S BIRTHDAY YOU FUCKING MORON, YOU'RE A DRUG DEALER FOR FUCK'S SAKE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A CONSCIENCE!"

"Somebody's having a bad day." A dry voice commented from behind Blaine. Sebastian stepped out from behind the door frame and sat down on his bed (_Oh, why couldn't he have been gay?_ Blaine thought to himself)

"Have you come to offer yourself to me, Valmont?" he finally quipped as he slammed the phone down.

His too-blue eyes looked exhausted, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep for the past year. Sighing, he glared at the now platinum blond Blaine as he carelessly threw his journal on the floor. "Not now, Blaine. I've had a fucked up day." Pulling out a couple of hundreds from his pocket, he tossed it to the smirking drug dealer. "I need information."

Now that he had time to look at the usually impeccably dressed and refined Sebastian, Blaine could see the discrepancies in his old friend. His blond curls were somewhat messed up, as if he'd been running his hand through his hair in anxiety, there were large dark circles under his intense blue eyes and the first few buttons of his shirt was torn off, like Sebastian had impulsively pulled at it sharply in the midst of anger. Which was true, actually. As he'd gotten into his Jag, his mind swam in the realization of what he'd just done and he'd impulsively tugged at his shirt because he felt constricted. But what the fuck, she wanted a war, he wasn't about to let her win so easily. Surely she must have known she had some sort of control over him, as if even his journal had purposely escaped his memory so that he'd come back to that place where it everything started.

"Now, why don't you first tell Uncle Blaine about it?" He licked his lips greedily, inwardly groaning at how damn hot Sebastian could still be even though he's messed up. "Come sit on my lap if you'd like."

Sebastian ignored his remark, having been hit on and prayed for to be gay by Blaine a thousand times in the past. "If you must know, I had a fight."

"Oh? With Ms. Hargrove, I presume."

"With Kathryn."

Of course. Blaine should have known. Only Kathryn Merteuil could possibly have this effect on Sebastian. "Is that a fact? And what did the wicked witch say to make poor Valmont cry?"

"She's engaged, did you know that?" Sebastian said suddenly, the angry look on his features looking like something dangerously close to jealousy. "She went out and fucked Reynolds and all the while she was engaged to this stupid loser who's probably fucking Belinda, too. What a piece of work, I hope that poor asshole she's marrying knows what she's really like."

"Oh, you mean Mathieu?" The moment Blaine said Kathryn's fiancé's name, he suddenly wished he hadn't. Sebastian's scowl deepened as he stood up and started to walk menacingly towards him.

"You knew about that guy all along?"

"She might have mentioned it during her stay in Paris…" he trailed off, not even bothering to continue.

"And you didn't tell me?" Sebastian continued incredulously, now pacing the room the way he'd done when Kathryn left three years ago.

"Forgive me if putting you up to speed on that stepsister of yours you seem to detest so much wasn't at the top of my to do list. Just why do _you_ care so much anyway?"

"Just tell me what I need to know about that Mathieu guy. Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

Of course, Blaine was about to interject the fact that he'd like to rub him the wrong way too, but looking at Sebastian's furious, intense expression, he knew that if he said that, he could possibly spend the night in the hospital with a couple of missing teeth.

"I don't know much, really. Kathryn might have mentioned him once or twice in our conversations. What I do know is that he came from old money… But as for his dirty laundry, aside from the fact that he's had his fair share of women in his lifetime, I don't think there's anything else I can tell you."

"I don't trust him."

"Why? Because he's marrying Kathryn or is it the fact that he's obviously a step up from all those other morons she's dated and somebody's feeling threatened?"

"I want him followed wherever the fuck he goes." Sebastian grabbed his journal from Blaine's unmade bed, carefully examining his prized possession to see if there were any disgusting stains Blaine's bed might have given it. As he pulled out a cigar from his jacket pocket, Blaine was suddenly caught by curiosity.

"Valmont, just what did she say to make you this fucked up?"

_"Would you like to know who loves me better? Come back here you fucking coward!" _

_"You can never compare that." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I never loved you." _

"It's not about what she said, Tuttle." He sighed, heading out to leave. "It's about what I said. _I'm_ completely fucked up."

---

As soon as there was that still sound of silence in the ornately decorated study, Mathieu could only come to one conclusion, and it involved a coke spoon. "Kathryn?" he opened the door cautiously, in case she was about to throw something in his general direction.

"Come in." her voice strangely calm and flat. Mathieu entered the room to find his beautiful fiancé sipping her stepfather's wine calmly, as if she'd expected him to be there.

"Are you okay?" he approached her carefully, noticing how her green eyes had a glazed look on them that could only mean his suspicion earlier was correct. Her precious crucifix dangled from her dainty arm like a serpent wrapping itself around the forbidden tree of Adam and Eve. He was overcome by that strange emotion he felt only when it came to Kathryn as he wrapped his arms around her to hoist her up, gently avoiding the shattered wine glass on the floor. Kathryn felt light as he half carried her to her room, her long brown hair tickling his neck as she silently allowed him to lead her upstairs. Her arm brushed against his and the soft feeling of her skin made him remember their days back in Paris.

_Mathieu had gone to visit Belinda in her exclusive mansion that had been hidden from the prying eyes of the paparazzi when he chanced upon a beautiful stranger, strangely alluring despite the fact that she was leaning back on the soft fur lined couch that was warm from her delicate body. She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes he'd ever seen as she stared up at him wonderingly, possibly trying to figure out if she was just imagining him or not. Who was this woman? Belinda had sometimes allowed her 'friends' to stay at her place, but there was something about this particular woman that made her different from all the other airhead models Belinda befriended. _

_"Are you always this frail? He asked her softly as he kneeled in front of her, marveling at how this unknown person could make him go down on his knees just to talk to her. He was Mathieu De Comte, for fuck's sake. Even Belinda couldn't make him feel so much at one point. He was in control, always, always in control… Yet at that particular moment, it seemed like all the control he had went to this vision that lay sprawled out in front of him. _

_ Her eyes lost its innocence as it seemed to sparkle mischievously, a dopey smile on her doll-like face. "You'd be surprised." _

_ The sliding door leading to the balcony moved as Belinda strolled in, a cigarette in one hand. Her gray eyes lit up as she saw him, her satin robe flying as she quickly gave him a hug. "I've missed you." _

_ "The meeting in Italy went well… It only took a bit longer than I'd expected." _

_ "You mean blackmailing a sixty year old geezer with incriminating photos of him and his eighteen year old bitch took a long time?" _

_ He laughed at Belinda's frankness, she certainly had grown up well considering he had somewhat raised her. He echoed the words that came out of that delicious looking candy colored mouth of the breathtaking woman that lay half conscious before them. "You'd be surprised." _

_ The woman opened her eyes once again at his comment and Mathieu stared right back. There was that indefinite look of innocent malevolence in those green alluring irises, and he wouldn't be at all surprised if this woman was of complex contradictions. He promised himself at that moment that he'd find out. _

"Mathieu?" she mumbled sleepily in his ear as he carefully set her down those soft sheets she'd once commented she missed during their first night together in Paris.

"It's me." He reassured her, untangling the crucifix from her wrist and placing it on the bedside table. Her head was laid on his chest and he could feel her breathing steadily, the effects of the coke already wearing off.

"Remember those things we talked about? The things I'd do and how you promised you'd help me no matter what?"

"Yes."

If Mathieu De Comte could see through Kathryn right now, he would see the steadily hardening of a mythical object (at least to his deadly albeit beautiful fiancé) called a heart. "I can't wait to see the look on his goddamn arrogant face when I fuck him up so badly he'll wish he was never born."

He smiled in the shadows of Kathryn's pristine blue and gold room.

_"You seem to forget, dear Mathieu. I've known you since I was fifteen. You and I could very well see that Kathryn's intent to obliterate Sebastian won't be as easy as we all thought it would be, my sister included in the overestimation." _

_ "I do love the scent of revenge, don't you?" _

_ "Will you love it still when Kathryn realizes she might not be ready to become your wife? In fact, in the spirit of my sister and my, well, technically, stepbrother's fascinating past, would you care to make a wager on that?" _

_ "On what? There's nothing to lose. Sebastian Valmont is her past, I'm her future. However complicated things might become, I'm sure of that. The only reason why I'm here is to oversee that she doesn't take a step back." _

"Sleep well, Kathryn." He said, gently playing with her soft hair. He waited, but there was only the sound of silence as she finally fell asleep. Still, it didn't bother him the slightest. He had no intention of losing that wager.

---

Outside the busy streets of New York, Trevor walked Annette up to her multi-million dollar townhouse as a pair of blue eyes surveyed the two from the second floor.

"I'm glad I ran into you today." she smiled, noticing how gorgeous her ex had grown over the years. "I still can't believe you're studying here now. It's such a coincidence that we'd see each other again after so long."

Of course, a certain mysterious model and her enigmatic companion would beg to differ.

His kind blue eyes crinkled as he smiled down on her, his brown hair sticking up in a cute, bashful way that she'd never realized before. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

Annette felt that strange unfamiliar flutter that she hadn't felt ever since the Kathryn Merteuil had arrived. That wonderful feeling of being adored, of being paid attention to and doted upon as if she was the only woman in the world. She loved Sebastian, but she couldn't help but succumb to that feeling of utter loneliness she'd secretly been having. "I'd love to."

Upstairs, the figure turned away and crept back into bed, falling asleep with thoughts of war, flashes of dark hair, porcelain skin, and a cry of loneliness from the blinding white light of kindness and yellow purity he was corrupting with his dangerous obsession.

* * *

**A/N: Now… How many of you guys have it in for Belinda and Mathieu? Hmm… I'm guessing everybody. Well, except Katie who for some reason likes him, although I'm not sure if she still likes him now... Hahaha, here's the thing. I like my characters complex; I think somehow their interactions with one another become more intriguing because it's clear that they have the intellect, if not to match, then to at least contend. However intricate Kathryn and Sebastian's characters are, it would be quite boring if they always one-upped everyone.**

**Heavenleigh88: thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it so far. I'll try to keep the momentum. Hahaha **

**Nicole: Evil…? Perhaps… Hahaha, but the only reason why I did throw him in was to keep y'all guessing, although I can safely confirm your suspicions that things _will_ get only more complicated. **

**Katie: First of, THANK YOU for the email. I see how you're looking forward to how this ends so I'm going to do my best to make it as unbelievably twisted as I can. Now it's going to take me longer to update, seeing as how this particular curveball might take me a while to work with. Oh, and here's a bit of something from Mathieu and Kathryn's past. I know how fascinated you are by it. Hahaha… and I know I promised I'd send you an excerpt before it gets released but I couldn't bear to spoil the entire chapter for you. Call me an evil but nice writer. Lol, and like I said, if you do have any thoughts on where this story might go, just email. Like I said, I'm also reeling from the Mathieu factor, that is to say, I'm kinda stuck right now. And it's excruciatingly difficult. Grrr. I guess the writer's block moved from Sam to me now. Hahaha  
**

**J: Now I'm really glad I enabled anonymous reviews! As for the quick update, here's one but it's not really quick, is it? Hahaha, thanks sooo much I absolutely love hearing from you. Glad you liked it, and I hope I never run out of writing K/S-ish moments, at least, until this story ends. Dunno if Trevor's a virgin though, but if he was, then he's pretty damn lucky to have had Belinda as his first time. No doubt she's better in the sack than hoity toity Hargrove. **

**Washed out: Still astig? I hope it is. (Yeah, I know what it means. ;-P) **

**Wicked vamp: omg… You also merit a big THANK YOU! Haha, You still reviewed every painful chapter even though there were already a lot of them and woah, I'm glad you're back! Evil, evil exams! Now I must try my best to write more…   
;-) I look forward to your reviews even more so that you might look forward to my updates. **


	15. A Foreboding Fulfillment

**_This chapter is for those of you who got all hot and bothered during the last K/S scene, where they were THISCLOSE to doing it. This particular installment is not intended for children. Be warned. Hahaha. Like that would stop you._**

**_

* * *

_  
Chapter 15: A Foreboding Fulfillment **

**_"Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun, and as she burns me, I am screaming out for _**_more**."**_

-Maroon 5

It's been a while since they made love. Every night, Annette would come home to find Sebastian locked in his study or developing photographs, their once warm townhouse now felt cold and empty even though he slept beside her. She was, by nature, a light sleeper and he wasn't a sleeper at all. But when she would be awakened by the slight, jerking movements he sometimes made during the few hours he actually slept, she would open her big blue eyes to glance at him. Her Sebastian, looking so frighteningly still and pale under the illuminating yellow streetlight that shone outside. She wanted to reach out and touch him, because he looked like the ill-reputed untouchable Sebastian Valmont he was when he still seduced various women as he slept. His pouty mouth was closed as he breathed evenly, the mass of dark blonde curls matted against the pillow as he slumbered with an impassive expression. It's been a week since he'd shoved Kathryn in the pool, and even Annette herself shuddered at the memory of his stepsister's blood mingling with the water, it was as if Kathryn had tainted it with her blood and as Sebastian jumped in to save her, she was reclaiming him again. Her blood in his clothes, her scent in his arms… Oh, God… She shuddered, wanting so badly for Sebastian to wake up so he can reassure her that she was being ridiculous. He loved her, didn't he?

As if he knew he was being watched, his eyes shot open and he looked back at her with a surprised look on his handsome face.

"Annette? What's wrong?" his voice sounded alert, having slept for only a couple of hours.

She forced a smile, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

He smiled slightly, the slight crease at the corners of his lips appearing and for the briefest second, he looked like the man who'd ran after her at the train station. "What about?"

It was the most they'd talked since he came home reeking of alcohol, and even though Annette wanted to scream at him, to yell at him for being so distant, she didn't. She'd become one of those women who chose to ignore the blatant signs of a steadily dying relationship because of selfish reasons. She wanted to keep Sebastian with her, she hated Kathryn Merteuil with everything she had and her pride dictated that if she were to lose him, it shouldn't be to _her_. Kathryn was the proverbial pink elephant in the room, and even though she wasn't there, Annette could still hear her jeering thoughts, cruel and sarcastic, mocking her.

_A virgin and a martyr, could you be more pathetic?_ That cold, condescending voice of the heartless bitch who almost had Sebastian killed rang in her thoughts while her boyfriend looked at her expectantly.

_Hold me. Kiss me. Make love to me, Sebastian. Give me something to show that I shouldn't be having these thoughts, give me something that won't make me think about getting involved with Trevor because I just want to be wanted again. You did want me once, didn't you? When I was pure and chaste? Did that end when you were inside of me, leaving your mark on my body? Or did that only begin the moment Kathryn laughed at your face and ridiculed you for developing an attachment to me?_

"Can you go with me tomorrow? They're having a meeting for the Hamptons Fashion Show at your Aunt Helen's house and I'd feel better if you were there, you know, since…" she didn't finish her sentence and he immediately understood. Being in the presence of Kathryn Merteuil had never been particularly easy for Annette.

"Sure." He answered, closing his eyes again. "Goodnight, Annette."

"I love you, Sebastian."

He never replied, and Annette reassured herself that he had fallen asleep.

---

"Stop talking and come back to bed." Kathryn ordered, frowning as Mathieu paced her room back and forth, speaking rapidly in Italian as he gave one of his business associates further instructions. There was a slight frown on his face as his honey colored eyes flashed, his lips tight with annoyance and he actually glanced at her before resuming his conversation. Oh, he wanted to play that game?

"Mathieu…" she whispered, parting her legs to give him a better view. "Come back or you're going to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight… Alone… And possibly very horny because of what I 'm about to do."

At this, he focused his attention on her, a slow smile starting to form on his mouth as he watched her in fascination.

"Come here." She mouthed, her green eyes sparkling mischievously as she trailed a finger down her breast, biting her lip teasingly.

"I'll call you back." He switched to English, closing the silver cell phone and sighing as he smiled at his fiancé. "Kathryn, you do realize that you may have just lost me a fifty million dollar deal just now, right?"

"Really?" she purred, pulling him closer. "What a predicament…"

"Predicament is right…" he replied, giving in to her once more. As he slowly took off her clothing, he couldn't help but remember her words the week before. How she indeed hated Valmont, and as if she read his mind (because she was Kathryn Merteuil and somehow it's in her nature to understand your deepest doubts and unanswered questions), she spoke.

"I'm going to do it tomorrow." She ran her fingernails down his back, causing him to wince slightly in pain as he kissed her lips (delicious candy colored mouth of passion and complexity).

"Tomorrow? Don't you have lunch at your Aunt Helen's for that Hamptons event your mother made you arrange?"

"Why do you think I was so adamant on it being at her house? Of course Sebastian would be there, Annette would probably ask him to go drive her there anyway."

He paused, breathing heavily as he stared at her. The truth of the matter was, Mathieu felt a bit relieved that she seemed to be acting like her old self, even possibly as vindictive as she was beautiful, which was saying a lot. Her dark hair felt soft to his touch as he gently cupped his hand on her cheek, staring in wonder as she threw him a wicked smile.

"Is somebody jealous?" she teased, chuckling at Mathieu's serious reaction.

"Hardly. I think we both know Sebastian's merely the pawn in our chess game, Kathryn. I just don't think you'll be able to fuck him that fast, the last time you spoke to him you threw your stepfather's fifteen hundred dollar wine glass collection against the wall."

She arched her back as he started kissing her neck, the familiarity of Mathieu giving her comfort. "Don't… underestimate… me." She said between gasps as his hands wandered all over her body. "Not only can I get him to cheat on that virgin twit, I can also get him to propose to me if I wanted to."

At this, at hearing her voice emanate that confidence he had when he made that wager with Belinda, Mathieu pulled back again, smirking. "Aren't we arrogant?"

"I got you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it took three years. You have, what? A month or two to get the most fickle minded playboy who's currently devoted to a holier than thou virtuous virgin? Even you can't manage that. Sure, you can get him to leave Annette, but Sebastian would never propose to you."

"And if I do get him to? What do I get?"

He thought for a moment before giving an answer that made his usually impassive fiancé push him back and give an excited squeal.

"The Château de Bordeaux. The one you've been admiring for a long time."

Her pink mouth dropped open, her gaze boring into his to check if he was being serious. The Château de Bordeaux had been one of her favorite places during her stay in Paris ever since Mathieu had rented it for the weekend, spanning about five hundred square miles of lush, green land filled with exquisite flowers that took thousands of francs a year to maintain, there was a singly, solitary castle that stood in the midst of the splendor and Kathryn had never seen anything like it. As she walked inside, dazed at the mind spinning beauty of the antique paintings and the polished parquet floors, he had casually commented that acquiring a place such as this would be next to impossible, because the upkeep alone of the Château had to be worth more than any man could earn in a lifetime. Not to mention the taxes alone would kill him. She could buy the place on her own, but it would take up half of her inheritance and besides, wasn't it better for somebody else to get it for her? Now here he was, offering to get it for Kathryn. It was the only place she'd ever felt at peace and dammit, she was going to have it.

As if she hadn't heard his reply or if he'd somehow spoken the wrong English phrase, she decided to make sure. _"Voulez-vous répéter cela, s'il vous plait?"_ Could you repeat that please?

He laughed at her surprised reaction, stopping his ministrations for a moment to see him observing him with a gleam in her green eyes. "I don't think there's any need for French, Kathryn. The… Château…de… Bordeaux. It's yours if you get him to propose to you in three months."

"Two months." She said quickly, smiling wider at the thought of the place being hers.

"I'm being a gentleman and you haggle for less?"

"Two and a half." Kathryn surrendered, giving an excited grin.

"Do we have a deal?"

"_Oui, Monsieur De Comte_." At this, the fierce dark haired stunning creature he loved spoiling pulled him down again. As he entered her, he realized that it was the last time he'd get to before Valmont got his hands all over her. An inexplicable chill ran down his spine as he felt her engagement ring brush against his skin. It was a cold, cold feeling that emanated from her fingers as she mewed sounds of pleasure from his touches, her eyes half shut and her even teeth clamped down her lower lip. Would Valmont initiate the same reaction from her?

"Promise me." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up from the bed. Her long hair touched his forearms as she gave him a surprised look.

"What?"

"That you'll never make the same mistake he did."

She stopped biting her lip and the dazed, lust filled look disappeared from her face. Frowning slightly, she scrutinized him further before answering.

"You have nothing to worry about."

---

Helen Rosemond's magnificent estate was of immense proportions, and even Sebastian had to admit that of all the places he'd been in, it was his Aunt Helen's house he probably liked the most. Granted, his aunt saw him as the good little seven year old he was when he'd first stayed there and although acting all nice and pleasant tired him, he liked the kindness and the genuine concern she felt for him. As he and Annette were led to the grounds by the butler, they already saw the various organizers and several anorexic looking albeit beautiful models (Belinda included, of course) and a few female socialites who had chosen to flaunt their name and status by partaking in the event as well. And was it just him or were almost all these women his former conquests? Typical Kathryn to do that, of course. Once a bitch, always a bitch. Not that he minded, he never felt awkward about it, and Sebastian felt a twinge of triumph at the knowledge that his stepsister's immature ploy had probably backfired. He just couldn't wait to see the look on her face when…

Wait a minute. He backtracked as Aunt Helen cordially greeted Annette while the other women gave her a once over, and upon deciding that she wasn't enough of a threat, resumed their various conversations with each other. Just where was she?

"Sweet pea!" The elderly woman gave Sebastian a hug and he tried to smile, but he only managed a smirk when all the women he'd fucked noticed he was there and resorted to giving him something between a death glare and a lust-filled look.

"I've missed you!" he said as cheerfully as he could, trying to hide the laughter at the look in his former conquests' faces. How he missed that sort of power, the knowledge that he'd fucked with their mind and their body and still have them want him. Oh, fuck. So maybe Kathryn had a different purpose for including all these women.

Helen Rosemont gave him a knowing look, "You're still with Annette, huh? Do I hear wedding bells in the near future?"

Almost all the women at the table stopped talking and glanced intently at Sebastian, each one of them thinking (even the ones he didn't fuck) that it would be such a waste for him to tie the knot and yet at the same time they each wanted to be the one to get him to commit.

Annette gave a strangled laugh, that telltale red color appearing on her cheeks. "It's still too early to tell, Mrs. Rosemond."

"Oh, you're already like family, dear. Call me Aunt Helen."

She smiled graciously, "Thank you… Has the meeting started? Sebastian couldn't find his keys earlier so we ran a bit late."

"Not at all." Aunt Helen gently pushed them toward to the vacant chair, her voice rising above the chatter of the other occupants of the table. "We're just waiting for Kathryn to arrive."

"And you won't have to wait any longer." Said a warm sounding, lighthearted voice that was so unlike the speaker to actually use that tone.

"My favorite niece!" Aunt Helen practically swallowed her up in a big hug, having always been fond of the petite dark haired beauty, saying Kathryn reminded her of her favorite porcelain doll she'd had as a child.

Kathryn smiled widely, and it took all of Annette's strength not to roll her eyes at the obviously fake display of mirth Kathryn was showing. Miraculously, there seemed to be no trace of any scars on her pale, petite body and she looked even better than she did when she'd arrived. Not that he'd noticed, of course. "You look beautiful, Aunt Helen."

"Honey, look at you! You look absolutely stunning… Just why did you leave for Paris, anyway?"

Her green eyes swept over Sebastian for a moment before resuming her Marcia Brady act. "I needed something to… challenge me."

"Oh, I completely understand. You've always been a very bright girl, Kathryn." Aunt Helen replied, not really understanding at all. "I'm sure you've decided to continue your matriculation with a school that proved to stimulate you?"

Kathryn smiled, putting more meaning into Helen's words. "You could say that. I did get some form of… stimulation while I was away from home."

He had to bite his tongue to avoid saying something snide and sarcastic when his mood worsened as that arrogant asshole fiancé of hers came strolling along, looking so fucking smug and sure of himself. Mathieu was wearing a dark Armani suit with a cream colored tie, matching Kathryn's off white little Ms. Perfect Chanel dress that accentuated her petite curves. Christ. They were already coordinating their outfits?

"Aunt Helen, I'd like you to meet Mathieu De Comte, my fiancé."

Aunt Helen's kind eyes widened at the word and beamed as the tall, dark haired man kissed her hand and charmingly smiled at her. "Kathryn's very fond of you, Mrs. Rosemond."

"Oh, please, call me Helen." The old lady blushed and Annette stared uneasily at Sebastian, who was unknowingly glaring at Mathieu.

Mathieu smiled, "As you wish."

As they all sat down, Mathieu whispered something in her ear that made her smile. That was her real smile, the secret smile she only used when she was around people she trusted. Her green eyes sparkled as much as the large diamond adoring her dainty finger and after being ogled at and envied by the other giggling twits Kathryn called friends yet secretly ridiculed behind their backs, she started with the business at hand.

"Dear, you didn't tell me you'd be meeting them here." Tiffany Merteuil commented in an icy voice that made everybody else shut the fuck up and pay attention. "I thought the education in Paris enhanced your intelligence, not your stupidity."

The smile disappeared from her daughter's face as she stood up, stoically kissing her mother's botox-filled cheek. "I'm sorry, mother. I had no idea you would be visiting today."

"Mrs. Merteuil-Valmont, I'm Mathieu De Comte. Kathryn's fiancé"

At the mention of the De Comte name, Tiffany warmed up instantly to Mathieu, "De Comte… Philippe De Comte is your father?"

And as Mathieu nodded, she smiled as though her face would crack. "Please, call me Tiffany." She placed her clammy hand on his wrist and squeezed it, much to Belinda and Kathryn's disgust as they watched their mother make a complete ass out of herself.

The older Merteuil finally took a seat beside Belinda (her favorite daughter for the moment since her popularity in the fashion industry merited Tiffany a few envious glances at the country club) and Kathryn continued outlining the schedule for the show. Sebastian was amazed at how quickly she worked, it seemed as if all the models had to do was show up and strut around and everything would be done. He had to admire her efficiency, whether it was for her own ruthless pleasure or one of those society/charity functions she despised, Kathryn managed it quite well.

"And the photographers?"

"Five on standby to photograph the guests for the society pages, five on the models when they go onstage."

"And what about for each individual model for a special feature on the Hamptons Magazine?"

Kathryn visibly flinched, "You failed to mention that, mother. It's too late to book the good ones now; even Belinda would have trouble finding one."

"Well, maybe I should have asked her to arrange this instead of you." Tiffany snapped, failing to see Kathryn recoil once again. "Sometimes your incompetence amazes me, Kathryn. I've spent millions of dollars to get you to the best schools and you just—"

"Stop being such a bitch to her." Sebastian suddenly interrupted, glaring at his stepmother.

Everybody at the table was surprised at his outburst, and both Belinda and Mathieu exchanged a look. Sebastian had a look on hatred on his attractive features as he clenched and unclenched his fists on the table.

"Excuse me?" Tiffany hissed, her eyebrows rising up so high they could disappear in her hairline at any second.

"You heard me." He snarled, not backing down from her furious gaze. "Quit being such a bitch to Kathryn. Can't you see she's doing her best to pull this stupid crap off and she doesn't even like it? Don't you see she'd rather be off doing something else than your work? Oh, yes, Tiffany I know you're supposed to be the one arranging this but you're just so fucking lazy and you would just prefer to spend my father's money on your ugly face, so you pass it on to her, knowing she won't be able to say no to you. So you know what, shut the fuck up and let her do it."

Belinda's mouth had dropped open at his sudden outbreak and her gaze traveled from Annette (who looked as shocked as everybody else in the table, including their Aunt Helen, who had always viewed Sebastian as a sweet young man) to Kathryn, who seemed to be the only one not experiencing any form of surprise at the sudden turn of events. Even Mathieu looked mildly surprised, and Belinda knew for a fact that he didn't surprise easily. His brown eyes were glancing intently at his Kathryn, who was watching Sebastian with an unreadable look in her emerald eyes.

"I will not be spoken to in that manner!" Tiffany screeched, her eyes tilting wildly as she attempted to intimidate the younger man.

He was no longer intimidated at the thought of being sent to military school as he was in his younger days, and both he and his stepmother knew it. "She once told me she never wanted to be like you… Well you know what, Tiffany, Kathryn's smarter than you'll ever hope to be. I have no doubts she'll turn out to be something better." And with his heart pounding and his face aloof, he stood up, giving a small apology to Annette. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for a walk."

His girlfriend quickly got up to go after him but Belinda grabbed her wrist. "Let him go." She whispered in the uncomfortable silence of the table. The delicious aroma of the perfectly prepared food wafted through their nostrils unnoticed as everybody shifted uneasily at Sebastian's abrupt exit. After a few seconds of stillness, Tiffany finally cleared her throat and turned to Mathieu, smiling as though her face might crack.

"So how did you and Kathryn meet?"

---

Nighttime had already fallen yet there was still no sign of Sebastian. As the blue eyed blonde strode back and forth into one of Helen's lavish guest bedrooms, a million possible scenarios ran through her mind, had he been kidnapped? Lost? Hurt? There was a fierce downpour of rain outside, flooding the roads and leaving her, Mathieu, Kathryn and Belinda (the Merteuil sisters had stayed because of Helen's insistence that she bond with her 'favorite niece' and her 'newfound niece', not really aware that they would have stayed either way) stranded in the estate until the roads got cleared up in the morning. As for now, Annette shivered as she took a look outside the window, noticing how the leaves of the trees weren't spared by the howling wind's unbelievable lack of mercy as it heaved breath upon breath of strong proportions. Sebastian's prized car had safely been parked in the garage but it did nothing to reassure her. If he hadn't left, then where was he? Belinda, Mathieu, and his evil bitch stepsister Kathryn were in their respective rooms, not seeming to care at all if Sebastian was lying bloodied and bruised in a ditch somewhere.

Mrs. Rosemond's weatherbeaten face was etched with worry, "Oh, dear." She said, the concern in her voice was for Annette as much as it was for Sebastian. She watched as the pretty blonde chewed on her fingernail, one of Annette's nervous reactions. "It's too dangerous to send out for a search party now, with this weather and all… But I'm sure he's alright, Annette. Why don't you try getting some sleep and I'll wake you up when he arrives?"

_This was all Kathryn's fault._ The younger woman thought angrily as she stomped up to her room and barged in without knocking to find Kathryn and Mathieu in the midst of making out.

"What the fuck?" Kathryn glared at her, tugging to pull up the fallen strap of her dark lingerie. "Just because you're not getting any tonight doesn't mean you have to deprive the rest of us, you freak."

Annette ignored the embarrassing blush as she noticed Mathieu wearing only his boxers and focused her anger on Sebastian's stepsister. "You're a piece of work!" she replied angrily. "It's your fault Sebastian leaves and you're not even the least bit concerned about finding him!"

"I'm sure he's fine, Annette." Mathieu interrupted patiently, putting on his pants. The slight muscles on his biceps rippled under the moonlight and had Annette been any other woman, they'd have ogled in delight at this particularly delicious looking morsel. "Why don't you go try to sleep—"

"I can't sleep! He could be lying dead somewhere!"

Kathryn laughed mockingly, rolling her gold flecked green eyes at the hysterical Annette. "Fuck off, will you? Sebastian's fine. He's too much of an asshole to die. At least, not yet anyway."

"You're such a bitch!"

"Tell me something I don't know." The brunette shot back, watching in amusement as Mathieu finally steered a livid Annette outside. When he came back, he was wearing the same look of amusement as his fiancé.

"I do love watching you interact with her." He commented, sitting down next to Kathryn. "I wonder where he is and you really don't seem to be concerned."

"He's fine." She replied, shrugging. "He's probably in that cottage on the far south of the grounds. In fact, I believe this is the perfect time to start earning my ridiculously expensive French dream house."

If Mathieu was disappointed, he didn't show it. "You can't go out, not in this kind of weather, Kathryn. It's not safe."

But she wouldn't listen. Putting on the blue dress that brought out the color of her sea green eyes, she smiled thinly at Mathieu, who watched her with interest. Leaning over, she kissed him on the mouth, her tongue flickering over his for the merest of seconds before answering.

"Honey, the only thing that isn't safe to go against is me."

Minutes later, there was a knock on Belinda Van Ryan's door and she was only glad to answer it. She'd been going insane trying to find something to do in this beautiful but boring house, even contemplating the fact that she'd rather have a lame bedmate like Trevor just to pass the time. As she opened it, Mathieu came in sans Kathryn, and Belinda could only surmise that her sister had indeed started going after Sebastian. Finally. It was about fucking time anyway, Kathryn had been so distracted before Mathieu arrived. Now it seemed as if his mere presence reminded her of what she'd came to do, and when Kathryn Merteuil had a task, she fastidiously, ruthlessly executed it.

"I knew she knew where he was. She was probably laughing to herself while Annette went ballistic in front of the old lady."

He didn't reply and instead walked to the window and stared outside, the torrential hammering of the falling rainfall obscuring a lone figure of the infamous dark haired woman, her chin set high, green eyes flashing in the darkness like a predator searching for her prey. She walked briskly, unbothered by the possibility of getting lost or being blown over by the angry storm. As far as Kathryn knew, there were worse things in life to be scared about.

_"Because I never loved you."_

What those worse things are, she didn't even bother to know. Tonight was a night of revenge, and she wasn't going to let herself be distracted once again.

---

A pair of blue eyes glanced listlessly outside the window, the heavy pattering of the rain hitting against the two story cottage somehow soothing him. Finally, a weather that matched his mood, Sebastian thought to himself, fiddling with the keys of his Jag and thankful that he'd been smart enough to park it in his aunt's garage. He was about to get out a change of clothes that had been left in the closet when he stayed years ago when an unmistakable pounding against the wooden door made him jump slightly.

BAM BAM BAM! The fists that were slamming against the door were petite and dainty, but the insistent anger, however were not.

"What the hell—"he muttered to himself, thinking who would be insane enough to go outside in such dangerous conditions.

"Open the fuck up, you idiot! I'm freezing out here!"

The curious frown on his face deepened as he recognized the angry tone before he recognized it was her. Deciding to poke some fun at her despite the pouring rain outside, he called out. "Sorry, I don't like buying cookies from persistent girl scouts."

"Oh, but you've certainly fucked your fair share of their young mommies." The voice volleyed back with equal sarcasm. "I'm serious, Sebastian. Let me in or I might die out here."

"In that case, I think I'm going to wait about an hour more, just to be sure you've stopped breathing."

Her profile suddenly appeared in the window and he felt the sarcasm slip away from him as he saw her drenched from head to toe, her brown hair sticking to her face the way it did when he pushed her into the pool, her big green eyes half angry and half imploring him, her skin looking ghastly pale in contrast to the blurry surroundings outside and her mouth pouted into an angry pout as she angrily banged her fist against the glass so hard he thought it would break.

"Alright, you psycho!" he yelled out, opening the door and quickly sidestepping as she stumbled in, her teeth chattering and her entire body shivering from the cold.

"Kathryn, what the hell are you doing here?"

She slammed the door shut and grabbed a towel from the downstairs shelf, glaring at him as she wrapped it around herself. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Defend me in front of my mother." She demanded, "Why?"

"Because." He snapped, not at all knowing the reason why he did either.

"Because?" she raised her eyebrows, "Whatever happened to the articulate and sarcastic asshole that was my stepbrother?"

"Listen, you stupid bitch, you have no right to come barging in here and—"

Without warning, she kissed him, the towel dropping neatly to the floor as her lips played with his, her scent in wafting through his nose, her hands around his neck…

Sebastian quickly responded, his hunger for her equaling the passion she felt. His mind had permanently left while he rubbed his palms across her side in an attempt to bring warmth to her cold body. "You're so fucking beautiful." He murmured, his crystal blue eyes never leaving hers while he undid her dress. Kathryn. _This was Kathryn!_ His mind yelled but somehow, Sebastian knew he was doing something right. The joining of their mouths, the reestablishment of the bond he'd broken three years before. The fierce look that was usually present in her eyes were gone as she stared back at him with equal longing before their mouths once again joined hungrily. There was nothing gentle about their kiss but Kathryn had never done gentle in her entire life and she wasn't about to stop now. They struggled to climb the stairs but it proved to be too far and Sebastian hastily swept the various unopened books aside from the coffee table, kicking it aside as they fell into the large couch, their hands and mouths unable to stop touching each other. Lips on lips, eyes on eyes, skin on skin… In hindsight, there was nothing about Kathryn that wasn't without some sort of ulterior motive, but as he touched her, as Sebastian's gentle hands traced the contours of her perfect body, everything just made sense with Kathryn. They were Sebastian and Kathryn. Kathryn and Sebastian, it had always been just the two of them and now, it seemed like it would be that way again. She was moaning softly, giving out sighs of bliss as he lowered his head to her breasts, those temples he'd often touched but never properly worshipped. She was his sacrilege, the religion in his blood, the craving of his soul… Kathryn Merteuil was the eternal Holy Grail of immense lust, the embodiment of Sebastian's insatiable need, she was too important to be considered as merely a conquest. She had been his deepest desire ever since they were fifteen and they first met in the same exact cottage, as well as the unidentified answer to his feelings of discontentment in his younger days, when sex was about sex and not fulfillment. As she whispered his name over and over again, it seemed as if he was being reborn. Renewed in her eyes, the dormant emotions he'd suppressed in his attempt to change catapulted with such a dizzying speed he momentarily forgot that such a woman called Annette Hargrove was probably worrying about him for the moment. Her body reacted well with his as she buckled her hips while his tongue ran down lower… and lower… Until she gave a loud gasp that made him look up and smile at the sight of his normally bitchy stepsister flushed and panting. It was all happening so fast, their clothes lay rumpled and abandoned on the floor and they were staring at each other the way they did so many years ago, when they secretly wanted nobody else but the other.

"Don't stop." She ordered breathlessly, her fingers clutching the discarded pillows tightly as he gave a light chuckle.

"Really? What would you do if I did?"

With surprising speed, she used her hands to push him and they both fell to the carpet with a dull thud, causing him to cry out in pain as her naked body fell on top of him. His back broke their fall and a smirk crossed her face as she saw Sebastian wince, "Too rough for you?" she asked innocently, yet there was nothing innocent about the question. It was an unspoken challenge and Sebastian knew it.

"Never." He used her arms to roll Kathryn over so that she was once again under him, her mouth red and bruised from their kissing and her green eyes alive and vibrant as they were in the past. He poked at her waiting entrance, a moist, dripping gateway to the ultimate nirvana he had yet to experience, teasing her.

"Quit being such an asshole, Valmont!" she hissed impatiently, trying to put matters into her own hands and pushing her hips toward his, only to have him back away with a gorgeous smile on his more than handsome face. He let go and kissed her once more, never tiring of the way Kathryn tasted and always wanting more. Their sexes rubbed against each other, tantalizingly, giving a sweet, sweet torment to the two as they ravished each other's bruised mouths and tongues, the sounds coming from their throats only fueling them. Three years was a long time.

"Kathryn, about what I said…" he began, truly wishing he could just say it, another apology that would rectify what he'd done to her.

He felt her tense at his words and she kissed his neck, lightly licking it before biting his earlobe lightly.

"It's too late for apologies, Sebastian." She whispered.

"But—"

"I want you inside of me. Now." She murmured, impaling herself on top of him with one, swift move. She gasped as she took him in his entirety, her body quickly adjusting to having him inside of her. He was right; they did fit together even more than they did with anybody else. She bit his shoulder in pain and gratification while Sebastian slowly eased himself from her, the apparent ache on her face worrying him. He slowed his pace, the thrusting uncharacteristically gentle and loving as she finally opened her eyes and that wicked smile he loved so much appeared.

"What the fuck do I look like I'm made of? Glass?"

"Fortunately not." He gasped as she bit down harder, already feeling the slow trickle of blood running down his back but Sebastian too caught up to notice. In the midst of the much awaited for and inexplicable sense of pleasure, the raw, primeval hunger for Kathryn's touch, her body, he failed to see that she had already begun burying herself into him. Kathryn had starting drawing out tangy crimson blood she'd been out for, she was imprinting herself deeper and deeper into his soul, his body, and even more treacherous, his heart.

---

Inside the Rosemond house, Mathieu De Comte was seated on the piano bench with a scotch in one hand while staring at the tickling grandfather clock that reminded him of the painful minutes she was with Valmont. Finally putting down his drink, he set down and ran his fingers across the keys again; only this time the music he played wasn't that of a sad and hollow tone, but rather, of a mysterious and poignant lullaby that disturbed as much as it soothed the other occupants of the house. It was the music of an unequivocal foreshadowing, the plantation of the tiny seed of emotion being placed within the unsuspecting and somewhat hopeful heart of the curly haired blonde man Mathieu would soon recognize to be an opponent rather than a mere pawn. He picked up his cell phone and called her, a rush of relief at hearing her voice overcoming him.

"Fuck him yet?"

"Just about." She answered and he could see her smile even from where he sat.

"Don't tell me you've called it 'making love'."

"I believe the real estate developer handling the Bordeaux property resides near the place. Remember, I want the drapes blue."

---

"You can put whatever you want, but you at least have to own it first." She heard the distinct impeccable playing of the piano that could only mean he was alone, the melody bringing her back to the days when he was the one who reassured her, he was the one who showed her that retribution, the best ones, took time and commitment. She remembered the days when she was alone and craved for something more than a temporary satisfaction of sex, how he'd understood her, how he had done so many things for her.

"You might as well make the call. I've taken the liberty of putting Jean Pierre Beaxbont's number on your speed dial; he's the one I've spoken to when I expressed my interest in the property."

Mathieu laughed, "Good night, my merciless fiancé."

Kathryn closed the phone quietly to hear his sleepy, tired sounding voice speak.

"Kathryn, who was that?"

_"You can never compare that because I never loved you." _

_ "So I assume you've come here to make arrangements." _

_ His rejection of her advances. The careless way he'd pushed her head back and that nonchalant blue eyes' stare of indifference. "Some other time." _

_ "What happened to us?" _

_ "It's just a bet." _

_ "You were going to leave school a legend. Now you're going to leave a joke." _

_ "I-I'm willing to take my chances."_

_ "Don't do it, Sebastian."_

She turned away from him, from his questioning gaze, from the safety of his arms, his touch, the distraction she was avoiding. No mistakes this time. She'd kissed him with her eyes opened, wary of the implications that might bring her if she'd been blinded by lust once again, up close she'd seen his thick eyelashes, the thin light covering that were his eyelids, the arched eyebrows that furrowed in the intensity of their physical involvement. He'd tasted familiar, the favorite sweet she'd had as a child before her mother caught her and made her throw it away. There was no room for error, and before Kathryn could be tempted in watching him sleep, she closed her eyes and imagined the blue drapes of her magnificent Château de Bordeaux with Mathieu by her side.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just wanted to make sure their first time would be FUCKING AWESOME. Here's an extra long chapter since I'm having my midterms next week. NOOO! Hahaha. However, be assured that I'm spending my extra time meticulously planning the next delicious chapter of this story as fastidiously as Kathryn might be planning her revenge against gasp Annette.**

**Okay, I just added this part. Guys, I'm going to be taking a break from updating AIE for a while. So, so, sorry but I promise I'll finish it someday. **

**Katie: You're funny. Haha, I think you're like the first Mathieu/Kathryn shipper there is. Ever. Well, maybe a little on my part, after all I did create the guy, but you, on the other hand… Shame on you… Lol, but isn't it fun, liking someone you should hate with the 'fire from a thousand suns'? But at least you get an idea of how Kathryn feels in this story. ;-) **

**Nicole: Hmm… One moment I'm evil now I'm good? Kind of makes an interesting combination, don't you think? Haha **

**Heavenleigh: It's great to give poor little virtuous Hargrove a bit of temptation on the side. **

**Sam: I barely scraped by with this installment. I'm going insane trying to build up the plot. Grr. I'm in front of a major roadblock as of the moment. Gimme some of the creative spark by updating a certain story I'm very fond of... -hint-...  
**

**Feyechelon: You flatter me. Well, not really. Well, maybe just a wee bit. Haha. Don't worry I have a feeling they'll hook up puhretty soon… Oh wait, they already did. Hahaha! **

**WashedOut: Nasisiyahan ako dahil nagugustuhan mo ang mga kabalbalang sinusulat ko. Haha. Sana ganito rin ako magsulat in Filipino. (I can only wish... -sigh- Unfortunately this apparent gift only extends its grasp in English. ;-P)  
**


	16. At The Rosemond Estate

**A/N: Ooookay I know I said I was taking a hiatus from this, but it wouldn't leave me alone and I really do have my midterms this week so whatever. Grr. Now let me rephrase. I'm going to _try_ to stop writing this story for a while. It's addicting. Somebody slap me or at least tell me to go continue my other psycho story. Somebody please mention the phrase 'yx, stop writing this for your own good' in their review. I need to get some studying done.  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 16: At The Rosemond Estate **

**_"Illusions are of course by their nature sweet." _**

**- Marquise de Merteuil **

**_"I have no illusions. I lost them on my travels. Now I want to come home." _**

**-Vicomte de Valmont **

There was a faint sound of running water that caused him to open his eyes, only to find the blinding sunlight practically poke his blue eyes out with its brightness. Sebastian immediately groaned in protest, refusing to rejoin the rest of the world and head back to the Rosemond house while the stinging ache in his shoulder was still apparent. He gingerly touched it, smiling half heartedly as he relived the sensation of her mouth on his skin, how her beautiful eyes had been closed, how her hands gripped his back, her manicured fingernails alternating between squeezing the hell out of him and giving him the soft pleasures only she could ever do to him. Once again, he had slept through the night, another rare occurrence for him. He noticed he only seemed to rest when she was around which was ironic because Sebastian knew she was dangerous. But what a way to go… What a way to drown himself in sin.

"Kathryn?" he called out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

There was no reply and a heavy feeling replaced his initial grogginess. True, Kathryn had never been one to stay for the morning after, and judging from the oddly beautiful day that greeted him, it was about five thirty in the morning. It was much too early to actually get up and do something, let alone hike back to the house alone.

Minutes later, his footsteps echoed throughout the silent manor since everybody else had slept late. Annette and his aunt because of him, Mathieu and Belinda because they had another one of their long talks, something they hadn't done since Kathryn was around. Kathryn, because… Well, another brief smile came across those pouty lips both Blaine and Annette adored. He was careful enough to be quiet, because the last thing he wanted to have was a barrage of anger and concern at his insensitivity the other night. And besides, so what? It was his right to want to get the fuck away from the hypocrisy of the society; if it had been the past he wouldn't have had to sneak around. He stopped walking as the distinct sound of water splashing reached his ears and immediately, he knew it was her.

"I don't understand how you can still find the strength to swim laps when my entire body fucking hurts." He said upon entering to find his stepsister in the pool, her mischievous green eyes wide open as she gracefully swam towards the ladder to pull herself up. She was wearing the skimpiest, tiniest black bikini that left little to the imagination and a nefarious smile that actually reached her eyes. Her long brown hair was piled up in a messy bun and it was clear that she hadn't been expecting anybody else to be there. Despite the careless way she'd put up her hair, she looked as beautiful as she'd ever been.

"Hand me the towel?" she answered saccharinely and he was only happy to oblige. He had that elated feeling he hadn't had for the longest time, and in a twisted sense, it had actually been her who'd given it back to him. As he grabbed the towel, he strode over and raised his arms behind her shoulder, massaging her back as she chuckled softly, while she tilted her neck to give him better access.

"It's six in the morning and you're asking for round two?"

"Kathryn, I know it's been three years but I honestly thought you wouldn't be losing your touch." He whispered, the smile never leaving his face as he kissed her. "I'd like to believe that isn't the case."

She tasted faintly of champagne, but there was still that unidentifiable taste of sweetness that never left her mouth. She gave in, only teasingly pulling back to watch his handsome face fall in disappointment and look at her with that hunger in his deep blue eyes. "You know it isn't, Valmont."

"Is that right?" he ran his palm over her right breast, enjoying at the sight of her going momentarily rigid at the sensation of his touch. "Prove me wrong, then."

"Appealing to my vanity won't help you." She bit his lower lip gently, "Because I believe that there are certain debts to be paid before I actually give in."

"Such as?" he inquired, fearing she would once again leave him out in the cold.

"This." She placed her palms on his broad chest and pushed him into the pool, laughing at his annoyed reaction.

"What was that for?" he scowled, he had been wearing that itchy turtleneck that only increased the prickling against his skin as it mixed with the chlorine.

She took a sip of the Cristal that had been on the side table before diving in gracefully; her delicate arms reached him in powerful strokes. Kathryn raised her eyebrows, giving him an inquiring look. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that little stunt you pulled while I was in your pathetic love shack with Mrs. Cleaver."

"Yeah, well, you weren't wearing this fucking shirt."

"And you didn't have stitches on your fucking leg." She shot back.

They stared at each other with annoyance before the Sebastian's irritation melted away. "I don't want to fight." He answered quietly as his arms circled her tiny waist.

"We fight, Valmont, that's what we do." She didn't let go of her anger so easily even though he was being so unexpectedly sweet.

"Yes, but it's not what I want." He stared at her, into her, was more like it and Kathryn felt her inhibitions slipping away. The blue eyes of unreadable emotion giving water to the parched grass colored eyes, his firm grip on her, their skins again making contact that provided enough electricity and tension to fill an entire country.

"What do you want?" her tone sultry, envy colored eyes filled with question.

He laughed not at her the way he'd done before she left, but with her while her hands slipped under his shirt, her palms on his taut muscles and his hands around her waist… Why couldn't they have done this before? "I thought I made it clear." He murmured in her ear, "I just want you."

"Again?"

"Not again, Kathryn. Always. I think I never stopped."

She looked taken aback by his sudden confession and chose to study his face for any telltale signs that he was using one of his lines on her before finally changing the topic. "So are you going to break June Cleaver's heart while I watch with glee?"

"Are you going to take off that damn ring and give it back to Mr. Model Citizen of the Year?" he countered, trying to catch his breath as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

She stopped for a moment, watching his face before replying. "No."

"Then I won't, either." He sighed. "Her father's sick, she needs someone right now."

Her eyes narrowed and she only smirked at his defiance. "You know, this sneaking around makes me feel…" she started undoing his pants and Sebastian swallowed thickly as she pressed herself against him, his need for her now poking her bare thigh, much to Kathryn's amusement. "…so…" her lips touched his barely before running her tongue over his mouth. "…horny."

"That's a problem I'm willing to attend to." But as he moved to untie her top, they heard that unmistakable voice that could only mean Annette was nearby.

"Sebastian?"

Kathryn let out an annoyed huff, quickly separating herself from him. "I guess now that the storm's gone the homing device the missus placed around your neck's all fixed up."

"I'll find a way." He promised, throwing her a charming smile as he got out of the pool just in time for his girlfriend to enter with Belinda.

"Sebastian! Thank God you're okay!" his girlfriend exclaimed, running over to give him a hug only to find Sebastian soaking wet. "What happened to you?" her forehead scrunched in confusion. Her gray eyed companion gave a brief glance to Kathryn, who was silently chuckling. Belinda's lips turned up and as Sebastian looked at her, she pointed to his crotch subtly and mouthed.

"Your fly's open."

"Actually, Annette, it's my fault." Kathryn called out, giving him time to turn around and zip his pants up. "You see, I haven't forgotten how Sebastian got me all… wet at your house, so I decided to return the favor."

Her voice was laced with so much innuendo even Sebastian felt himself smirk and wish that Belinda and Annette would leave them the fuck alone. The turtleneck was starting to give him the hives so he took it off, exposing his well built body and a distinct, angry looking bite mark that came from Kathryn.

"What happened to that?"

"Kat." He replied, finally leading Annette out of the room before Kathryn could make another comment.

As soon as Dorothy's back was turned, Kathryn made a biting notion while Sebastian was staring at her. "What a particularly big cat she must have been." She couldn't help but throw poor Annette another bone to increase her suspicions.

Belinda, on the other hand, helped herself to the Cristal while she surveyed her sister. "Does this cat have a name?"

Kathryn smiled, "Maybe." She got out of the pool and picked up the discarded towel on the floor. It still had the warmth from Sebastian's fingers, she couldn't help but noticing as she wrapped it around herself and sat down the lounge chair. "Where's Mathieu?"

"Oh, he wanted me to tell you he had business to attend to in Luxembourg. But he'll be home in time for the fashion show."

"He might as well. I don't think he'll want to be around when I continue with Sebastian."

"And how is our two timing stepbrother in bed?"

Kathryn smiled, "Put it this way. I've never been so fucking tired and sore in my life."

"You sound happy."

The beautiful brunette's smile never wavered, "I am. Would you like to know why?"

"Because you got your brains fucked out by an obviously very experienced Sebastian last night and Mathieu's okay with it?" she replied snidely, her perfect features contorting in disgust at the pathetic Trevor and how she had been willing to give the loser a call just so she wouldn't be bored to death.

"Because, dear Belinda," A creamy white hand grabbed the bottle from her as Kathryn sat down the seat opposite hers. "I like how Annette's just allowing all this to happen. You know, I did have my doubts at first, but now I've truly begun to appreciate your skill. Can you imagine what she's thinking at the moment? About last night? About that bite? Why do you think I bit Sebastian?"

"Well, from what she told me last night, she's in shambles. Her relationship's deteriorating, and somebody's feeling neglected in bed when it comes to having intercourse with the young Mr. Valmont. Poor Annette's torn, what with Trevor's comforting company and her love for Sebastian… Of course, if I had a choice, I would pick the latter, not that I'd know from personal experience, but from what Trevor has shown, anybody else would be a step up."

Her green eyes widened in fake concern, "But who will Annette run to for help? Perhaps someone who hates me so much and wants to get rid of me so much that Annette would consider an alliance?"

The Merteuil sisters smiled at each other, their dangerous beauty complementing the other's as Kathryn's green eyes gleamed in equal malevolence as her light gray ones. "Have you corrupted her yet?"

"She might have picked up on a certain habit or two. I recall her saying you told her she was fat? That's a low blow, Kathryn. You should never tell a woman that. Now, with Sebastian's lack of interest in sex, at least with her, she's quite insecure and lonely."

"Cigarettes?"

Belinda nodded, "Cigarettes and champagne… and a little something extra on the side."

She leaned forward excitedly, quickly doing a quick check around the room to see if they were alone. "Our cherished white powder?"

"Nothing so obvious, she might be tempted, but I doubt she'd ever snort the thing." She pulled out a cigarette with a strange insignia, the same one she'd given Annette and the same one Annette had asked from her last night, during a particularly anxious moment of wondering where the fuck her boyfriend is. Kathryn took it from her, examining it closely.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's laced with heroin. Very subtle, the effects manifest themselves in a couple of days. These days you could never tell anymore, the bitch gets so hyped up over the image of you and Sebastian in bed."

She laughed, "Clever. And she didn't even wonder where she can get some more?"

"I told her it's from back home, totally contraband in the US. Of course, it's partly true. Not only that, I've also asked some of my ill-reputed friends to put in a little extra to help Trevor nail the virgin blonde. You know that chemical component that makes Viagra so successful? I believe Dorothy's in heat and she just might make a total fool out of herself in front of Sebastian. Of course, I don't know exactly when the drug will take the effect but the traces in her body will be undeniable."

Kathryn remained quiet, "You think he's going to fuck her?"

"Do you care?"

She hesitated for a briefest second but to Belinda, it seemed like forever. "No."

"Good. Now get dressed, the old bat's making us have breakfast before we leave. I'm already late for a fucking photo shoot as it is."

---

_Methadone Clinic, exact location undisclosed _

Court Reynolds was looking well, but he was not feeling as spiritually fulfilled as the program should make him feel. For one thing, he craved a smoke, and another, he'd met beautiful but dumb Amber Smith. Short, blonde, and awed at the certain pedigree his name carried… The exact opposite of his evil ex girlfriend, who was really the person he wanted to forget about. He and Amber had hit it off, up until she moved her hand to his pants and made a disgusted face, aptly saying her middle finger would probably do a better job than he did. Court backhanded her and the blonde slut went to one of the facilitators crying and bawling like the anorexic crack whore she was (something that also applied to Kathryn. In fact, she'd be right at home in this place) and they'd given the senator's son now had added therapy sessions and a longer stay.

His footsteps were loud and arrogant while he passed the staring rich bitches who giggled as he walked by because by way of vengeance, Amber had spread the word that Court Reynolds had the dick of a five year old. Another dark look came over his attractive features and he was about to scream at them when one of the counselors tapped his shoulder with a smile and informed him that he had a visitor.

"Who?" Court asked, confused. Both his parents hadn't even called, preferring to think their only son was away on a vacation. His friends were all too busy laughing their asses off at the blowjob pictures that had 'mysteriously' been released to call him up. And besides, nobody else knew he was in rehab. Methadone Clinic was _the_ place for alcoholics and druggies that resembled more of a resort than an actual clinic, and having had high profile clients in the past, they were known for their tight security and indiscretion.

The attendant didn't answer because that psycho loser Court didn't know started slashing his wrists again. As he slowly walked outside the patio, he found a man waiting for him with a placid expression hidden behind mirrored sunglasses.

"Court Reynolds?"

"Who the hell are you? If you're another one of those goddamn reporters, I'm not gay okay?"

A sneer curled across the man's lips, as brushed imaginary lint over his expensive dark suit. He had short brown hair and stood confidently, apparently not intimidated by Court's menacing gaze.

"Do I look like a fucking reporter?" he reached into his inside pocket and threw a couple of photos on the table while the younger man flinched at the sight of Kathryn's bruised body printed clearly on the glossy paper. "You did this to her?"

"So what? The bitch deserved it."

The man took off his sunglasses and the threatening look in his brown eyes made him instinctively step back, "That 'bitch' is my fiancée." He spat, "Pick up the photos."

"No."

"No?" Before Court could call for security, he felt a searing pain slice through his hand and before he knew it, there was a shiny, particularly large knife wedging his hand between the table and the now readily bleeding photo paper.

He screamed, nearly fainting from the pain and from the dark red liquid that stained the color of Kathryn's porcelain black and blue tinted body. "She sent you here, didn't she?" he gritted his teeth. "Kathryn's playing you, you stupid fuck. You're just one of her many pawns, like Valmont and every other unfortunate loser who got blinded by those perfect tits and that tight ass."

"Be quiet before I take that knife and cut your throat. Now, listen to me. I can get you released within days, provided you follow what I say."

"Why the hell would I do that? You're working for _her_."

"And what would your plan be? You get shipped off to military school where everybody there knows you're a cocksucker? I'm offering you a chance to at least get some form of revenge, Reynolds. I know for a fact Kathryn's not the only one who fucked you up before you left."

"Valmont."

He nodded, "Exactly."

With tears in his dark eyes, Court was finally allowed to have some medical attention while the man watched impassively, not a trace of remorse at what he had done. His nerves tensed in anticipation while he listened to the man's instructions, even shuddering at the thought of this cruel and unusual man uniting with Kathryn Merteuil, who he'd always thought was a bit loose on the head.

---

He'd been trying to catch her eye for the past five minutes but she was making it difficult for him to do so.

"Sebastian, we were all so worried about you." Aunt Helen said empathically, laying a wrinkled hand on top of his. Sebastian could almost feel guilty at having had his aunt worry about him until those alluring green eyes finally caught his and she gave him the naught filled slightest smile she could muster, reminding him of the events that had transpired last night.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Helen. I would have called but my cell phone wasn't working." Helen Rosemond's favorite nephew replied sincerely, looking unusually relaxed and a bit more like himself than he'd ever been. Suddenly inspired by the idea, he deftly pulled out his phone and dialed Kathryn's number, keeping his eyes on her as she jumped slightly, the shrill ringing filling the elegant silence of the breakfast table.

"Oh, who is it, dear?"

She managed a smile, "It's Mathieu. Would you mind if I took this call?"

"Not at all, I'd like to take the chance to get to know Belinda anyway." The svelte model barely managed a grimace as she shot her sister an evil look while Kathryn turned and walked to the pool area.

Minutes later, his cell phone rang. Sebastian could barely keep the smile off his face while his oblivious girlfriend listened with great interest at Aunt Helen's childhood stories.

"Valmont." He answered crisply.

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?"

He covered the mouthpiece while the others glanced quizzically at him. "It's from school." He said apologetically, "About my thesis." He excused himself and walked back into the house before any of the three women could question him further.

"Valmont?" Kathryn asked crossly, "You do realize how fucking obvious that made you look right?"

"Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"I'm serious, Kathryn. We need to talk."

She must have recognized the stern tone in his voice and stopped teasing, "Indoor pool."

"What the fuck is it with that place?" He quickly made his way to the room, where he found his beautiful stepsister sitting calmly, that damned pendant she loved so much dangling from her wrist once again, a sure sign that she was about to get stoned.

"So talk." She broke the silence, her voice still and flat.

"I changed my mind."

Her posture was guarded, a moment of disappointment flickered over her green eyes. Kathryn assumed that that disgusting thing called a conscience got the best of her pussywhipped stepbrother and he'd come to inform her that it was a mistake. "About?"

"Talking. I don't want to do that anymore, it only gets me into trouble with you." He took the crucifix from her, the other hand slowly unzipping the back of her dress. Kathryn forgot about the coke as his deep murmurs lulled her into submission and she allowed him to untangle the rosary-like necklace from her wrist.

Aww. Who wouldn't pick Sebastian Valmont being annoyingly adorable and gentle over drugs?

---

"Oh, God, I don't think I can do this anymore." Annette Hargrove took a long drag from the laced cigarette, her nerves a big bundle of mess while Belinda only stared at her calmly.

"Stop overreacting, Annette. They've only been gone for half an hour."

"From dealing with Kathryn and Sebastian, I think it's safe to say they're having sex."

"It's possible." She grinned wickedly, "Want to check?"

"NO! Why did I agree to this in the first place? I should have just told Sebastian that she's playing him, in fact, I'm going to do that right about now."

"No, you're not." Belinda hissed, "Do you have any idea what she'd do if she found out I've been telling you all these things? She'd have us crucified upside down."

"Like you're scared of Kathryn." Annette shot back even though Belinda's warning wasn't fair behind.

"I'm not." She answered truthfully, wishing those two would just stop fucking for a second and come down before Annette went insane from the hyped up smoke. She was going all edgy already, and it didn't help matters. "I just know what she's capable of and I have no intentions of testing that theory. Listen to me, you can't go against her alone. And as for Sebastian, you and I both know it was only a matter of time before he came back to her."

"We're in love." Annette snapped, seething at how Belinda could still be so calm. Of course she couldn't it wasn't _her_ boyfriend fucking his stepsister. It wasn't _her_ boyfriend that had defended her arch rival against her equally bitchy mother, it was _her_ boyfriend she'd found suspiciously soaked while Kathryn was wearing a bikini so miniscule it should be banned, and it wasn't _her_ boyfriend who'd been ignoring her so much for the past couple of weeks that she'd entertained the thought of having an affair with her ex boyfriend just to see if he'd get jealous.

"Is that what you tell to Trevor every time you go out with him?"

Annette reeled back as if she had been slapped, "You have no right to judge me, Belinda!"

"You listen to me, you stupid hick." Belinda's breathtaking features contorted menacingly. "Kathryn's coke problem? Her debauchery? I have proof of it, now I need you to help me make her see that she's won so she won't turn against me. Don't you realize that I don't give a shit about your pathetic love life with Valmont? Face it, Annette. He doesn't love you. He never did. The best thing you can do is be that innocent virgin queen you are when he comes back to you, blue eyes angry, pretty mouth set in a thin line, bitching at how he was betrayed by his dear, sinister stepsister. And he'll stay with you, you want to know why? Because it's his way of sticking it to her, a final fuck you to Kathryn, if you must. If you love him so damn much, you'd better get yourself together. That plan she has against you? She's going to have your father killed and make it look like an accident. See how it fucking hurts. Eye for an eye, Hargrove. You took the only real family she'd ever had and since you don't have a sibling, she's going to take the next best thing. Dear old daddy in a fucking coffin, and with old man Hargrove gone, do you really think he's going to pity you? Think about it. When did Hargrove start getting sick? Right after that stupid benefit that doubled as a welcoming party for Kathryn. She slipped him something and right now, she has someone back in Kansas slipping dear old daddy more and more until he eventually croaks. He doesn't have cancer, you idiot. That tumor's just a side effect. Sure, he'll stay for a couple of days, but after that, you want to know what happens? He'll be back in the Valmont townhouse, slipping in and out of her room, touching her, kissing her, and most definitely fucking her. If you did tell him, what makes you think he'll believe you? The tests at the hospital clearly state that it's cancer and she'll just proclaim her innocence. And what'll you look like? A vindictive ex girlfriend out to get her back for taking Sebastian from you. However, if you want to risk your chances of stopping her, then by all means, get out and run to your boyfriend while he's fucking Kathryn!"

They both looked shocked at her outburst, staring at each other while Belinda's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She said shortly, leaving Annette alone to her thoughts.

"Belinda?"

"Who's this?"

"It's ah, it's Trevor Smith, you know, from the coffee shop the other day and—"

She almost chucked the offending cell phone across the room, cursing herself for giving the loser her private line. "Yes, I remember. How are you?" she instead said sweetly, wondering what on earth Annette saw in this dork.

"Well, I have tickets to this great play tonight and I was thinking maybe we could go out for pizza after."

Trevor was seriously deluded if he thought she would go out with him and actually be seen in public, let alone eat a damn grease flavored pizza while those moron paparazzi photographed her. If she did it, there was no doubt in her mind that the tabloids would feature her with the article on how she wasn't anorexic after all, but a binger. Did he think he was in some fairy tale Notting Hill fantasy shit? No fucking way. Nevertheless, she tried another approach. "Have you… succeeded in your task?"

"She's not budging, Belinda. She clearly loves Sebastian… Can't we just forget about this and go out tonight?"

What kind of shit was _he_ snorting? "Remember our deal, sweetie. You don't get to call me until you fulfill your side of the bargain." She snarled, cutting him off.

"Well, that was certainly rude." A deep, mocking voice made her turn instinctively and she found herself face to face with Sebastian, looking adorably relaxed, his shirt unbuttoned and giving her a glimpse of the golden perfection of his well built chest. Yummy. Belinda wouldn't be a sore loser if she did lose that bet. Sebastian was starting to look like the most delicious consolation prize she could ever get.

She smiled saccharinely, "Oh and sneaking off in the middle of breakfast to screw your stepsister isn't?"

He laughed, clearly amused at her sharp tongue. "Touché. Speaking of which, have you seen Annette?"

She pointed down the hall and Sebastian was about to follow when a creamy hand grabbed his wrist, only to be pulled back by the wicked bitch herself. Sebastian smiled as he kissed Kathryn, who returned his kiss while keeping a raised eyebrow on her sister. Belinda only smiled at the exchange; Kathryn could only go so far with her act of indifference.

"Go with me on the way back." He told her, a ridiculously charming smile, the one he reserved only for Kathryn, peeking through his handsome features.

"You have a girlfriend, genius. Now go, I'm sure Belinda and I will be quite comfortable in the limo."

"Think about how comfortable you'll be when you're on top of me." Sebastian said, smirking as he met her challenging stare.

"Oh please, why don't you two just get a fucking room?" her blonde sister threw them a withering stare that broke their banter.

"I would, but somehow Kathryn prefers to shack up with her French dreamboat. Maybe if I spoke like I had permanent phlegm lodged in my throat, she'd take an interest. What do you think, Belinda? Should I say _'Kha-thryn'_ from now on?"

Oh boy. Kathryn's dark eyes flashed a sinister green, and Belinda almost felt sorry for Sebastian. Almost.

"Sure, and while we're on the topic, perhaps if I had a 'I'm-a-virgin-and-I'll-wait-until-I-experience-true-love-or-at-least-until-the-first-asshole-playboy-comes-up-to-me-and-flirts-with-me' manifesto, then maybe we'll end up getting married and having little blonde kids who recite the rosary every hour. Or maybe if I just spread my legs open at the very first person who says he's so in love with me, you'd want me more. Honestly, Sebastian. She knew you for a couple of days and she fucks you because she's such a little good girl in love?"

He thought for a moment, "At least she waited a couple of days. You'd fuck any guy that has a reputable surname in a minute."

"Oh, fuck you, Valmont."

"What, in front of Belinda? I didn't think you were into that shit. My God, just when I think you couldn't be more fucked up and perverted."

Kathryn let out an annoyed sigh, marching up to her room to slam the door. Sebastian's grin drooped a bit as he gave a frustrated groan, "You see what I have to put up with? She has enough moods that can fill an industrialized country."

She shrugged, "Kathryn'll get over it. Annette's waiting for you to give her a ride home and perhaps hear your bullshit expression about the reason why you decided to skip breakfast."

"What are you talking about? I did eat. Just not food."

Her lips curled in disgust, shoving him aside while he headed back to Annette, chuckling. "You're disgusting!"

"You're a bitch!" he called back, feeling happier than he'd been in years. Belinda sighed, truly regretting how his blue eyes looked undeniably gorgeous and filled with that secretive smirk that she assumed had been there before The Bet happened. If he only knew.

* * *

**Katie: Update lover? That's a first. Haha. So I guess this chapter's for you, and about what you said in your review, that's exactly how I want you to feel. I want you to feel like he has to be punished, because he _did_ break the rules. You _should _be pissed at him. I don't know if you've noticed but you've somehow ended up thinking a bit like Kathryn in AIE, you have an affiliation with Mathieu and you should hate Sebastian but you don't know what to do because the fiancé still hasn't given you a reason to be angry and the gorgeous stepbrother is just too damn charming for you to still be pissed off. I've been weaving the story to fit into the fine line of retribution and forgiveness. So you see, now I'm presented with the challenge of trying to change that feeling in the upcoming chapters… ;-) And not all my writing's beautiful. If by some miracle you do get to read the first story I ever wrote, you'd want to whack me in the head with a shovel and probably ask me what the fuck I was thinking. Hahaha **

** Nicole: Yeah, I know it's about time they did it. Gawd. For the life of me I don't understand why you managed to put up through 14 chapters of being teased with the always interrupted and nonsexual nature of the K/S moments I've written. I applaud you. Hahaha! **

** WashedOut: You know I can tell you how it ends in Filipino when I update next and the others won't have the story line ruined for them. Whaddaya say? ;-P Oh yeah, high school ka pa rin ba? It's refreshing to talk to someone in Pinoyyyyy here in Lol. **

**Jenny: Silly girl. Of course she will, because if she doesn't, I think I'm going to be stoned to death by the other K/S shippers. You included, I suppose? Hahaha**


	17. The Past Comes Back to Haunt

**Chapter 17: The Past Comes Back to Haunt  
**

_**"Perhaps, while I was asleep I had returned without the least effort to an earlier stage in my life, now forever outgrown; and had come under the thrall of one of my childish terrors... Still, as a measure of precaution, I would bury the whole of my head in the pillow before returning to the world of dreams."**_

**-Marcel Proust **

_The world has now officially turned over and fucked itself, _ Blaine thought as soon as he realized he was in the same room as the Valmont-Merteuil stepsiblings and they weren't trying to murder each other.

" Blaine? Have you been swallowing too much cum lately that you've forgotten how to speak? The beautiful albeit very, very dangerous dark haired woman smiled evilly as if she'd read his thoughts, which, knowing her, wasn't really all that impossible.

"Guys, if you're going to throw things at each other, at least get the ones that aren't newly bought." He warned, knowing their tendency to smash, thrash and fuck up everything in sight when they were angry, and from his experience, everything just seemed to get fucked up more if they were angry at each other.

Valmont just chuckled, those adorable baby blues crinkling. Wait a second. It's been a while since he smiled like that, in fact… Hold on. Their gay friend glanced from Kathryn to Sebastian who was both seated stoically next to each other, years of being brought up by nannies and the pedigree of their upbringing showing in their posture. Were these two actually together? True, she wasn't doing anything so obvious like sitting down his lap, but there was just something different about them. For one thing, they both looked openly relaxed, and for another, like he said, there was still the absence of yelling and flying objects hitting the walls.

"Are you going to stand there and openly leer at Sebastian or are you going to get me the goodies you promised?" she interrupted his train of thought.

"Be right back, princess bitch." He huffed, going into the next room to retrieve the brand new shipment of cocaine. As he was about to go back to his room, he saw something that made him almost drop the plastic baggie he was holding.

Sebastian had pulled her into his lap, his intense blue eyes only staring at her while he gently pushed back a lock of brown hair from Kathryn's smiling and still ever so mischievous face

_Holy shit._

"Tell me again why we're doing this." His voice especially calm as he fought to bite back a groan as soon as that naughty smile of Kathryn's came into view and she started grinding her lower body against his lap.

"Because." She replied, her own breaths becoming faster. She wrapped her fingers around his hair, truly looking like she'd missed playing with his soft golden curls, "I believe there's still the matter of retribution against Court Reynolds and we're going to pay him a little visit."

"Why should I come with you?" his reply was not of protest but of curiosity.

Their drug dealer confidante watched in sick fascination as Kathryn's hand snaked down to Valmont's pants and Blaine had to keep himself from either laughing out loud at the obvious fact that they were indeed _Kathryn and Sebastian_ again or to cry out in horror at the idea that they would be having sex on _his_ bed. He knew he'd prayed for Sebastian Valmont to be naked and somewhat sweat on his sheets, but he'd always specified that it would be because of Blaine, not Sebastian's stepsister. He heard the now panting Sebastian catch his breath sharply while his zipper went down, "If you don't come with me, you'll never come…" her hand moved slowly, torturing Sebastian at each languid movement until he looked like he was about to tear her clothes off. "…again."

"Bitch." He groaned, tilting his chin to kiss her smooth neck.

"Asshole." She murmured in reply, quickening her pace while he nipped at her softly.

"Whore." Sebastian shot back, his hands resting on the small of her back while she practically dry humped him.

She gave a little purr in the manner of a very fierce and horny lioness (Come to think of it, if Kathryn did become an animal, that would be her chosen species. That or an especially fierce female dog.), her long hair brushing against his face as her teeth bit his lip gently, "I love it when you talk dirty."

A slow grin crept lazily over his perfect mouth. "How dirty are we talking about?"

"Pretty." She allowed him to kiss her, their mouths almost swallowing each other whole and their hands unable to touch anything else but each other, "Fucking." Their eyes met for the millionth time since Kathryn returned from Paris as they pulled away. "Dirty."

The Greek Carved Upper East Side Sex God Turned Pussywhipped and Now Back In All His Glory looked hopeful, "Think Blaine might take half an hour to get those drugs?"

"If you're lucky…" she whispered wickedly, and even though Blaine might have loved to see Sebastian in his naked splendor, he was in no mood to have his sheets filled with their disgusting fluids.

"Congratulations, Kathryn. You just about did what every other female wanted to do since the Annette Period in New York."

The two turned their heads at Blaine's smirking voice, not one of them blushing from embarrassment at having been caught in a compromising position. Sebastian only smiled coolly as he tucked himself and zipped up his pants while Kathryn's shining green eyes looked vibrantly alive as she resumed her seat earlier. "You mean what _you_ wanted to do ever since you met Sebastian."

Her stepbrother groaned, "Can we not talk about _that?_" He turned to Blaine, shrugging as he pulled out a cigarette. "No offense."

She snatched the stick from his hand and proceeded to break it in half, throwing it carelessly away while he gave a loud protest. "Fuck, Kathryn that was my last stick! Now I have to get another pack!"

"Not if you want to kiss me you won't." she smiled sweetly at his annoyed reaction.

"What makes you think I want to kiss you, you narcissistic bitch?" he snapped, glaring at her.

"You don't? Okay, I'm leaving." She grabbed the bag from Blaine and gave him a couple of hundreds. "See you around, Tuttle."

Seriously. They were too cute it was almost nauseating. Blaine was about to quip another sarcastic remark about Sebastian preferring virgin blondes as he thought Valmont would just let Kathryn leave when, to his surprise, the curly haired sex god man of his wet dreams stood up and grabbed his stepsister's wrist, that unmistakable look of apology in his damn charming eyes.

"You need me, remember?" he said, now oblivious to the fact that their friend was in the room. Of course, Blaine had been used to this. Whenever Sebastian argued with Kathryn, the entire universe melted away, with the exception of a few fragile antiques that remained for the sole purpose of being thrown at each other.

"I don't seem to recall making that statement." Replied Kathryn with a frosty tone, tugging her hand back. "Now let go."

"Well, I do."

"What?"

He seemed to hesitate before answering since they rarely expressed their feelings (except of course for lust) to each other. "Need you." Sebastian continued in a low voice that sent chills down both Blaine and Kathryn's respective spines.

"HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING!"

Blaine found himself the target of two very intense and annoyed glares coming from a pair of slitted emerald eyes and the other coming from the cocky son of a bitch who had just uttered two words that made him both nauseatingly pathetic and indescribably sweet.

"Can you make it louder? I don't think the entire block heard you!" Kathryn snarled, her gaze looking particularly dangerous yet there was that half smile on her face that came from her stepbrother's reply earlier.

"Since when?"

"None of your business, you fairy." Valmont interrupted, his jaw clenching as his cell phone rang.

She gave him a sympathetic and mocking look, "Mrs. Cleaver?"

"Yeah, I promised her I'd pick her up to take her to the rehearsals."

"Poor pussywhipped Sebastian." Kathryn cooed to his face disdainfully, "When are you going to dump the psycho blonde?"

"For some of us who actually have a conscience, I feel sorry for her, okay? Can't you treat her better? She's been going through a rough time lately."

"Sure, defend the missus."

"Like you didn't defend Mathieu when I made fun of his accent."

Round two, here we come. Blaine seriously considered carrying one of those big cards with the number on it like the ones those slutty girls carry in boxing matches. However, he did know Mathieu and he knew that Kathryn had a deeper attachment to him than Sebastian might think.

"Eat me."

"Blow me."

"Oh, let your faggot friend here do that." She shot back, once again glaring him and his admission earlier completely disappearing from her thoughts.

He finally smiled and Kathryn found herself smiling back despite the harsh volleying of words. "Call me later?"

He smirked at Blaine, who was struck speechless at their exchange before kissing her quickly. "Kay."

"Tell me if I've taken a particularly large dosage of that new drug and I'm hallucinating or if that just really happened." Their mutual friend spoke slowly as soon as he and Kathryn were left alone.

"No, you're not. However, if Sebastian did come in and you both fucked like bunnies, that would be when you'd need to stop those damn pills." She replied, picking up the credit card on his table to snort a line.

"So I guess that trip he made to Paris after graduation wasn't a complete and utter waste like he said. You did get back together."

Her dark head shot up, the high immediately disappearing at Blaine's reply. "What?"

Shit. He cursed himself for being in a position to have to lie in front of Kathryn Merteuil, who read people so well it scared even him.

_"I need you to cover for me." Valmont announced, throwing a thick wad of bills in front of Blaine. _

_ He would have made a clever quip when he realized how serious Sebastian looked. "Where are you going?" _

_ " Paris." He might as well have said 'To her' and Blaine Tuttle would've understood better. So, after making some bullshit lie about Sebastian heading off to a photography convention in Italy, he found the usually arrogant Sebastian Valmont weeks later in the very same room, his clear blue eyes clouded over. _

_ "What happened?" _

_ "Nothing." He snapped, "What's the strongest shit you have right now?" _

_ His forehead wrinkled in confusion, Kathryn may have had a penchant for drugs but her stepbrother, aside from the usual pot, never did. "Come on, Valmont. What's wrong?" _

_ The way he glanced at Blaine, so oddly disappointed and accepting of the circumstances, the frustration in his tight jaw line, made him take out the new batch of crack he'd recently purchased and was saving for a particularly fun night. A few minutes later, Sebastian lay sprawled on the couch, tufts of dark blonde hair falling gracefully on his smooth forehead. His eyes were half closed, his words slow and somewhat sleepy. He was speaking in strange murmurs, but the last thing he said and the only thing Blaine ever understood that ever came out of his pale mouth before Sebastian fell asleep were: _

_ "Don't tell Kathryn." _

"Err… Nothing."

"Sebastian came to Paris?" she glanced at him sharply, her eyes speaking the threats her mouth didn't have to.

He forced a strangled laugh, "Did I say that? I meant, Sebastian hooked up with Paris as a dare. You know, one of those party things that happened during the graduation party some guy threw in his loft…"

" Blaine."

"Yeah, it was really funny, you see, 'cause he was drunk and Annette was with her family so Valmont decided to go and there was this blonde skinny chick who kept staring at him so I dared him to go fuck her and he was really drunk and stoned so he did."

"Tell me the truth."

He was spinning the lie so easily now, having had years of practice in the lying department. "I caught him in the bathroom with her and they were going at it in the tub. You should've seen him Kathryn, he was so wasted he couldn't even remember his name and what went where."

"If you don't tell me the truth I'll cut off your balls and feed them to the homeless."

"My, aren't we charitable."

She threw the credit card down and gave him the most threatening, conniving evil look she'd ever given Blaine. "I don't make idle threats, Tuttle."

"Okay," he threw his hands up in surrender, preferring to move away from her just in case. "A year after you left, he tried to go after you."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"He was rambling about some letter he'd written and how he was going to give it to you personally. He wasn't sure where you were so he decided to go there to make sure you got it." He glanced at her questioningly, "You did get it, didn't you?

She paused, "No."

"Well, you're going to have to talk to him about it. I'm in enough deep shit as it is, he told me not to tell you. Of course, this lessens the complications, right? Now you know he did try to come back to you."

Kathryn stood up to get her purse, "Trust me, Blaine. This new piece of information has done quite the opposite."

---

Belinda was not having the time of her life. So far, her thoughts alternated from strangling those incompetent stylists to the insipid ugly waifer thin socialites who constantly sucked up to her and name dropped just about every damn model in the industry, most of which, they claimed, were their 'best friends since high school'. To make things worse, her head hurt like hell and it wasn't even a hangover. She'd had to call the damn phone company to temporarily block Trevor's calls, listen to Annette's pitiful woes, and she was running out of her pills, the ones only Mathieu could get for her and he wasn't even in the same time zone.

"Can you please move that fucking ladder away from me?" the beautiful model snapped and all the other participants of the charity event except Kathryn, who was too busy avoiding Sebastian for some reason and making sure the wardrobe was set, quickly backed away. Those tabloids featuring her gray eyes narrowed with rage came to their mind and thankfully, they left her the fuck alone.

"Sorry, Ms. Van Ryan." One of those moronic losers quickly apologized and she turned her furious gaze away, just in time to lose sight of the man accidentally trip and the ladder came crashing down on her.

"Fuck!" Kathryn jumped as she heard the loud crash and screamed even louder when she realized that Belinda had a trickle of blood running down her forehead. Her first thought should have been if her sister was okay, but the one that did come to mind was how she was going to replace her if she had to go to the hospital or broke one of her legs.

Sisterly love at its finest, of course, Belinda would've probably thought the same thing if she'd been in Kathryn's shoes.

Her eyelids fluttered open and her unfocused gray eyes saw something at the distance that made her skin crawl. He was dressed in his gray suit, thick shock of brown, black hair and those green eyes Kathryn had inherited, and he was watching her. That handsome, grim face of the monster in her childhood nightmares.

"Kathryn." Belinda gasped, uncaring if she looked stupid grasping on the petite woman's arm while her entire head throbbed in pain.

"What is it?"

Their eyes met and Belinda watched as the color drained from Kathryn's face as she said the words she never thought she'd say.

"It's Papa." She whispered, looking as frightened as Kathryn had ever seen her. "He's alive."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be studying, but I love you guys so much. Maybe someone will hire me as a freelance writer if I get kicked out for bad grades. –hint- hahaha. But if you'll notice, this is a slightly short chapter compared to the others, so you know. I'm doing my best to try to stop writing. For those of you who are wondering, the next chapter's going to be about Belinda and Kathryn's childhood and why they are the way they are. Mathieu might be mentioned as well (for Katie, who wants a couple of reasons to hate him. You won't get any. Lol) And no, I haven't started writing that yet. I might not be able to stop. **

**Katie: So I'm crazy, huh? Hahaha maybe, maybe not. About Sam's threat. Grr. Don't like Mathieu! I want to see how BtB ends! Oh, and she also told me your werewolf theory. Pretty odd. Want me to make that come true though? Maybe we can even bring Buffy in and she can mistake Annette for a vampire and accidentally stake her. Hahaha! **

** Kerimack: Woah. That's pretty high praise coming from you, especially since you're like one of the veterans with the CI fics. Regarding those flaws, don't worry I'm planning to remedy them in due time. I promise you that everything has a reason for why they're acting the way they are in this story. Hahaha and on the risk of sounding like a moron fan, I've read the majority of your fics even before I decided to write my own. I hope you continue writing because I'd like to continue reading your work. ;-)  
**

**Nicole: Aww. Don't you feel bad for poor Belinda? At least in this chapter? Hahaha **

**Sam: Just reviewed your chapter. Loved the little girl, maybe I'll give her a cameo here too. Hahaha, and okay, after I've posted this, I will be taking a break. Thanks for the shoutout. I needed it. **

**WashedOut: Yep, I'm in college. Does my apparent use of psychobabble show how old I am? Lol, here's a funny thing though. My initial course was Creative Writing at this kickass school but I didn't pursue it so now here I am venting that frustration out. I still have the course syllabus for that course. (And the sad part of this tale is that I did get into that school. That's why make the right choice, my friend. Especially when it comes to college.)**


	18. What it is to Burn

**For Katie, whom I promised to dedicate a chapter to for reasons I forgot. Haha, ignore the stupid spoiler I emailed you. I hadn't planned on posting this yet sooo... There goes the whole thing. Just read the non spoiler parts.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: What it is to Burn**

**_"It seemed like the night sucked them up, took them into its dark heart. It seemed like the darkness swallowed them... Perhaps it did." _**

**-Neil Gaiman **

There was that tiny crack of anxiety that disturbed her otherwise perfect façade. Kathryn's mask was cracking, and he had no idea why. As he watched her sit down, her mouth open and eyes glazed over as she stared blankly while Belinda was driven to the hospital, he couldn't help but come to her. Something was wrong. At the way his stepsibling was reacting, something was _seriously_ wrong. Everybody else seemed to think it was the perfect time to gossip about what had happened, and somebody had already called the tabloids, rendering it useless to continue without the constant pestering of blinding lights from a few sneaky bastards who managed to get in and the occasional shoutout for Belinda's condition.

"Hey." He said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't freak her out more than she seemed to be already. "Are you okay?

Kathryn seemed to age before his very eyes as her somber green eyes finally directed themselves on his face. "I can't do this right now, Sebastian." She said distractedly, removing his hand from her body.

"Do what?"

"This. Us. There are bigger things at work."

"What are you talking about?"

She started walking away, ignoring the other people calling out her name in a confused reaction as to whether the rehearsals were over or not. Sebastian noticed Annette was watching them with an odd interest in her large blue eyes but she quickly gave him a small smile when he stared back at her and wondered if she knew. However, there was still the matter of Kathryn and he wasn't going to let her off easy this time and he ran after his stepsister and grabbed her arm before she could knee him on the groin or do something else that would hurt as much.

"Dammit, Sebastian!" she hissed, shoving him. "What part of I can't do this didn't you understand?"

"My comprehension of that phrase, yes. Your explanation, however, was not at all helpful. What the fuck just happened, Kathryn?"

She put on her sunglasses and he could see his anxious face mirrored on the two ovals that stared back at him. Kathryn was hiding again. "None of your business. I'm fine, okay?"

"Look at you, you're shaking!" he protested, "And take off those damn glasses."

"Quit giving yourself another reason to hold on. I can't do this with you, Sebastian. Not now."

"Let me help you."

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" she finally screamed and the two recoiled when they realized the room had gone silent and were now observing them.

"I can try." He struggled to keep his voice even, trying to think up of something, anything, to make her stay.

"Haven't you already?" she answered, raising her eyebrows in a silent dare, remembering his trip to Paris and his cowardice at not even letting her know.

He stared at her in bewilderment, "What?"

The expression on her face changed from frightened to aloof, "You don't get it, do you? You're a toy, and now I've whetted my appetite. Get lost."

He froze at her harsh words, telling himself that it was another of her ploys, another attempt to push him away so she wouldn't lose face. Still, at the back of his mind, there was that seed of doubt. The truth of the matter was, Kathryn disguised herself and her emotions so many times it was sometimes difficult to tell when she was telling the truth. What difference does it make? It still hurt. More than the bitch could even comprehend.

"Fuck you."

She laughed coldly, "Been there, done that. Goodbye, Sebastian."

---

_Marseilles__, France_

_Sixteen years ago _

_ Rarely does the chance of producing such a perfect little girl come across a couple's life, but Julian and Tiffany Merteuil had two. They were really delightful to watch, these Merteuil daughters, with their prim faces and shy smiles. Even at their young age, they knew that they were different. They could get away with anything at just the fluttering of their long eyelashes or the widening of their almond shaped eyes while proclaiming their innocence for something they did indeed do. Their father owned eighty percent of the business in the city and forty percent of Paris, entitling them to the finest, the most beautiful of things, the fear and reverence of little girls and their fathers in school. Their mother owned the social circle, perfectly capable of making or breaking any woman's reputation with a few well placed words and the revelation of dirty secrets she somehow found out no matter how much the others tried to hide it. The Merteuil sisters were heiresses, princesses, and in a way, prisoners of the mysterious and intricate world of gossip, intrigue, and wealth. _

_ The eldest, Belinda Victoria Merteuil, was of angelic beauty that was the muse of every painter looking to paint the most cherubic of faces. She was born beautiful, a tiny pink, crying baby with the most striking gray eyes that almost made the doctor gasp when she fixed him a steady stare for the first time. She had been held by the cold arms of her mother before arriving in the arms of one nanny to another, that bald head eventually filling with corkscrew blond curls and a pink mouth that never touched any form of sweet because Tiffany forbade it. She was smart, charming and she knew it. Even at a young age, she was well aware of two things. She was beautiful and she could get anything she wanted. This philosophy did not fail her as she grew older. _

_ The second born, Kathryn, was perhaps just as beautiful, if not more, than the first. Starkly contrasting her older sister's classical good looks, she was born making the slightest whimper, as if she knew it was improper for a lady to cry out in public. At first the doctors thought she was mute or abnormal, but they soon realized that this peculiar child was indeed just that— peculiar, although there was neither nothing abnormal nor particularly disfigured flaw about her. Belinda came out screaming, telling the whole world that she was alive. Kathryn came out quiet, her green eyes preferring to observe and to let her presence be _felt_. And that she did. Even three year old Belinda had been intrigued by the coming of her sister and would sometimes spend up to half an hour just observing her in her custom made platinum and gold plated cradle while Kathryn's nanny watched over the baby with an eagle eye. _

_ "Is she my new doll?" as a rule, they were encouraged to practice their English whenever they can, and since Belinda was already fluent in French, Tiffany insisted she try to master the other language and to speak it without her accent. _

_ The nanny laughed at her earnest face, "No. She's your sister." _

_ "But she never moves much. She looks like a toy." _

_ "She's resting." _

_ "She's always resting." Belinda complained, "She never does anything except look around." _

_ Five years passed and Kathryn outgrew the two thousand franc crib. Soon, she existed in society along with her sister, basking in the adoring gazes of the women who could only wish their own daughters would be as beautiful as they were. Her beauty was compelling, if Belinda depicted radiance and happiness, Kathryn depicted the kind of perfection found in the saddest, and most beautiful of poems. It was a lingering vision of the purest form of ethereality that would soon make men fall down to their knees in admiration. There was a certain kind of mystery hidden beneath her dark green irises, the threads of gold and shadowy jade that made up her eyes were too dark for you to read into. She wasn't the Kathryn Merteuil she would be as she grew more jaded, although she had already acquired that trait of making astute observations about people and keeping these to herself, knowing fully well the power of information. This was a trait Belinda would only learn in the years to pass. Belinda had always thought she followed her around because her little sister looked up to her, but the truth was, Kathryn was progressing faster than the angelic little blonde girl could ever be. In fact, Kathryn was fascinated with her sister, and although she didn't feel certain idolatry, she indeed knew that she admired Belinda to a certain point. They were of the same blood, and that meant they entitled were to definite privileges, and those privileges, Kathryn wondered, (at such a young age she'd already started to think beyond the boundaries of any five year old) would they both use it to get the same things or would they have different needs? What did Belinda want? What made her want differently? What were her means of acquiring these wants? _

_ Although these questions were too advanced for a girl her age, Kathryn Merteuil did indeed ask herself this when she went with Belinda to the various social functions if only to be cooed and admired. Tiffany's decorative dolls of opposite beauty, only to be admired but never really loved. _

_ While the Merteuil family ruled Marseilles with an iron fist, it deteriorated from within. Decaying perfection, frantically putting up appearances with their perfect children and exorbitant wealth and power. Julian drank more and more, and he'd begun to take an interest in Belinda. Papa's little angel. That's what he called her as he slurred each night, going up to Belinda's room to stroke her soft hair and smell her sweet, eight year old girl-scent. As every child loves the affection of a parent, Belinda felt special because of the fact that while Julian's gaze would often look at his youngest daughter's as he watched her handle herself with utmost poise, it would be her he'd smile at and give an extra bar of chocolate which Tiffany had ever forbidden any of her girls to have. It was fine, at first she thought his hand had accidentally just brushed against her inner thigh, but then It happened. _

_ He moved his hands up while the other covered her wide open mouth. **Wrong, wrong, wrong!** She felt like screaming as the fatherly love in his green eyes turned into lasciviousness, the affectionate murmurs for his eldest turning into chilling commands that she wouldn't even be hearing at that age. The first princess, the first-born, the angel faced perfect little girl was defiled, defaced, and permanently ruined that night. The tears that came out of her almost translucent gray eyes weren't flowing out for her to get what she wanted at that time, they were running down her cheeks because she felt sick and horrible, a million scalding hot baths wouldn't be able to take the sensation of him inside of her away. She gritted her teeth in pain as she bled while he pounded mercilessly into her, the liquid that flowed from her fragile body staining the sheets of her pink silk sheets while the headboard of her princess styled antique bed banged against the wall. The purity of a Merteuil never lasts, and although this was somehow at the back of her mind through the years of watching her mother backstab, blackmail and laugh while she's doing it, Belinda had never thought she would lose it this early. At age eight and sex was something designed to tear her in two. He'd never take off his gloves while he touched her in places she shouldn't be touched, perhaps it was because Julian couldn't bear to have his daughter's stench on his fingers before he crept back to bed with his oblivious wife, or perhaps in his own twisted way, he wanted her to feel the gentle leather skin as it pushed through her, as opposed to his own calloused and rough hands that would only make her uncomfortable. Belinda never did know. _

_ The first time it happened, she stared at the ceiling for hours, unable to move. Her entire body felt sore, and the cold sensation of the blood against her skin made her throw up. She never made it to the bathroom. Clutching her stomach, she doubled over and out came the filth she felt out her mouth, her tears now dried up and she no longer felt like the special one in the family. Kathryn had that role now. She was still pure, her body a temple untouched until she deemed it to be otherwise. She had a choice. At least, at the time. Her older sister didn't. The bed stank from her spew, but at least it distracted her from smelling his tobacco breath on her own body. If she was dirty, it was on her own terms, in her own vomit. How sick that sounded, but in a twisted sense, it made her stand up and wordlessly take out the layers of sheets only to promptly burn them. She never went to anybody else. She was a Merteuil, and by rule, one must never talk about such things. After taking a bath that nearly burned her alive, she quietly put on her pink, frilly pajamas, the ones that depicted her in the most virginal way possible and she couldn't bring to look at herself in the mirror. The outside vision did not match the inside. Not anymore. _

_ The common room was only accompanied by a solitary figure of a girl with damp curls and the sound of a flickering fire as it burned the filth away. The fire turned the stains on her bed sheet from crimson to black while her gaze was transfixed in fascination. _

_ "B'linda?" murmured a sleepy voice that made her tense up. She slowly turned to see five year old Kathryn rubbing her sleep puffy green eyes that sometimes looked so much like their father's she wanted to gouge it out of her sister's pretty face. _

_ "Go back to sleep, Kathryn." She said it more harshly than she'd liked, but the last person she wanted to see right now was her. _

_ Even as a child, Kathryn had never been one to follow orders. Her long baby blue nightgown trailed from behind as she approached Belinda. "What happened?" _

_ "Nothing." _

_ "Then why were you crying?" _

_ "I was not." _

_ "Your eyes are still red." She pointed out smugly, her small finger directed to her red rimmed eyes now hollow and unforgiving. _

_ "There are things you don't understand." _

_ She liked challenges and had never been one to back down, "Like?" she asked arrogantly, tucking her brown hair behind her ears. _

_ "You're too young." She sighed, averting her gaze to keep from looking anywhere near those eyes of hers. Sometimes, the way her sister gazed at a person made the person felt as if Kathryn was burrowing deeper into your thoughts, a five year old beautiful mind reader. _

_ "It's okay, B'linda. It won't hurt so much as time flies by." _

_ Her ears pricked up at Kathryn's patient voice, "What?" _

_ "The bruise on your wrist. It'll heal soon, you don't have to worry." So the innocence was still there. The matter-of-fact way Kathryn had said it told her that she was the tainted one. They were a balance, a contradiction, the Angel Belinda with the blood pouring out of her while the Hauntingly Beautiful Kathryn with her purity intact. When she finally allowed her to stay, the two sat down, their beautiful eyes not so young looking while they waited for the fire to die and the darkness to come cradle them in its safety once again. _

_The years did pass by and her bruises did heal; only they were replaced by new ones as the sick practice continued. Once, only once, she'd gone to her mother only to receive a sharp glare and a painful slap, all the while hissing that it must never be mentioned again. So Tiffany wasn't as oblivious as she'd thought, and that fact alone hurt her more. She never spoke a word about it, but their nannies did. Soon, gossip traveled and there were scandalous rumors of Julian Merteuil and his twisted preferences. Nobody ever looked at Belinda, or Kathryn, for that matter, the same. She knew for a fact that during one particularly empty night of her drunken father, he'd mistakenly gone inside Kathryn's room. It was like fucking a female child version of him, and oddly enough it was the first and last time he'd strayed to his youngest daughter again. _

_ The scandal prompted Tiffany to file for divorce two years later after a bad day at the spa because somebody had called her husband a disgusting incestuous fornicator. The humiliation was too much for her and even before the ink on the divorce papers were dry, she'd grabbed Kathryn and jumped on a plane to New York, leaving her ten year old eldest to rot in hell with Julian without so much as a backward glance. One little girl was enough to ensure child support anyway. _

_ While the Merteuils ran into the Valmonts in New York, she was wasting away in Paris. Papa's little girl had changed into Papa's little bitch, and everyone knew it. While he brought other women home, he never let go of Belinda. She remained shackled against the walls of their Paris mansion until one particular day when something in her life changed. _

_ She met Mathieu at the age of thirteen, when the beauty she possessed and once coveted now seemed like a curse to her. Indeed, one could get a lot of things for being physically attractive, but at the same time, one carried a lot of burdens as well. Boys had started to lust after her, their mouths practically salivating every time she'd walk past. One glance and they'd fight over themselves about who gets to take her home. The rumors that she was still being molested fell on deaf ears because the only sounds they heard were her footsteps. The small sighs that came out of her mouth, that confident, mocking laugh that escaped her throat. True, she was tainted, but then again, who the fuck on earth wasn't? Being a Merteuil entailed having a fucked up past, and if that served as a qualification to the untold wealth and power her family had, then fuck it, she'd been qualified even before she'd reached a two digit age. _

_ Her father had insisted that she go out with Luc Pardeu, the seventeen year old son of a business partner to make the merger of their businesses easier. "It would look good in the papers, Belinda." _

_ True, but will it be good for me? She wanted to ask, but kept her mouth shut. Her ribs still ached from when he hit her the other night. She obeyed and allowed Luc to take her to a bar, and since she was who she was and her father still had the power to make a business disappear, they let her in even though she was underage. Pardeu's son was a nasty, maniacal son of a bitch who'd barely said two words to her before his hand slid under her dress. She discreetly tried to push him off at first, unwilling to make scene but her resistance only drove him into a crazed rage and he began biting her neck, kissing every inch of her body until she finally let out a cry. _

_ And then, he was there. As mysterious as he was charming, the most beautiful, intense man suddenly pulled Luc away from her and threw him on the floor without even flinching. The fallen boy was about to attack him when her savior fixed him a steady stare with his golden brown eyes and suddenly, Luc Pardeu was nothing more than a mere memory. _

_ "A lady as beautiful as yourself should never be in the company of such an animal." He gestured to an empty seat next to her, "May I?" _

_ She nodded, her eyes transfixed on him. Her savior, her only friend, confidante, and the only man she'd ever trust. "Thank you." _

_ He finally smiled, politely averting his eyes while she fixed her dress. "I'm Mathieu De Comte." _

_ "Belinda Merteuil." _

_ He left the next day and she wasn't going to hear from him again until more than a year later, when news of Julian Merteuil's murder broke out, Mathieu found her wandering the streets of Marseilles aimlessly, the last franc of her fortune (at least until she turns eighteen) spent from drugs, alcohol, and God knows what else. Without asking for an explanation, he took her in. They left Marseilles the next day and soon, like the lascivious young man named Luc Pardeu, Belinda Merteuil became a mere memory herself. _

_ She used her beauty, the one thing she'd grown to despise, to make a name for herself. True, it wasn't a particularly mentally stimulating job, to stand in front of the camera and freeze for a moment or two while the adoring flashbulbs exploded on your flawless body. In fact, Mathieu once even commented, and this was from the fact that he truly understood the inner workings of her mind, that she shouldn't waste her time with a career as insipid as modeling when she was clearly above those other women. _

_ "Exactly." She'd reply every time he made that comment, "They think I'm some airhead. They never see me coming. The power, my dear Mathieu, might seem to lie in the hands of those who think they own me, but the reality of this, and pay attention because I hate to see you…" she allowed herself to kiss him, ruffling his dark hair affectionately. "Lose track of me, is I control them. I'm the puppeteer pulling their strings. I allow them to see and believe the lie that I work for them, when in fact they'd soon work for me. Do you honestly believe that I'm this wealthy based on endorsement alone? I'm the unattainable, influential woman in the fashion industry and being in that position of lucrative influence, I'm privy to a lot of dirty little secrets most people would do anything to keep from surfacing." Her gray eyes would grow heavy as soon as he started to respond to her advances, yet before they came close to having sex, he'd always pull back. She understood, or at least she thought she did. Mathieu was by no means a celibate man who believed in the sanctity of sex after marriage and her years of living in his house had given her plenty of acts to witness to support that fact. No matter. It was only a matter of time until he succumbed to her, most men did. _

_ She thought he'd one day see the error of his ways and go to her, that is, until one night of speaking with her long lost younger sister. Mysterious and hauntingly beautiful herself, and if it weren't for the drugs she'd taken, she'd still be shuddering at the sight of Mathieu, her beloved of all the men who'd come and gone in her life, her unconquered task, mentor, and the only one who could possibly make her feel what the idealistic fools would call making love, kneeling before Kathryn as if he'd discovered a new religion. _

Mathieu. Never. Knelt.

_ Once again, Kathryn was the favored child. Doted upon, loved from a safe distance, and Belinda couldn't possibly blame him. Kathryn Merteuil was breathtaking; the exquisite nature of her features only the starting point of an obviously complex individual with a past. He was the saint of lost girls with pasts they wanted to escape, and Kathryn made no difference. Except one. _

_ He fell in love with her. _

_ And another difference. _

_ She loved him back. Belinda had been convinced of that until she heard the story Kathryn wanted to flee from. Sebastian Valmont. Curly hair, blue eyes, sensuous mouth. Stepbrother, confidante, advocate, and would have been lover. Cecile Caldwell. Brown hair. Naïve and foolish. Ronald Clifford. Cecile's music teacher and Kathryn's fuck buddy. Court Reynolds. Fell in love with the innocent twit after dumping Kathryn. Annette Hargrove. Bringer of all that is good and holy descending upon Manhattan and ripping Kathryn's hold on Sebastian. The Bet. The car. Her body. His journal. Sex. Manipulation. Drugs. Power. Lust. Love. _

_ Like a light, this tale allowed her to read those hard to comprehend green eyes she'd once thought of gouging out. Mathieu made love to Kathryn, but He was in there. In her gaze, the unspoken unhealed wound of the past. In her voice, the harshness coming off as if directed to him. Every thrust, every explosion from deep down inside her, it was a big DAMN YOU to Sebastian Valmont and Belinda knew it. Yet, she was so difficult to comprehend. Mathieu was the soother of her nightmares, the one who offered his support when it comes to the dangerous act of seducing Sebastian to make him feel what it felt like to be rejected, he was the one who proposed to Kathryn and broke Belinda's heart for the merest of minutes before she got her shit together and left the country for a couple of days. He was breaking all his rules for _her_. No saying of the word love, no staying with a woman after sex, no admitting your feelings and especially no fucking marriage. Was she worth it? Would Kathryn be worth all this? _

_--- _

She knew it was him even before he knocked on the door. There was something distinct about Sebastian's knock, just three crisp raps on the door before the knob turned and he'd come in anyway. Dammit.

_"A year after you left, he tried to go after you." _

It was as if Valmont subconsciously knew what she was doing and he was letting his own secrets slip through to keep her from doing what she came back for. She wanted to hurt him, she just wanted to hear him say he hated her. He loathed her, that she was an evil bitch for trying to set Annette up with that loser Trevor, couldn't he just say nothing while they touched each other intimately? Kathryn wanted him to tell her again and again that he never loved her, that they were at war and that contented, blissful feeling they both had while they were in each other's arms were just physical manifestations of lust. Nothing more.

_"Oh come on, Kathryn. It's just a bet." _

_"The only thing you'll be riding is me." _

It would be so easy to just fuck everything up and call Mathieu so they could purchase the Bordeaux chateau, to just forget Belinda ever told her that their father was alive, to send Trevor back into wherever shithole town he came from and to just let Annette have Sebastian, because really, it was a certain punishment in itself to be with Ms. Purity.

"I know you're there." He sighed from outside, "Let me the fuck in and I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood." She called out coldly, going through her drawers to look for her secret stash when an unopened, yellowed with age envelope fell out.

_"He was rambling about some letter he'd written and how he was going to give it to you personally. He wasn't sure where you were so he decided to go there to make sure you got it." _

_"You did get it, didn't you?" _

"Alright, I'm coming in." the knob jiggled but it didn't turn all the way since she'd locked it as soon as she arrived.

"How do you propose to do that?"

"I'll break this fucking door down."

"Fuck off, will you, Sebastian? I have company." She held the letter in her hands, glancing at it thoughtfully. It bore her name in Sebastian's messy scrawl, but the temptation to open it never came to her. She hated that she was feeling something for him again, he fucking left her and now he's just going to go unpunished?

The pounding stopped for a moment, "Oh? A gigolo or one of Court Reynolds' date rapist friends?"

"Does it matter?" she shot back, throwing the letter into the drawer and shutting it before she could read what Sebastian wanted her to know.

There was a dull thud that banged against the door as he gently smacked his forehead against it. "I don't believe you." His voice no longer shouting and frustrated yet she could still hear him so well.

She didn't reply.

"Annette warned me about you." He continued and at the mention of Blondie's name, she stood in front of the door to hear him better. "She said you never let go of your grudges, even when you came back she pulled me aside to say it."

That bitch. She seethed, making a mental note to tell Belinda off the next day for putting all kinds of crap (granted most of them were true) into Annette's mind just to gain her trust.

"You wanted a war, Kathryn, remember?"

She anticipated this next, the hard edged tone in his reply, the slamming of doors, and the breaking of things.

"I hate you for that fact, for wanting to hurt me when in fact I want to be with you again. This war you're asking for, I won't give you the pleasure of watching me surrender because I won't. You want one, I'll give you one. Just say when, Kathryn. I don't know if what's going on with us is part of your plan or not, but right now, I know that something's wrong. Something that goes beyond all this, and even though your plans of revenge might include killing me while I'm asleep, I'm not leaving you alone. At least, not for tonight because you obviously need someone right now. I'll be in my room."

And then, silence. No slamming of doors, just the gentle closing the double doors in his elegant bedroom.

---

Hours later, as night finally fell once again to the Valmont house, a slow click resonated meekly while the knob of the blue and gold plated room slowly turned and the door opened. She slowly walked across the hallway and into his room, where Sebastian lay in bed asleep, the covers twisting around his body and his arm hanging off the side of the bed.

_"I never loved you." _

_ "I chose Annette." _

Moths are drawn to the flames because light might just be the most powerful drug moths can perceive. Yet, as we all know it, if you allowed yourself to get too close, you end up being consumed by its warmth until you're reduced to mere ashes. Despite this impending warning screaming in her head, she slipped into his bed, trying not to wake him up with her movements. She curled as far away from him as possible because the mere knowledge that he was beside her was enough when her hand brushed against his wrist.

Sebastian moved, one blue eye opening to focus on her sleepily. As she stared back, she opened her mouth to speak but he didn't allow her to, instead, he moved closer to her, orienting his shoulder so her head would fit at the crook of his neck. Their hands intertwined and he fixed the blankets to make sure she wasn't cold.

Kathryn Merteuil, with all her capabilities and influence, was going too close for comfort. She and Sebastian were about to get burned and she knew it.

_

* * *

_  
**A/N: Okay DAMMIT I CAN'T LEAVE THIS ALONE. For those concerned about my well being and sanity, I'm actually going to study after I post this. **

**Sam: Very astute. Great observation about Mathieu and Kathryn. About openly leering at Sebastian, I think I'm going to get the drugs and mix them with sleeping pills so Kathryn'll faint and I'll be able to take advantage of Sebastian. What a particularly delicious thought. You're only falling in love with him now! Hahaha **

**Katie: Shit, I just remembered I'd dedicate the next update to you. Okay. Wanna take this one? Hahaha **

**Feyechelon: Sorry I know that was mean, but I have to be mean so I can pass college. Hahaha **

**Nicole: How did I figure you out? Well, in my spare time, I like stalking people. Mwahahahaha **

**Kerimack: You made my day with the Dangerous Liaisons update. Seriously. But then again, you could probably tell from my review. Lol **


	19. Desire's Manifestations

**A/N: Now that I've finally breathed life into the very much hated Belinda and Mathieu (except by Katie, Annie, Keri, and myself of course because they're _my _fucked up beautiful people and unlike all of the other CI characters in here, I own them entirely mwahahaha) it's about time you understood a little about Trevor. **

**This is for Sam, who just broke my heart by telling me that she won't be able to update Breaking the Broken for a while. Wahh. For those of you who haven't checked that out, you should. It's kickass. **

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Desire's Manifestations  
**

**_"Never a possession, always the possessor, with skin as pale as smoke, and eyes tawny and sharp as yellow wine: Desire is everything you have ever wanted. Whoever you are. Whatever you are. Everything." _**

**-Neil Gaiman **

We are driven by desire. The desire for more, that inner craving to experience each and every pleasure life, with all its complications, can ever offer. It's what gets you to fall asleep each night, the desire for a better day to follow, the desire for this day to end, the craving to fill that confused, hollowness in your soul. It manifests itself in different ways, a shape shifter that simultaneously changes as it reads your mind. _What do you want?_ If you attain it, you're either left salivating for more or you want something different and something more at the same time.

It was desire, that persistent, passionate seductress woven into one's mind, which caused Trevor Smith a certain kind of longing for the face that graced the magazines. Lush, blond hair, sexy gray eyes, a perfect body he would have gladly spent the rest of his life buried into.

_Trevor understands. Trevor cares._ That's what Annette said to Sebastian during The Bet, and Trevor did indeed understand. _Then._ Now, however, now was an entirely different concept. In the past few weeks, his life hadn't even resembled the normalcy it did in the past. Meeting Belinda, her strange yet so beautifully colored eyes fixed upon him, the bizarre proposition that escaped her red mouth, and the Trevor Smith Annette Hargrove fell in love with, even with all his morals and understanding, was slowly succumbing to his desire to be with her. Never mind the fact that he somehow knew he was being used, all he had to do was remember how she'd whispered in his ear, how her tongue flickered over his lips while he could only stare at her in sheer wonder and admiration. Belinda Van Ryan was a drug; she was every bad habit he should never even try. She was every female he'd secretly lusted after, a combination of all the traits he loved wrapped into one particularly sinister albeit gorgeous package.

But he did try the drug. And he wanted more. She was so different from all the other women he'd dated, and even further from Annette. While they both had the same general hair color, (although Belinda's were a darker shade), it was where the similarities ended. For one thing, Belinda was the object of lust of about every man who'd ever seen her (There are of course, two men who held her younger sister very near and very much venerated in their own visions of desire and love, but Trevor didn't quite understand that.), and he felt like he couldn't escape her. She was everywhere he looked, in every svelte woman he ran into, not to mention in every damn magazine and billboard that had to feature her with that smoldering look of hers.

Perhaps you might call it sudden. How could he forsake the woman he'd loved for a chance with the unattainable goddess who'd allowed him to taste that exquisite nectar of lust? Trevor might understand. Trevor might care, but Trevor was still a man. And men, according to the Merteuil siblings, were simply toys (Except again for two very charming men Belinda and Kathryn loved) and could be bent and broken as they wished, given the right temptation. It was for this reason, aside from the utter look of blind love in his eyes for a woman who wouldn't even return his calls, that he managed to crush that amount of guilt he had whenever his ex girlfriend confided in him about Sebastian. He had to have her. It didn't matter how long; he just had to have her _again. _

Desire was a powerful motivator and as Trevor tried his best to listen to Annette, who'd finally told him about that intriguing bet that had transpired and that had brought on their breakup, he focused on her blue eyes and imagined they were gray. Then, there was that name. Belinda. Something about having a ladder hit her head during rehearsals the other day. Then something about Sebastian growing more distant and how Annette was in love with him and didn't know what to do. Then something about Belinda again. About rumors of a concussion and how she had been confined to the hospital.

"Who?"

She gave him a confused look, "That blond model, Belinda. You've heard of her right? She's Kathryn's sister."

"She's what!" Even though he'd never laid eyes on Kathryn Merteuil, the name alone gave him the chills. Sebastian Valmont and Kathryn Merteuil, Mathieu De Comte and Belinda Van Ryan, all powerful, beautiful people who could suck you into their bliss laced world, a world where one's secret dreams are felt and nightmares ensue more frequently. The knowledge that his beloved Belinda shared the same blood as cruel and manipulative Kathryn frightened and aroused him at the same time, yet he tried his best to absorb the facts. "What happened to her?"

_"Rule number one. Never tell Annette our relationship." _

Her blue eyes widened in bewilderment since she'd stopped talking about Belinda minutes ago. Assuming Trevor was one of the eldest Merteuil's fans, she decided to humor him. Her pretty face expressed a sweet, teasing look while she gently shoved him. "Oh, I get it. Does somebody have a crush? I could introduce you, if you want."

He forced himself to laugh, looking unabashedly adorable as he looked into her eyes earnestly. "I don't care about meeting her or not. I'm just surprised, that's all. It's a pretty far fetched thought for Sebastian's stepsister to be related to her. And besides," he continued softly, noticing the indecision flicker through her eyes once again. It seemed to be happening more and more and it stayed longer each time. "I care about _you._ It just pisses me off to see you wasting yourself on Valmont when you could do so much better, Annette."

_Her hand on his groin, blonde curls smelling of sweet scented shampoo, red lips even redder from the wine. He'd gasped, died and gone to heaven at the seduction. _

_"Make her feel as if you care about no one else." _

The sadness that he saw in form of the sweet and pure Annette Hargrove almost made him want to tell her the truth because of its rawness. She was neglected, slowly being unloved while her boyfriend, the one she'd given herself to entirely, fucked his stepsister. The ever elusive and dangerous Kathryn. It always came back to her, didn't it?

_Belinda. Supple, succulent, every ripe and red fruit from the most forbidden tree of beauty and sadness. Gray eyes of mischief and a hidden pain he couldn't comprehend. But he wanted to. He wanted to take care of her, to hear her say that she loved him and even though this in itself was an implausible idea, he had to try. _

"I just wish things would go back to what they were before." Annette whispered, tears slowly running down her cheeks while he automatically wiped them with his thumbs.

_"Do you want me, Trevor? To possess me, to ravish me when and where you want?" _

"I know." He said gently.

_"Take advantage of her vulnerability." _

Belinda's advice, or more specifically, her voice, reverberated in his ears as he leaned in and slowly kissed Annette, surprised that this time, she actually returned the affection. As they tumbled down the bed, her tears moistened his cheeks and he momentarily had a fleeting thought that he was losing himself. Trevor Smith was selling his soul in exchange for that beautiful blonde goddess and he didn't even know it.

_"Fuck her. She left you for an asshole, remember? Fuck her hard." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she rode him faster, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Pretend she's me." She whispered teasingly after he'd let out a loud groan. _

And so, at the picture of adultery and the corruption of two once pure souls, desire once again laughed in mirth. It's amazing what people do just to be desired in return.

_--- _

Desire has taken another form. This time, it wasn't a desire for sex and love. It was a desire for clarity, sanity and understanding. The woman who laid on the kind sized warm bed in the Valmont townhouse had had sex, and love was a disease that only plagued her. She had no use for it if only to experience hatred and pain.

While Belinda's current toy was now asleep with Annette curled up in his arms and a happy smile on his face at the thought of being with the gray eyed blonde that was the object of his lust and affection again and finally proving that small question at the back of his head if Annette really believed in the sanctity of sex (No. How hypocritical of her to write that manifesto and then proceed to screw a guy she'd only known for a couple of days. Trevor understands, all right.), Belinda's mind was not full of malicious plans against Tiffany and that secret and envy and hatred for Kathryn at the moment as she touched the bandage wrapped around her head. The doctors had insisted she stay at the hospital for further observations but she screamed at the staff and threatened them until they finally relented and let her stay at the Valmont house. Now there she was, restless, her mood worsening and her head aching.

Had she somehow just imagined him? That now graying brown hair, his signature leather gloves, that still, vacant expression that would shift from father to immoral? It was ridiculous, to be frightened of a hallucination. She was twenty four, for fucking sake. She wasn't Belinda Victoria Merteuil anymore, that girl had died a long time ago. As dead as Julian Merteuil… Right?

She sat up at the knock on the door and almost breathed a sigh of relief. It's Mathieu. It had to be.

"Come in."

The thick door opened silently and a shadow crept in the darkness, the silhouette not at all resembling Mathieu De Comte's broad form. This man was angular, his gait older and more distinguished. The kind that could only be brought on by decades of being in power and in control.

"Hello, Belinda." It took to words to cause her head to hurt more, her pulse quicken, and to feel a certain kind of fear she'd only felt as a child.

"You're dead!"

Julian Merteuil stepped out of the darkness and she almost fainted in anxiety. Though his features were still obscured by the shadows of the night, it was him. Dark hair slicked back, large jaw line, green eyes of Kathryn's color and mystery… But it was his voice, sounding eerily familiar and oddly strange that made him real

"Yes, I should be. You had me killed, didn't you?"

His tone, cold as ice and radiating with dangerous warmth. Kathryn got that from him, as well as the sad, secretive eyes of silent ponderings… No, was she going insane? He stood at the foot of her bed, the Ghost of Christmas Past himself, dressed in a deep gray suit and his black leather gloves.

"I'm going mad, aren't I? You're not real." She couldn't bring herself to scream. His presence had the same effect it did when she was a child and he was in her room.

Her father laughed at her confusion, his steps slow as he sat down by her bedside and took out a cigar, grinning as he lit it. The familiar scent of tobacco made her recoil in disgust and she visibly shivered while the leather gloved finger of his cold hand touched her face gently.

"Papa's little Belinda," he whispered. "All grown up."

"What do you want from me?"

"I missed you, my darling girl." There was still a trace of Parisian accent in his reply and she finally had the strength to push him away.

"Fuck you." His words, his touch, his voice, every detail about her father caused her to remember all those nights of self loathing, of incestuous transgressions, and the hatred she'd been keeping burst out of her, "I killed you once, I can do it again."

"Apparently not well enough. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He placed the cigar on the crystal ashtray, easily shrugging off her threat. "Take care of yourself, my sweet Belinda. That was quite a nasty accident the other day."

"GET OUT!" Belinda screeched, throwing the ashtray at him as he left her room.

Minutes later after she'd managed to shatter everything inside, her bandage already soaked through with blood, Kathryn came to her room and had to take a step back when she saw normally put together Belinda looking crazed and disconcerted. She was followed by a bewildered looking albeit sleepy Sebastian, whose blue eyes also widened in surprise at the scene.

"Fuck. What the hell happened in here?"

But Belinda was too enraged to answer his question, _"Fils de pute! Salaud!" _Son of a bitch! Bastard!

Carefully avoiding the shattered debris, her sister grabbed her shoulders and forced her gray eyes to meet hers. _"As-tu perdu la tête?" _she asked calmly. Are you out of your mind?

Something about Kathryn's piercing gaze forced her to calm down, the irony of it all was that the same gaze had made her scream and yell earlier. Why, of all things to inherit, did she have to get his eyes?

"Papa." She whispered and once again, Kathryn's mouth fell open.

_"Quand?"_ When?

"As much as I appreciate the fine language of your homeland, I'm too fucking sleepy and irate to translate your conversation, so can you please stop with that?" Sebastian called out wryly, scratching his dark blond hair. True, he had been fluent in several languages, but as of now he really didn't want to have to translate every fucking word. He raised his arms in innocence as Kathryn shot him a glare. "What?"

"Just now. He was here." Belinda thankfully complied, her face was red from the yelling and it really was a disturbing sight to see her wound spill out blood like there was no tomorrow.

Sebastian exchanged a look with Kathryn, who quickly understood. Adjusting Belinda's hastily thrown on robe in a strangely sisterly manner; she tried to tread on the topic gently. Merteuil women are never a good idea to confront. Especially when one is about to accuse them of madness.

"Maybe you imagined this? Something about the accident the other day?" _Maybe you're insane? _Kathryn thought to herself.

"Imagined it! Imagined it! For fucking sake, Kathryn. Even I wish I was going insane! She pointed to the still lit cigar from the shattered remains of the ashtray, the smoke still dissipating in the air quietly. "You do recognize that, don't you?"

The label made her pale cheeks even paler; she'd know that cigar anywhere. It was their father's and he was in Belinda's room… Unless…

"This isn't your idea of a sick joke, is it?" she demanded, the idea of Belinda scaring the hell out of her just for kicks actually appealed to her more than the actual fact that the lit cigar presented.

She rolled her gray eyes in derision, "Oh sure, I get whacked in the head, see our supposedly dead father staring at me and I happened to have a couple of his favorite cigars, ones you could only buy in Marseilles, where I've never set foot in ages, and just for fun, I decided to light it, place it on the ashtray, scream and cuss until the wound opened, then go on a crazy fucked up trip by fucking everything up in sight just so I could see the look on your face. Get it through your thick head, Kathryn. Like I'd go through all that just to mess with you."

"It's just…" for once, Kathryn was at a loss of words. She refused to believe that he was alive, he couldn't be. Their handsome stepbrother stepped beside her and placed a comforting look on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear that Belinda couldn't hear. "The funeral, you did attend it didn't you? You saw him inside the coffin?"

"Yes! I don't know what the fuck is going on! I saw his corpse!" She started to rant again, "Mathieu would know what to do. He has to go back. He has to be here."

"No, he doesn't." Sebastian interrupted, the look of jealousy passing through him as palpable as the feeling of her father's cold finger on her face. "You just need to take a moment and sleep on it."

Belinda glared at him, "You don't know anything, you imbecile. This goes beyond you and your infatuation for Kathryn."

He did not appreciate being talked down to, and he made this point known as he gave her a dark look, scowling. "Sure. The fact that you're a bitch, you're insane, deluded, and possibly might have tossed that lit and I'm guessing not sucked on cigar on the ground just to scare the living hell out of Kathryn really does go beyond me."

"You wouldn't be so protective of her if you knew how much she—"

"Shut up." Kathryn hissed and before Sebastian could realize the gravity of Belinda's words, she changed the topic. "Both of you. Shut the hell up. I'm going to call Mathieu later and he'll be here okay? End of discussion." She turned to him, the tiniest sliver of an apology in her slight smile. "I'll follow you in a while. I need to have a word with Belinda."

"Bitch." She snarled, almost throwing up in disgust as Sebastian walked away.

"You and I share a sordid past." Kathryn spoke calmly yet her voice was clear and icy, "Bonded by the joint disgust for our family and the need for retribution. For that, I respect you; you're my sister, my blood. But understand this: If you ever do that again, if you ever jeopardize or say something like that in front of Sebastian again, I won't hesitate to ram all the pieces of the ashtray you just threw inside that red, bloody cut on your forehead."

Unfuckingbelievable. "He's getting to you, isn't he?"

Her green eyes were once again made of steel walls, unreadable to anybody. Were they hiding something or did they not contain what she thought they did? Green eyes of elusiveness... Such hard windows to look through. "Goodnight, Belinda."

---

The sky was already showing faint signs of light as Kathryn made her way to her room, her mind clouded with disturbing thoughts of the recent revelation and the other part of her thoughts clouded with uncertainty at the possibility of Sebastian knowing her initial intentions for this insanity they both were in. The blue and gold room looked comforting to her and just as she was about to lie down, she nearly jumped in surprise when she realized there was already someone seated on her bed with a scowl of suspicion on his handsome face.

"What Belinda said, what was that about?" he asked evenly, his voice no longer sleepy. He had lost all hope of falling asleep after hearing Belinda's strange reply.

"Nothing." She lied, swallowing thickly. "She's insane. Now would you mind leaving so I can call Mathieu?"

"She said I wouldn't be so protective of you if I knew how much you what?"

The suspicion further consumed him, and even from where she stood, Kathryn could see that the promise of sex wouldn't be able to distract him this time. Sebastian Valmont was the very paradigm of one of those tragic Greek heroes who tempted fate and came out losing, with his attractive physique seated stoically on her blue blankets, intense gaze fully fixed on her, and his chin slightly tilted up as he watched her every move.

Kathryn sighed impatiently, her own pretty features twisting into the same scowl as her apprehensive stepbrother. "She was babbling, Sebastian. Don't mind her."

In a flash, Desire floated from Belinda's room and let itself into the Ice Princess's domicile. It came in the form of the yearning for truth and a preference for lies, depending on which one would hurt less. Sebastian's desire at the very moment was for her to tell him the truth, to stop playing these fucking games and confirm what he wanted her to say. That she'd let it go, she'd let her grudges go, even though hell would most likely freeze over before that actually happened. It had never been in her nature to forgive and forget. In her case, it was most likely to punish and bury alive.

Thus came the preference for lies. He shared this desire with Kathryn, because if they were rebuilding the torn and frayed remnants of their affiliation with each other, they were currently building it on thin ice. It would only be able to hold so much before they became submerged into the frozen hell of cold waters. Annette's warnings, her apparent loneliness and suffering for his lack of attention came back to him, causing him to feel guilty for his behavior and causing him to feel angry at Kathryn for making him feel the things he shouldn't be feeling. Sebastian got off her bed and came toward her, and while any other person would've shrank away at the intimidating, angry look in his blue eyes right now, Kathryn held her ground. She stared at him just as pointedly, just as deeply, and just as angrily, as if she blamed him for her lack of control these past few days.

"Tell me the truth." His voice no longer had the warmth it did when he comforted her the night Julian returned. "Tell me the fucking truth."

"Or you'll what?" she shoved him and he stumbled backwards in surprise but quickly righted himself. "You'll go back to Ms. Teen Magazine? GO AHEAD! I don't need you!"

Letting out a snarl, he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall, the engraved panels digging into her back but she didn't allow herself to cry out in pain. Their faces were inches apart and at the close distance, she could see the pieces of hope filling the spaces between his anger, the ones pleading for her to say what they both knew she could say but never really mean.

"This is it, isn't it? It's part of your game. The war you've been waiting to start ever since I chose her."

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of Annette, "Don't you fucking dare say her name." she seethed, struggling in vain to free herself from his grip.

"What did Belinda mean when she said what she said?" his breath felt warm against her lips and her body reacted to Sebastian the way it always did. Despite her anger, she felt her lips part at the sensation of his nearness.

"Nothing." She said again, twisting around for him to loosen his grip.

His profound sea colored eyes penetrated deep into her, the gaze Sebastian was doing similar to hers when she tried to read other people's thoughts. Sebastian had the same trait, and while it usually worked with other people, he never could read her simply because his feelings for her always got in the way. Now was no exception. If Sebastian Valmont didn't feel anything for her, he would've seen the clear and blatant lie in her green eyes. However, his hope, that tiny splinter that burrowed its way into his life when she returned, blinded him once again and he believed her.

"Promise me."

She was silent, her breathing no longer shallow and fast as it had been when she was angry. Kathryn gazed back at him, at _her_ Sebastian, looking so solemn and dangerous at the same time. Her protector and her torturer.

"I do." She whispered, for once the lie she told him tearing through her.

At this, he loosened his grip and buried his face into her soft hair, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Kathryn?" His lips brushed the side of her neck, making her shiver involuntarily. Only Sebastian could altercate from pain and pleasure so fast and still make her react the way she did.

"Hmm?" she murmured, already starting to lose herself as his body pressed into hers.

"If you hurt me, I'll kill you."

"Is that a promise?" she gasped, the gentle way he pulled the straps off her short nightgown and the way his boxers had dropped down the floor as he entered her in one angry thrust driving her into incredible heights of awareness and bliss. He cupped her ass and pulled her while she wrapped her legs around him, their pleasure filled groans filling the room and melting away the tension that was once there.

Yes, Desire had done it again. To bring two people equally cunning, devious, and devilishly gorgeous together was no easy feat, but it was their inherent need, the one tucked away in the area of their blackened hearts as The Unmentionable Thought, that brought them back together. Of course, it was all based on a lie. And lies have a way of surfacing sooner than anybody would ever think… Like a bomb, the red glowing numbers counted down the agonizing remaining time of this pleasure and peace filled world between Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont, biding its time, growing stronger as each minute passes.

Even later, at exactly dawn, as Sebastian was sprawled beside her on the ground, looking adorably delicious and unbelievably innocent in that cherubic handsomeness only he possessed, Kathryn was still awake. The phone rang and even before she answered it, she knew it was him.

"How's my lovely seductress?"

"Fine." She said, wishing Sebastian would just keep on sleeping so he wouldn't have to hear her talk to Mathieu.

"I should be back in New York in a couple of days… Business went well. How's Belinda?"

"No. That's not soon enough. Belinda had a concussion the other day, she says Papa's alive. She needs you to come here now… He was just here, Papa went to her room. I saw his favorite cigar on the floor."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Need me to come back."

_"You need me, remember?" _

_ "I don't seem to recall making that statement." _

_ "Well, I do." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Need you." _

She paused, but it was enough for him to feel that flicker of apprehension he'd felt when Belinda had called to inform him that things might not go as smoothly as Kathryn had planned. "Mathieu, I—"

Not wanting to delve into this conversation over the phone, he quickly changed the topic. "Kathryn, I need you to know something. Belinda has a history of mental illness… She was confined at the institute when she was fifteen." There was a rustle in the background and his tone changed, "Listen, I can't talk right now. I'll be on the next flight back to New York."

She was about to hang up when she heard his voice speak once more.

"Kathryn?"

"What?"

"Remember your promise..." He paused, "I love you."

_"Promise me you won't make the same mistake he did." _

_ "You have nothing to worry about." _

---

Lenny Grandsky did not particularly like being appraised by this intimidating, elegant man and had no problem expressing his discomfort.

"Look, man, it's nothing personal, okay? I was hired."

The honey colored irises of the businessman seated in front of Lenny were devoid of any emotion as he surveyed the photos Lenny had been taking ever since he left New York. It featured him at the Methadone Clinic, then it featured him speaking with Court Reynolds, and then there they were. It featured him in a place he didn't want anybody else to know about. The private detective had been hiding out in a rented car when one of Mathieu's bodyguards came up and seized the protesting, sleazy looking man with the mousy persona while he held the incriminating camera and had various surveillance photos of Mathieu. Now, minutes later, after being both fascinated and creeped out at the way his strange eyes somewhat softened while he spoke to someone named Kathryn on the phone, Lenny just wanted to get out and never come back. Mathieu De Comte was a man of anonymity, and the Parisian businessman prided himself for it.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lenny asked timidly, the menacing glares from Mathieu's bodyguards reminding him of the Mafia.

His serious voice shifted as a genuine chuckle escaped his throat, "Kill you? Hardly. I came to offer you five times what your employer is paying you for you to tell me who you're working for and then I'm prepared to pay you ten times the amount of that if you work for me."

Lenny's eyes grew large at the opportunity of an obscene amount of wealth this man was offering him. Before he could remain loyal to his employer, the greed outweighed the other instances he'd been given a job by the same person and he held out his hand. "Deal."

Mathieu smiled, "The name?"

" Blaine Tuttle. That faggot fairy back in Manhattan, you know him?"

A sudden dawn of understanding lit Mathieu's handsome face up, "Of course. But he wasn't your real employer, Lenny."

This piqued his interest, "Oh?"

Mathieu leaned back, the light of the room making the glossy photographs shine. "I believe it's a man named Sebastian Valmont."

He had made a mistake he should've never made. He underestimated Valmont, and though the hiring of a PI to follow him around almost ruined things, he knew he'd learned his lesson. This was spiraling out of control and he had to move fast before he lost her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it is still my midterm week but fortunately I arrived earlier today so I was able to get some writing done. And then after reading your reviews, I became hungry for more. I love you guys for it but I hate you guys because your reviews make me write more. So I posted. Haha. **

**Annie: He is, isn't he? Even though he's being hated by some people, I think he's damn fine too. More than fine. I made him so hot that he'd melt a girl's panties right off. I know mine would if he were real. Lol. I know Sebastian's the one for Kathryn, so maybe I can have Mathieu after all this. Hahaha. Right. That story would be safely hidden in my computer. Lol. About wanting him and Kathryn to end up together, you and Katie should talk about that.**

**WashedOut: Don't worry, I won't leave your questions unanswered. Soon you'll know the truth behind the elusive Julian Merteuil. There's so much to write, a lot of new characters to twist, fuck up and mold! **

**Katie: How do I do it? Good question. Let me know when you find out. Wahehehehe, I still love Mathieu too. About who gets Kathryn in the end, again let me reiterate that I'm currently under suspicion by very loyal K/S shippers and I have no plans of getting angry emails and reviews. But I won't make it so easy. Where's the fun in that? **

**Keri: Interesting theory… That's all I can say about the Mathieu-Daddy Merteuil-Belinda connection. About their lascivious fornicating father, I'll let you decide for yourself. About the letter, I'll let you know as soon as I finish writing it. I'm halfway done though. **

**Anonymous: You should've given your name so I could have thanked you properly. Anyway, this'll have to do. THANK YOU. I had actually just finished taking one of my midterms online and I happened to read your review. It made me smile. Seriously. Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kirsty: If you're addicted to reading it, I'm addicting to writing it. A perfect symbiotic relationship. Lol**

**Sam: The delusional girl herself. See? I even promoted your story at the start of my chapter. That's to get you to UPDATE. Lol**

** Oh, while we're on the topic of writing (duh) here's a little something you might find amusing. The reason why I began AIE was because I read Keri's Dangerous Liaisons and Sam's Breaking the Broken and I said, "Hey, I should try that." So now here you all are reading about it. Hahaha  
**


	20. Revenge is Her Cruciform

**Chapter 20: Revenge is Her Cruciform **

**_"And they left, slowly, one by one, with reluctance, leaving the safety of the light for the chill certainties of the darkness." _**

**-Neil Gaiman **

Revenge is Kathryn Merteuil's platinum hollow cruciform, the very depiction of the dark haired green eyed twenty one year old socialite. Beautiful and unique, admired by many for the exudation of religion and morals, but if you take a closer look, if by some chance you're able to stop feeling the smooth intricate carvings that both distort and beautify the pendant with your hands, you will find that just like her, Kathryn's cherished ornament is hollow and filled with a substance that can bring you pleasure while thoroughly fucking you up in the long run. She was the white powder that had to be cut into fine lines and taken infrequently… if you want to keep your life.

The irony of this image only confirms the already well known fact that she was indeed a woman comprised of contradictions. If revenge was indeed her cherished pendant, then what will it imply if she carried this everywhere she went but rarely used it anymore? But then again, rare is the word, isn't it? The problem with this is that Kathryn unscrews the top off during her moments of solitude, so it's difficult to know whether or not she's stopped entirely… As was the case with her cruel plans of retribution.

These were the thoughts running through Mathieu De Comte's mind as he stepped into the Valmont house, worried for Belinda and quite frankly a bit anxious of what he might find he went inside his fiancée's bedroom unannounced. So she was progressing with Valmont quite well, but he wasn't surprised. He would've bought her the Bordeaux property even if she hadn't bragged about her ability to charm Sebastian; sometimes even Kathryn didn't know what she was capable of and mostly ended up getting more than she'd bargained for.

"Can somebody clean my fucking room?" Belinda's cross voice echoed in the hallway and Mathieu smiled at the sight of her, all five feet eight inches of the angelic and flawless Merteuil beauty tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"I'd try, but cleaning rooms aren't really my forte. However, if you'd like some investment tips, I'd be happy to help."

Her blond, corkscrew curls whirled smoothly as she turned at the sound of his voice. Belinda's gray eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, wrinkling the gauze on her upper right forehead. He immediately felt terrible for being gone but found himself smiling at her shock.

"I know I've been gone, but have I been gone for so long that you'd forget me?" he questioned in mock seriousness. She smiled back and strode over to hug him, her arms tightening around his neck for a while at the thought of her father in her room the previous night. Mathieu was back now, things would be okay.

At least, for Belinda. For Sebastian, however, this might present a problem.

That distinct Mathieu smell made her smile while he drew circles on her back with his palms, knowing that this was the move to comfort her. "You're really here." She said quietly, already feeling secure.

"I am." He responded softly, the worry apparent in his voice. There was a crease on his forehead as he frowned, brushing back her hair from her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner… What happened?"

"Belinda, about last night—" a deep voice interrupted their conversation and Mathieu pulled back, a hint of amusement in his brown eyes at Sebastian's reaction of his return.

Mathieu raised his eyebrows at his companion, "About last night?" he inquired, a smile peeking through his lips. "Don't tell me you couldn't resist."

Valmont threw him a withering look, "Hey, it's not what it sounds like. I didn't fuck her, I'm sure you're doing that already."

"Meaning?" Mathieu challenged, clenching his fists at the cocky look in Sebastian's blue eyes.

"What do you think it means? You're cheating on Kathryn with her sister, of all people. That's just sick and wrong."

Belinda had to bite the inside of her cheeks from laughing out loud. This came from a guy who's cheating on his girlfriend with his stepsister. "I don't think you're in a position to talk to him about cheating on someone, Sebastian, and I don't certainly think you're in the best position to talk to him about morals and boundaries about where one should and shouldn't cheat." She interjected, giving him a pointed look.

Sebastian scowled, "Oh, fuck off, Belinda. Don't ruin my day, De Comte's already doing it well enough on his own."

"Don't talk to her like that." He interrupted coldly, staring at Sebastian with immense hatred. All the nightmares Kathryn had, those cold, bitter first few nights of being alone in a foreign place just because she wanted to escape her stepbrother's betrayal reached his memory, thus crystallizing Mathieu's dislike for the arrogant curly haired bastard that stood in front of him.

"Honestly, can't you all get along? This is the second time I've walked in on you arguing." Kathryn interrupted, stopping her stroll at the sound of loud voices exchanging snide snipes. Despite herself, she felt her mouth turn up at the sight of Mathieu, his brown eyes focused on her and a grin mirroring her own. "Oh, wait. The first time, I walked in, introduced you, _and then_ you started fighting."

He immediately felt his anger slip away at the sight of Kathryn smirking. Walking past Belinda and Valmont, who were still exchanging dark looks, he picked Kathryn up by her waist and kissed her, feeling foolishly happy when she returned the kiss.

"Miss me?" she murmured, the mischief back on her expression. Mathieu could feel Sebastian's gaze boring hateful holes into his back but he ignored it.

"Of course."

"Breakfast?"

Mathieu kissed her forehead, noticing how Kathryn exchanged a brief glance with Sebastian before leading the way into the dining room.

---

There was a small wrinkle between his eyebrows while he listened with rapt attention to the unbelievable words coming out of Belinda's mouth.

"You do know there's only one way to settle this." He replied thoughtfully and already the female siblings looked uncomfortable in their seats. "We go back to Marseilles, have the grave dug up and see for ourselves. Personally, I think it's odd that Julian would choose to show up after more than a decade…" he met Kathryn's green eyes and shrugged slightly. It was clear that although Mathieu wanted to give Belinda the shadow of the doubt, the mere fact that the concussion might have triggered a relapse bothered him more.

The two blanched at the mention of their first home, memories of Julian's rough laugh and gloved hands on their small bodies not at all making them look forward to coming back.

He sensed their hesitance, his heart going out for Kathryn and Belinda. Despite their hard as nails attitude and the capability to maim and destroy those they hated, they shared a certain past, the same past that pierced a hole through their cruel attitudes. He was there to make sure that doesn't happen. They were both too important, and when he found Julian, he was definitely not going to show the same empathy and mercy he only possessed when it came to the Merteuil siblings.

"Fine, take Belinda along. Let me know how it turns out." Kathryn replied indifferently, and it was clear to both Sebastian and Mathieu that there was no way in hell she was going back to that place.

He took his fiancée's hand in his own, "I'll be there." He murmured, "You have to come with us, Kathryn. You need to see it as much as she does."

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked curiously and Mathieu couldn't help but throwing him a patronizing look. So he didn't know about what the sick fuck did to Belinda and Kathryn, and Mathieu felt strangely smug, having been elevated in the unspoken competition between them with the information Kathryn had obviously failed to give her stepbrother.

For once, Kathryn ignored the confused look on his handsome, blue eyed face. "I can't." she answered silently, "I have to stay here."

_ With him? _

"Why?" it was a single word yet its implications were far greater than anybody could ever fathom.

"Oh, Mathieu." She sighed, "It's not what you think. I just… Ask me to go anywhere else, just not Marseilles."

"Will somebody be sensitive enough to actually include me in this conversation?" Valmont's annoyance had reached its peak, obviously disturbed at the fact that he was being ignored and at the intimacy that still existed between Kathryn and Mathieu.

His frustration, however, was unheard of by Kathryn. She had too much on her mind right now; it was clearly not the time or the place. He clenched his jaw as Mathieu said something in her ear that made her nod.

"Fine." She said flatly, her green eyes mirroring resignation. "Let's leave tomorrow."

He pulled out his cell phone to charter a private plane to Marseilles, excusing himself from breakfast. Belinda was playing listlessly with her food and her sister was still wearing the aloof expression on her beautiful face.

"Kathryn, what the fuck is going on?"

"None of your business."

"What's with your father?"

She flashed him a dangerous glare and even Belinda looked up with interest. The gray eyed blonde put her fork down and looked at Kathryn to see if she would trust him enough to tell him the damaging truth that could make her weak in front of him.

"Nothing, okay? Don't you have school or something?"

"What's wrong? Why the hell are you so disturbed about the whole idea of your dad being alive? It's not like he molested you as a child. What? Did he have a go at you? Finger you? Feel you up?" he asked snidely, unknowingly making her angrier.

She stood up sharply, the chair making a loud groan as it damaged the shiny wooden floor. "It's one thing to fuck me, it's quite another to fuck with me." She spat and he felt his knees go weak at the realization that his joke had hit her where it hurt.

"Oh, God. He did, didn't he?" he gasped as Kathryn avoided his gaze.

"I've lost whatever appetite I had." Belinda announced, stomping up to her room. She hate, hate, hated Valmont for bringing it up. What an arrogant fuckhead.

"Christ." He ran a hand through his thick blond locks, his beautiful blue eyes widening in utter shock. He'd always known that Kathryn had been into some pretty sick shit in the past, but this was on a whole new level.

"You can leave now, Mathieu's here." She replied coldly, brushing past him only to have Sebastian grab her arm.

"So what? I was just some fucktoy while your boyfriend wasn't around?"

She threw a contemptuous look of ice at the way he was holding on to her, "You said it, not me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack."

He forced her to face him, trying not to appear undaunted at her answer. He had severely pissed her off, and this was how she dealt with it. Knowing Kathryn for as long as he did, he was getting used to it. "I'm coming with you."

They could both hear Mathieu's voice in the next room, talking in that calm way he did. It didn't help matters.

"Like hell you are. You're insane." She snapped, pulling back her arm harshly.

"Can't a stepbrother be there for his stepsister?"

"Not when he's fucking her." There was a shadow of a smile on her gorgeous face and he felt relieved to see it.

"Why not? It certainly makes things more interesting."

"Because I'm engaged." She answered harshly, the smile leaving her face. "You can't be there."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

_"You're in love with her, you don't love me anymore." _

_ "It's just a bet." _

Her face scrunched up disbelievingly, "Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Were _you_?" he shot back, "I'm going with you to Paris, Kathryn. That's the end of it."

"No, you're not."

"What," he asked slowly, "Makes you so fucking sure?"

"Because if I see even a glimpse of you in Marseilles, this sordid affair is over."

"That's not fair!" he raised his voice angrily, not at all pleased to see the look of triumph flash in her eyes.

She laughed hollowly, "Fair? You want to talk about fair, Sebastian? Were you fair when you ditched me to go back to June Cleaver after having only known her for days? Were you fair when you left me, after being my only confidante for years, to risk it all on Dorothy? _That's_ not fair, so what makes you think I'm going to let you in so easily?"

"I made a mistake, okay? It's not something I can undo, but I'm making the fucking effort. It wouldn't kill you to acknowledge that."

"Why should I? Should I feel proud because of the fact that you want to undo something you _never_ should have done? Though it may come as a shock to you, I'm not Annette, Valmont. I'm not a saint or a martyr like your blonde bitch. I'm not one to forgive and forget."

"No, you're not." Sebastian glared at her, "I used to find it charming. I can't believe I've forgotten it, but you're the fucking Ice Princess remember? Vicious and vindictive Kathryn Merteuil, using people for either a quick fuck or to fuck them up. Maybe even both at the same time. You know what, maybe that's why I left you. Maybe I got so tired of your hypocrisy, maybe that's what drove me to Annette. Have you ever thought about _that?_"

"Get out."

"No problem, sweetheart. I'm gone." He snarled, slamming the door.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled out in frustration, grabbing her untouched plate and throwing it against the floor in anger.

She heard someone clear their throat and she turned around to find Mathieu watching her in silence. The petite woman stared right back, inwardly wondering how she got herself into situations like these and at the same time glad that even though Mathieu's involvement complicated things, she was glad he was there. He was her mode of stability, and it didn't hurt that he was such a beautiful enigma, extremely charming, and despite his history of quite a number of lovers, his weakness contained only two equally and extremely dangerous and broken exquisite women whom he would protect more than anything. Even from themselves. Kathryn was drawing dangerously close… to what, they both had a vague idea but none of them wanted to say it out loud. Why, of all the men she'd had to develop a strong attachment to, did he have to be so calm at just witnessing the entire argument? Most men would have been positively livid, but then again, the men she'd dated in the past were utter imbeciles.

"About Sebastian…" she started to talk but he cut her off with that smile of his, the same warm, understanding smile that charmed all those women into bed with him and _still_be friends with them after. He was different from Sebastian that way, while her stepbrother bragged about his conquests and either broke their hearts or humiliated those same females for his own amusement, Mathieu took care of women. He would send flowers to an ex girlfriend's house on her birthday, be present at their weddings and smile politely at meeting his ex's husband. When news spread of their engagement, she'd had to dodge a lot of resentful looks from his former lovers for being able to accomplish what they'd been trying to do for ages.

"I don't care about that." He said softly, the sole of his leather shoes crunching against the expensive china plate she'd destroyed. "Right now, I'm concerned about you and Belinda… When we arrive at Marseilles I'd be more comfortable if you allowed me to hire a bodyguard for your protection. I know you don't like the idea of being followed around, but I'm worried, Kathryn. Julian's a very powerful man, and I'm going to do everything I can to have him caught."

She found her anger for Sebastian dissipating as he caressed her cold face gently, "Why did you have to be so fucking wonderful?" her voice small and questioning.

He chuckled, "A man should be that if he wants to marry you." He paused, hesitating while his golden eyes stared at her. "I know it's difficult for you to go back there as well, but I just want you to know, I'd never let anything happen to you or your sister."

There were a grand total of two men who were capable of making Kathryn show an un-Kathryn-like sort of behavior, and the second one was standing in front of her, distinguished, charismatic, longish brown hair that was a shade darker than hers, and the most powerful gaze she'd ever seen in a man. Even Sebastian. Sebastian's crystal blue eyes spoke of charm, pedigree, and the ability to read people, and while his gaze had pierced deep into her more times than she'd care to admit, he was so different from Mathieu. Mathieu's irises spoke of mystery, and there was something hidden in the depths of his eyes that she didn't know of. A strange, haunting gaze of danger and kindness that had served as protection to Belinda and herself. Saint Mathieu, Belinda once said, bringer of light to lost girls. What a contradiction. Despite his kindness to them, Kathryn knew for a fact that he was indeed no saint. Smiling fondly at him, Kathryn's lips touched his in gratitude. "I did miss you, you know."

Whether it was for the security his presence provided and the clarity he always made her see or if it was because she missed him because she missed the sensation of being with him, he didn't know. He didn't want to find out, but he was glad she'd said it.

---

"You're here. That's a surprise." Annette Hargrove spoke mildly, yet there was sharp sarcasm in her voice that hadn't been there in the past.

"Well, I live here, don't I?" Sebastian shot back, getting over the initial surprise of his girlfriend glaring at him with pure venom. Had he somehow made a wrong turn and gotten inside the wrong house?

"You used to. That was before you spent your days fucking your stepsister."

What the hell? Had she been abducted? This impostor was not doing a very good job of impersonating her. "What the fuck happened to you?" he asked, the pretty blue eyed woman before him looked like Annette but she didn't act like Annette.

Trevor happened to her. Being driven by an immense amount of loneliness to cheat on the man she loved happened to her. Realizing that holding on to a lost cause for so long happened to her. She was tired of being his doormat, of trying to save him with her repeated warnings of Kathryn's ulterior motives. She was sick of being belittled, degraded, and underestimated by everybody else for being nice. Nice may have gotten Sebastian's interest, but it was evil that had held it. So you know what, she did love Sebastian, but she was tired of it all. Trevor had reminded her that she did deserve more, and even though it would pain her to watch Sebastian get betrayed, he would have to learn his lesson. She was through trying to warn him. Let him drown. Maybe it'll knock some sense into him.

Pure, sweet Annette was slowly becoming corrupted with ill meaning thoughts. If Kathryn and Belinda were there, they would have laughed uproariously at her display of defiance. "_Why Dorothy," _she imagined Kathryn sneering, "_I didn't know you had it in you."_ But she did, didn't she? Maybe that's what drew Sebastian to her, maybe he was fascinated with her idealisms, the ones Kathryn had lost long ago, but at the same time, perhaps Sebastian sensed that there was a bit of Kathryn in her. It was what piqued his interest, her initial resistance reminded him of Kathryn's refusal, and it only made him pursue her more. Was that what he realized when they made love for the first time? When he told her he loved her, was he addressing the Kathryn buried inside of her? That smallest seed of malignance that contrasted her otherwise good meaning soul? Well, that seed was growing now. Kathryn would have been proud.

"What, you didn't think I knew? Of course I did. I'm in love with you, Sebastian, but I'm not stupid. You're sleeping with her. You've been wanting to ever since she left, and from what I read in your journal, even before you met me. It's what started the bet, remember?"

He was definitely in an alternate universe, but it was intriguing to see this whole new side of Annette. "It was never my intention to hurt you." He spoke gently, seeing past Annette's newfound attitude to see how hurt she was.

"Does it matter if you intended it? Even if you didn't, it doesn't make it less painful."

"Annette," he sat down, the most serious look in his blue eyes. "I think we need to talk."

Annette took in the sight of him, dangerously handsome Sebastian Valmont, with all his charisma, his dark blond curly hair, the smoothness of his movements, the cocky swagger, the kindness in him when they'd been happy once…

_"You don't even know me! The fact of the matter is, there is someone I love and you don't even compare to her!" _

_"I can't win with you." _

_ "It's not about winning, Sebastian." _

_ "You're trying to tell me you had a good time with that old lady?" _

_ "Yes, I did. We played three games of backgammon." She gave him a pointed look until he gave in. "Alright, I was bored out of my mind, I hate doing charity." _

_ "It's okay; it doesn't make you a bad person." _

_ "Yes, it does." _

No, it doesn't. Kathryn makes you a bad person, but then again, you've always liked that, didn't you, Sebastian?

_"You know what your problem is? You take yourself way too seriously." _

_ "I do not." _

_ "Yes, you do. You should try to lighten up." _

_ "I am lightened, can we drop this?" _

_ "Fine." _

_ A smile peeked through his pouty lips as she made a face at him, a real smile breaking through the calm features of the usually levelheaded Sebastian Valmont. _

_ "Are you smiling?" _

_ "No." _

_ "It's okay, you can laugh. I promise not to tell anybody." _

Did you smile like that with Kathryn or were you frightened to destroy the charming, composed façade he had when it came to her? Did you smile inwardly when you were together?

She nodded, the memories and realizations running through her mind quieting down as she faced him. Her heart was breaking, but she refused to be the martyr anymore. "We've needed to talk for a long time."

---

"Mmm, where are you going?" Mathieu's sleepy voice murmured when he stirred, realizing she was putting on her robe. "It's two in the morning."

"I can't sleep." She whispered, giving him a small smile. "I won't be long."

When his brown eyes closed, she slipped out of her room and headed into the bar in the living room only to find Edward's study occupied by a single man with eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, engrossed in the thick book.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise, forgetting her purpose to get some champagne.

"What, has the coke finally destroyed your sight? I'm reading, can't you tell?" he replied, deadpanned.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Mrs. Cleaver, hating my guts?"

"Yes. The former you got incorrect, the latter, you're right. I should hate your guts. I do, so would you mind leaving me in peace? I'm trying to read."

"Could you be queerer?"

"If you define being queer as having a penchant for knowledge, then I pity you. I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, Kathryn. Go back to sleep." He held the book in front of his face, obscuring him from her view. After a few minutes of silence, he assumed she had indeed gone back to her room and was surprised to hear her voice.

"It happened when I was five." She said softly, her brown hair mussed up but her eyes alert and hesitant at her choice to tell him what had happened.

He closed the book and stood up to place it back on the shelf, motioning for her to sit down. "Kathryn, you don't have to—"

"You persuade me to tell you the truth and now that I am, you don't want me to?" his stepsister asked incredulously, "Are you retarded?"

"I just meant you don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable!" he snapped in return and then softened at the sight of her tense face relax. "I meant what I said… I don't want to fight anymore."

"It was two weeks after I found Belinda in front of the fireplace, burning her bed sheets. They were stained with blood; at first I thought she just wounded herself or something." A hollow laugh escaped her lips, "What a naïve twit I was. I should have known. He'd gotten to her; the sick fuck was screwing his own daughter."

That explained the reason behind Belinda's obvious state of unrest, and he even felt sorry for Kathryn's sister. Even though she was mostly a bitch, she did have a fucked up past so maybe he understood her a little more. "And she didn't tell Tiffany!"

"The only thing mother cares about was her reputation. Don't stain the family name, which was the first rule in the Merteuil house." She caught her breath as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his blue eyes boring into hers with concern. "He touched only her… He'd come home drunk and he'd have a go at her. One night, he got too drunk and he mistook the door to my room for hers… and that's it. It only happened once. Two years later they got divorced. How do you like that, Valmont? My first time was with my father. Was that too twisted for you? Maybe you'd like to add that to your faggot journal. Before Kathryn Merteuil became the bitch, she was Papa's bitch."

He groaned, "Fuck." He remembered what he'd said earlier, the snide joke he made which caused her to become so angry. "Kathryn, I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I didn't know."

_ "What's wrong? Why the hell are you so disturbed about the whole idea of your dad being alive? It's not like he molested you as a child. What? Did he have a go at you? Finger you? Feel you up?" _

She flinched at his apology, "Don't do that." She hissed, throwing his arm off her back.

"What?"

"Look at me like that." She pushed him, standing up. "Don't look at me like I'm some poor little rich girl who should be coddled and taken care of. I can take care of myself, in fact, I'm more than capable and we both know it. I don't need your sympathy just because Daddy Dearest fucked me when I was a kid. It's done, it's the past. I fucking hate it when I get looked at with pity."

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her entire body go rigid at his sudden display of affection. Her cheek rested against his chest, the top of her gorgeous petite head fitting exactly under his chin.

Standing, sitting, lying down, they fit together seamlessly.

"Don't." she said, even he could feel her jaw tighten against his body. "Don't touch me just because you feel sorry for me."

"I'm not." He replied, his thumb rubbing against the satin robe.

"Then why?"

"Because." He murmured and she looked up at him, dark green eyes more alert and more questioning.

"Because…?"

"I have a penchant for beautiful twisted bitches. I can't seem to leave them alone." His perfect mouth curved into a smile and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders when she finally smiled back.

"I have to go. I have a flight in a few hours and I need to get some sleep."

"The offer still stands. I still want to go with you."

She gave him a real smile, kissing his cheek. Her lips pressed gently into his skin, the softness marveling him. "I'll see you soon."

"Hey, Kathryn?"

She stopped and turned.

"I know it would be impossible for you not to sleep with him, but try… try not to fuck him too much, okay?"

She grinned naughtily, "Jealous?"

He picked up the book and continued reading it, once again covering his face from her view. Kathryn only chuckled and shut the door quietly, but if she had been able to peek through the door, she would have seen Sebastian put down the book and look at the closed mahogany door with a thoughtful look on his handsome face as he answered her question.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, although it doesn't show because I still managed to post 2 chapters this week, y'all finally have me to yourselves. Exams are over. I got eaten alive by the last one. Whatever. I don't particularly like math. My skills are purely for words, not numbers. Haha. As for Annette in this chapter, somebody's growing a backbone… Well, in the movie she did possess that inherent bitchiness that caused her to publish his journal. I'd like to explore that dark side. Ooohhh… Hahaha the villains just keep piling up. I'm hard at work on the next chapter. It'll be my favorite one to date. **

**Nicole: You really have it in for Belinda, don't you? Hahahaha! **

**Sam: Yes, well we all have our ulterior motives… Namely, an update. Hahaha! I'm glad to see you dragged your sick sorry ass to your computer. Drag some more until you feel better. Delusional does help in writing. Finally somebody likes Belinda! I love making 'villains' (I'll let you decide whether or not Belinda and Mathieu can really be called that) who people can empathize with. Makes them more human and therefore complicated. ;-) Her sentence? I don't know, that's why I left it at that. Lol. Thanks for the endorsement of AIE in your chapter hahaha and from what I've read so far, I don't think you can make a sucky chapter. Aww. Yeah. That's to get you to update again. Hahaha! Get well soon!**

******Keri: I know, Annette's pathetic isn't she? Just tell me what to say next so you'll keep on being in the mood to write, because more writing more updates for Dangerous Liaisons! As for Daddy Merteuil…… The truth will reveal itself in the upcoming chapter. **

******Katie: I love that Mathieu had been severely missed. I missed him, too. And I was planning to include him in here anyway, but it's cool you guys wanted him back. I made him extra adorable for you. Doesn't he say the sweetest, smoothest lines? He's so yummy. If I can't have Sebastian, then I might as well have Mathieu instead. And don't be silly, I adore your crazy, long, and rambling reviews. Go crazy with this review. Hahaha  
**


	21. A Solitary Prayer

**A/N: Okay, since I promised that this would be my favorite chapter, I sort of jammed it all in here, so I apologize if it's longer than all the other chapters. Hahaha**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: A Solitary Prayer **

**_"She looked at me. Maybe she was trying to tell me something; I don't know..._**

**_But I'll always love her. All my life."  
_  
-Brant Tucker sees Death, in SANDMAN #56: "World's End" **

Julian Merteuil was both feared and revered by many. During his funeral, hundreds of people attended out of the former, and even though he was mentally fucked up, he had been responsible for some major landmarks in the Paris business economy; therefore, for this reason alone, aside from his narcissism, he had, in his will, instructed, that should he die, he would have two graves. One in Marseilles, to mark his beginnings, and one in Nice, where Belinda and Kathryn had visited before their departure for New York. This was so his other 'friends' could come pay their respects to the powerful billionaire, although his grave had been virtually empty of visitors aside from the occasional lost tourist who was dumb enough to mistake his million dollar crypt for an actual house. The crypt in Marseilles contained his actual body, kept in a special coffin that preserved his remains.

Today, though, Julian Merteuil's crypt was not empty. Aside from the other oblivious workers who had answered a strange request from businessman Mathieu De Comte, there were three people standing in front of the gleaming marble, a brown haired man dressed in an impeccable suit, golden eyes fixed wholly on the taunting remains of the businessman. He was accompanied by Belinda Van Ryan, whom the workers had been salivating over for the past ten minutes they'd all been there, awaiting their instructions to cut through the marble. Then, there was a petite woman on his right side, the favored one, apparently. Though the man had a reassuring arm on Belinda's shoulder, it was clear that his focus was on the exquisitely beautiful woman who bore such luxurious brown locks she looked like a life sized doll.

The three didn't speak as they watched the workers prepare their tools, but in their minds, they each had their own questions to ask. No one wanted to say it out loud.

There's a certain irony to be found in this for the two women who now stood in front of the polished marble that bore the name of their father. The beauty of the city escaped them, because despite the magnificent sight of Marseilles, all they saw was their sad and hollow world of lies. They saw filth where it had none, the image of blood stained bed sheets still fresh in their minds. It was true, they had grown up to be the beautiful, powerful women they were, but like every other human being, they did have a weak point. This was it. The awful truth of their fucked up childhood that if known, could make them spend the rest of their natural born wealthy lives suffering the pitying gazes and whispered gossip behind their backs.

They were not victims. They hated being pitied.

Being pitied was the last thing on Kathryn's list, and while the gorgeous brunette merely glared at the ogling morons who took twice the time in assembling their piece of crap machinery because they were too preoccupied with her and Belinda, she realized that then again, coming back to Marseilles had been on the last thing on her mind too. And now, there she was, surrounded by the coldness of everything her father stood for, vanity, with his preserved body, wealth, with his magnificently constructed crypt that was to be cleaned everyday, and power, which was the symbolism for the whole thing. He wanted to have the best crypt because it put him above all the other wealthy deceased people in the graveyard. But what good had it done? He died alone, that is, if he'd died at all. Her decision to forbid Sebastian from coming with them was the same as the item in the long list of the things she never wanted and despised. Try as hard as he might, Sebastian would still have some form of pity each time he'd look at her. It was understandable, of course. Mathieu had been the same when Belinda was institutionalized and he'd found out from her therapists that she was raped, but as the years passed, the look of pity in her fiancé's face had turned into pride. Pride at what she'd accomplished and become. When he found out that Kathryn had been molested as well, there was none of that pitying look left in his golden eyes. Belinda had taken it all, and once again, as was the case with their father, she was glad her sister had taken something from her.

Of all the people to feel sorry for her, it would have to be Sebastian she would kill for just to not be in that list. Regardless of whether or not he understood her reasons, she was glad that he didn't press on the issue further.

But then again, Sebastian wasn't one to let things go so easily.

"Unbelievable." Belinda said slowly, her gray eyes amused as she faced the outside of the crypt. Mathieu was busy yelling at one of the workers who'd had to replace a faulty tool and it was only Kathryn who caught the blonde's surprised reaction.

"What?" she demanded crossly, turning around to follow Belinda's gaze. "Is it him? Is it Pa—"

Her heart stopped, green eyes widening behind the oversized sunglasses. Suddenly the freshly cut grass of the cemetery caught her attention, she heard the soft rustling of the trees as another breeze passed, she acknowledged the immaculate sight of her hometown, the cerulean skies and the wisps of cotton candy clouds being noticed. Why? Because amidst the immense beauty of her first home, there was somebody that both complemented and contrasted the surroundings walking towards her somberly and hardheaded as hell, handsome face looking impassive and quite frankly a bit hesitant, crystal blue gaze directed to her unreadable expression.

Sebastian. Was. There.

"God," she gasped. A juxtaposition of rage, gratitude, and something she can't fathom whirled through her, a big mass of different thoughts causing her large green eyes to widen.

Of all the hardheaded and idiotic things to do…

"Tell him I'm going out for a walk." Kathryn muttered, her heels clicking as she strolled out of the crypt. Mathieu finally realized she was leaving and threw a questioning glance at his companion, who merely smiled.

"Darling, I do believe you're losing."

Mathieu's stare focused on the young man Kathryn was headed to, but he chose to be indifferent about it. Raising his eyebrows at Belinda's comment, he could only chuckle.

"It seems you're not playing fair. You told him where we'd be, didn't you?"

"Well, we never established the ground rules, now did we?"

---

She doesn't look too pissed off. He wondered, stopping in his tracks as soon as he realized Kathryn was headed towards him. But then again, with Kathryn, you can never tell. The woman is as unpredictable as the sky is infinite.

When Sebastian finally got a closer look on her face and finally opened his mouth to say something, she threw him an angry look poked him on the chest with her delicate fingers. "What gives you the right to come barging in here when I specifically implied that you not go?"

"Well, maybe I just wanted to enjoy the sights here in Marseilles. I woke up this morning with the sudden urge to go sightseeing, and I figured, what the hell."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, Sebastian. In the graveyard?"

"You know, being in places such as this always gets me in a philosophical mood. In fact, while you go see if your fucked up father's really dead, I might just stand here beside…" he narrowed his blue eyes at the grave near his feet. "Monsieur Claude Dechamps, and just ponder on the meaning of life. You can pretend I'm not here, because I'll probably be too busy with the timeless question of life's certain mysteries that I won't even—"

Suddenly, she was kissing him, her cold, soft lips on his mouth and he immediately stopped talking. It was fast, as far as stolen ones were, but even as she pulled away, he could still feel her on him, in him, and she surprised him yet again by pressing her cheek against his as she hugged him, her voice below a murmur by a decibel, yet her words echoed against his ears.

"I'm glad you're here."

He smiled, stroking her hair gently, "I know."

"My, someone's quite conceited."

"And someone just admitted how grateful they are that their endearing stepbrother had decided to be part of this fascinating ordeal."

She had pulled away, looking at him doubtfully. "Whoever said you were endearing?"

"Oh, I can think of quite a number of women who could attest to that. Cecile Caldwell included."

She laughed at the mention of the fallen twit's name. "Think she's having the time of her life in that nutjob convent?"

"Perhaps she'd decided to continue with that girlish fun you both had in Central Park and might have even discovered the joys of homosexuality given her limited choices… Speaking of your Central Park tête-à-tête with Ms. Caldwell, you should have informed me of that particular part of your plan, I would have been delighted in watching you stick your tongue in Cecile's mouth."

"I would have, but you were too busy with your tongue down Dorothy's precious, innocent mouth."

The joke disappeared as soon as she'd mentioned Annette and the tension between them was once again present. "Listen, Kathryn… About Annette…"

"Kathryn!" Belinda called from the crypt, her hands waving impatiently to get her attention. "They're ready to open it, come back inside."

He let her go, trying to smile reassuringly. "I know you really didn't want me here for some reason so I'll just be waiting right here with Monsieur Dechamps until you're done." He paused, looking down at the ignored slabs of gray as his lips tightened at the lines at the corners of his mouth deepened.

"Sebastian—"

"I'm not leaving you again."

She was silent for a couple of seconds, another cold breeze brushing her light brown hair back while she glanced at him quietly.

"Kathryn!" Belinda yelled, "I have no fucking plans to stay the entire day in this place!"

"Go." He murmured, nodding at his stepsister who was still fixatedly trying to read him.

Finally, she gave him a slight smile and tilted her head up, turning to walk away. He watched her go back, the vision of Kathryn in black set against the somber background of the monastery fascinating him. Sebastian glanced at the grave and sighed, "I guess it's just you and me, Monsieur Claude… Whoever the fuck you are."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kathryn stop and he glanced at her with confusion. Mathieu's golden gaze was focused on her and it was clear that her fiancé was thinking the same thing.

Slowly, she turned around, the usual mischief in her eyes replaced by impatience. "Well?" she addressed Sebastian, "Are you coming?"

---

The glass was fogged up, but they could all see the vague outline of Julian Merteuil's body inside, just as he'd looked like when he was buried. Cold, gaunt expression, brown hair slicked back, dressed in his finest suit… All four of them gaped in disbelief at his remains, still preserved and undoubtedly Julian Merteuil himself. In the flesh and very much dead.

"Fuck!" Belinda screamed, gesturing wildly at the body, her eyes wide open with rage. "What kind of sick shit is going on here? He's here! He'd dead! Who the fuck was that guy in my room? Who the fuck's screwing with me?"

"Maybe you just imagined it…" Mathieu tried to calm her down, but she slapped his hand off and he recoiled at her anger. "Belinda, I think we need to go back to the institute…"

"You think I'm going insane?"

"Honestly, yes." Sebastian answered and Kathryn just elbowed him and fixed him a glare.

"Be quiet." She hissed, her green eyes just as bewildered as they all were. "So he's really dead… Then somebody's just pulling a sick joke on all of us, and I don't know if she really is going crazy or if there was someone, but at least it wasn't him. At least Papa's really dead, because I would rather have an insane impostor stalk us than have my crazed father breathe down on our necks at each inopportune time."

"THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE!" Her hands shaking in pure rage, Belinda grabbed a large hammer and started bashing against the glass coffin, "I killed him once, and I'm going to kill him again, that sick asshole!"

The two men ran up to her to try to restrain her, but she swung at them, baring her teeth. "Don't." she warned, glaring at them with full force before finally breaking the glass. Her chest heaving, her mouth opening as she breathed heavily, now coming face to face with her father.

"Fuck you." She spat at him, bringing down the tool to his face with everything she had.

Kathryn buried her face in Sebastian's chest and he covered his arms around her protectively, as if to shield her from the sickening sound of her father's skull being shattered.

There was none. No sound of bones breaking, just a dull thud as the hammer hit the bottom of the coffin.

Silence.

Belinda screamed and Mathieu gently got the hammer from her, but even his impassive face was shaken up at the sight.

Julian Merteuil's corpse was not a corpse. There were no bones, no blood, no smell of formaldehyde as the hammer split the body open.

"Sebastian? What happened?" Kathryn whispered, locked tight in his hold, but even Sebastian couldn't speak.

Julian Merteuil's corpse was not made of skin and bones and blood. It was wax. Perfectly created, perfectly sculpted by the finest artists to create the illusion of death.

_"Papa's little Belinda… All grown up."_

---

Kathryn and Belinda were silent as they all sat inside the limo, their vacant eyes staring blankly out the tinted window. Mathieu was speaking on his cell phone in French, apparently calling some of his more influential friends to find some answers about Julian, though it was clear that he wasn't having any luck. His aristocratic features were hardened into a stony glare, his usually calm voice rough and threatening.

"Hey," Sebastian whispered, trying to catch Kathryn's attention.

"Not now, Sebastian." She replied distractedly, for the first time there was no trace of naught in her dark emerald eyes.

His cell phone rang, causing him to jump slightly. Finally, a distraction. He was only too happy to take the call.

"Valmont."

"The pictures of Mathieu's activities came back, but these were taken weeks ago. That fucking prick Lenny seemed to vanish after sending it."

Sebastian glanced at Mathieu, who was watching him with that same stony glare. "And?"

"He was at the Methadone Clinic, visiting Court Reynolds."

"Something tells me it wasn't a social call."

"Court's hand was stabbed clean through, and although none of the employees could ever admit it, it was clear that it was Mathieu's doing. You should see the photos, Valmont. It's fucking creepy, it's like he had no emotion whatsoever when Court was impaled with the knife."

Sebastian sighed, "She sure knows how to pick them."

"She? By her you mean Kathryn? Are you with her right now?"

"Yes."

Blaine laughed, "I knew you couldn't stay away. About time you dumped the old ball and chain, by the way. So can I talk to her?"

"Fuck no. Who knows what you're going to say."

"What? You think I'm going to say that you love her and that you've broken all ties with Annette and that she should dump that mysterious and creepy but still amazingly hot French guy for you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. And for the record, I don't…." Christ. There was the faintest red flush on his normally pale cheeks that made Kathryn smile once she'd noticed. "You know. Ah, what the fuck am I explaining this to you for? Bye, Tuttle. Call me when you get more."

"Getting phone calls from Blaine that make the lethargic Sebastian Valmont blush? That sounds suspicious… Perhaps Court might just be your new best friend. Should I give him a call to arrange a date?"

Even though he loathed the idea of showing the merest trace of embarrassment in front of her and she was laughing at his expense, at this point, given the grim and peculiar circumstances, he would get what he could. "Bitch."

"Fag." She responded, already returning to her old self and glad that Sebastian wasn't treating her like some victim.

"You know," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, glad that Mathieu was still preoccupied with making angry threats through the phone. "If we were alone in here right now, you'd be sitting on an entirely different kind of seat… If you would even be sitting down at all."

"Sounds promising."

"It is."

They heard the phone snap shut loudly, "Kathryn, I just spoke to the real estate agent about the Bordeaux chateau, you do remember it, don't you?" Mathieu's tone was conversational but his gaze wasn't. They both knew that it wasn't the real estate developer he had just spoken to.

"What's that?" her stepbrother asked, unknowing of how close he was to finding out about Kathryn's secret.

"Funny story, you see, Kathryn said that—"

"That I wanted it. So he's talking to the developers about the acquisition."

"Actually, Kathryn and I made a deal. I told her I would buy the chateau for her if—"

"Mathieu." She answered sharply, for the first time since he'd arrived in New York, she shot him a sharp look.

"Kathryn." For once he didn't address her with the warmth he usually did. There was anger in his golden eyes, _Remember what you came to do, Kathryn._

Her dark brown eyebrows were knitted together in silent fury, how dare he?

"Drop me off at the hotel."

Sebastian looked at the two in interest, seeing as how it was also the first time he'd ever seen them argue.

Mathieu relented, and understandably so. Right now, for some reason, Kathryn looked like she was ready to claw his light brown eyes out. "I apologize."

"I changed my mind about the hotel. Stop the fucking limo _now._"

"Kathryn, you're overreacting." Mathieu looked at Belinda for help, but the gray eyed beauty was too caught up in her own thoughts to bother.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, even though he had no idea as to what sparked this sudden burst of fury in Kathryn.

If he only knew.

It was actually quite refreshing to watch some poor fool be the object of her wrath for a moment, and Mathieu, Sebastian knew, with all his damn charm, wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this one. Once Kathryn was angry, it was difficult to persuade her to be otherwise. He wanted to tell the poor loser that he'd have a better chance at watching pigs fly that to calm Kathryn down. He knew very well of that angry look in her green eyes, having had it directed to him so many times, and smirked at the way De Comte was trying to appease his fiancé.

Kathryn furiously wrapped her fingers around the engagement ring, obviously threatening to throw it in his face. "Let me out."

Mathieu looked like he wanted to punch Sebastian, but he tapped on the partition and motioned for the driver to pull over. As soon as it had gone to a full stop, she turned to Sebastian.

"Get out."

"What? You're kicking _me_ out for what this moron said?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not kicking you out, you idiot. You're coming with me."

"He's what! Don't blame me for your sudden act of cowardice!" Mathieu frowned at her.

No matter what you do, never, ever try to goad Kathryn Merteuil.

_"Va t'empaler encule."_ Go fuck yourself. She snarled at him, getting out.

"God dammit!" Mathieu yelled, furiously punching the now unoccupied leather seats. "Why the fuck did she have to be so fucking hardheaded?"

Belinda finally tore her gaze away from the window, "You're losing her and you don't even know it."

"Shut up." He growled, tugging his tie to loosen it in frustration.

---

Her Manolos clicked against the ground as she furiously walked away, pretty features still furious and muttering cusses in French that a lady should never be allowed to say.

Of course, not that she really conformed to the socialite values.

Sebastian had to run a little catch up to her, and when he did, she still had that small frown on her face and it was clear that her thoughts were once again elsewhere.

She caught him staring at her, "What?" she asked in annoyance.

He smirked, "It's just refreshing to see that you and Mathieu aren't Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver from hell. The affection was starting irritate me; it's so unlike you to be so amiable when it comes to a man. Usually you bite their head off. So you do fight, after all. And the guy's a fucking pussy. I would've kicked you out on your bulimic ass while the limo was running."

"Well, you're not my fiancé, are you?"

"No." he said quietly, "I'm not."

She started to reply but changed her mind and the two walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

Marseilles was a beautiful place; there was no doubt about it. But over the years, so much had changed. While it once looked large and intimidating to Kathryn, she found herself strangely at home in the cold streets. The truth was, she didn't know where she was going, and even though she knew Mathieu must livid by now, she just continued walking. Sebastian, thankfully, had gotten the idea and had stopped with his snide remarks as well, and just strolled beside her in silence. She didn't know what it was, whether her body was still oriented to find the damned house after all these years or if it was their father, the horrible sick man, who called out to her, in her blood, to come home. Nevertheless, she finally stopped walking and stood frozen in place at where she had brought herself.

The Merteuil mansion was in front of her, flawless in its architectural beauty, the tall, heavy black gates engraved the letter M, marking the home of billionaire Julian Merteuil for the entire world to see. Her blood ran cold, was he there?

"This is where you lived, isn't it?" Sebastian asked quietly, noticing her reaction.

She nodded, then upon feeling the first few drops of heavy rain, she cursed loudly, pressing the button on the intercom.

"We can just get a taxi and go back to the hotel—"

"No," she sighed, "We can't. Taxis don't pass here; this is the only place for miles."

---

Madame Meraux had been in the Merteuil household for more than a decade and had been on her way to clean the unused dining room when she heard Mimi give a cry of surprise and she rolled her eyes. Americains… she said to herself.

"There's someone demanding to be let in, Madame!"

The aging housekeeper looked suspicious, seeing as how nobody ever ventured near the estate for years. "Who?" she replied with a thick accent.

"She claims to be Kathryn Merteuil…"

_"Mon dieu!"_ Madame Meraux smacked the top of the girl's head lightly, rushing to open the gates. A few minutes later, the double doors of the Merteuil mansion opened and a striking woman of porcelain complexion and long brown hair walked in, accompanied by a handsome blond young man with startlingly light blue eyes.

_"Bonjour, Madame Meraux."_ The woman smiled at her, "Has my father been here recently?"

The elderly woman had known Kathryn since she was a child, and had always known that, like Belinda (God bless that poor girl for having to move away after her father's death), she would grow up to be beautiful, but the years have exceeded her expectations. The last time she saw the youngest Merteuil, she had been a delightful little child, dark green eyes looking so sharp and perceiving, long brown hair the delight of everybody at Tiffany's dinner parties. Now, though, Kathryn Merteuil emanated an aura of beauty and power, as had been given by her birthright, the family tradition. Vanity, wealth, and power. She had been the only one who was truly close to the brunette among all her au pairs, and she couldn't help but feel proud at the way Kathryn carried herself.

"Your father? He's been dead for more than a decade, Kathryn. Nobody's been here." The kindly gray haired housekeeper, also the only one Kathryn had ever really liked among the other servants, glanced coyly at Sebastian, who was standing with his head tilted to the side. "Who is this?" she teased, and Kathryn's mouth turned up with a smile. "Your boyfriend?"

If it had been Mai Lie or any other servant who'd asked her that, she would have told them to go fuck themselves and would have them fired, but Madame Meraux was oddly above those other faces. She had been the one who tried to get Monsieur Merteuil to stop going into the girls' rooms, and would often take the girls out when both their parents were away. Kathryn had been fond of her then, much to Sebastian's surprise. His stepsister wasn't actually giving a death glare to this woman.

"No, this is my stepbrother Sebastian Valmont."

Yet, after dinner, Madame Meraux found the two seated in front of the fireplace, their two beautiful heads bowed as they spoke in soft voices. Sebastian's blue eyes were on Kathryn's green irises, the glow of the fire making them look more vulnerable than they'd ever been. She had always known Kathryn to be the indifferent child among the two heiresses, preferring to keep people at bay. Whoever this man was, this Sebastian Valmont, Madame Meraux was glad he was with her.

---

Meanwhile, as Mathieu paced the room and Belinda watched him, back in New York, Trevor was not happy.

"I left him." Annette said, smiling as she hugged him.

"Wha-what?"

"I left Sebastian. You're right, now we can start all over."

_ But I don't want you! I want Belinda! _He wanted to scream, but there was only the sound of silence from where Belinda's voice in his desires would have spoken. There was loneliness in his ex's eyes, and even though he had been corrupted by his immense desire for the unattainable woman, the last remaining vestige of his kindness won out. He smiled and took her in his arms, promising himself that he would tell her as soon as he spoke to Belinda about it.

Little did Trevor know that he was now involved in this dangerous game, and that by doing what he planned to do, he would cause untold pain to people he'd never even met.

---

He stared at her, taking in the way her brown hair shone under the yellow orange glow of the fire. Her eyes gleamed not from sarcasm of cruelty as it had a million times in different ways, but from a childlike fascination for the past memory of watching Belinda's favorite pink sheets that unfolded before her. The loss of innocence, the gain of hatred… She dwelled in this, the darkness, the mystery, the beauty and the deep, profound sadness that embodied everything that was Kathryn Merteuil. He had memorized her features, the gentle delicate slope of her neck, the sharpness of her large, emerald eyes… How could he have left this? How could he have left _her_?

Overcome by this sudden realization, he took her small hand in his, their fingers joining together as if they were made to be joined. The connection of two halves, once again filled after a long, aching absence from the other. Kathryn didn't seem to be surprised but her attention was still focused on the steadily flickering flames, yet she didn't pull away either. Her hand, although soft, was cold. The ice princess never pulled away, but she didn't acknowledge him either. She was too fascinated, too into the concept of death, love, betrayal and the revelation of bitter secrets that would soon tear the characters apart to see that her stepbrother was with her, just as he had always been and just as he would always be from now on. Forgiveness or retribution? To punish or to let it go? Forgiveness meant mercy, and mercy meant the admission of weakness. Was Kathryn weak?

"Kathryn." He said softly, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb gently, as a lover would do when he adores a woman. And he did. How he adored Kathryn, the woman who would never leave the pedestal he'd placed her on. She didn't reply, but her gaze flickered over him for a millisecond.

"I love you."

Sebastian felt her tense up, the fascinated look leaving her as she seemed to pale at his words. Kathryn lost all interest in the reminiscing of her memories and now all her attention was on him, or more specifically, his eyes. She was reading him, trying as hard as she could to delve deeper into those charming, mesmerizing blue irises that they both knew was very well capable of telling lies so convincing it would fool anyone. In the obscurity of the vicinity, he could have sworn he saw one of her genuine smiles, but he could never be sure. The last thing he remembered were her eyes closing as she kissed him, and what a long, sweet kiss that was. The gentleness of the softest lips he'd ever touched, the moisture between their mouths…

The next, the few flashes of memory he'd had were how his hands slightly shook, how there was an absence of sarcasm and goading insults, there were no challenges ensued about which one could last longer and which one was better. As they undressed each other slowly, deliberately, their gaze unbreakable, speaking thousands upon thousands of love and hate, passion and lust, she beckoned to him. A single milky white arm outstretched, smooth, delicate fingers playing an invisible harp that lulled him back to her. By her side, with her, and into her soul once more. She was a vision of beauty underneath the worshipping glow of the moonlight coming from the glass windows which could only watch in envy as Kathryn motioned to him. Sebastian felt the forgiveness emanate from her fingertips, absolving the betrayal he'd foolishly committed. He was her confidante again, her lover, the only family she'd ever had and would ever want.

"Are you coming back to me, Sebastian?"

The sleepy words of a temporarily melted ice princess, the Percoset filled question, the hidden question beneath both their tainted hearts of twisted passion and inexplicable love. He reached out to her, their hands joining and their souls reuniting. Crimson love. Twisted affections. There was nobody else.

The room was silent, the tension nonexistent and their movements measured; the very image of what was happening in the Merteuil mansion became a depiction of love and tragedy, newfound realizations and a bittersweet physical manifestation of that deplorable word. There was no coyness, no teasing nor cruelty that existed between them. A temporary reprieve once more and they were free. For that particular night, the thought of society's disapproval didn't inhibit them as it would have done before. There were no wagers made, no deals, no revenge planned. No ruthless plotting, no secret dreams of pain and suffering. He touched her, revered in her endless eyes of multiple meanings he'd miraculously understood. They spoke silently, through their raw convergence, the secret language of their complex and intricately woven essence flowing out of every opening in their beautifully crafted bodies.

Words were of no importance as he laid her down gently on the bed, the sheets parted and her long hair tenderly hitting the thick pillow. Again, she made no protest, her red lips shiny and tempting; the blood from inside her was alive again. She was not numb, he could feel her feel. He grabbed the melting ice cubes from the forgotten bucket that housed the champagne she loved, something cold for the unfeeling, amazing woman he loved more than anything in the world. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, an auburn eyebrow rising at the look in his twinkling blue eyes. He trailed the frozen liquid down her bare stomach, the crystal colored water trailing as she shivered slightly, her back arching, teeth clamped down the bottom lip he'd lovingly kissed. Soft sighs escaped her throat and as the last of the ice cubes melted away from the warmth of her body, she grabbed his hand, still cold from the ice and kissed his palm while Sebastian could only watch in wonder. Her eyes implored him, no whispers coming from her mouth but he understood it better that way. Finally, he eased himself on top of her, the blond hairs on his legs brushing against her smooth leg and making her chuckle, breaking the impassive expression on her gorgeous face. Sebastian took her in; he just drank the sight of the only woman he'd ever really wanted in front of him, wide green eyes devoid of mystery and now full of trust, pleading for him to join her, to drown in this forbidden relationship along with her, the feisty brunette temptress he could never say no to. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he did just as she implored. He joined her, partook the enchanting enigma that was Kathryn. She raised her head and gasped when they were finally joined, her eyes closing shut from the pain only to be opened seconds later from raw pleasure. Wordlessly, she brought her lips to his shoulder and kissed the scar from where she bit him before, without any trace of lust and instead they both knew it was from affection. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled her lithe body to his, the friction of their skins causing them to go deeper and deeper into themselves.

"I love you, Sebastian. Whatever happens." she murmured, her voice uncharacteristically soft and sad as she finally closed her eyes, the weariness overcoming her body.

Her words carried a bittersweet premonition that should have made him nervous, but Sebastian could only smile, as he watched her breathe evenly, her beautiful brown hair daintily messed up, yet still perfectly framing her face. Under this light, she had been unmasked, no trace of malignance or cruelty left in her expression. His entire body felt warm and sore, yet he didn't want to go to sleep. You always remember your first, that's what they say. Even though he and Kathryn had slept together before, it was as if it was only now that things started falling into place. For the first time, he felt like everything he'd felt for the first time in the past paled in comparison to what he was feeling right now. She loved him whatever happens? What did that mean?

He should have asked her right then and there, but he didn't want to. It didn't matter.

She had never looked more beautiful than she did at the time.

"Kathryn." He spoke softly, playing her small fingers to get her to wake up.

"Hmm." She replied sleepily, two green eyes peering up at him and a small smile playing across her lips.

"Marry me."

She flinched and jerked her hand away, now wide awake. "What?"

_The deal. The Chateau de Bordeaux. Mathieu. Two and a half months._ **No!**

Even he seemed surprised at what he had just said, but despite this, he had never been surer or more determined. The truth was, there was nobody else that could have made more sense in his life than her, and even though she was complicated, bitchy, and stubborn as hell, nobody ever compared to Kathryn. "Marry me. I don't mean now, or a week from now, or even a year from now. I don't care when, just say you will and if by years from now, we're still this insane, then we'll get married." He repeated. "Like you could resist me." He commented, trying to get her to smile but her reaction hadn't changed. There was fear behind her shocked eyes, but fear of what? He didn't know… And if he could read her mind right now, she was wishing he would never know.

"We're legally related."

He smiled, his blue eyes crinkling adorably at her stumped and hesitant reaction. "Minor details, of course."

"I'm engaged."

"That's a problem why?" There was an ominous dread growing within him, but he didn't know the reason behind it, there was something she wasn't telling him, he could sense it. Her hesitation spoke volumes, the way she almost looked pained at his sudden proposal when in fact she should have been happy should have been an indication of something. Nevertheless, he continued. "Listen, I'm as fucking shocked as you are. I didn't expect to get engaged to my stepsister, but here I am. And the peculiar part is, it all makes sense to be here. I hate what I've done to you, I hate that I said all those things to you, about how I never loved you when I always did. You should know that. Annette was a mistake, and if you had never left, I would have gone back to you sooner. I did. I went to Paris a year after you left, but I saw you with him. Kathryn, you're a bitch, and you've probably destroyed countless lives for your amusement, and there would probably be times that your narcissism and the need to feel nothing would make me regret ever saying this, but despite that, I don't give a damn. Nobody makes me feel the way you do. Call me pussywhipped, if you want, but I love you. If that makes me pussywhipped, then so be it. I've withstood your immature name calling plenty of times, what are a few more years?"

Kathryn swallowed thickly, tempted to take the newly refilled crucifix and just finish the entire thing. "I can't." she whispered, the image of her once dream chateau now turning into a demon, taunting her.

His face fell, "I see." He replied calmly, willing himself to feel the coldness Kathryn was so good at feeling. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go do something to compensate for this humiliation. Maybe I want to feel how numb you can get when you take this shit." He reached and snatched her coke stash, much to her shock.

"Sebastian, don't." she tried to stop him but he'd already taken a large hit, too large. Sebastian's body wasn't used to such a large amount of the drug. His hurt face changed as it started to take over his thoughts. A slow smile spread across his good looking features and he glanced serenely at her, offering her some.

"Now I'm as numbed by everything else as you." He commented slowly, his golden head returning back to the pillow. Kathryn took the crucifix from him and returned it to the table, immediately. She held his face and peered into his blue eyes in worry, there was no telling about what effect it would have on him.

"I'm not numb." She answered inaudibly, but Sebastian merely grinned and pulled her to him, his breath warm against her cheek.

"God, you're beautiful." He laughed at his own comment, feeling lightheaded while she rested her head on his chest. "But then again, you probably know that already. What you don't know is that even though you're twisted as hell, even though you've had a fucked up childhood and you can show an incredible amount of cruelty, I'll never see you differently."

Kathryn was quiet for a while, but then she asked the question they both asked themselves ever since The Bet happened. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me for her?"

"Because I loved her once, Annette was all the things you weren't. But then I realized that that same fact was what led me to stop feeling that way for her. She wasn't you, Kathryn. That's what went wrong after a while."

He felt something warm trickle sideways on his chest and he quickly pulled her head up to see that her large green eyes were watery. Kathryn was crying? It didn't make sense… None of it ever made sense anymore…

"Hey…" he mumbled, trying to smile. "I thought that was supposed to make you happy. You hate her, remember? Or are you worried about your dad? Don't worry; I'll kick his perverted ass for you when I get around to it."

She looked at him for the longest time, as if this was the last time they'd ever be that calm to each other, as if this would be the last time they would both be stripped raw of their inhibitions, and as if this would be the last time they would ever feel remotely human and alive. "Yes." She replied, the saddest smile reaching her green eyes.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. Not now, but someday. When we're still this insane and you're still as good looking as you are now."

Sebastian laughed at her statement, "But I don't have a ring to give you."

Why was she so sad? Why did her mouth droop down and her eyes display the droplets of water that Kathryn Merteuil would rather die than let show?

"I don't care." She kissed him, her mouth sweet, kiss enthralling and hands twisting his hair into small curls. When she pulled away, her forehead touched his and she opened her eyes, staring at him with such intensity and sorrow. "I love you, Sebastian. God help us both."

This should have been the first warning sign that should've gone ringing in his ears. Kathryn never prayed, she never believed in any sort of religion. Yet at that point, she was willing to believe, she was willing to lower her pride to pray to someone she'd never been raised to have faith in. The final knife had been secured into place, and it was only a matter of time before it was pulled out of Sebastian just to see how much he would bleed.

* * *

******A/N: I love this chapter. That's all I can say. Oh, and I love you guys too, for putting up with this insanely long and babbling tale. Oh, God, I don't even want to write about when Sebastian finds out the truth… Wahhh… Can somebody write that chapter for me? Please? I'll share the credit. **

******Unfeeling: Thank you, I'm glad you approve. I'll try to update as much as possible. **

******Katie: Hats off to you. I loved your email. Your review's one of those I truly look forward to reading every time I update. I'm like, 'Hey, where's Katie's?' Hahaha awww. I think I update also because I've become a slave to the masses and I've become a review whore. But that's another story. About my loyal fans. Really? I have them? Lol Like what I said in the email, I hope that your review in this chapter also includes the phrase 'this is my favorite chapter' because I'm insanely in love with this installment.  
**

******Hattie: You're the 100th review. Yey. Thanks. I finally reached a three digit number. Words cannot describe how awesome it feels. I'll try to keep it up, I don't want to disappoint you. Haha **

******WashedOut: Thanks, dude. Tangina buti tapos na exams ko leche and hiraaaaap. Wag ka ng maggraduate ng highschool. Stay there! Lol. I can cuss and cuss and few people can understand. Hahaha **

******(However for those of you who are intrigued as to what Tangina means, here's a little lesson. It's the shortened version of the phrase 'Puta ang ina mo', which basically means, 'Your mother's a whore', but now it's just an expression in my language, same as fuck or shit, therefore I wasn't really insulting WashedOut. Lol, I think the word puta's the Spanish term for whore as well, but I'm not that sure… A foreign language lesson brought to you by yx. Hahaha) **

******Sam: Everything has a reason in this story. You'll see. Aww cut Mathieu some slack, we all know it's still K/S in the end……Right? Hmmm… Hahaha **

******Keri: The comment about your reviews being like an early Christmas present still stands. Yes, I made Sebastian say that awful thing because I love how they make up after having a fight. I think it's also because he got pissed off at her lack of emotion that he tried to get a rise out of her. Your theory on Monsieur Merteuil, however, cannot be commented on. I apologize. ;-) **

******Annie: Oh, bite your tongue! I'm still a K/S shipper! Lol**


	22. Great Winds Are Coming

**A/N: This isn't as intense as the last chapter, so I'm sorry about that. It also features very fast scenes, seeing as how things are happening so quickly that if I took the time to describe everything, I'd go nuts. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Great Winds Are Coming **

**_"Interesting. Great winds are coming, Matthew, and darkness, and much pain. Do you see? One of the skerries is dying... I fear only grief can be the outcome." _**

**-Dream, in SANDMAN #32: "Slaughter on Fifth Avenue" **

A shrill ringing pulled her out of the dreamless slumber she'd been having. The thick curtain of dark brown hair swayed gently as Kathryn let out a sleepy sigh, her body refusing to join reality at such an early time but the persistent sound of her cell phone didn't let her mind return to its state of rest.

"Sebastian, can you get that?" she murmured in annoyance, her eyes still closed as she shoved him on the chest. She received no reply. Assuming he was in too deep of sleep, she tried to drown out the annoying sound, but it still didn't work.

Her green eyes finally shot open, "Sebastian! Answer the fucking phone!"

His chest was covered in a red sheet, Sebastian's handsome face still, pale and lifeless. It took a moment for her disorientation to wear off when she realized that the sheets weren't red last night.

Oh, God. She opened her mouth to scream but there was no sound. Her trembling hand, the one that had tried to get him to move earlier, was damp in his blood.

"Sebastian," she said desperately, pulling off the blankets only to find a single stab wound on his upper left chest. The entire bed was cold and the mattress stiff from the stain, she felt her entire body succumb to panic and then reach hysteria.

"Somebody help!" she screamed while she held his shoulders and shook him, the drops of salty tears from her panicked eyes temporarily increasing the temperature of his cold body.

"Please wake up." She sobbed, once again praying to a god she'd never believed in to let her stepbrother open his blue eyes. His stiff body felt heavy and his head was cradled on her lap. Kathryn rocked back and forth, pleading and screaming. A part of her wanted to run out and get help, but the other part, the part she despised and understood, knew that he was gone and she just wanted to stay with him even though he'd left her. _Again_. But this time, he wasn't coming back.

The door opened and she looked up to find Mathieu approaching her with a grim look in his golden eyes.

"You did this?" she gasped, gaping at him.

"It's just like you planned." He answered softly, reaching out to her. "It's time, Kathryn. Our flight to Bordeaux leaves in half an hour."

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I never told you to kill Sebastian!"

"I didn't." he murmured calmly while she glared at him with rage.

She let go of Sebastian and scrambled off the bed only to hear a clatter on the floor as a silver knife fell from the bed. Her hands suddenly hurt, and it was then that she realized it wasn't just his blood on her hand. There were angry markings on her palm that came from the intricate carvings of the knife's handle resulting only by tightly gripping it.

Her fiancé watched her, "I didn't kill him." He repeated. "You did."

"You're lying!"

"You wanted his heart to bleed for you. For rejecting you, remember? Now it's done."

She launched herself at him, hands clenched into fists as she beat against Mathieu's broad chest, pummeling at him with everything she had. "I didn't want that anymore!"

He didn't seem to get hurt at her punches and only pulled her in, _"It's too late, Kathryn." _

_ "It's too late, Kathryn..." _

_ "Too late…"_

The sound of the door closing caused her green eyes to open and Kathryn Merteuil sat up, her hands still clenched from the nightmare she'd had. The bed was empty, there was no Sebastian in it, but the sheets weren't red either.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite stepsister." He drawled, smiling at the sight of the gorgeous brunette sitting up on the bed. "I would've brought you lunch, but I knew you'd just throw it up so I didn't bother."

Ignoring the dig, she jumped off the bed, wincing at Sebastian's poor choice of color for his clothing today. His shirt was red. Blood. Knife. Death. Stab. Her hands ripped the shirt open, the buttons flying in all directions while it exposed his muscular chest and she quickly touched the part where he had been stabbed in her dream.

Oblivious to her peculiar behavior, he only chuckled, his hands on her small waist. There was a happy twinkle in his crystal blue eyes that she'd never seen before, "You know, if you wanted sex, you should have just said so. I know this is a new shirt but I would have gladly taken it off at your request."

She heaved out a heavy sigh, once again doing something unlike her as she hugged him tightly, "You're alive."

"The coke was a bitch, but yes. And besides, I have no plans of dying anytime soon. I still have to steal you from Mathieu _and_ kick old man Merteuil's ass, remember?" He was puzzled at her behavior, but the contented half grin never left his handsome face as he breathed the scent of her brown hair.

"Where'd you go?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes when he smiled at her earnest expression again. Strangely enough, from this point of view, Kathryn looked like a little kid.

"Back to the hotel to get changed, I didn't want to run into your psycho fiancé and your insane sister so instead of going to the hotel where you were staying so I took the liberty of buying you some new clothes." He gestured to the various shopping bags scattered on the floor, there was a joking gleam in his eyes. "For some reason, the salesladies were all very eager to… pleasure me. They all gave very good… oral advice, as you can see; I ended up buying quite a lot."

Kathryn shoved him and he cried out in indignation, "You man-whore."

He clutched his chest in mock hurt, "I am not. I didn't even agree to a ménage trois like that cute blond haired chick said when they were modeling the lingerie I bought for you… Although I must admit you would have looked better in it than any of them."

"Well, you should've agreed to it. That might have given me ample time to go give Mathieu a call and arrange for a little get together right here in my father's house…"

Sebastian lost his mirth, frowning at her reply. "That's not funny."

She smiled, pouting teasingly. "Is somebody jealous?"

"Is somebody being a bitch?"

"Is somebody willing to join me in the bath?"

His red lips formed a small O and his frown deepened, "Tough call. I'll have to think about that."

She chuckled and began rifling through his purchases, all containing the latest and most expensive in fashion. "Now, let me get this straight. You go shopping for women's clothing, blush while you're talking to Blaine, and now you have to think about whether or not you're going to join me in taking a bath? Careful, Valmont, I'm starting to think you might have a lot more in common with Greg McConnell than you thought."

"Well, ask those scrumptious young things at Victoria's Secret and I'm sure they're willing to testify otherwise."

Kathryn was admiring the black lace underwear set when she stopped for a moment to glare at him threateningly, "You didn't really fuck any of those French hoes, did you?"

"Now who's jealous?"

"Now who's being a pain in the ass?"

He grinned and came up from behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her bare waist. "I kind of like you better without clothes on."

"Yes, and while the majority of the male population would also prefer that, we don't always get what we want, do we?" The underwear she'd been admiring dropped on the floor as Kathryn felt his lips on her neck. "Hmm, that feels nice."

"I can think of about a hundred other things that would feel better." He murmured in reply, his hand creeping steadily between her thighs. "And just so you know, I didn't fuck any salesladies…"

"I know." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning at Sebastian's ministrations. "You're insanely devoted to me, blah…" she gasped as he nipped at her neck, "Blah… Blah…"

"Insanely devoted would be too strong a word, don't you think?"

"Well, I do recall a certain impromptu proposal last night…" Kathryn answered coyly, her hips swaying against his groin.

"And I do recall somebody saying yes…" Sebastian gave a loud groan when she decided to return the favor.

"Perhaps I've changed my mind…"

He stopped touching her, "Have you?"

Kathryn turned around, chuckling at his serious expression. "Join me in that tub and I might consider giving you an answer."

"Bitch." He called out as the bathroom door shut. As soon as he heard the water run, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring, examining it under the light and smiling to himself while the diamond glinted.

---

"Admit it, Mathieu. It all backfired, didn't it? You lost, I won." Belinda came up to him, seated in his office, where he'd fallen asleep waiting for Kathryn to call. Massaging his shoulders tantalizingly, she chuckled. "I own you now."

"I love you, my little Lolita." He replied, but he pulled away from her, "But you will never own me."

Belinda flinched, "Our deal, or have you forgotten?"

"Has she left me yet?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time. You made sure of that with your little stunt yesterday."

He lifted the phone off its hook, "Then nobody has won yet. Go away, I need some privacy."

While the eldest Merteuil strolled out of the room nonchalantly, she heard him laugh through the phone.

"Hi, Nina, it's Mathieu."

Belinda was about to go out for a walk when she heard him make another call, and she froze at his words. Her heart started pumping with fear, anger and worry, grabbing the keys of the rental car; she slammed the door and never looked back.

There was a meeting to be attended to.

---

Being under the employment of a high profile family such as the Merteuils had taught Madame Meraux to see, but never to talk to about. She had been unknowingly privy to the personal lives of the wealthy and sometimes, she truly despised having had to witness some of the things she had. However, as soon as Kathryn's brunette head appeared from the hallway, Madame Meraux had been glad she'd stayed for as long as she did.

In the midst of the long days of emotional and spiritual darkness that had haunted the Merteuil mansion, there was an unbelievable light coming from their youngest. The most beautiful smile was on her pink lips; her dark green eyes weren't sad and haunting as they were before, but rather open and contented. Sebastian had an arm around her small waist, the same look on his relaxed face.

It was odd… Almost as if they were…

"Good morning, Madame Meraux." Sebastian greeted the old lady, giving her a charming smile that she could only surmise had probably caused thousands of other girls to squeal inwardly.

Kathryn's cell phone rang for the millionth time since yesterday, all calls coming from Mathieu. Her eyes momentarily clouded over and she and her handsome stepbrother exchanged a look.

"Ignore it." He said, kissing her forehead and grinning endearingly. "Or tell him to go fuck himself."

"How about I take this call now and you can go fuck me later?" Kathryn chuckled teasingly, her jade eyes narrowing at his suggestive expression.

"Deal." Sebastian quickly said, sitting down at the table while the food was being served as Kathryn went outside to talk to Mathieu.

"I've never seen her so happy." Madame Meraux commented, setting the other dishes down.

She found herself staring into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen in all her years. Sebastian folded up the sleeves of his shirt and a small smile reached his lips. "If you knew me as long as you did Kathryn, you'd say the same thing about me."

"Don't hurt her, Mr. Valmont. The girl's been through enough during her stay here… Both the Merteuil girls have."

His gaze wavered when the swinging door opened and Mimi was caught staring at him with an adoring look in her dark eyes. A smirk made its way on Sebastian's face and he raised a dark blond eyebrow to the young maid. _"Bonjour_, Mimi." He called out and Madame Meraux shot him a intimidating glare that strangely reminded him of Kathryn's.

"I presume you have a history with women?" she said sharply, like a mother protecting her innocent young from a predator. His smirk could only deepen, Kathryn was far from innocent.

"A little."

Of course, if Madame Meraux were back in New York City and was able to listen to the other young girls there, a little would be an understatement. But she hadn't helped raised Kathryn and Belinda without picking up their knack to read through one's answers. Sebastian was lying, and it didn't really take her astute observation skills to see. Being a Valmont and being as handsome as he was, she knew very well that Sebastian more than his fair share of women in his lifetime. She was just concerned that Kathryn would be one of them. Madame Meraux wasn't aware that her favorite Merteuil girl was now very much capable of cutting his balls off and serving them for breakfast if he had indeed hurt her, but he didn't correct Madame Meraux. It was kind of nice to have someone still see Kathryn that vulnerable.

"And your intentions for Kathryn? I know all about young men like you, Mr. Valmont."

Kathryn stepped into the dining room, her expression dark after talking to her fiancé. The first one, that is.

"You have nothing to worry about, Madame Meraux." He paused, staring at the beautiful dark haired woman thoughtfully. "I love her."

Kathryn's expression changed as she shot a surprised look at Sebastian and Madame Meraux left the two with a satisfied grin.

"Pussywhipped." She commented, challenging him with a teasing stare as she brushed her dark hair back.

"Oh? Would you rather I return to my bed hopping ways and screw Mimi?"

"Only if you wish to die a slow and painful death."

"Careful, Kathryn, I'm starting to think jealousy is very unbecoming of you."

"Who said I was jealous?"

"You're not?" he stood up, raising his eyebrows. "Okay, because Mimi's actually quite fond of me…"

Kathryn's green gaze narrowed, "Don't… you… dare…"

Sebastian slowly pushed the seat forward and made his way to the kitchen, his eyes still trained on Kathryn, who was now glaring at him with utter contempt.

"Admit it or I'll fuck her."

"Admit what?" she scoffed, crossing her arms in defiance. "I've got nothing to admit, Valmont."

"That the color of your eyes resembles the emotion you're feeling right about now."

She rolled her eyes, "No." She paused, leaning forward to pick up the fork. "Go ahead. Fuck her. Just take a bath when you're done, I don't like you all sloppy."

Oh, she wanted to play that game? He might love her, but he still loved annoying her. Sebastian shrugged, "Fine."

He noticed Mimi wiping the table with a small cloth, her fair blond hair tumbling down her back. Interesting. There was now silence in the dining room where Kathryn had been eating and he smiled, wondering how far it could go.

"You've got killer legs." He commented, and in no time, Mimi was practically begging him to take her clothes off. He held off as long as he can, wondering when the hell…

_"_Sebastian. Put. The. Girl. Down." Her voice frosty, hands on her hips, and the unmistakable look of annoyance and jealousy on her beautiful face.

"Not until you say it."

Kathryn let out a frustrated scream, the same eye gouging look she'd given Mathieu now fully directed to him. "Fine! I'm jealous! Now put her down before I use that knife over there to shove up your arrogant lascivious ass."

God, it was ridiculous for him to feel as happy as he was at her admittance. Was it possible for him to actually stop smiling that day? The handsome dark blond haired man finally put a humiliated Mimi down and he offered her a sympathetic look. "If it's any consolation, Mimi, if the circumstances were different, I would've fucked you."

"Fuck off." Kathryn sneered at the girl, who scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Sebastian frowned in disapproval, "I was just merely stating a point."

"What, you're engaged for less than a day and you're already molesting the help? You're hardly the poster boy for nice."

"Well, if you had just stopped being the hardheaded bitch you are, then we wouldn't have had to include poor Mimi in this." He came up to her and picked her up, surprised at how light she was. "Now, this jealousy concept… I'm very much curious about this peculiar emotion the great Kathryn Merteuil has suddenly acquired."

"I hate you." She muttered, not really hating him at all as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." He replied, noticing how she differently she smiled whenever he'd said it.

"Like I said," she sighed, breathing near his ear while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pussy-fucking-whipped. Now what am I going to do with you? You're so pathetic."

"You wouldn't be interested in a little foreplay with Mimi, now would you?"

She bit his lip lightly, "Not on your life. I hate sharing you."

"Now you know how it feels to see with you that that creepy fuckhead."

"Now you know how it felt to watch you fall all over Dorothy." She shot back, glaring once again at the mention of Annette's name and the reference to The Bet.

"I wish we'd never made that fucking bet."

"Me too." Although she wished she'd never made _any_ kind of bet. "Now shut up and fuck me."

---

The intercom at the Merteuil gates buzzed once again, and Madame Meraux answered it.

"This is Mathieu De Comte, Kathryn's fiancé. Please open the fucking gates."

---

Where was his employer? The man scratched his newly shaven jaw, his eyes were red from the contact lenses and truthfully, he just wanted to get the entire thing over and done with. This was, by far, one of the craziest jobs he'd ever had.

A knock on the door sobered him up, and he quickly ran to the door of the sleazy motel. When he opened the door, he found himself staring at the end of a pistol aimed right at his face.

"Hello, _'Papa._'" Belinda said sweetly, her gray eyes glinting with extreme malevolence. "Shall we have a talk?"

---

They say that when you're in love, everything just seems brighter, the colors more vivid, and life just seems to get better.

For Sebastian and Kathryn, there were none of those things. The only things they noticed (if they even noticed at all, given the fact that they couldn't get their hands off each other) were the discarded clothing on the floor, and the world didn't seem brighter, in fact, it was just the same thing. The sounds they heard weren't of birds chirping as the clichéd saying goes; it was only the steady thumping of the wooden bed against the paneled walls and the occasional moan coming from either of them.

"You think we could… Ahh…" he gasped as he felt her fingernails rake across his back. "Christen all the rooms and desecrate your ancestral home by… Fuck…"

"Fucking?" she finished for him, her eyes half lidded.

He could only nod wordlessly as she continued to move against his crotch, the splendor of her naked body not escaping his admiring blue eyed stare. "God, I love you, you evil bitch."

"Talking…" she moaned when he started fingering her, those green amazing eyes of hers rolling back in bliss, "…dirty again?"

"Not at all, just merely stating a known fact." She gave a surprised yelp when he flipped her over, his longer golden curls hitting his smiling ocean colored eyes. "Your turn."

She shook her head, "No."

"No?"

Smiling like she never thought she would, Kathryn took particular delight in teasing him. "I'm not as pathetic as you, Valmont."

His striking features deepened into a scowl and he pulled out of her, stepping off the bed and trying not to chuckle when Kathryn watched him in stunned surprise. "Really? Well, perhaps Mimi will find the pathetic trait endearing."

"Hey, come back, you fucking asshole!" a breathless Kathryn demanded, staring daggers at him for being such a jerk. "I was so close!"

"Say it, you hardheaded bitch."

She gave an annoyed sigh, proceeding to pull a non resisting Sebastian along with her. Her eyes flickered over his muscular form hungrily, a smile threatening to peek through her lips when their eyes met. "Fine. I love you, now can we cut through the bullshit and just stop bringing that damn maid up?"

"I love you? I know there's such a thing as familial love, but this is just pushing it."

They both froze at the sound of Mathieu's voice and Sebastian could see her eyes lose the smile it held the night before.

"Fuck off, De Comte." His protective instincts came in and he covered Kathryn up with a sheet.

"Fuck you, Valmont." There was no trace of easy going kindness on Mathieu's handsome face. He was cold and impassive, his golden eyes trained only to his fiancé, who didn't shrink away from the intensity of his gaze. "This has gone too far, Kathryn. You've made your point; now let's go back to the hotel."

It was just like in her dream, the same setting, only Sebastian was alive and Mathieu didn't reach out to her with his usual warmth. Kathryn felt a prickle of fear run through her like a sudden gust of wind, but she didn't show it. Sebastian's hand was on top of hers and he gave her a reassuring squeeze, his blue eyes blazing with hatred for the scowling man standing in front of them.

"No." Kathryn replied coldly, the mere feeling of her stepbrother's hand on hers oddly giving her the push she needed to set Mathieu straight.

The brown haired businessman's gaze never wavered as he grabbed the discarded bathrobe and tossed it on the bed, his features twisting in disgust. "Get dressed or I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?"

She cast him an almost pleading look that made Sebastian nervous, "Fuck you, Mathieu." She whispered, before turning back to Sebastian, the happiness twinkling in her green eyes were now diminished.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, withdrawing her hand from his and stood up, wrapping the robe around her frail body.

"What? What the fuck is going on? Don't tell me you're leaving with that guy!"

"Well, she is getting dressed, isn't she?" Mathieu replied, deadpanned.

The handsome blonde wrapped the sheets around his torso, his fists clenched in anger. "Can you give us a second, De Comte?"

"Like I would." He sneered, but then Kathryn placed a hand on his tanned wrist and Sebastian watched in fascination as Mathieu's frown softened when he caught Kathryn's unreadable gaze.

"Please," She said calmly. "You know I'm leaving with you."

"Like hell you are!"

"Five minutes." Mathieu relented, stepping out of the room while Sebastian could only gape at her, bewilderment written all over his face.

"You can't honestly tell me you prefer him over me."

"It's beyond my control." She replied numbly, inwardly wishing Mathieu would just disappear. Grabbing her clothes on the floor, she started getting dressed, trying hard not to look at Sebastian because it was killing her to watch him so confused.

He grabbed her wrist angrily, a look of quiet desperation written in his pleading blue eyes. "Don't go. What can I do? Just tell me, you want me to beat the living daylight out of that asshole? I will. You want to go back to New York right now? We'll go, just don't leave. Don't leave again."

Damn him. She yanked her arm from his rough handling, grateful that her emerald irises were very much capable of putting up walls between the turmoil of emotions she was feeling at that moment. "It's not you, it's me." She began, not knowing that she was using the same speech Sebastian had used on Annette years ago. "I'm completely fucked up."

"Kathryn, look at me. You can't expect me to believe that bullshit. I said that to Annette, you can't tell me that crap."

"It's not crap!" she stepped into her dress, her gaze still averted from him. "I just- I just wanted to repay old debts. You won the wager, remember? Now I don't owe you anything and things are as they should be."

"STOP LYING TO ME!" he yelled, throwing a priceless antique to the floor in one angry smash. "Do you love him?"

She paused a long time before answering, "Yes."

"And me?"

She picked up her shoes and sat down to put them on, and was it just him or were her hands shaking as she fixed the straps?

"It would have never worked out." She replied, the transition from actual human to unfeeling bitch almost complete. "Did you honestly think everybody would just accept us fucking, let alone getting married? We'd be the laughingstock of society, Sebastian. That's just fucked up."

"Yeah," he sneered, hating and loving her more than ever. A part of him wanted to wring her neck to squeeze out those fucking lies she was spouting, the other part wanted to grab on to her, to breathe in the scent of her hair and just stop her from leaving him again. "You and your precious reputation, how could I have forgotten? That's all you ever really cared about, isn't it?"

"If you want to think that way, yes. Anything to get you through this fucking day, Sebastian."

"I hate you." He whispered, feeling hollow as she finally fixed him an unwavering stare. "I fucking hate you."

There was a momentary lapse of painful grief in those mysterious eyes, but in a flash, it was gone. It was replaced with a gaze he knew well, that of hidden emotions, the placid cold mask of the ice princess now in its place.

"Goodbye, Sebastian."

The two words she'd last said to him three years ago echoed into the room with haunting taunts, and even though she was gone, her voice still remained, mocking him.

_"I just wanted to repay old debts"_

_"Now I don't owe you anything and things are as they should be." _

_ "It wouldn't have worked out." _

_ "It's not you, it's me. I'm completely fucked up." _

_ "It's beyond my control." _

_ "Yes, I'll marry you." _

_ "Fine! I'm jealous!" _

_ "I wish we'd never made that bet." _

_ "Me too." _

_ "I love you, Sebastian. God help us both." _

There was something glinting on the floor and he picked it up, swallowing thickly as his eyes focused on the cold ring that felt strangely warm in his numbed fingers.

---

"Happy?" Her gaze was focused on the passing scenery as the limo went through the streets smoothly. She felt Mathieu's hand on hers but she jerked it away, glaring at him with utmost hatred even though his brown eyes were so sad.

"I underestimated your connection with him." He said softly, hiding his reaction at her hateful glare. "I apologize, Kathryn. I should have never allowed it to go too far. Besides, you didn't think he'd never betray you again, did you? He loves you for now, Kathryn, but what about when the next Annette Hargrove comes along and his interest is piqued?"

"Shut the fuck up, Mathieu. I hate you."

"Things will get better, you'll see." He answered confidently, his golden brown eyes staring at her and he was just overcome with the desire to touch her and erase every trace of Sebastian's remnant on her and in her. He truly regretted ever agreeing to her plan of revenge, possibly more than she did. "I bought the chateau for you. We can go there, if you want." Mathieu said, trying to incite some sort of mirth into his fiancé.

She remained silent for a couple of minutes, her pink mouth pursed and sad eyes staring out, wishing she were somewhere else. Finally, she fixed her gaze at him and what she said didn't exactly reassure Mathieu. He was losing her.

"Keep it. I don't want it anymore. If you bring me there, I'll burn the fucking place down."

---

The minutes were slowly passing by so slowly, and she silently willed for the fucking clock to cut her some slack by quickening its pace. Kathryn stole a peek from her room, where she had locked herself in ever since she got back. Mathieu was in his office, going through some papers and Belinda was nowhere to be found, even though her sister wasn't the one who'd come barging into the Merteuil mansion, she hated Belinda as well. Somehow she wished the gray eyed blonde was getting stalked by the paparazzi while she was snorting some drug.

Kathryn was bitter. She was angry at herself, resentful at this fucking situation she was now in, but most of all, she was worried. Sebastian was not the most rational person in the world, and after all that she'd said to him, there was a likely chance he'd do something either harmful to himself, extremely moronic, or something both at the same time. She had been trying to call him up, but he'd turned his cell phone off and since then, she'd been waiting impatiently for Mathieu to fall asleep or at least leave before Belinda came home. God knew how fucking loyal Belinda was to Mathieu and she couldn't risk that.

"Come on…" she murmured impatiently, thinking what she could possibly say to Sebastian to make him forget what happened earlier.

A half hour passed, and she finally decided that she couldn't wait any longer. Stealthily sneaking out of the suite, her gaze was too focused on the waiting elevator to notice a very familiar looking man with striking green eyes and dark hair headed toward the hotel room she'd been in.

---

It was in moments like these that Sebastian Valmont had truly wished his priorities still included acquiring as many conquests as he could.

"Poor baby…" the gorgeous red haired woman he'd brought back to the hotel frowned at his expression, running a long red fingernail across his smooth cheek. "I'll make it go away."

He tried to gaze at her as her head bobbed down, but all he realized was that he'd picked the perfect distraction for the night. Red haired. This woman didn't remind him of sweet and virginal Annette Hargrove, who'd destroyed his relationship with Kathryn three years ago, and it didn't remind him of Kathryn, who'd picked him up only to throw him further and just probably watch in delight along with that idiot fiancé of hers as he tried to claw his way out of the hell she'd placed him in. His breath reeked of alcohol, his tongue thick and refused to move. The normally put together Valmont was slurring, his thoughts disarray from the coke he and… What was her name again? Naomi? It was something that started with an N…

Oh, yes. Nina. That was it. He leaned back against the leather armchair, faintly hearing his zipper go down and feeling her warm hand slip through his boxers. Sex to numb the fucking feelings he should never have felt towards a woman he should never have gotten involved with. That was how it had been before, right? Just a mindless, challenge deprived life of women and wealth, but then _she_ came along and elevated everything to an art form. Sex became a mind game, and the need to feel something became a joke to her. He would have laughed out loud at his strange eagerness to get her approval, but he was disgusted at himself for being like a dog begging for her affection when he should have known she was incapable of any kind of affection save maybe the way she would stare at the bloody carcass of her manipulations.

"You'll make it go away, huh?" he grinned flirtatiously, trying to bask in the glow of her naked body rubbing against his chest. "How do you propose to do that?"

"I have my ways… So what's her name, honey?" Nina asked, her red lipstick smeared all over his neck while she showered him with teasing kisses.

His irrational, alcohol fueled mind didn't even wonder at the fact at how this woman could have possibly known he was just using her to get back at Kathryn. "It doesn't matter."

"She's an idiot to have let you go…" she gasped, her eyes widening as she got accustomed to his size being inside of her. "I would've never done that."

He groaned, pulling Nina towards him and kissing her, their tongues sensually massaging each other's while she rocked back and forth, the warmth of their joined bodies was exhilarating and far more satisfying than any amount of drug or coke because he was sticking to **her. **He closed his blue eyes and finally let out a loud laugh, his strong arms gripping her waist tightly.

"Fuck you, Kathryn." He yelled, momentarily thinking he had heard the door open.

Nina obviously got a kick out of it, and while most women would have been puzzled, she was smiling at his anger. "Again." She moaned, going faster.

"FUCK YOU, KATHRYN!" he screamed, and this time, his words hadn't been heard by only Nina and himself. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the beautiful, petite woman with long brown hair standing in front of him with a sad and hateful look in her green eyes.

"Kathryn? Are you really here?" he asked, confused.

"Bastard." She whispered before turning to leave. Her cell phone rang, and she answered it to find Belinda's voice shaking.

"Kathryn? It's Mathieu… He's at the hospital… He was nearly killed at the hotel."

A cold feeling of dread made her shiver, and Kathryn remembered all those things that had happened while she'd been in Paris. True, he had blackmailed her into leaving Sebastian, but then again, wasn't it what she did to Sebastian years before? Didn't she also appeal to his reputation in order to get him to dump that twit Annette? And she'd only done it because she would have gone through great lengths to get him back, and she did. Sebastian hadn't appreciated that effort, in fact, he'd just laughed at her. Now someone had tried to do that for her, and no matter how cruel or twisted it might have been, she wasn't going to laugh at Mathieu for attempting to win her back. Climbing into the limo, she saw Sebastian running out of the hotel dressed in his boxers, his fists slamming against the window and a furious yet pleading look in his dazed blue eyes.

_"Besides, you didn't think he'd betray you again? He loves you for now, Kathryn, but what about when the next Annette Hargrove comes along and his interest is piqued?" _

Fuck you, Sebastian. She sat on the other side of the limo and ignored his protests.

"The hospital, please." She informed the driver, realizing how right Mathieu had been. Granted that she'd said all those things to Sebastian and it might have hurt him, but couldn't he have trusted her enough to wait for her to give him a real explanation before going off to fuck the first woman he saw? Damn him, then. If he wanted things that way, then so be it. The car drove off, and she stared outside as he slowly became smaller and smaller to her eyes… A figment of the past she should have never indulged in.

_"Another dream… I despise him for doing this to you." _

"Fuck." She whispered, entering the hospital room minutes later to find Belinda seated beside the hospital bed, her gray eyes furious and her hand resting on a sleeping Mathieu's wrist. His lips were dry and parched, a blood stained gauze on his stomach and his handsome face thankfully spared aside from a couple of bruises. She felt guilty at leaving him like that, when he had only tried to help her get the revenge she never should have attempted to do. Her sister was right, she hadn't been ready. Now they were all paying for her ridiculous arrogance.

"Who did this?"

She didn't answer, her doll-like curls moving as she stood up. "I have to go take care of a few things." She replied, kissing Mathieu's cheek. "Don't leave him."

_"Kathryn, will you marry me?" _

_A genuine smile spread across her doll-like features. "Yes." _

_"He betrayed me. I always get betrayed by men I develop affections for." _

_"I'll never do that." He paused, smiling at her. "I'll never betray you." _

His long eyelashes fluttered open and his golden eyes looked unsettled before resting on the Merteuil siblings.

"I won't." she replied, sitting down beside him.

"My two favorite beautiful women in the world." His voice sounded parched and Kathryn dutifully handed him a glass of water. "Where are you going?"

Belinda didn't answer for a couple of seconds, "To tie up some loose ends."

When she left, Mathieu noticed Kathryn staring at his stomach. "It's not as bad as it seems." He said softly, stroking her hand. "You've come here to tell me it's over, haven't you?"

"No." she was surprised at how strong her voice sounded, and then, she wasn't so surprised. She remembered Sebastian fucking that virgin bitch, and then she remembered watching from the balcony at how affectionate her stepbrother had been towards Annette, giving her the adoring kiss, the whisper of the three words they both usually avoided…

_"Yet I'm completely infatuated with her." _

_"Don't do it, Sebastian." _

_"I-I'm willing to take my chances." _

"Let's do it. Let's get married when we get back to New York."

---

Kathryn opened the television the next day, hoping to get some actual form of entertainment while Mathieu continued to sleep. There was news of an unidentified man with dark hair dumped in the toxic waste factory near one of those seedy motels, his face entirely distorted by the acid splashed on him.

She shuddered, turning the television off. There were truly some sick people in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Mathieu hating time. Haha. It killed me to write this chapter… But I promised you all that I wouldn't make it so easy. Kay, I'm glad most of you loved the last one. But now I have to work my ass off if I'm going to try to write something like that again. Dammit. I've spoiled you guys. I've used all my powers and I don't think I'll get it back for this story. With that being said, prepare to be disappointed. Hahaha. And guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. It's what keeps me going. I'm trying to write a one shot for now, but be assured that I'm already working on the next update.**

**Katie: I don't even know what to say. Aside from the usual THANK YOU. Like I said, it's my favorite chapter too. As to your question, I was actually listening to classical music (my favorite for the moment being Moonlight Sonata. It was what Mathieu and Belinda were playing on the piano when Sebastian met Mathieu for the first time) when I wrote that chapter. Dunno if that's any help though. I don't know if I'm born with some extra part of something, (although that might explain a few of my crazy quirks…) I just throw all those deep words into one sentence and they come out looking great. Lol, and literary goddess? That's a first. And no, it's not close to being over. Are you insane? Hahaha! Now we'll watch it all fall down… **

**Keri: Sorry to disappoint, but as you can see, this chapter _is_ less than spectacular. I admit it. Anyhoo, thanks for your speculations… Hmm… And I'm still awaiting your chapter 11. ;-) **

**WashedOut: This is probably the nth time I've said thanks, but thanks. **

**Nicole: Evil's kinda good. In this instance. Haha. as for driving Belinda nuts, I think I'm going to go nuts before her if I continue adding these twists  
**


	23. Ominous Plans of a Scandal

**Chapter 22: Ominous Plans of a Scandal **

**_"Talk further, sister? There is no need. He is going to Hell. It has begun." _**

**-Neil Gaiman **

By tradition, each Merteuil woman had been successful in marrying within their social caste. To them, the pathetic idealism of love transcending wealth, status, and age (though, if you've taken a look at some of Kathryn and Belinda's uncles, who are twice, if not almost thrice the age of their aunts) and the fairy tale stories of falling in love with a poor man and forsaking the family name was simply a preposterous idea. These women were born to continue living a life of luxury and power they'd been brought to this world with, and if they indeed had to do some form of work, it would be out of curiosity at how things go, rather than a necessity to make a living. Not all the Merteuil women had had to have a man by their side, some chose to use their influence to make a name for themselves, such as Belinda's case, but aside from that, even _she_ desired a wealthy man. There was no room for falling in love with someone your family would never approve of, unless you wanted to do something pathetic like give up the family fortune and remain branded as an outcast throughout not only the Merteuil family, but also the entire society.

Even as a child, Kathryn had been taught only one thing: Never, ever, ever disgrace the Merteuils. No matter what you do, be it a social function or just performing well in your own respective academia, or even just attending to an afternoon tea with a woman sixty years of age but with the face of a freaky twenty year old due to repeated surgeries, a lady must always act accordingly. With these lifelong lessons in Kathryn's mind, even though she was itching for a hit from her beloved companion that hung around her neck like a reassuring friend, and even though her green eyes wandered all over the room looking for that familiar curly blond head she'd last seen in Marseilles, her Upper East Side upbringing indicated that she must remain primly seated with a smile on her beautiful face. And that she did.

Planning weddings were Tiffany's favorite thing in the world, aside from rich husbands, handsome pool boys, and Dr. Maxwell, her plastic surgeon (pity he was gay). As soon as she heard news of her daughter _finally_ marrying the son of a billionaire from Paris, she immediately forgave Kathryn for ditching her duties as the social chair for the Hamptons charity event and they were now all seated as a 'family' to discuss the upcoming marriage. The Merteuil-Valmonts were all present, aside from Sebastian, who still seemed to be mysteriously back in Paris doing God knows what to God knows who (although he better not be slumming with that slut maid at her father's house). Belinda was seated with a perennial bored and wondering look on her face, as if she had no idea what was going on and didn't bother to ask, while Mathieu was seated beside her, doing that thing he did to charm Tiffany to gain her further approval.

Of course, he didn't know that he already had Tiffany's full approval the moment he mentioned his surname.

"What's going on?" the beautiful blonde finally asked, frowning and rolling her eyes at the way Tiffany was looking at Mathieu like he was made of gold or something. Gold digging bitch.

Her sister cast a surprised look, "Mathieu didn't tell you? We're getting married a day after the Hamptons event."

To any other oblivious bystander watching the famous, lithe model, they would have assumed that Belinda was going to throw one of her diva tantrums again, but the dark look that came over her eyes, the way her lips tightened and her body tensed, she could only reach to a single conclusion.

Belinda was fucking pissed. Actually, more than pissed that there wasn't even a word for the rage she was feeling. Now she fully understood why Mathieu had failed to mention that interesting detail to his old friend, and the way Belinda was now glaring at both her and Mathieu, she looked like she was capable of using her fork to stab them both to death. Kathryn had always known Belinda wanted him, but she was surprised to see that it was to this extent.

"Mathieu," she gritted her teeth, ignoring the inquisitive looks of their moron mother. "Might I have a word?"

He nodded, catching Kathryn's eye. "Of course."

The two excused themselves and headed to the library and Kathryn was left alone with her dysfunctional parents. Normally, she would have despised this circumstance, but now she was free to ask about Sebastian without arousing Mathieu's suspicion. It had initially been more than a month since their visit to Marseilles, and she hadn't seen nor heard from her stepbrother since that day. She wanted to kill that red haired slut and then possibly strangle him, or maybe use both her hands and strangle them both at the same time. She'd relish it either way.

"Edward?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could, taking a sip from the crystal glass. "Have you heard from Sebastian? I'm concerned that he'll miss the wedding… He _is_ my stepbrother after all." _And I can't wait to get my hands on his fornicating lascivious neck._

Edward frowned, "He should be coming along any minute, and it's very nice that you want him to attend your wedding, Kathryn, I know you've grown particularly close with Sebastian."

"Yes, Kathryn, how nice of you to care." A sardonic voice came from the outside and she felt that damn shiver at the sight of an impassive albeit handsome Sebastian approaching the table with a cold, unfeeling look in his almost-too-beautiful blue eyes.

Kathryn managed a smile, but instead of that knowing half grin on his lips, all she got was a frosty stare that could have rivaled her own. She had to remain pleasant even though she was feeling anything but. "Of course, you know how important you are to me."

Her reply caused him to waver for the merest of seconds, and the hurt look she'd seen when she told him she was going with Mathieu came and disappeared so quickly. "Yes, I know. But don't hold me in such high regard, Katie," He answered coolly, his eyes fixed on her ring. "I'm sure that within less than a day, you'll forget all about me."

_"What, you've been engaged for less than a day and you're already molesting the help?" _

_"I hate you." _

_"I love you." _

It was not so easy to make Kathryn Merteuil flinch, but she did at Sebastian's cutting remark. She felt her mother watching her, the almost carbon copy of her sister, an uglier, older, and more deformed Belinda, but she too, had that apt ability to read between very fine lines and Kathryn didn't want to know how her mother would react if she found out that her darling daughter and her stepson had slept together.

Chuckling with a smile that pained her to let reach her lips, Kathryn tried her best to give a condescending look to Sebastian. "Oh, Sebastian. You've always been so possessive of my affections… But don't worry, you'd still be my favorite brother, in fact, why don't you bring your girlfriend along for the wedding? I'm sure Annette would love to go."

"Annette and I broke up."

She almost dropped her utensils, "Since when?"

"Since before you left the country with Mathieu."

Tiffany cast a curious look, masking her inquisition for worry. Tiffany, along with everybody else who actually knew of Sebastian's player reputation, had always been interested in the sweet and virginal girl who had managed to hold Sebastian's interest for more than a day, mainly because the innocent Annette Hargrove had done what most of her friend's daughters (and some of her more beautiful friends) had been meaning to do, which was to get him to settle down. "Why?" she asked, "You had always looked good with Annette. I thought things made more sense with her around."

"That's what I thought so too." But it was now his uncomfortable stepsister he was staring at. "That things made more sense when I was with her. That I loved her and she loved me back, but it seems I was severely mistaken. How foolish of me to have believed such a pathetic concept, don't you think?" He took out the ring he'd purchased back in Kathryn's hometown and stood up, placing it near her table napkin. His eyes still unreadable, pouty mouth pursed in indifference, and entire body cold and remorseless as though Kathryn's dream had come true and he had indeed died. "You left this back at the mansion." He said, their gaze never wavering. "It's yours to keep."

"Sebastian—"

"Excuse me, I have other things to attend to." And just like that, he was gone. His plate untouched, his presence, or the lack of it, was causing her to immerse herself back in the coldness of her surroundings. She slowly picked up the ring and almost bit her lip and pulled out her crucifix, the other playing with the smooth circle while her mother watched her. Revenge is her cruciform and the ring was redemption. She was holding both things, weighing which one was better. Kathryn was back in the painful, awkward silence of her mother judging her and her stepfather, like her, wishing she was not where she was at the moment. As the light caused the ring to glimmer enchantingly, she briefly wondered what was going on in the library, but then again, she had a pretty good idea that things weren't as civil between Belinda and Mathieu as it had been between her and Sebastian.

---

Meanwhile, back in the library, Kathryn's suspicions had indeed been right. Things were not as passive aggressive as they were back at the dining table. In all his years, Mathieu had never seen her look so furious, her hauntingly gray eyes, the ones he'd admired the first time he saw her were too busy hating him at the moment, her breathing haggard and her beautiful face in that place between calmness and hysteria.

"You fucking bastard." Those were the first words that escaped her pretty little mouth as soon as the door was closed and they were in the safety of the thick walls and heavy oak door. "After everything I did for you."

Nonetheless, he tried to reach out to her only to receive a sharp slap on his left cheek. Mathieu was stunned, she had never been this angry before. "Everything you did? You only did it to get my attention, didn't you? Admit it. You knew about your dead father, and you used it to divert my attention from Kathryn. You were the one who had me fucked up by that man you called your deceased Papa."

"Don't turn this on me, it's your fault! You don't realize it, do you? Strangely enough, the impostor was a test of your loyalty to me, and you were so quick to have me shipped off to that mental asylum! So, let's see, my dear Mathieu, I owe you my revenge."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You took it too far. You had lost, Sebastian had managed to get Kathryn from you and you cheated. You interfered, you sent that slut ex whore of yours to fuck Sebastian because you knew Kathryn would come back to him. Didn't that indicate something, you imbecile? You come to _my_ house, drag _my_ sister from _my _stepbrother, and she still finds her way back to _him._" Belinda let out a strangled laugh, her cherubic face twisting into anger and making her look anything but angelic. "Admit _that_, you self righteous bastard.

"I didn't tell Sebastian to go stick his dick into Nina, did I? He did it well on his own."

"You set him up to fail."

"I did not. He had a choice and we both know it."

"You will never have her." Belinda scoffed, noticing him finally cringe at the truth in her words. "Not really. You never had her, you never had Kathryn. Don't you see? The nightmares, those dreams she has, she wanted _him._ Always have and you're too fucking blinded by this attachment to her to see it. She's marrying you as a big final fuck you to Valmont. She doesn't love you, she _owns_ you, but she _never_ loved you."

To both their surprise, he let out a growl and backhanded her, sending the stunned Belinda to topple into the bookshelves. Her thin arms flailed as she caught her balance, a few thick books falling to the floor in process. There was a thin trail of blood that ran down her split lip and she angrily wiped the tears that had somehow collected into her hurt eyes. His cheek still stung from her slap earlier, but they didn't even notice the pain.

They had hit each other. They'd never, ever done that before. The atmosphere was changing, planes were shifting and an alliance was being torn apart by love and desire once again.

"I won, Belinda. You don't even have to fuck Valmont in front of her anymore. I told you I never had any plans of losing, and for the record, I meant what I said. I love you, but you will _never_ own me. Not like I own _you._"

Belinda Van Ryan was many things; she was beautiful, wealthy, revered and feared. But Mathieu had forgotten one thing: she was also a Merteuil no matter how many times she changed her name. And Merteuils are vindictive, dangerous creatures of darkness and power that should never be messed with. Mathieu De Comte should have never forgotten that she was still Kathryn's sister, and she still shared her blood and every other trait that had been instilled into both of them as children.

"I'll destroy you." She said quietly, yet her voice was enough to send a slight chill through Mathieu.

"What can you possibly do to hurt me? I have no weakness, my darling Belinda."

A slight, ominous smile came upon the dangerously gorgeous woman. "Wrong. You have one, and she's seated at the dining table with my mother and stepfather."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "Don't you dare." He threatened, the impassive expression leaving his attractive features.

"Your power over me… Consider it fucking broken, Mr. De Comte. She's my sister and while I may love her deeply, my utter hatred for you outweighs whatever semblance to my sibling affection for Kathryn could ever bring. I'll destroy her, because it means hurting you. I'll taint her, her squeaky clean reputation will be so tattered Kathryn would have nightmares that wouldn't include Sebastian and still end up with tears in her disgustingly green eyes."

"I'll never let you. I'll tell Kathryn about your plans."

She laughed, wiping her split lip. "Go knock yourself out. After you're done, send her to me and I'll tell her all your deliciously underhanded schemes to keep her and Valmont apart. I'm sure she'd love to hear about our bet in particular and how you practically swore that you would do _anything_ to win… Particularly cheat in our little game by calling Nina up… I'll tell her the other calls you've made after… How you've been having that Lenny guy follow her and Valmont around… I'll tell her that you and I have made her into a pawn with our wager, and we both know how much she despises being called that… See if she still wants you then."

"Bitch!" he yelled, his arm swiping through the desk and causing a few of the items to fall loudly to the floor.

Belinda turned around smirking. "Now, look at that mess you've made."

"I'll kill you."

"Good idea... Kill me like you helped me kill Papa."

Mathieu gasped, his entire face turning an ashy white color at her words. "How do you—"

"Those thugs I hired, I caught one of them talking on the phone with you before they went to the house that night. That's why they were so afraid of me even though I was only fourteen and didn't know any better in the underhanded world of hired killers. You were there; your influence helped me get them to do my bidding. That's why you disappeared, isn't it? You were still keeping a close eye on me, and don't you think I was smart enough to realize that our second meeting after his murder was not at all coincidental? You didn't want to save me, Mathieu, you wanted to own me. And you did… For a while. That's why you love Kathryn; we're just a part of your fucking collection, her and me. You love her more than you love me because you realized that I wasn't a challenge anymore, and my sister still was. You knew all along that she loved Sebastian, and that made you all the more convinced that you had to have her. She will never stop being a challenge because she WILL NEVER STOP WANTING HIM! You've finally come up against something you can _never_ have, and at what cost? Now what we have is lost, stained, shattered and thoroughly fucked up. Just like your dear fiancé will be."

For once, he was at an utter loss for words. Knowing this woman for as long as he had, sure, Mathieu had witnessed her particular evil moments that had made even the most powerful and influential go down on their knees to beg her to have some form of mercy, but never had he actually thought that she would turn on him. Desire makes a person do powerful things, but so can love. And she did love him, in her own twisted way; too twisted he was going to feel the repercussions of scorning and dealing with a Merteuil. He remembered her offhanded words before this entire debacle had happened, and while he'd laughed at her frankness, her words now loomed over him, turning into flashing red warnings of just what she was indeed capable of.

"_The power, my dear Mathieu, might seem to lie in the hands of those who think they own me, but the reality of this, and pay attention because I hate to see you…Lose track of me, is I control them. I'm the puppeteer pulling their strings. I allow them to see and believe the lie that I work for them, when in fact they'd soon work for me. Do you honestly believe that I'm this wealthy based on endorsement alone? I'm the unattainable, influential woman in the fashion industry and being in that position of lucrative influence, I'm privy to a lot of dirty little secrets most people would do anything to keep from surfacing."_

"Be reasonable, Kathryn has nothing to do with this!"

"Wrong once again. Were you reasonable when you rejected my offer to love you? You've underestimated me, just like you've underestimated Sebastian's connection with her. If you kill me, I'll make sure you regret it. Consider that a promise. As for now… I'm going to prepare for that lame ass event at the Hamptons… Watch your back, my arrogant friend, and congratulations by the way… Welcome to the family." Belinda took one long look at him, and even went back to stand in front of the hesitant, handsome man. She stared at him, into his golden eyes, and with the last dying flicker of devotion and love slowly fading away in her gaze; she kissed him, her full lips against his own.

"_Au revoir_, my love. The war between us has begun."

And so as the eldest Merteuil sauntered back to breakfast, waving a careless hand at their mother's shocked question about what happened to her face and meeting Kathryn's piercing gaze with a half smile on her face, Mathieu De Comte sat down the arm chair, his head reeling and his mind busy at work, wondering how to stop the beautiful snake called Belinda.

---

It was a beautiful day New York City, contrasting her darker mood that even darkened some more once she'd realized that Dorothy had also stayed behind along with some of the other models and brought her new boyfriend along and that said boyfriend was now going to be stalking her.

To give Trevor a little credit, he was cute. He was even sort of handsome if he wasn't so damn pathetic, Belinda momentarily wondered how it would feel like to strangle her mother's neck for putting her in a particular situation wherein she'd had to sneak out of rehearsals just for a damn cigarette break without being ogled at by that idiot Trevor while she made small talk with other useless pathetic women at the Hamptons.

"Hey, you." A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped in surprise, her mood quickly going from bad to worse when she realized that it was him.

"God dammit, you fucking imbecile! When are you going to get a fucking clue?"

Trevor turned a bright red shade in embarrassment at the way his object of love, infatuation and lust was addressing him. "I-I did it, I slept with Annette, now we can be together, right?"

Hmm… On second thought it might be quite fun. Trevor might still have a use after all… Belinda loved this part, in fact, she thrived on the cruelty. It was the equivalent of a very intense orgasm for her, and she shrugged to herself. This had been a very fucked up month for her, why should she deny herself a little fun? After that whole incident in Marseilles, she'd let Mathieu and Kathryn have their own fun while she went back to traipsing around the world in hopes of relieving the fucking tension she'd been experiencing ever since she agreed to go with this insane plan of Kathryn's, only to find out that he was actually going to marry her, and now they were at war, and she was going to fucking destroy him. Yes, that did indeed count for a very stressful period.

Opening her sensuous mouth, she laughed uproariously at his confused expression, her gray eyes watering in delight and her flat stomach aching from the guffaws Trevor had helped incite out of her very stressed and manipulative body. Finally deciding to stop, she wiped the humor induced tears from her eyes, the remaining giggles at the absolute amusement this idiot was giving her dying at last. "We can be together, right?" she mimicked in a high pitched, whiny voice. "Don't you get it, you loser? I don't give a shit about your relationship with Annette. Knock the bitch up, if you want. I just used you to get Dorothy out of the way."

What? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Visions of him and Belinda making love was slowly dissolving back into the world of dreams, the unattainable impossibilities that were beyond his reach… Where it rightfully belonged. "What-What are you saying?"

"You were the means to an end, my poor, sweet, pathetic Trevor. Now you've served your purpose, fuck off. I would have never gone out with you, have you taken a good look in the mirror lately? You're a dork, you're dirt poor, and you're easily manipulated. In what way, aside from the last part, could I possibly benefit from involving myself with you? And by the way, I'd start applying to another school, if I were you. Now that it's almost over, I have a feeling your scholarship's about to be denied."

Weak hearted as Trevor was, the image of Belinda's beautiful, scornful face blurred and he angrily wiped the damn tears that hadn't been from mirth as hers had. She had scorned him, and he felt angry for betraying Annette over a chance he never even had in the first place.

"Take a look around, sweetheart. You see all these men? They're wealthy, handsome, and they have an incredible amount of influence. They want to get into my pants. What do you have? A disgusting apartment that's probably as big as my closet back home, your idea of a perfect date constitutes a movie and pizza afterwards, and you're abso-fucking-lutely no challenge whatsoever. I just used you to get Kathryn and Sebastian back together while poor virtuous Annette became torn with her own morals of love and loyalty. I, no wait, make that Kathryn and myself, wanted to make her suffer, to become so torn with indecision that she'd cheat on Sebastian with you, you were a distraction designed to want me so you could hold Annette's attention and divert her suspicions from me. Congratulations, Trevor. You've corrupted her, and I've corrupted you. Now you have a right to be here almost as much as a disgusting hobo has a chance at attending the opera."

They both heard a sniffle coming from behind and saw Annette's large blue eyes filling with tears at Trevor's apparent betrayal.

"How could you?" she cried out, lashing towards Trevor with balled fists while Belinda gave another chuckle. Perhaps her day had brightened up after all.

"Annette, I'm sorry…" he didn't know what to say and just stood dumbly while she continued to attack him.

"Christ, I almost wish Kathryn were here. She would have loved to see this… It's always fun to watch when you're with someone who truly appreciates the fine art of revenge."

Annette whirled at her, fury written all over hear tear stained features, "And you! I trusted you!"

"Isn't it funny…?" Belinda replied thoughtfully, "This is the second time you've been dumped for a Merteuil."

"I-I have to go." Trevor muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading off without a backward glance. His heart ached, his conscience returning and now weighing a heavy guilt at what he had done. He had sold his soul to the devil, and he truly regretted it.

"I'll fucking tell Sebastian all about your little scheme!" Annette screeched in anger at having been betrayed once again, she should have seen this coming. How many times had her rationality yelled at her to stop trusting Belinda?

"Okay, but let me warn you, if you do that, you will never, ever get into any kind of building except for rehab, honey. Those cigarettes you've been smoking with me? They're laced with enough heroin to forever discredit you, my darling little Dorothy. I'll simply approach your ailing father, by the way, Kathryn never had anything to do with his sickness, that's just plain bullshit, and tell him that as a concerned friend, you'd gotten involved with the less than reputable acquaintances of mine and have picked up a nasty habit."

"So what? I'll just tell him how you and Kathryn snort more coke than anyone could possibly snort. I'll demand a drug test for all three of us, because if I'm going down, I'm taking you scheming bitches with me."

Her grin widened at Annette's confidence. Maybe she'd had an influence on the loser after all, and it thoroughly delighted her to watch how much Annette flailed. "Go ahead. Kathryn and I have been taking pills to combat any sort of trace. We'll come out clean, you, however, will not. And how do you think your dying father would react when he finds out his daughter's a heroin addict?"

Her shoulders slumped, "Bitch." She whispered again, the fight drained out of her.

"Kathryn's my sister, what did you expect?" She raised her eyebrows, raising a hand to motion to the fallen blonde. "Oh, and one more thing, sweetie. I'm going to need that copy of Sebastian's journal."

"Wh-what?"

"The… journal… I need it. Now."

"But… I didn't bring it…"

"Then I suggest you have it sent here before your sick daddy finds out you've been abusing a certain substance."

Belinda's lower lip went out in mock pity, "Poor Annette…" she murmured, patting her blond head as she headed out. "Have fun at the fashion show tomorrow and don't forget to get some sleep!"

Within mere minutes later, she held the copy of Sebastian's journal in her hands. Overcome by curiosity at how something as seemingly insignificant as a journal could drive her sister to leave for Paris, she flipped through it, and was shocked at all the hateful things he'd said about her. Interesting… She took the copy and went to Mathieu's hotel, planning to gloat and make the fucking asshole squirm at the thought of his precious Kathryn sinking heavily amidst the scandal this messily written journal would incite… But first… She made a quick turn, causing the tires of the rented convertible to squeal.

It didn't hurt to have a little collateral, especially when it came to dealing with Mathieu.

---

Love outweighs hatred. Sometimes, it's frequent, other times, it's very rare, as with Kathryn and Sebastian's confusing lustful moments before Mathieu came to New York to set things right. This was the reason why Belinda Van Ryan found herself standing in front of Mathieu De Comte, the supposed love of her life turned sworn enemy, with the copy of Sebastian's journal in her hands and a defiant gleam in her gray eyes. She still craved him, his attention, his touch, and she hated herself for letting him have this control over her. She should have realized long ago that that was all he wanted from her, and being the twit that she was, Belinda gave it to him, the control he relished, in its entirety. He was watching her closely, his golden eyes immediately noticing the journal but he kept an indifferent façade. His business deal making face, as she once commented when she saw him in the midst of making deals with his business associates. She used to find it endearing; now it was cold and lifeless, just like their past was.

"One last chance, Mathieu." She said, trying to keep her own features the mask of placidity. "I meant what I said, I love you. Come back to me and I'll burn this so she won't have to suffer the humiliation of being unmasked in front of my mother and the others. Choose one. Would you rather have her utterly destroyed and brimming with self loathing, or would you actually take the high road for once and admit you've lost, you and I both know she would be happier with Valmont. You know the trite saying about love, if you love Kathryn, and really love her, then you'll admit your loss and fulfill the terms of our wager. You'd let her go. It doesn't have to be like this, it doesn't have to end this way. I care about Kathryn, it might not seem like it, but I do... But if destroying her would mean destroying you, then I won't hesitate."

He approached her, his entire demeanor changing. "What reassurance do I have that you don't have other copies left?"

A part of her wanted him to stay with her just so she could prove that Mathieu loved Kathryn with a selfish love, because that would be less painful for her, but the other part wanted him to come back to her, because she'd wanted him since she first saw him and the years had only turned that insatiable desire into a disease. Mathieu caressed her face, and she swallowed thickly, already missing the warmth in his brown eyes and almost smiling when he found the affection in them once again. He took the journal from her gently and placed it on the table, his eyes never leaving her face. "You don't get any. You'll just have to trust me."

He didn't trust her. Not since she'd waged a war against him. "You win."

She scarcely couldn't believe what she was hearing and almost reached out to him, "What?"

Mathieu leaned in and kissed her, but unlike his other kisses, this one was different somehow. It was almost as if he was forced, and almost as if he were…

She paled when she saw the cold barrel of his gun aimed at her head. "You don't love her." She said softly, her gray eyes staring bravely into him, the love of her life and her would be murderer.

"She's mine." He said simply, the faintest trace of regret in his eyes. "Goodbye, Belinda."

A shot rang out, and Belinda Victoria Merteuil slumped to the floor, a smoking red hole on her beautiful head. He wanted to kiss her, really he did, she was his girl, his little Lolita whom he'd rescued only to kill. Mathieu took out his cell phone and made a call. Minutes later, a walking saleslady from the local coffee shop spotted the beautiful blonde, her gray eyes still open and blankly staring at the sky while her body was left in the dumpster.

Mathieu De Comte checked his watch, unfazed when he turned on the television and saw her angelic yet smoldering face smirking at him, almost as if she was mocking him from beyond the grave. She was, because Mathieu might have suspected it, but he chose to ignore it. She was dead. Disposed of, and he felt a little guilt because he treasured Belinda. But once again, Mathieu had underestimated her, because dead or alive, Belinda Van Ryan was still a Merteuil, and she would get the last laugh.

_"What reassurance do I have that you don't have other copies left?" _

_ "You don't get any. You'll just have to trust me." _

Once, he would have said he did, but now, things were very much different.

* * *

**A/N: I actually have the next chapter done too, but I'm going to post it later.**** A little trivia: By definition, the name Belinda really does mean beautiful snake. Oh, and I just like that name because I just finished reading _Belinda_ by Anne Rice. Great book. Oh well, to those who didn't like her, there you go. Haha. That's why I chose it… As for this fic… It's nearing its end… How sad… I'm already planning the next one, it might be a sequel to this one (old enemies, new alliances...), and it might be not. Let me know what you guys think. Aaand… We're nearing the confrontations, (but haven't we all had enough of them? Sebastian doesn't even know about the damn bet yet and they're already fighting like hell)**

**Keri: You're sweet. That's a really high regard coming from _you_, whose website I had visited (why oh why don't you update as much?) in the past to read your fics. Kay, that sounded like an overeager fan. I apologize. Lol About your conspiracy theories about how this all goes, they're actually not amusing. They're pretty great theories, but, like I said, I can't comment on them. I guess I'll just have to show you in the upcoming chapters.**

**Sam: I know. I hate Kathryn too, for doing that to poor Sebastian. And they were getting along so well… Your redemption chapter, however, will have to wait. **

**Nicole: Yes, you are spoiled. It's my fault for writing so fast and for being too addicted to this story. Lol **

**Katie: I suppose I have you to thank for holding this off as long as I could. It helped me clear out any confusion. I'm writing like a fiend now, and I'm going to have this story finished within the week. Thanks for ending my anxiety, by the way. If you're still sick (you were, right?) get well soon!**

** Kittyfantastic: Update? Here you go. Haha**

**To the anonymous person who reviewed: I'm sorry you got confused, but it certainly makes things interesting, don't you think? Yes, the tension's very much rising. Can't wait for you to read the other finished chappies. **


	24. The Betrayal

**This is for Kerimack, who was wondering what the letter contained. You know, when I was reading your stories years ago, I never really thought I'd write one. It's odd how these things go...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Betrayal **

**_"He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." _**

**-Sigmund Freud **

_One week left. _

Thirty minutes after Belinda was found, Kathryn Merteuil received a disturbing phone call and she quickly arrived at the hospital, her beautiful face ashen Blaine was already there, her only source of comfort since Mathieu didn't seem like he was himself. He didn't want to go see Belinda because he looked uncomfortable, saying he didn't want to see someone he loved so much dead.

"Jesus." She gasped when she saw her sister and her green eyes widened as Blaine whispered consoling words in her ears. Their mother soon followed, but with no one around to see her, Tiffany glanced at her and then walked out the room.

"Kathryn, the wedding will still happen." Tiffany told her daughter, who stared in disbelief. But as it was, she nodded slightly. Never show any sort of weakness. Belinda would have understood. That was what her mother told her, Belinda would have wanted you to be happy. _We're people of immense power and the only things we really have are our reputations._

She never knew Belinda. Not really. But then again, neither did she.

_Four days left. _

The funeral was quick, but there were a lot of people because of Belinda's fame. She kept her eyes on the ground as she went up to the podium, her black hat covering half her face. Those who didn't know her whispered among themselves, especially Belinda's acquaintances for the fashion industry. Who was this gorgeous creature that would speak at the elusive Belinda Van Ryan's funeral?

"Belinda had been reputed to be elusive about her family," She began, her green eyes sharp and confident as she swept across the crowd. She saw him; Kathryn would know those blue eyes anywhere. Just seeing him and him not going to her like he would've done made her ache, but fuck Sebastian. He was the past. "But to those of you who were wondering, she was my sister. She was born three years before I did. Due to family problems, I moved to New York and she was left with my father, who was an alcoholic and repeatedly beat her up."

Tiffany gasped inaudibly and glared at Kathryn, who stared right back with an unbelievable amount of defiance. Never taint the name, Kathryn. That's what she'd been taught. Well, mother, the name had been fucking tainted even before I was born and we both know it.

"When he died, she became an orphan until she was rescued by a man named Mathieu De Comte, my fiancé and the man whom she loved very much because he served as her mentor and family. I feel guilty for having lived a life of luxury in Manhattan while she suffered for our father's loss, I moved to Paris three years ago and while it may not have been able to take back those days when my sister was alone, I hope that the time I've spent with her made up for some of it."

She caught Mathieu's eye and he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm getting married in four days, and while I know she's gone, I also know that Belinda would be happy to know that I'm marrying a wonderful man. She was a complex person, but she had her reasons…" she paused to wipe a single tear from her eyes before going down the stage. Tiffany was bawling like there was no tomorrow but like her daughter, she was just putting on a good show for the crowd. Merciless as they were, they couldn't help it. They were Merteuils, and even Belinda would have done the same thing had she been alive.

_ Three days left. _

"No offense, Valmont, but you look like shit."

His blue eyes glared at the smirking now peroxide blond Blaine, "Shut it, Tuttle. You have no idea what I've been through for the past month."

"I think I do. Hmm… Let's see… You followed Kathryn back to Marseilles, and she miraculously doesn't bite your head off. She gets in a fight with that fiancé of hers, and you both end up walking to her old mansion, end up staying the night and making loooove… Only to have her walk out on you for that delicious but very scary French biscuit, then you go be a total moron and fuck some slut, she catches you in action, then her sister gets killed, and now she's getting married three days from now, you're miserable, and you look like shit."

His stumped reaction was so priceless Blaine would have given his left nut just to have had a chance to photograph it, "What-How-"Valmont stuttered, adding to Blaine's delight. So the smooth Sebastian Valmont was indeed capable of stuttering.

"What am I talking about? How did I know? Your darling stepsister had been pestering me for the past few weeks, looking for you and I managed to get her to tell me what happened under the pretense that I actually knew where you were, when I really didn't." His friend winced at the memory, "Of course, when she found out I'd tricked her; she almost castrated me with a corkscrew… Let me tell you, Valmont, _that_ wasn't a pretty sight. Tricking Kathryn is not such a good idea."

"She was looking for me?" he asked quietly, wanting to squash that damned flicker of hope left in him.

He rolled his eyes, "No, I just made that up to watch your reaction."

"But she left me for that asshole."

"So? You left her for teen queen rahrah girl Hargrove. I think it evens the ground a bit, don't you?"

He remained silent for a while, deeply contemplating.

Blaine chuckled, "I assume you won't be buying the usual pot?"

But his words were met with silence as Sebastian dashed out, his keys ready and he'd almost made it to the Jaguar when Court Reynolds stepped in front of him, a menacing look on his face and that unmistakable scar on his hand from where Mathieu had stabbed him.

"Going somewhere, Valmont?"

There were instances in a man's life wherein just backing down for the sake of fulfilling more important things was a much more reasonable choice. Kathryn would probably be leaving for the Hamptons in a few hours and he could only hope that he'd catch her without that annoying fuckhead of a fiancé of hers. The need to be with her caused Sebastian to feel alive, and there was no way in hell an alcoholic fag like Court Reynolds would stop him. So Mathieu was in league with this moron, and what was his purpose for sending Court to Sebastian anyway? To stop him? He almost laughed out loud; it was a ludicrous idea for De Comte to believe that he was going to let some loser get in the way of taking back what was never Mathieu's to begin with. With a disinterested look in his attractive face, a faint image of Kathryn, the way she'd looked that night at the Merteuil mansion, flashed in front of his gaze before he cocked his head and clenched his fists. He felt guilty for not approaching her during Belinda's death, but he had to stay away. She was poisonous, and he was tired of drinking something he knew would ultimately kill him. Sebastian was tired but his mouth craved more.

"Alright, you faggot. I kicked your ass once, and now I'm terribly motivated to do it again. And please watch the paint job on the Jag; I'll staple your homosexual dick on the wall if you even get a single scratch on it."

---

In three days, she was going to become Kathryn Merteuil-De Comte. Her mother, finally getting past her 'grief' for her daughter's death, had gone ahead to the Hamptons earlier this morning, but she chose to stay behind. She didn't know what it was that drove her to stay, maybe it was the mere fact that she simply couldn't stand being stuck in the limo with her neurotic mother or maybe it was the fact that she only had today to be utterly alone in the large house, and she treasured her solitude. In thirty six hours, she would never be alone again, and she wouldn't be back in this familiar blue and gold yellow room that had become a playground for her debauchery and mischief and had also bore witness to those rare instances that Sebastian would come over to watch her sleep while writing in that journal of his. Mathieu had thankfully stopped watching over her as if he thought there would be some insane wacko who would try to kill her in her sleep and was attending to his business via phone, as usual, he was also having their things sent over there because that would be where they would live once they were married.

Marriage. She shuddered at the mere word, a binding commitment that would be of permanence once the contract was signed and the vows were said. Her gaze went over the dozens of luggage scattered all over her bedroom, giving another heavy sigh.

Damn him. Damn Sebastian with his fucking proposal and damn him for following her. Damn Sebastian's unopened letter that lay gathering dust and time in her drawer, and most of all, damn herself for keeping secrets from him when she should've just told him regardless of whether or not he would get mad. It was his right to be furious, of course, but at least by telling him, she would've given it a chance. It was funny, though, she'd come with Mathieu to avoid him knowing the real reason why she went to that cottage in Helen Rosemond's estate, but she'd lost Sebastian anyway. That fucking asshole had turned and screwed another woman even before the day was over. Jerk.

The door opened and the same golden haired man she'd been mentally cursing stumbled in, his face bruised and his arms bore small cuts. His white collar was tinged with blood and yet despite the physical pain he seemed to endure, his blue eyes lit up when he realized she was still there.

"Sebastian! What the fuck happened to you?"

"Reynolds got a few lucky shots." He muttered, struggling to right himself.

"Looks like you were on the losing end." She returned sweetly, her green eyes dancing in amusement at his disheveled form. The red liquid on his face only reminded her of that red haired bitch he'd been fucking and it fueled her need to goad him some more. So he got beat up, if she didn't hate Court, she would have given her ex a pat on the back for doing to Sebastian what she'd been wanting to do ever since she came to his hotel.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Belinda." He offered his condolences quietly, even though he'd never really liked her mainly because he didn't know where her true allegiances lay.

"Thanks." She said; pointedly looking at the door as if mentally telling him to get out.

" Blaine told me you were looking for me." He said bluntly, wincing as he sat down beside her. "Why?"

Stupid queer. "Because I wanted you to be present at the wedding." She answered steadily.

The hopeful look disappeared, "I see. Come to twist the knife a little deeper?"

"Sure, why not?" They were better this way, when they were arguing.

"You're lying."

"Your brain's suffered from an internal hemorrhage from your fist fight with Court."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"Because your right eye's swollen shut you idiot."

"Why are you wearing the ring I gave you?"

Fuck! "Because I was waiting for the chance to give it back."

"Are you aware that your eyes avert to my far left when you lie?"

The blood flowing from his face reminded her of when he took care of her after Court had beat her up, it made even Valmont look pitiful that she decided to get a clean washcloth to at least lessen the pathetic look on his bruised face. It made her pity him less, because after cleaning him up, she was able to see that annoying as hell arrogant look she hated. "They do not."

Despite the gravity of the situation, the corner of his mouth turned up. "You just did it again."

"What are you, a fucking lie detector?"

"You're hiding something from me, I know it. That's why you came with him; it wasn't because you wanted to leave. It's because you had to." He paused, holding her wrist. "I understand that now."

"You understood wrong." She placed the washcloth in his hand, "I'm getting married, Sebastian. Stop interfering. That stupid fling we had had been fun, sure. But that's all it was."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Your eyes just went way past left. That indicated a big lie."

"Well, my fist on your face would indicate a big bruise if you don't stop it with that. If you're going to continue with this nonsense, I suggest you leave. Mathieu should be along any minute, we're driving to the Hamptons together."

He groaned, falling back against the soft bed to provide some sort of comfort against his aching body. "Cut me some slack, Kathryn. I just got into a fight because I kicked the crap out of Reynolds for you. The least you could do is let me rest."

"Ah, so you finally admit to that."

It would be so easy to just reach out to her, to just touch the smoothness of the same arm that had reached out to him that night at the Merteuil estate with such haunting exquisiteness that it still caused him much pain when he remembered it. But he couldn't, he didn't know what it was going to be like with Kathryn, and even though this was one of the traits he loved about her, it was also the same one that kept him at bay.

"I've got nothing to lose." He replied, dabbing the washcloth to his handsome face. "You want the truth?"

She didn't reply, but she didn't say no either.

"That night… At your old house, I've never felt anything like that. After you fell asleep, I just lay there, torn between writing every bit of that event in my journal so I would never forget it and just staying as I was, with your arm draped around me and your face looking so peaceful. I decided on the latter, because I didn't need a fucking journal to remind me of everything that happened… When you came back, my life turned into a total chaos, but it was the best kind of blissful chaos I'd been craving for in your absence."

He was making it so difficult for her to hate him when it should be the only emotion she should ever feel for Sebastian Valmont.

"The letter… You did get it, didn't you?"

"Yes." She answered, making no move of protest when his finger intertwined with hers. White and tanned, yin and yang, perfectly fitting so well together… Each time they were joined felt like the first.

"Let me guess, you never opened it."

The Bet. The betrayal. The car. Her body. Sex. Games to attain power. She had spent the better part of her three years cultivating this hatred for him, she spent her nights recalling his indifferent words, remembering when she saw him happy with that twit Annette in her dreams if only to deepen the desire to destroy him and everything he stood for. Love. A laughable word, but hate, however, was not. While love brought down the strongest of people, hate was what helped them afterwards. And here he was, taking her hatred away from her… How would she survive without it?

"Don't, Sebastian." She said softly, scared that she was actually starting to feel her loathing slip away under his gaze and at the sound of his smooth, deep voice. "Don't take it from me, it's all I have."

His blue eyes were hypnotic as he slowly pulled him to her, their hands never letting go of the other. "Let it go." He murmured, the physical pain leaving him when Kathryn was so close. Her hair brushed against his neck while she lay beside him, her obvious concern for his physical state inwardly making him smile. "The letter," he began, bringing her limp hand to his pink lips and feeling as if the balance had once again been restored between them. "I'll tell you what it said."

She didn't know what it was, if it was the answer to the prayer she'd said, if indeed there was a divine presence that decided to grace her plea, but just being with him again, even after everything they've said and done to each other, she needed this. Even if it might just be for the last time. It was in the Merteuil tradition, an iron clad rule in their blood that should never be forsaken. Never marry someone the family disapproves of, and even if she indeed married Sebastian, how would it look like if people knew she'd married her stepbrother, for crying out loud? Even though they did manage to break Edward and Tiffany up, the harsh labeling would still be there, and Kathryn prided her reputation above all things. Maybe even him. No, Mathieu was good for her. Granted he was scheming, manipulative and perhaps even a bit like Sebastian, at least she would have a challenge. She knew Mathieu was and would never be Sebastian, but in any case she felt like she was getting the next best thing. It would have to do. She'd have to settle for Mathieu, he was the safest thing, and choosing Sebastian was like stepping off a cliff with your eyes blindfolded. The exhilarating feeling of dropping to the ground with immense speed might be fun for a while, but then again, you ended up with your organs scattered all over when you hit an abrupt stop. But it didn't hurt to not deprive herself of that feeling before she resigned to a life in Paris, so what the hell.

He sensed her sudden shift, turning toward her with the twinkle in his eyes returning. She felt guilty when he did this… Great, now he could make her feel guilt as well? What was next? Kathryn placed a gentle hand on his face and he would have given _anything_ to have the secrets that threatened to destroy the only form of happiness he'd ever experienced ruined and utterly obliterated. He wished he could just grab some form of remote and hit pause. Stop time from taking her away from him because after that night in Marseilles, Sebastian Valmont could only realize and understand one thing. He could never lose her.

"Dear, Kathryn." He began, her long eyelashes fluttering as she tilted her face toward him and kissed him, a kiss of eternal apologies and redemption through their joined mouths of perpetual craving for some sort of salvation that, in reality, was only found with each other. Sebastian slowly let go of her hand and she unbuttoned his shirt, loving and adoring every part of her and glad that God had taken pity on him long enough to let him be with _her_.

"Don't stop." She said in a soft voice, pulling back his unbuttoned shirt.

"You once said that we were two of a kind. That there was no one else in the world who would match up to us because we both considered ourselves to be above all the others. You're right, Kathryn. We were quite a pair to behold, an inexorable storm that causes fear and tremor to those we choose to devastate. There was nothing that could have stopped us, and for a few fleeting moments as I stared into your eyes each time we'd successfully ruined a life, I felt immortal. I felt like a God."

His voice was her aphrodisiac and her lullaby, the spell which could vanquish all the demons in her dreams. They were both out of breath, drunk and wonderfully intoxicated with the touch of the other... The moments of really living before dying a slow death.

"Youth is fleeting, but in those moments, those brief moments of affection and maybe even love between us, I felt so alive. We have spent our entire lives living for no one but ourselves in our sick and twisted world that we thought of ourselves as impervious against the normality of a human life. Rarely do I say this, but I will now admit to you that I am wrong."

A reunion of two bodies that belonged to no one else except each other, the door was unlocked (or had Sebastian locked it somehow?) and while anybody could just walk in on them, Kathryn didn't care. He was with her, his voice in her ears, silencing the screams of the conscience she'd developed only when it came to him

If only she could spit in the Merteuil name and just tell the world to fuck itself… But obligations were obligations. Sickeningly enough, even though she despised her mother, she still aimed to please her. That was one of the reasons why she was the Marcia fucking Brady of the Upper East Side, she was raised that way, and that was all she ever really knew. What an excellent irony, to be raised in wealth only to be later on bound by it.

"We're not immortal and we're not resistant to being human after all, because generally that's what we are. We are human, Kathryn… But we're one of those exceptional ones that exist every few thousand years or so. We've always scoffed at the idea of love, even using that emotion as our weapon. We made people love us so we can use them. The kind of love we recognized had been born from need, the kind of love we knew was not love, but a primeval nature of lust and deception. That had been our life before, an endless game of desire and dishonesty to which we always excelled in."

His mouth was aching deliciously after kissing her and tasting her for so many times, but he found it so difficult to stop. He loved her so fucking much, every part of her, even the secret she was so hesitant to tell him, Sebastian loved her so much the inexplicable silent fear in her actions hurt him more than any kind of punch, scratch, or stab anyone could ever have given him because he knew how much it pained _her._

"But that world, that world that became our reality turned out to be a dream that something as infamous and mysterious as love pulled us out of. We did think of love as sex and drugs because for a while, that was really all we needed to live didn't we? I loved you more than the romantic sense because I was different. I was someone who was initially incapable of loving, I was dark and wrong, finding amusement in pain and suffering. I loved you with a passion in the darkest aspect and I believed you were the same to me because the way we loved was different."

Once again, her eyes held that mysterious glow into its very emerald depths and Sebastian saw her smiling forlornly, her gaze full of silent pain. "That's a very long letter, Monsieur Valmont."

He found himself smiling for the first time since she left him back in Paris, placing himself on top of her carefully as he kissed her smooth forehead. "We may not have been beyond love, but we were beyond the ordinary kind. God, you must be laughing right now. I can practically hear the condescending tone in your voice… Oddly enough, I don't care. It's been a year since you left, and I've been right here, wasting away after having such a large part of my past and the larger part of me leave like that. You were right, people like us never change. Though it kills me to admit to my wrongdoing, I do admit it. I pledged Annette Hargrove my love, and I actually was convinced of that for a while. Then I stopped, realizing that it was _you_ my body screamed for, it was _you_ my soul wanted to be united with. I wanted to wake up the next day with _you_ beside me, I wanted to hear _your_ laugh, your snide albeit bitchy remarks, and even the way your green eyes would twinkle smugly when you know you're right and I'm wrong. That used to annoy the fuck out of me, but now I miss it. I miss every single thing about you. New York is still the same place, only devoid of your cruelty. But I'm not the same; I find that oddly enough, the world is just a hollow life to live without the certain allure and mystery you've brought upon me."

His letter, his spoken letter that could have bridged the gap between them before any of this had ever happened. She wondered, though, would she feel this much if she had read the letter the day she'd gotten it? Was it even possible for a single person that had initially been unable to feel, let alone love, to actually want a person as much as she wanted Sebastian? Kathryn bit her lip, truly feeling like they were back in the Merteuil mansion, a place of haunting childhood dreams that had become a sacred place for hidden passion because he had turned it into such. Her fingers traced the wounds on his handsome face, their clothes once again leaving their bodies. She wished she could take away the wounds. She wished he could heal… She wished they both could. She wished she wouldn't have had to marry Mathieu, but the thing with Sebastian was that he was a big risk for her to take, and would it be worth it? They were both alike, too alike that she knew that one way or another; they'd screw each other over and just drive each other insane.

"With that being said, please come back, Kathryn." He buried his face into her neck, the warm air escaping from his lips tickling her gently. "Come back to me."

She didn't speak for the longest time, her green eyes staring blankly at the ceiling while her arms slowly wrapped around his broad back, pulling her tightly to him. Slowly, Kathryn Merteuil's beautiful green eyes closed and she surrendered to it. She knew it wouldn't last long, this peaceful time with Sebastian, but she was going to hold on to it for as long as she possibly could.

"Whatever happens, Sebastian." Her words, a warning, a loving, scared whisper of a lover about to face her nightmares. This could not last. "You have no fucking idea how much…"

"I know, Katie." He replied gently, "I love you, too."

She paused, glancing at his earnest face. Her final decision was weighing so heavily against her shoulders she wished there was another way. "Good. Because three days from now I'm going to marry Mathieu."

Sebastian froze as if he had been slapped, "What?"

Kathryn pushed him off her and he fell back against the bed with a stunned look in his blue eyes. "I meant what I said," she answered quietly. "It would have never worked out."

"So even after I dictated that fucking letter to you, you're still going to reject me?" he asked incredulously, backing away from her in anger and disgust at how hardheaded she was being.

The gentleness of her gaze changed so quickly he felt like he was staring at a stranger. Was this another act, or was this the real Kathryn this time? "Rejection's a bitch, isn't it?" she chuckled at his face, finally realizing what it felt like to laugh in the face of someone who cared for you. It hurt like a bitch, but it was pretty much like he did to her when she'd tried to get him back from Annette.

"No, Kathryn." He pulled on his shirt angrily, "You're the bitch."

---

Mai Lie had been in the service of the Valmonts, (though technically she was more of Kathryn's personal maid) for a year now, and since coming there, she had heard sounds that would echo throughout the halls, and sometimes even the entire house. She'd cleaned shattered pieces of antiques costing more than what she could possibly earn in one lifetime; she'd half dragged a passed out Kathryn and had witnessed two giggling young girls run around the dining room naked while a smirking Sebastian watched them appreciatively. She'd heard screams, moans, and groans, raging from pain to pleasure, and sometimes a mingling of both.

She, however, knew for a fact that Sebastian had been in Kathryn's room for an hour now, and the groaning and intimate whispers had somewhat stopped. It was now followed by Sebastian's deep voice rising.

"YOU FUCKING PLAYED ME AGAIN! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CRUEL?"

"LIKE YOU DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT YOU'RE GETTING! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE FACT THAT YOU GAVE YOUR JOURNAL TO MS. TEEN FUCKING QUEEN EVEN AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE COULD DO TO MY REPUTATION?"

Mai Lie almost dropped the laundry basket she was holding at his booming voice, her tiny eyes squinting at the door as if she could see what was happening inside Kathryn's room. Sebastian Valmont and Kathryn Merteuil in the same room yelling only lead to another incident that the Vietnamese maid truly hated.

Crash! The sound of glass, crystal and marble shattering against the door. Looks like Kathryn had beaten him to it. There was an angry long silence, the room full of tension.

"WELL I DON'T DESERVE BEING JERKED AROUND LIKE THIS! FUCK, KATHRYN! DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND? I LOVE YOU!"

Mai Lie gasped, covering her open mouth with her hand. Even though she'd never been one to join the other servants in gossiping about the stepsiblings' peculiar intimate relationship, this was certainly a strange development. Last she heard, Master Valmont had been involved with a nice girl named Annette. Unable to help herself with the oddity of the situation, she dropped the basket and carefully looked around before pressing her ear against the door.

There was silence for a while, then another crash… And another… And another… Each followed by phrase after phrase of profanities. Mai Lie heaved a sigh, wondering how many shards of glass and whatnot she was going to have to sweep from Kathryn's room again.

"Calm down, Sebastian." Kathryn said after what Mai Lie could only assume was the shattering of the mirror.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"WELL, YOU'RE THRASHING MY ROOM!" A slap this time, that distinct sound of the quick collision of a palm to one's cheek with a stinging impact. "Now calm the fuck down or get the fuck out!"

That seemed to calm him, and the maid could only hear his heaving breaths. She wondered what was going on, but they were speaking in low voices that were filled with sarcasm. Occasionally, Sebastian would yell out a string of profanities, and Kathryn would yell at him back with equal anger, and then there was total silence. She pressed herself closer to the door and almost jumped when she heard someone from behind her clear his throat.

"Mr. De Comte!" she squeaked, flushing in embarrassment.

"Sebastian's inside?" he asked calmly.

She nodded and stepped aside as Mathieu knocked on the door. "Kathryn, it's me."

"Give me a minute!" she yelled crossly, speaking in a less loud voice to Sebastian but both Mai Lie and Mathieu knew it was 'Get out'.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I JUST SAID TO YOU, YOU DISMISS ME JUST LIKE THAT? YOU HEARTLESS, DEMEANING, CRUEL, AND VINDICTIVE SLUT!"

"WELL, YOU'RE TOO LATE, SEBASTIAN! MATHIEU'S HERE, AND I'M MARRYING HIM! FUCK OFF! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!"

Mathieu didn't pay attention to her request and opened the door to find Sebastian half dressed, pieces of broken things everywhere, and the two glaring at each other.

"So what was that?" Sebastian sneered at Kathryn, "A final fuck before marriage? You just waited for me to pour my fucking heart out so you could make me feel like things were going to work out and then you invite your psycho fiancé to watch while you trample on my feelings, eat it and just spit it out like it never meant anything to you?" he faltered for a moment, "After what you just said? I thought you meant it."

She laughed cruelly, relishing his crestfallen face. "Consider it payback for sleeping with that slut back in Paris."

"You mean for sleeping with _you_?"

She raised her hand so slap him again, but Sebastian grabbed her wrist tightly, throwing it aside.

"You fucked him?" her fiancé growled incredulously, looking about ready to finish Reynolds' job on Sebastian's face.

"Well, consider it a wedding gift from your stepbrother in law, De Comte. I broke her in for you."

Mathieu punched him in the gut and watched in satisfaction as Sebastian doubled over in pain, he brutally kicked him until the handsome blond could only groan from the bruises. Kathryn just gazed down at him disinterestedly, even picking at her manicured nails like she was examining a particularly boring piece of art. "You may have fucked her, you asshole, but she's not marrying you, is she? Now get the fuck out before I kill you."

Sebastian glared at the two, "With fucking pleasure." He spat, staring at Kathryn's green eyes with pure resentment. "Just so you know, Annette's a much better fuck than you'll ever be."

She slapped him again, her face red with anger. "I could say that same for Mathieu and yourself." She shot back patronizingly, "Now get the hell out of my room. See you at the wedding! I've told Edward that you wanted to be the best man so you could get a closer look, loser!"

Fuck him. Fuck Sebastian. Fuck the letter. She was going to burn it. Fuck everything he'd said.

* * *

**A/N: This is my favorite part in posting... Being able to talk to you guys. Aww. Anyhoo, I was planning to wait a couple of days to torture you guys but due to your overwhelming and lengthy reviews, I felt compelled to post this one. That's kind of a hint right there. Gimme my long review and you get the next part. A fair bargain, don't you think? Mwahahaha  
**

**WashedOut: Haha, di mo na ma-reach? You're sweet. Thank you so much. ;-) **

**Keri: Can I call you that? Cause that's what other people were calling you and I was too lazy to type. Haha. Thank you, I think I need an award: Shocking the Unshockable Kerimack. Lol, yes, I did make up for the loss of K/S moments with this one, although I had to cut it short and get those two arguing again. Aww I'm glad you're glad I updated, and don't worry, I _will_ finish this story. (In fact... I'm so close already) I think it's only fair that I finish your favorite story of mine because you're working on my favorite story of yours, riiight? Say you are! There are a total of 27 chapters, including a very short epilogue.  
**

**Sam: I suppose this doesn't count for a redemption chapter either, at least it was until they started arguing and Kathryn suddenly became so gung ho about marrying Mathieu. I guess she really does wanna stick it to Valmont good, after all. Ah, there's the bitch we all know and love. Well, maybe not love at the moment since she's doing that to Sebastian, but you get the idea.  
**

**Katie: Hey, maybe I should get another award: For Making Katie Ramble In A Single Review (and a few emails. Haha), which I all abso-fucking-lutely love, by the way. That's the second time it was implied that Belinda's death was unexpected, well gee, y'all had figured things out so well that I figured I'd throw in a twist. Kay, about Belinda trying that one last attempt at a truce. It's like, you know how you're supposed to hate someone so badly that you want to rip their throat out, but then you're reminded of the things that you actually like about that person and it somehow overthrows that rage for a while. Call it temporary insanity. Like the starting paragraph in that scene implied: Love overthrows hatred, sometimes it's there, sometimes it isn't. The thing with Belinda is that she's not always in control, and she paid for it. I mean, haven't you ever felt like you wanted to kill a guy and then after a while, you just wanna jump him again? I did. But that's another story, and it's not CI material (because I don't have a hot stepbrother like Sebastian... Pity.) Hahaha. So okay I'm rambling in my reply here, but I just wanted to say thank you, because that's exactly what I wanted to imply. That these people are villains in their own right, and they're all driven by the same thing. Desire, love, power, and lust. I mean, sure, at one point you're going to have to hate Mathieu or Belinda, but what I want is that you also understand why they do the things they do. And you did! Gawd I'm so proud I might cry. **


	25. Double Edged Truth

**Chapter 24: Double Edged Truth **

**_"Love is whatever you can still betray … Betrayal can only happen if you love." _**

**-John le Carré **

The Hamptons, a playground for the rich and influential, and if you were there for the Merteuil Fashion Show for a Cause (this time it was for Breast Cancer), you would agree when I say that the entire Valmont Hamptons estate was filled with extremely beautiful and/or well dressed people currently assembled, laughter ringing in the air, gossip spreading like wildfire, and some were marveling at the runway stage that had been especially designed and constructed just for the event. It was purely white, the color of propriety, filled with illuminating lights at the sides and the smoke machines situated in well placed corners silently running, giving the entire area a mesmerizing aura of class and mystery.

She really was beautiful, with her calm, confident smile and her incredible poise. Kathryn Merteuil stood on the podium and gave a brief speech about the Breast Cancer Awareness Program, looking radiant in a periwinkle sheer Versace dress that brought out the slight twinkle in her eyes. She paused for a few moments, her eyes straying to Mathieu's when she said that since Belinda wasn't going to be able to participate, she would gladly take her sister's place in the runway. Belinda would have wanted it, well, if her gray eyes were actually open, she'd more likely want to slit Mathieu's throat, but nobody else knew about that.

_Yes,_ Mathieu thought. _I want it that way, too. Take her place. _Did he feel guilty for doing what he did to Belinda? Yes, an immense amount that causes him the slightest amount of pain in his unfeeling heart. But she gambled with him, and Belinda should have known that he never liked losing. As he watched Kathryn practically glide down the stage with her exquisite dress, she outshined each model by far. It wasn't that there weren't beautiful women in it; it was more of how she carried herself. It was as if she had this secret knowledge that she had the power to take over the world or destroy it as she wished, her long brown hair was set in curls, lips slightly pursed and a slight look of laughter in her mocking green eyes. A tribute to Belinda. Beautiful chestnut colored curls. Merteuil poise. Deadly beauty. Yes, she was both the same and very much different than her sister. He loved her enough to kill the only other person he'd trusted, loved and took care of all these years. Mathieu wished he could tell her that, because it was the ultimate profession of his loyalty to her.

Hands clutched the infamous journal. Gray pupils half angry, half pleading.

_"You and I both know she would be happier with Valmont." _

_"You will never have her. Not really. You never had her, you never had Kathryn. Don't you see? The nightmares, those dreams she has, she wanted him. Always have and you're too fucking blinded by this attachment to her to see it. She's marrying you as a big final fuck you to Valmont. She doesn't love you, she owns you, but she never loved you." _

He felt himself getting angry again, cursing the beautiful blonde he once cherished for inciting his doubts. What could she possibly have planned? Had her own emotions clouded her judgment that she only went to the hotel in a last effort to get him back, or was there a bigger picture? And her threats for destroying Kathryn… What of that? Should he warn her? Watch over her? Or should he look over his own shoulder in case Belinda came back? Would she?

His thoughts stopped when Kathryn came back on stage, but her beautiful eyes were focused on someone else. Mathieu felt a strange chill and somehow he knew that he didn't have to turn around to know who she was looking at. Her face no longer bore that mocking, silent laughter look it did earlier; she was wearing a different dress that exuded her beauty to magnanimous proportions, and he loved her so much he would forsake everything else that remained loyal to him. Mathieu slowly turned and found his suspicions confirmed. There, standing in the back, looking cold and harsh as always, was her stepbrother. His golden brown eyes switched back to Kathryn, the mask back on her face as if she'd realized she had been looking at Sebastian the way she should never have. He caught her eye and she glanced back, her attention diverted for now. But for how long would he suffice for her? He loathed that thought, loathed the fact that, like Valmont, she had become an obsession to him. He hated himself for killing Belinda, but he knew he would hate himself more if he lost her. And if he lost. Period. Mathieu De Comte never lost. Only two days left, if he could just keep them apart for two more days, if he could just protect Kathryn and marry her and move her back to Paris when they'd been safe. If he could just make her see through this deceit, if Mathieu could just make her feel the confusion and the pain and the betrayal everybody else had felt since the whole thing got out of control. Then she'd understand. Then she'd see that he fucking loved her and she'd forget about Sebastian Valmont, who would only hurt her. She didn't deserve him. Sebastian was cocky and arrogant, a prideful son of a bitch who should have been dealt with accordingly a long time ago, and Mathieu would have, but he knew Kathryn would never allow such a thing. And this angered him more. He hated how she hated Sebastian but Mathieu knew she would protect him all the same.

After smiling politely and being congratulated for his upcoming nuptials, the brown haired businessman went backstage, clutching a bouquet of flowers while nodding and grinning politely at the other socialites and models that giggled and pointed at him. The French Brad Pitt. Kathryn would surely laugh at the pathetic labeling. When he paused to knock on the door, he saw a quick glimpse of dark blond haired man headed his way.

The two men eyed each other like predators waiting to pounce and maim, Sebastian didn't even flinch when Mathieu glared at him.

"Guarding the future Mrs. De Comte in case I attempt to dip my wick in her royal bitchiness again?" he drawled, in front of him looking every inch of the son of a bitch he was. Mathieu didn't understand her connection to this asshole, he really didn't. How could she love someone who says such hurtful things about her like that?

Once again, he felt that desire to protect Kathryn. Whether they did have sex earlier or not, he wasn't going to let Sebastian talk trash like that. Court Reynolds had roughed him up pretty bad, the swelling in his right eye had gone down but it still presented an ugly bruise that would have marred his face if Sebastian hadn't been extraordinarily good looking. "You lost, Sebastian. I have her."

Sebastian actually laughed, "Tell me, Mathieu, is that what you tell yourself every time I'm with Kathryn? That it's okay if I fuck her because she's your wife?"

"In two days' time, you'll never have that chance again. You were her mistake, Valmont. A rather stupid one, but she's over you now."

"Sure, De Comte, if that's what you say. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The door opened and Kathryn stepped out smiling when she saw Mathieu, but her features actually darkened when she realized who he'd been talking to.

"Sorry, Kathryn, I guess that impromptu fuck session we planned isn't going to work out now that your bulldog's here."

She glared at him, "You know, this fixation of yours isn't healthy, anymore, Sebastian. When are you going to get it through your thick arrogant head? I don't want you anymore, why would I want a lousy fuck?"

His blue eyes blazed with anger before returning to its normal state when one of the models clamped herself on his arm, ignorant of the hostility between the three. "Happy Wedding, Kathryn. May you both rot in hell." With a smug, triumphant look, he paused to kiss the giggling idiot bitch before traipsing out.

"Sure. Say hello to Satan for me, I'm sure you'll arrive there first." She called out, her face flushing with anger when Sebastian chuckled coldly and left with another one of his bimbos. "Asshole." She muttered, but Mathieu could see that she was still affected with his behavior. Two days left… That's all he needed. If they could just hate each other for two more days.

What would Belinda do? What was Belinda planning?

---

"Getting married tomorrow! Congratulations, Kathryn!"

She forced the millionth pained smile of the evening, forcing herself not to roll her eyes at the monstrosity of the party Tiffany had thrown for her now one and only daughter and her rich, handsome fiancé. There were cameras all over, the majority from the society pages and some from the local tabloids still reeling from the Belinda tragedy (How was her family coping? Well, they were throwing a party to commemorate the happier moments of the late Merteuil's life. As if they even knew if she had any happier moments aside from that one last torturing of Trevor and Annette… Tiffany: "Oh yes, my daughter had been part of that charity organization… You'd like to make a donation in her name? She would have loved that…" Kathryn knew for a fact that Belinda would never have even joined a fucking charity association. How's that for grief?), trying to get a few statements from Kathryn and her mother. The dinner had been held inside the mansion, the ballroom filled with drunk and beautiful people dancing to the classical sounds of the band, laughter and mirth rang in the air as society's rich and finest toasted to another wealthy and profitable union between one of their Upper East Side princesses.

_Where was he? _She wondered momentarily, forgetting to make her emerald eyes sparkle happily while she held Mathieu's hand and smiled for the nth fucking photographer of the evening. Since last night, Sebastian had gone out with the models, most of which were his former girlfriends. And Annette? She went with them, and the mere thought of Dorothy and Sebastian reuniting angered her. They came home drunk, and she could hear their voices, Sebastian and Annette's, intimate and demanding, the slight giggle, his smooth, deep articulation… She'd stopped listening right then, opting to get out of the fucking hall and leave Mathieu sleeping so she could sleep in the other side of the house… A completely Sebastian and Annette sex free area. Why the fuck did he, of all the rooms in the Valmont Hamptons mansion, have to choose the one close to hers?

"Oh, Kathryn, be a dear and dance with your stepfather, would you?" her mother asked in that syrupy tone of hers that meant she only wanted to encapsulate the whole very happy family look by making her daughter dance with her disgusting husband whose eyes would often undress her. Nevertheless, she gave an apologetic smile to Mathieu and soon, Edward's hand was on her ass and they were dancing amidst the awws and aahs of the admiring crowd. Look at her, look at Kathryn Merteuil, they'd probably say. _She's only twenty one years old, but she's so beautiful and wealthy and powerful, and now she's marrying one of the richest men in the world… She must be the happiest woman alive. _

Was she happy? Yes, in a way. It meant leaving New York and the hypocrisy; it meant leaving the sheltered prison that had been her life.

After the photographer had managed to take enough pictures, Tiffany spoke again.

"I'm sure the photographer would love to take pictures of you and your stepbrother dancing…" she grinned annoyingly, half glaring at Edward when she noticed he had his hand on her ass.

"Mother, do I absolutely have to?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, dear. It would look good for the press." Tiffany turned around, the jewels adorning her body giving off a glow of its own. "Sebastian, go dance with your sister."

Ah, so there he was. Even though he'd woken up with an impossibly intense hang over, twenty one year old Sebastian Valmont looked excruciatingly handsome despite the few bruises he'd sustained. Her feet hurt like hell from his stupid display of machismo of heaving every damn glass he could find in her room, but when she looked into his eyes, Kathryn saw the same hunger in them that was probably reflected in her own expression if she'd given people the chance to see.

"No." he answered, glancing at her in contempt.

"Mother, I'm sure Mathieu's probably looking for me—"

"Sebastian." Her mother's voice was unmistakably cold, "Dance with your sister."

He sighed, "Fine." He approached Kathryn with a cold hesitance that further confused her, his black suit complementing her black and red dress… the colors they wore were associated with darkness and danger… Could this be a sign of things to come? The crowd oohed and ahhed some more, Kathryn Merteuil, with the most handsome man alive as her stepbrother… Truly, she was indeed special. She had everything… But did she really?

His hands were cold and she could feel it through the sheer material of her dress, and she swallowed thickly before placing her hands at the back of his neck. Her fingers automatically started playing with his golden curls and he flinched, his blue eyes penetrating into her emerald ones.

"Sorry." She muttered, immediately feeling foolish.

"The great bitch apologizing?" he replied, his placid expression not melting at all. "Say it isn't so. Maybe getting married might do you some good."

"Oh, go crawl back to Dorothy like you did last night. Tell me Valmont, did you pray before you fucked?" She snapped, sneering at him.

He looked surprised, but even though they were having a not so civil conversation, they still danced beautifully, their steps harmonizing and movements so attuned with the other's.

"Has somebody been eavesdropping?" he asked squarely.

"Fuck you, Sebastian. I knew you were weak. I knew you'd come back to her."

He paused, staring at her and noting how she looked strong, intimidating and vulnerable under the lights and under the mask she wore. He saw through it. Most of the time he did. Was this what she wanted? For them to fight? No, not in front of all these society freaks… To them, they were siblings, perfectly well bred brother and sister that danced politely at the request of Kathryn's mother. He leaned in, nearer as he dared to, and nearer than the confinements of their legal relationship could ever let happen.

"I didn't sleep with her." He said in a low voice, his reply being drowned out by the slow, sad melody of the band.

"What?"

"I didn't sleep with her. I was drunk, horny, and stoned, but I couldn't. She got mad at me and started blubbering, but I left her."

"Why?" she regretted that he'd pulled away, but they both knew they had to watch their movements.

His blue eyes bore into hers, "Why the fuck do you think?"

The music stopped, and so did their dance. Sebastian met Kathryn's eyes and he jerked his head to the third floor, and it was clear that while the song had stopped, the conversation wouldn't. There was still too much to be said.

---

The moment Mathieu saw them dance; he knew he had to keep an eye on Kathryn. Sebastian acted like a magnet for her, the closer you got, the harder it was to pull away, so her fiancé hadn't been at all surprised to see Valmont jerk his head up in an indication to his stepsister. Kathryn paused, unsure of what to do, and finally, she disappeared into the crowd. He was in pain. Just one more day of hatred and hostility between them… Please. He followed her, noting the swish of her gorgeous dress and the bounce of her long hair.

He would have stopped it right then and there, but he himself was curious. This was what Belinda had been telling him, the connection he'd underestimated. Was it as strong as his departed friend had stated? So, he hid behind the corridor and watched, in silent torture, as the brown haired fascination of his life approached Valmont.

"What do you want?" she asked him, her voice passionless.

"Don't get married." Sebastian replied, running a hand through his hair. The impassiveness that had been on his face when he'd danced with Kathryn was gone, to be replaced by that pleading look of almost despondency.

"It's too late." Her voice was breaking, the part of the elusive temptress she played also shifting.

"No, it's not. I love you, Katie. I really do."

"Sure. You love me so much you wouldn't even trust me and you go fuck some red haired bitch after I leave you for a couple of hours." She laughed openly, "That's love, for you, isn't it, Sebastian? A mind blowing fuck, and then what? What happens if you meet another Annette? Will you still feel the same?"

"YES!" he yelled, "I will! What the fuck do I have to do to make you see that? If you marry him, you're going to end up exactly like your mother and you know it."

"Don't bring her into this." She hissed angrily.

"You don't love him. You love me."

Mathieu clenched his fists and thought of the same, red gory hole that had been in Belinda's head being transferred on Sebastian Valmont's skull. He wanted to kill Sebastian, but he held back, wondering what her response would be.

"It's beyond my con—"

And then she wasn't talking anymore, and there was a slightly scuffle as their mouths colliding in a fiercer passion than Kathryn had even been with him. There were arms and limbs and beautiful strands of dark blond and deep chestnut hair touching while their bodies pressed against each other's. God, did it fucking hurt. But before he could go and confront them, he heard Annette Hargrove's loud and obviously drunk voice echo. He watched the former innocent pretty blond haired blue eyed woman stumble, her face red and tears falling down her eyes. Here was another victim of Sebastian and Kathryn's never ending dance of denial and debauchery…

"Sebastian!" she screamed, brushing past Mathieu as if she didn't notice him.

The kissing stopped and Sebastian looked up to see his ex glaring at him with the same newfound venom that had been present in her pretty light blue eyes. Kathryn looked amused, even pausing to give a wicked smile at Annette.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" she asked bitchily, unaware that her own fiancé was nearby and that his heart was breaking.

"You fucking slut." Annette ranted, holding on to the table for support. Her breath smelled of alcohol and her face beet red, "You think you've won? You think you got him back?"

The brunette glanced at her coldly, "I know I did. Didn't you just see what we were doing, you lame brained hick?"

"Really?" Annette mocked, smiling evilly. "Does he know about your little plan of revenge? Does he know that you and your fiancé had turned him into a bet?"

Sebastian's face changed, "What?" he asked in a strangled voice. "What's she talking about?"

Kathryn looked nervous, "Nothing. She's just drunk."

"Belinda told me aaaall about your little plan…" the blonde laughed out loud at her ex's confusion and Kathryn's increasing apprehension. "She was going to-"

"SHUT UP!" Kathryn screeched, about to attack Annette when he pulled her back sharply, the suspicion evident in his actions. "Sebastian, it's nothing"

"That's why she came to New York to get her twisted revenge on all of us!" Annette cried out, the sweat making her face shine. "Court, Cecile, Ronald, you, and me, Sebastian! Why the fuck did you think she seduced you at your aunt's house? Did you think she just wanted you back? Did you think she still wanted you back after all this?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" her voice a rage, and Sebastian's grip on her was slowly tightening.

_ "Promise me." _

_ "I do." _

_"If you hurt me, I'll kill you." _

"She wanted to make you leave me and make you pledge your undying loyalty to her just so she could reject you and marry that fiancé of hers. She hasn't left Mathieu yet, hasn't she? That's because she's still digging the hole she's going to bury you in, and you're too stupid to see it!" Annette continued ranting, refusing to back down at the way Kathryn looked like she was about to pull out a gun and have her shot.

Even from afar, Mathieu could sense it. Something fell apart at that moment. The light had gone in Sebastian's eyes and it almost hurt him to even look at Kathryn, whose beautiful face was ashen. He had never let go of her arm, and she was starting to feel numb from his tight hold.

"Is this true?"

"No!"

"Well, what about that bet you had with Mathieu? That if you got Sebastian to propose, he'd get you that castle in Bordeaux you love so much."

"Oh, God." He looked ill and Kathryn's eyes were slowly feeling with tears because they both knew that Sebastian finally understood. The bits and pieces of conversation that had puzzled him now fit together seamlessly, but it was a bitter truth he wanted to throw up and forget.

Their first night at the Rosemond Estate… How she'd been propped up against the phone, a strange victorious smile on her lips_… "I believe the real estate developer handling the Bordeaux property resides near the place. Remember, I want the drapes blue." _

_"Kathryn, who was that?" _

The seemingly odd conversation that sparked a fight between Mathieu and Kathryn… _"Kathryn, I just spoke to the real estate agent about the Bordeaux chateau, you do remember it, don't you?" _

_ "What's that?" _

_ "Funny story, you see, Kathryn said that—" _

_ "That I wanted it. So he's talking to the developers about the acquisition." _

_ "Actually, Kathryn and I made a deal. I told her I would buy the chateau for her if—" _

Then, there was Belinda's haunting remark. _"You wouldn't be so protective of her if you knew how much she—" _

Each fragment of the unfinished sentences, Mathieu's words, Belinda's single angry warning… It fit together, just like he and Kathryn did; only it was the one who shattered that connection. She lied. Kathryn fucking lied to him.

_"Don't you get it? You're just a toy, Sebastian... A little toy I like to play with." _

Tears were streaming freely down Kathryn's face, her large eyes brimming with the liquid from her melting masked persona while she reached out desperately to touch a shocked, bewildered, and hurt Sebastian.

"You promised me." He said, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry. It's—"

"What? It's beyond your control, you sick, twisted bitch?" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the entire room. He slapped away her hand when she reached out to him, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, KATHRYN!"

"It was just… I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"You played with me, after all this time, I was just a toy…" he laughed hollowly, his eyes bitter and hardened. "Well, congratulations, Kathryn. I walked into it just like you predicted. You won; you and that sick fuck of a fiancé you have deserve each other."

"Yeah, you're a toy! And you're a bitch!" Annette laughed loudly, the alcohol getting the best of her. "How does it feel, Kathryn? Now you lost him too!"

"Bitch." She said, but this time it wasn't filled with anger. Kathryn was too affected by the whole thing, the whole sordid and ugly revealing of the secrets that she didn't have the strength, for once, to feel angry at Annette.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill your fucking reputation because it's worse than a painful death." Sebastian barked, a malevolent smile replacing his own unshed tears. There was no denying it. Kathryn had indeed hurt him, and it cut through him so deep it unleashed the cruel side of Valmont, crueler than he ever thought he could possibly become. "Remember, sweetheart. I know all your fucking secrets. Have a great wedding, sis."

Mathieu almost laughed out loud and kept out of sight as Sebastian and Annette stalked off, it was better than anything he'd ever planned. _Thank you, Belinda, for telling Annette Hargrove. Thank you, my love, you've helped me out. I should have kissed you as you lay twitching and bloodied, if only I had known that despite the declaration of war, your work would still get me Kathryn, then I would have been more forthcoming… I would've just shot you in the chest so I didn't have to ruin that beautiful head of yours._

* * *

**A/N: This is ending. Something's starting. I won't say what story cuz I'm scared cuz it's kinda not so intense as this one or Thoughts from a Grave. I don't wanna disappoint you guys. (Awww) **

**WashedOut: Yikes the evil exams… Goodluck! Thanks for reviewing anyway and all hail to the art of cramming! **

**Nicole: Mwahahaha, I guess I like a lot of conflict, but then again, you could probably tell that by now. I am sooo sorry I forgot to include you in the A/N of the last chappie, I was in a hurry to post, but it doesn't mean that I love ya any less. Aww. That's meant in a non-homo way by the way in case that creeps you out. Lol **

**Keri: I'll do something better than update before the weekend comes. I'll finish this story before you don't have time to read it anymore. Haha. Sound arrogant? I think it's because I might have already finished it… Like with the epilogue and everything… I've already started working on a different fic. Something lighter, this one gave me a headache. Lol, I just wanted to torture you guys mwahahaha, Aww I feel privileged that you actually reread the entire thing, because even I don't do that anymore I'm sick of it, but then again, that's probably how it usually goes. Hahaha **

**Sam: Err I don't know what to say to you, but it's actually kind of nice to see that you were affected by that chapter. I watched the movie myself after writing that. **

**Katie: I didn't get your email. I hate you. Just kidding. I'm not that review whorish, but even though I didn't get it I know exactly what to say: THANK YOU. (Unless of course, you're mad at me for making K/S fight… Are you? Hahaha) **

**Annie: Yey you got surprised, too… I love it when that happens. Creepy isn't he? Hahaha, and I'm going to distort him some more… **


	26. The Final Act of Retribution

**Chapter 25: The Final Act of Retribution **

**_"This will be felt across worlds and days as a reality storm; and, as it plays its course, conflicting realities will fall and spin and shatter across time and existence." _**

**-Destiny, in SANDMAN #67: "The Kindly Ones:11" **

Weddings make the normal mother who would watch her little girl all grown up finally take the vow of marriage cry, and so, with that knowledge, Tiffany Merteuil's thin wrist moved as she dabbed the handkerchief to her eyes. She had grown used to it ever since her daughter's death, when those smug faced bitches at the social chair realized that Tiffany didn't have a 'supermodel daughter' anymore and therefore lost a bit of her leverage and bragging rights, actually gave her sympathetic looks and offered their time in case she needed 'to talk'.

"They look great." She commented quietly to her husband, the ever so absentminded Edward, who sat beside her with a bored look on his aging, handsome face.

Kathryn really did. Her beautiful body was clad in the purest white Vera Wang dress, her hair pulled up and the slightest rouge coloring her pale cheeks. Her face portrayed the happiness that Tiffany could clearly see wasn't in her emotion. But she was doing good… She was playing the part Tiffany had raised her to do, and despite the fact that she could very well see that Kathryn wasn't happy, she was proud of her daughter for doing that. Belinda wouldn't have done the same thing because she was the headstrong one… But… The older Merteuil shook her head slightly, her eldest was gone, but this one remained. She had grieved enough (Grieved for all the lost instances in which Belinda's achievements could no longer be bragged about), and now she was done. Kathryn was still alive, the last one to make her the envy of her shallow friends, and Tiffany smiled at the thought. She was successful, wasn't she? Her daughter was the envy of everybody else, and in turn, that made her the envy of everybody else as well. Her eyes casually landed to Sebastian, who stood beside Mathieu as the best man. She had been surprised when Kathryn mentioned that Sebastian wanted to be the best man, and now his blank expression piqued her interest. Throughout the entire ceremony, her stepson had been fidgeting with his hands almost violently, and occasionally, he would look at Kathryn, but always, always with that unreadable yet intense look.

"Do you, Kathryn, take Mathieu to be your lawfully wedded husband…"

More wringing of his fingers until they were a raw red color, but he didn't react. This time he stared longer at Kathryn, a mixture of hatred and pleading.

"I do." Her reply was solid and final. The conviction had gone down and his heart was cut with a dull knife blade. It hurt more. He hated her more. He loved her more. He wanted to strangle her and kiss her at the same time.

_"If you hurt me I'll kill you." _

Her green eyes peeked at him over Mathieu's shoulder, a look of challenge in those endless mysterious irises.

"…You may now kiss the bride."

_ "You know nothing! You don't even know me; the fact of the matter is there is someone I love. You don't even compare to her." _

_"Happy hunting, Sebastian." _

_ "My triumph isn't over her… It's over you." _

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." _

_"God help us both." _

He turned away and so did she as her new husband leaned in to kiss her. Bitch.

See you at the reception, Kathryn.

---

With her hair delicately put up in a neat chignon and the diamond earrings never once outshining the seemingly happy glint in her irises, there was a forced smile on her beautiful face as the merriment continued at the Valmont estate. But Mathieu could see through it, she was worried. Sebastian was going to hurt her— again. Her stepbrother was seated calmly at the table, handsome face once again betraying no emotion whatsoever. Sebastian was done feeling. He'd done it during her wedding, and now it was gone. The die is cast. The die is cast. The die is fucking cast. It was time for everything to come together and he couldn't wait.

"Kathryn," he murmured gently, putting his hand on top of hers.

She looked up, distracted. The worry was undeniable in her eyes now, as if she were waiting for a grand scheme to unravel. Hearing Sebastian Valmont's threat to her, Mathieu knew this was likely.

What would Belinda have done? What did she do? The murmur had died down, the music was still lively, but now the people had stopped talking. In their hands, they held a thin white notebook.

That's what Belinda would have done. That was her bluff, wasn't it? And Mathieu called it. Sebastian helped her somehow. Sebastian had helped _him_ somehow… Now Kathryn would suffer the betrayal all over again… But this time she wouldn't be alone.

Suddenly, there were little white notebooks being opened. _Cruel Intentions. The Journal of Sebastian Valmont._ He felt Kathryn's ice cold hand, the genuine fear written all over her face. They both looked at each other before glancing back at Valmont, who was unflinchingly smiling that half assed annoying smile of his. He quickly scanned the notebook, laughing slightly.

"Bitch." He mouthed, his red lips puckering to give her a kiss.

"No." she gasped, when she saw the words on the cover. There were tears that should never be there, the slight, happy red blush disappearing as her face returned to its white pallor. She trembled, and Mathieu felt it.

"Ohmigod…" a shocked voice, one after the other came from the disbelieving guests. Mathieu didn't have to read the notebook to know what was written there. He'd read it. He'd photocopied it. He'd released it. Now, his concern was her and only her. Belinda's threat had turned into his own idea, hurt Kathryn to scare her. Her own love for him had been what ultimately ruined her… Now Kathryn was his, now she hated Valmont. She didn't know that Annette had a copy, and why would Annette tell her? She didn't know Belinda sought to destroy her… The blame would entirely be on Sebastian and his foolish idle threat… It was complete. Perfect. Truly one of his finest… Her transition was done. Mathieu couldn't believe it, he had won. He subconsciously looked around for that trace of blond hair and gray eyes, Belinda would want to share in his victory, but then he stopped.

He had killed her. He would no longer share anything with her again, and the thought strangely made him sad.

Outraged looks were already being thrown at their table and he wrapped his arms around her to hug her, his heart almost breaking when he heard her cry on his shoulder. Her sister had been wrong to think that he could never win. He had to save her from Valmont. Hurt Kathryn to save her, it had been the only move he could make… And it pained him almost as much as it had when he'd had to kill Belinda.

"What's wrong?" he asked, elated at the feeling of her soft skin against his neck. They were going to be happy, and as soon as they left New York, she would never again be betrayed. He would never do that to her, he loved her too much.

"Sebastian ruined me. The bastard actually did it." She said in a choked, unbelieving voice, closing her eyes shut as her hug around him tightened.

She was pleading for him to take her away, rescue her as he had done her sister so many years ago… And this was a task he was all too willing to do. The confusion between her and Valmont had been decimated, ruined and was now as dead as Belinda Van Ryan.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this!" came from another angry guest, and then another insult… She seemed to flinch at every word thrown against their table, but he wouldn't leave her. Mathieu would never leave Kathryn, not like Sebastian had done. He finally stood up and yelled for someone to take those notebooks away, keeping his face furious and attaining that believable anger a husband should have when his wife was being torn apart. It had hurt her enough; she couldn't take anymore, and frankly, so couldn't he. He turned to her, fully ready to take her away from all this filth, when he drew back, confused.

The tears were gone, the color returned, and despite the fact that she looked so heartbreakingly sad and betrayed, something changed about her.

Kathryn was smiling at him.

"What-what's wrong?" he couldn't hide his confusion, had he somehow missed something? They were going away together, Kathryn had been tainted, just like Belinda said she would, but why was there still a smile on her face?

Sebastian stood up, a notebook held in his hand. His blue eyes were cold, but somehow the warmth returned when he sat down beside Kathryn and tossed the notebook on the table. "Read it."

Belinda's repeated warnings about never underestimating… Kathryn and Sebastian… Stories of their exploits in Manhattan… Masterful manipulations and lies… They were great together… An unstoppable tempest of immorality and love alike, transcending boundaries unlike any other…

Kathryn's new husband opened it, and printed clearly were the still photographs of Belinda's murder, along with other files of his illegal activities, the blackmailing, even a signed confession from Julian Merteuil's murderers…

_What would Belinda do? What? _

_"I'll destroy you." _

_ "What can you possibly do to hurt me? I have no weakness, my darling Belinda." _

_ "If you kill me, I'll make sure you regret it." _

She'd bluffed. Belinda had won the card game of desire and power between them, and Mathieu had lost. He fucking lost… She knew… She knew that even though he'd try to protect Kathryn, the journal would be invaluable to him once he'd regained possession of it. Belinda knew because she knew him, all those years together… She knew he wouldn't protect her reputation if it meant that it would drive Kathryn out of Sebastian's arms and into his… But he wouldn't be able to keep her around because she was the link to their bet… He had to do it himself… The blame could be put on Valmont, and he would be Saint Mathieu once again, protector of lost girls with pasts they hate. She never had any intention of destroying Kathryn because somehow, Belinda, his Lolita, knew that it would destroy him more if Kathryn left him… She'd collaborated with the two, and Mathieu suddenly remembered. She was a Merteuil, and Merteuils were never to be scorned unless you wanted to be utterly maimed. There was something about the association of a Merteuil with a Valmont, but to add another one… Another one as manipulative and vindictive as his Belinda was… It was death to those who chose to oppose them.

He saw her face even when the video had been turned on, smiling and triumphant. The thirteen year old girl Luc Pardeu had nearly molested now gone, Belinda Van Ryan was gone too, she only became that when he'd taken her in… Now she was Belinda Victoria Merteuil again, blood of Kathryn's blood, evil, cold hearted, and manipulative… No longer the famous supermodel, but back to the well bred, wealthy socialite's daughter who could cut you open and merely watch while you bled and twitched in agony. He'd raised her, grown up with her… He now understood why Kathryn had buried Belinda as a Merteuil.

You won, honey. Congratulations. You finally won.

He felt sick to his stomach, his aristocratic face turning a shade paler than before when the lights dimmed and a video started playing right beside him. In the darkness, he saw Sebastian's fingers lace through Kathryn's the hidden yet strong relation between the two now more obvious to Mathieu's eyes.

"My name is Belinda Van Ryan, and if you're watching this, it means that I have been murdered."

That smoldering, husky voice… His heart pounded and he found himself staring at her face, looking more haunting, sad and beautiful all at the same time. His palms started to sweat, but he watched, transfixed. She was his past, his fiery, gorgeous past and now there she was… Speaking to him, haunting him… He suddenly missed her so badly.

"If all goes well, you will all have in your possession, proof that not only has Mathieu De Comte murdered me, but my father as well."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Mathieu yelled, only to be quieted down by the sudden appearance of the police standing on guard at all sides.

Belinda continued talking, pink, full lips, gray eyes both scared and accepting, soft blond curls… She could have been Sebastian's sister in another lifetime. Maybe it was why she'd come through for Kathryn… Maybe she understood the two more than she ever understood him and wanted Kathryn to feel what she could never have had with Mathieu. He drove her away, he drove Belinda away and she in turn destroyed him. Every bit of a Merteuil… Funny how he'd forgotten it before when it was now the only thing that kept running through his head.

"I've known him for years, and it was only until recently that I discovered he hired an impostor to make my sister and I believe that our father was still alive in hopes of having me sent to a mental asylum so he could get Kathryn back."

She never let it slip about Kathryn and Sebastian's affair… It was ironic how they had once been the enemy and now she was turning against him, who had once been her only ally. Belinda was breaking free of him, and he really was losing his control.

"I realized this and went to confront the impostor. As you will soon see, I've also taken the liberty of videotaping that conversation as further proof. After this, Mathieu had planned to keep Kathryn's attention on him by having the impostor beat him up. He knew that my sister was slipping away and he couldn't bear it. Let me tell you something about my old friend. He hates to lose, and he would do anything not to. After that, he had the impostor killed to avoid any other complications."

"She killed him! Not me!" That she did, both Mathieu and Belinda knew it. In a fit of anger at the way he'd been too roughly manhandled she'd gone and done what would be one of her final acts of twisted love for him. They had always been protective of each other… But that was then…

Belinda seemed to hear him and paused, a mischievous smile on her tanned face. Her eyes even seemed to look into his golden brown ones, her words slow and deliberate… Almost seductive even in death. "Checkmate, baby. I'll see you in hell."

And she faded away, and then there was the video of the impostor, just as she'd said, and finally, the short scene wherein Mathieu had taken a gun out and shot her in the head. The scenes about their discussion before that had been left out… There was only the gruesome act… His final kiss for her… The impassive look in his eyes no longer made him charming in a detached sort of way.

Everybody sat in utter silence, and it was so still that you could hear the jiggling of Edward Valmont's knee in a nervous reaction at the disturbing scene of Belinda's murder. Then it broke, the pandemonium of anger and outrage, everybody started reading the notebook, page by page, attracted and fascinated by the gruesome scandal. The police started to close in on him, but Kathryn held out a hand, signaling a few minutes alone.

"I love you… How could you do this to me?" Mathieu whispered, his hand shaking as soon as Kathryn took off her wedding ring and placed it on top of the notebook. "You're my wife."

"No, I'm not. The wedding wasn't legal because that wasn't a real priest." She replied calmly, her hand never leaving Sebastian's. "I know everything. About your bet with her, about your plan to publish the book so I'd blame her or Sebastian, it was just as Belinda had speculated. You lost and you couldn't admit it… And then you killed her. That's what drove me to make up this elaborate revenge." She paused, grinning wickedly as she and her cocky stepbrother exchanged another look. "Well, that and I haven't made a truly masterful one in a while."

"But… she betrayed you, too!" Mathieu was grabbing at straws, it was clear that he didn't want Sebastian to have her either.

"She told me everything before we came here." Sebastian answered, grinning. "Kathryn and I worked it out, roughly, mind you… It was filled with a lot of fucking and fighting, but after that, I was only too happy to help."

"It was all… planned?" he asked stupidly, unwilling to believe that he'd been outmaneuvered.

"Of course. We had to make you underestimate us once again, didn't we? My sister always said that was your flaw."

"I did it for you…"

"No, Mathieu. You did it for yourself. You were willing to have my life destroyed just so you could possess me. So you know what, fuck you." A reminiscent smile reached her face and her hand caressed his cheek. "I loved you, Mathieu. But you took it too far." With one hand, she signaled for the police to come and Mathieu was taken away, his head bowed down as every guest and reporter tried to question him.

They were utterly unaware of the real scandal that sat in front of them as the stepsiblings exchanged a knowing look. There was a small smile on both their gorgeous faces as they stared at each other and Sebastian took out the engagement ring he'd purchased, placing it on her finger.

"You didn't really think Dorothy was a better fuck than me, did you?" she asked, her eyes blazing with an indignant gleam, finally able to voice out her resentment at his comment during their pseudo fight.

"Well, did you really think that stupid ass murderer was better than me?" he volleyed back, looking at her with the same crossness.

They didn't blink for a moment, and the entire world around them melted away.

"No, but I could be severely mistaken… Would you care to prove it?"

He frowned thoughtfully, "What an excellent idea."

She bit her lip, the naughty look back with more conviction. "Come on; let's leave before anybody else notices."

"And then…?" he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he held himself back. There would be plenty of time for that.

"And then, I expect you to fully fuck my brains out."

---

Annette Hargrove spotted them quickly, and even from the distance, she had to marvel at the way the two really did work together well. They were walking back to Sebastian's car, speaking in sarcastic and then intimate whispers, switching back and forth from bitching and smiling so smoothly any other normal couple couldn't have done it. Sebastian had an arm draped around her protectively, her gorgeous brunette head casually leaning against his broad shoulder in an unKathrynlike fashion. They slowed their pace when they spotted Annette leaned calmly against the pillar.

Kathryn smiled sweetly, "Come to say goodbye, Pollyanna?"

She held out a hand, noticing how Sebastian had never looked so fulfilled even when he was with her. Annette's blue eyes met his and he grinned that real grin she'd had a glimpse of when they were driving back from Mrs. Sugarman in the senior home and she was able to make him laugh. That was so long ago now, and even then she could see that he was where he should be. She was a bitch, evil, cruel, and manipulative, but she was it for Sebastian. Just Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont, that was how it was and that was how it would be from now on.

"Funny, Kathryn." She remarked wryly, looking at Sebastian. "How can you stand her? No, wait don't answer that. Where are the pills?"

Sebastian took a small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her, his eyes never leaving hers and the smile staying on his handsome face. God, she was going to miss him so much. He was gorgeous and everything about him just made her melt, but he wasn't hers and therefore, goodbyes were in order. "See? We do keep our end of the bargain."

We. So they were a single unit now. Sebastian and Kathryn. Kathryn and Sebastian. The names interchangeable but the connotation was still the same. That they were a force to behold when they were together, and even when they weren't, they were connected… Bound by something Annette or Belinda or Mathieu could ever explain. Annette almost brushed back a single curl from his handsome face but settled for the pills instead, examining it closely and hearing Kathryn's laugh in the background.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, I'm not screwing you over. Those were the ones Belinda and I took, any trace of the drug would be gone in a day or two after you take them."

There was something else. A catch in Kathryn's normally cold voice, almost a trace of a smile… Almost a hand out in friendship…

"Now, can you fuck off so I can give Valmont a hard on? You're starting to annoy me."

…Or maybe not. Kathryn Merteuil was a complex character, and it would take her ten lifetimes to figure out what Sebastian seemed to naturally understand. Annette almost rolled her eyes and was about to leave when Sebastian grabbed her arm gently, those worry lines once again on his forehead.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You will not!" Kathryn said loudly, "Dammit, Sebastian, the people are already leaving. Someone might see us."

And again, his full attention was on her and he smiled at his glaring stepsister. "You know, jealousy sprouts from insecurity."

"Screw you." She snapped, but then he wrapped his arms around her, his red lips whispering in her ear and surprisingly enough, the frown on Kathryn's face softened slightly and she conceded. "Make it fast."

Sebastian led Annette a little farther away, their hands no longer holding but their distance close.

"So, it finally happened." She was the first to comment and he only shrugged and smiled again. Sebastian had a wonderful smile, his real one, the one he reserved only for Kathryn and sometimes, when the timing was right, he even used on Annette, but those were infrequent times… Just momentary lapses of judgment on his part.

"I suppose so." He looked down shuffling his feet, "Listen, Annette, I've never been good at this kind of crap. I mean, you can see that I've never really had a great breakup history because I left without looking back. But you, you're different. I meant what I said before, that you were special, and I did love you, I really did."

Yeah, sure. For a day or two.

"But I wasn't her." She finished for him and he finally looked at her, really looked at her without trying to apologize or lie.

"Don't tell Kathryn this because she'll kill me, but I just didn't want you to be like those other girls who I left without an explanation. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into all this, and I just want you to know that I did mean all those things I said, even if it was just for a while. The letter along with the journal, and everything else. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?"

_"My whole life has been a joke. I prided myself in taking joy out of people's misery. Well, it finally backfired. I succeeded in hurting the first person I loved" _

His letter. His words. The sentiment was there but the reader should never have been her in the first place, and they both knew it.

_"Please give me another chance, I'm a wreck without you." _

He was a wreck because Kathryn had left, not because they'd had a fight… Annette wanted to call him on his lie, but that honest, solemn look in his eyes made her see that Sebastian Valmont, famed player, asshole, and jerk, was actually trying to leave on good terms, which was something he'd never done before.

She caught her breath when she smelled that Sebastian smell, the smell of expensive aftershave and the leather from his car. His lips were soft and cool as it touched her forehead briefly, and then she was staring into his blue eyes again.

"No hard feelings." She said almost hollowly, wondering how she could get over the entire thing. It was almost too surreal, how she hated Kathryn with everything she had, and now her sworn enemy hadn't totally decimated her when she could have done far worse.

He grinned and nodded, his mischievous eyes twinkling and the smirk returning. "I'll see you around, Annette."

She remembered nodding… Remembered watching the back of his dark suit blend into the night and come back to Kathryn, who met Annette's eyes for the briefest second. Her delicate chin nodded slightly, a silent agreement to a truce… For how long, they couldn't answer it both. She was Kathryn Merteuil and she lied most of the time, but sometimes, she made a promise and she kept it. They could hear the people coming back now; the loud voices garish and almost making Annette wince. Sebastian caressed her face and kissed her, their mouths melting into the other. With a last backward glance, he too gave a small nod to Annette and then they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: I did what I had to so nobody would ever figure it out. But haven't you guys noticed that there were bits of their conversation during their fight that Mai Lie didn't hear? And how Kathryn paused for a couple of minutes after Sebastian jerked his head up so she could make sure Mathieu would follow her, which he did. The next chapter explains the rest in case there are still unanswered questions. I still have two more to post, by the way, in case you were all wondering. **

**Keri: Silly girl. They just really fuckin work so well together, don't they? Thank you for keeping the faith. Hahaha, about the quote… I'm sorry. Lol, but thank you for thinking that I'm a 'great mind'. Mkay, I'm sorry you were late for your class because you were reading the chapter… Would you rather I wait until you finish your exams to put in the last two parts? As for Belinda, yes, she was. I actually loved writing about her. The story I'm working on… It's pretty lame since it's just a first draft. You should've read the first draft of AIE, it's radically different. Like, it's set a year after and they're still in Manchester Prep and… Well, it's lame. Seriously. I'm not doing it because I'm fishing for compliments. It's lame. Like, yuck lame. None of that deep shit. Hahaha! I'm actually writing like two fics at the moment, but mostly I've been thinking about the sequel. Yes, there will be one. And I took the liberty of putting something you might like. You'll know about it soon… and don't try to guess. Just wait and be patient. (Although I have a feeling you're gonna guess.) Hahaha **

**Babeekim: Yes, it's ending. Again... There will be a sequel. You're quite right, there's still so much more to be said and done. I'll do something about that soon. **

**Katie: I don't mind, I appreciate the thought. This story's about to end anyway, so there'll be less to review and you won't have that much of an insane life. I'm not being bitter, really, I don't want you to lose sleep over this. I'm that nice. Lol **

**Nicole: Yes, like I said… ... A sequel is underway. I still have two installments to post for AIE, but I'm working on the sequel right now. Belinda is one evil bitch and I love her because she's a product of my inherent bitchiness and overactive imagination. **

**WashedOut: Econ sucks. I have that subject too. Lol **


	27. False Sense of Security

**Chapter 26: False Sense of Security **

**_"Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. Sometimes, when you fall, you fly." _**

**-Neil Gaiman **

She had become oddly quiet all throughout the ride home, the convertible's open form whipping her brown hair from its neat chignon. Kathryn would have been pissed, had she not been distracted the entire time. At first he thought it was her mind working up on the next plan that would free them from being legally related, but there was that different look in her dark eyes that only provoked his curiosity. As Sebastian finally slowed the car down in front of the Valmont house, she turned to him, the slightest look of suspicion and jealousy written in her tense expression.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?

She got out and slammed the door a bit too loudly, "You and Goldilocks. I've never seen you like that with any other bitch. Usually you just avoid their phone calls until they leave you the hell alone."

He almost smiled but stopped himself, so this was why she'd been withdrawn all evening?

"You look hot when you're jealous." He murmured, finally grinning.

"I mean it, Valmont! I don't want another incident like that fucking bet between us happen again. I'm just—" she stopped herself, but he knew what she wanted to say.

She was just scared? Frightened? Anxious? Worried? He was all those things when it came to the thought of another fucking bet happening between them again.

"I won't be as obliging as I was if you decide to play house with Barbie again." She glared at him, "Mark my words, Valmont. You betray me, and I'll cut your dick off and then you can say goodbye to fucking and begin a whole new life as a transvestite."

"Oh, you're the one to talk, Ms. I-Love-My-French-Castle" He shot back and then paused, calming down. "That's not what you were going to say." Sebastian replied quietly, leading her into the empty house.

"Yes, it—"

"No, it's not." He closed the door behind her, coming closer. "I know, Kathryn. I'm fucking worried that something might happen again, too. It's just how it is with us, I guess. But fuck it, the next time something gets thrown in our way, we're going to thoroughly enjoy destroying it together…" he paused, licking his lips lasciviously. "While I get to ravish your body completely, of course."

The shadow left her face, and just as Sebastian had predicted, the glow returned in her green irises. She smiled hesitantly, tipping up her chin to kiss him.

"I did mean the fucking threat, Valmont." She said in a low voice, but he only chuckled. Yes, Annette was correct. She was a bitch, a manipulator, and all that in between, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Kathryn paused, "Now, about that journal… When do I get the chance to read it?"

"Never."

"Why not?"

"Because." He tried to undo the zipper of her dress but her hand slapped him away.

"Because what?"

Her gently pulled off all the things that held her hair together, the pins dropping to the floor with the smallest sound that didn't disturb their gaze. Kathryn's long hair cascaded gracefully, and he parted her lips with his, the kiss no longer hesitating as it was before.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." He replied seriously, "There are some things in there that I wrote when I was mad and I…"

"Enough. I don't care anymore." Kathryn interrupted, pulling his hand gently. There was something about the way she'd said it, some form of understanding for that wretched journal that almost ruined their lives. They were home, back in the place where everything had fallen apart in the first place, and for once, it didn't feel as cold as it had been.

---

Now, here's what really happened:

_She paused, glancing at his earnest face. Her final decision was weighing so heavily against her shoulders she wished there was another way. "Good. Because three days from now I'm going to marry Mathieu." _

_Sebastian froze as if he had been slapped, "What?" _

_Kathryn pushed him off her and he fell back against the bed with a stunned look in his blue eyes. "I meant what I said," she answered quietly. "It would have never worked out." _

_"So even after I dictated that fucking letter to you, you're still going to reject me?" he asked incredulously, backing away from her in anger and disgust at how hardheaded she was being. _

_ "Rejection's a bitch, isn't it?" she chuckled at his face, finally realizing what it felt like to laugh in the face of someone who cared for you. It hurt like a bitch, but it was pretty much like he did to her when she'd tried to get him back from Annette. _

_ "No, Kathryn." He pulled on his shirt angrily, "You're the bitch." _

_ "I know, and yet you adore me for it." _

_ He blinked several times, as if making sure he hadn't accidentally snorted some of the faint traces of coke on her bed and was somehow hallucinating. "I'm sorry; I draw the line at severe cases of schizophrenia." _

_ She stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself. Grabbing his wrist gently, her green eyes watched him until he stopped buttoning his shirt. "Sit down, Sebastian. I think it's time you knew." _

_ The heavy feeling of dread returned at the somber expression on Kathryn's face but he complied, cautiously sitting down and preparing himself for whatever she was about to tell him. _

_ "Remember when you made me promise that I wasn't planning anything?" _

_ "Yes?" Sebastian knew her answer even before Kathryn said it. _

_ "I lied." _

_Placing her small hands into his, she kissed him gently, her lips seeking forgiveness and her sharp eyes eager to spill out the truth that threatened to ruin them. Telling the truth was fucking difficult, which was why Kathryn spent the majority of her life living a lie. Nevertheless, this was different. He was different. _

_"… I came here to fuck you up. Mathieu bet that I couldn't get you to propose, and if I won, he'd buy me that Bordeaux property you heard about when he and I had a fight. I used Trevor to lure Annette from you, and then used Belinda to steer her toward Trevor. They've been fucking even before you broke up with her; I was planning to get you to ditch Goldilocks and profess your loyalty to me, and then dump you for Mathieu like you dumped me for Dorothy." _

_He jerked his hands away from her and she flinched, but didn't back down at the anger that was slowly building up. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" _

_"DON'T YELL AT ME!" she screamed back, trying to pull him back down. _

_Her stepbrother refused, deeply and thoroughly hurt at what he was hearing. He knew it was just like Kathryn to plan something that sick and wrong, but he'd really hoped she had let it go. Hardheaded bitch. So that was the reason why she went and did what she did at the Rosemond Estate? Was that the reason why she'd come back to him? Did she come from Paris just to stab him in the back? "WHAT KIND OF GAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" _

_She massaged her now aching head as he paced furiously around her room, "Please stop yelling, Sebastian." _

_Sebastian hated himself for still caring and he hated the fact that he indeed lowered his voice down because of the way she looked at that instant. "So everything you did, the things you said, you were just lying to get me to do what you wanted me to do?" _

_"Yes, and then no." _

_He grabbed one of her favorite sculptures and heaved it on the floor, but her face remained as passive as it was after he'd stopped yelling. "Can you please stop talking in fucking riddles?" _

_"What happened at your aunt's house, yes, that was to get back at you. Everything else…" she hesitated, playing with the crucifix quietly. "Everything else was just to get you back and keep you with me." _

_"Be more fucking clear." _

_"I let you get to me. Just like Dorothy got to you," a small smile crossed her sad face, trying to incite some sort of emotion that opposed the anger he was feeling. "Ironic, isn't it? I mocked you for falling in love with her, and then I go do the same thing you did." _

_"What's this, another pathetic way to get me not to publish my journal while you marry your fuckhead fiancé? Are you lying again, Kathryn? Because you're great at that. You," he grabbed one of her expensive perfumes and hurled it against the blue wall, "are a fucking master at manipulations and you did it, you made me look like a fucking pussy. You've humiliated me, you bitch. Congratulations. I'm miserable now, happy? Have a good life with Mathieu." He pulled on his shoes and headed for the door, sweat beading down his forehead and his hands shaking. _

_"You tell me you know when I'm lying. So come back, look at me right now and ask me again. Don't even fucking blink, Sebastian. Just look at me, stare at me, and ask me the questions until you're satisfied." _

_He stopped, slowly turning around. There were tears running down her poignant, beautiful face, a half pleading look in her endless green eyes of regret. "You're good at lying, how can I be sure you're not trying to manipulate me again?" _

_"You'll know because you know me like nobody else does. You'll know because you'll remember that night at my father's house, you'll know because I prayed to a deity when the only thing I had worshipped was lust and power." Kathryn approached him cautiously, wincing at the pieces of glass she'd stepped on. They both heard the crunching of the shattered pieces as her feet stepped on it, but she didn't stop. What the hell was she doing? She was hurting herself, the blood already seeping from the soles of her feet. She was breaking herself for him, just as he'd done for her. _

_"Stop walking." He whispered, but she didn't until she reached him. Placing her palms on his clammy face, she forced him to look her in the eye. _

_"Ask me." Her mouth moved slowly, tongue slowly moving as she formed the words. "Ask me anything." _

_He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, opening his eyelids once again to meet her strong gaze. "Do you love me?" _

_She kept her gaze focused slowly on him and a smile reached her lips. "Yes." _

_"Do you love him?" _

_"I did. But not now, not anymore." _

_"What happened at the Rosemond Estate, were you thinking of him when you were with me?" _

_Kathryn hesitated, but she never broke eye contact. "Yes." _

_"Fuck this." He started to turn away when she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. _

_"Don't stop." She pleaded, those little raindrops that fell from her irises falling poetically to the floor with graceful finesse. "Ask me why I left." _

_"Kathryn, this is too fucking difficult for me—" _

_She kissed him, the coldness of her tears surprising him as their faces made contact. He gave in to it, burrowing himself and his confused thoughts into the immense power the mere connection of their mouths had. Softest lips seeking absolution once again, and as she pulled away, his attention was once again on her. "Ask me why I left." _

_"Why did you leave?" _

_She wiped away the tears with a quick motion, making sure to keep her eyes squarely on his. "It was one thing to lose Court and Ronald to innocent little twits… But you…" _

_ Another pause. The seconds ticked slowly away… _

_ "I loved you and I stupidly lost you to her. It hurt. You were never a toy and most certainly never a pawn. You were my equal, Sebastian. Do you have any idea what it felt like to watch you slip away? You were the only one who I could be myself with, and though it may come as a shock to you, you kept me sane. You were the only real thing I had while I existed and smiled politely in a world of lies. I get so sick of being so fucking perfect all the time, and you were the one who kept me from losing myself in that shallow state of living the way my mother had done. I told you I didn't want to become her. You kept me from doing that. You still do." _

_ "Kathryn…" _

_ "You tell me that I'm an unfeeling bitch, that I can't feel anything and I like it this way. The day I left, I wanted to be what you saw me as. Unattainable and numbed. So I became that. But it didn't help. You're a part of me, in every bit of both my dreams and my nightmares. I wanted this revenge because I wanted to be rid of you, to purge your face from my thoughts, to forget all the instances we became so close to succumbing to each other because even it brought me back to the better moments of my life, it also tortured me. Tell me, Sebastian, am I lying now?" _

_ He tightened his jaw, "No." _

_ "I love you with the darkest, deepest, and most gut wrenching kind of love. The kind that digs a hole into your system and will never let go. The kind that doesn't leave, no matter what mask you put on, and the kind that hurts so much you'd feel like there would just be days wherein you wish you could stop feeling everything you're feeling for just one person because your body might shut down. No matter how much hatred I had, no matter how many drugs I took and no matter who I fucked, it's still there. I'm not numb, Sebastian. If anything, I feel too much. I've just been so used to hiding it that even you don't notice anymore." _

_ "Are you going to marry him?" _

_ "Do you believe me?" _

_ "I don't know anymore…" _

_ Kathryn heaved a loud sigh, "Sebastian, please just trust me." _

_ "Oh, like I trusted you when you promised you weren't planning anything?" _

_ She smiled, "If you didn't trust me, you would've left." _

_ "Call it curiosity." His brow furrowed when he noticed her wince, remembering the shards of glass stuck in her feet. He hoisted her up and carried her to the nearby chair, examining the cuts and pulling out whatever piece he could find. He was glad she'd stepped on very few of the shards. Kathryn only watched him, never again wincing. "You know, that was extremely stupid." _

_ "I got you back, didn't I?" _

_ He gently placed her feet on the floor, standing up. A smug smile broadened on his dark pink lips, "Am I that irresistible that you'd literally walk through broken glass just to get to me?" _

_ Her hands slowly gripped his wrinkled collar, pulling him towards her until their faces were so near Sebastian could see the hidden smile in her green eyes. "You have your moments. I take it we're done with the emotional crap now?" she whispered tantalizingly, her mouth hovering so near his own it caused shivers down his spine and his groin, which caused Kathryn's eyebrow to rise. _

_ "Emotional crap? How very romantic of you." He kissed her, the lie that had driven them apart now dissolving into insignificant pieces. "Now can we fuck and make up?" _

_ A real grin swept across her gorgeous face, and Kathryn mentally cursed herself for not telling him the truth when it would've made things easier. "Not now, have you forgotten the predicament I'm in? I'm getting married to Mathieu… Unless…" _

_ "Hmm… Do I sense a scheme?" _

_ "Always." She stood up quickly and shoved him in the chair before Sebastian could react. When she saw the confused look on his face, she smiled wickedly and sat on his lap, his hard on now pressing against her ass. "Thought I'd make you a little more comfortable." _

_ He kissed her neck lightly, sucking on the smooth skin until she tenderly swatted his head with her palm. "How… thoughtful… of… you…" he finally pulled back, running his hands down her back while she sneakily placed her hand inside his boxers. _

_ "We're going to have a fight." She said slowly, licking her lips while her hand nursed his very imminent longing for her. _

_ His beautiful blue eyes rolled back, "Ah… How can I hate you when you're doing that?" _

_ "You're… going… to… have… to… try…" she squeezed him and he almost came all over his pants. "Harder." _

_ "How is it possible that I find every word coming out of your mouth a turn on?" _

_ "Belinda came to me the last week. She told me everything there was to know about Mathieu, what he did, what he really wanted… He's disowned her, and now she wants him to feel as she felt. Rejected and fooled. She's informed me that your red haired slut was actually sent by my loyal fiancé because he knew I'd come back to you. He thinks she's out to get me but—" _

_ "He what! That bastard!" He seethed, wishing he'd never even met Nina. "But are you sure you trust her?" _

_ Kathryn shrugged, "I guess we'll see." _

_ He looked perturbed, "I don't like this, Kathryn." _

_ She pouted teasingly, "You're worried." _

_ "Well, how would you feel if I told you that part of my plan included you watching in agony while I married some creepy bitch?" _

_ "I'd say watching in agony would be putting it too strongly. I won't watch in agony, I'd probably watch in amusement and then try to get you hard during your reception." _

_ "Bitch." _

_ "Stop interrupting me!" She frowned, at the rate they were going, the wedding would be over even before she could have the chance to tell Sebastian. "She secured that copy of your journal from Annette, oh yes," she added seeing Sebastian's expression, "The little bitch had a pair on after all. Belinda went to Mathieu to see if he really does love me like he claims to, because if he did, then he'd give Belinda what she wanted and just leave with her, but if he doesn't, then he'd still marry me even though it would mean that I'd suffer immense humiliation… And…" he was suddenly aware of how quiet she was. _

_ "He killed her." He said out loud, "Shit, he really fucking killed her." _

_ "He didn't." _

_ "What?" _

_ "She's not dead. The bastard put her in a coma." _

_ "But-but the funeral…" _

_ "It was a closed casket, remember? But then again, you'd probably know that if you actually came closer." She said it with a hint of anger that he hadn't approached her during the makeshift funeral. "She instructed that in case she died, she be buried as a Merteuil, and I realized that if Mathieu knew she was still alive, he'd finish the job." _

_ "Like you needed comforting. Was I supposed to go there, hug you and tell you how sorry I was because you're really giving a eulogy to a casket full of rocks?" _

_ She glowered, "It wouldn't have mattered. I still wanted you to be there." _

_ He kissed her, "I'm sorry." Sebastian said contritely. _

_ "Now, for the plan. I need you to hate me. We have to make him think that we hate each other so he'll be overconfident. If I know Mathieu, he'd probably publish that journal anyway just to get me to go to him, because he can blame Belinda and say that you helped her somehow, especially after what happened in Paris, since it is yours technically and I'm not supposed to know that Annette had a copy. Your ex girlfriend, by the way, did have some use after all." _

_ "Thank you. I'd ask what you did to her, but I'm probably better off not knowing." _

_ "She has enough heroin in her system to last her ten lifetimes, but I've been known to show mercy for a while. If all goes well, I'm giving her the pills Belinda and I took so there won't be any trace left, just as long as she doesn't try to get her grubby paws on you again or plan her own payback, not that she could. Being evil and manipulative requires the utmost charm and care that your ex simply doesn't have." Kathryn shrugged, grinning at his surprised reaction. "The little bitch suffered enough when I was stealing you from her anyway." _

_ " Blaine finally had that Lenny guy caught and found out that he was under Mathieu's employment. There was a little blackmail and a lot of threatening, and Lenny was working for Blaine again. He would then follow Mathieu when he would go to have the copies reproduced, and when the time was right, he'd replace them with the documents of Mathieu's illegal activities, including fraud and blackmail, at the wedding, along with the video of Mathieu shooting Belinda. She had a hidden camera in her purse the size of a pin, by the way. It was transmitting the video to Blaine's computer… Mathieu never even realized it." Kathryn smiled almost sadly at the mention of her sister, "Of course, it also included a little fuck you message to Mathieu. She just couldn't resist." _

_ "That was a big risk, going up to Mathieu like that. Why did she, when she somehow knew that he was going to try to kill her?" _

_ "She wasn't sure that he'd really hurt her. I guess she thought her threat would be taken seriously, or maybe even he'd see the error of his ways and just leave with her, but Mathieu underestimated her. She took a risk, but she had a backup plan. She really wants to screw him over and I owe it to her, you know?" _

_ "So you feel guilty because you're going to screw him over and you're only doing it for Belinda?" _

_ She shook her head in disgust, "Fuck no. Did you know that Belinda found your letter for me in Mathieu's trash can? I must say I almost slapped her when I realized she didn't tell me how Mathieu almost threw it away. He saw you in Paris and he didn't tell me, that sneaky asshole. But other than that, he went too far this time, he tried to kill her. She might be a bitch most of the time, but she's still family… And Mathieu's also the one responsible for having Court released early and kicking the crap out of you… Although I was somewhat happy about that because I was still mad at you for sleeping with that slut. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the key is to make him think that everything's fine… And by the way, you should inform Annette of her particular part in this delicious little plot… Although you should probably add the fact concerning my act of benevolence once this shit is over so she would be more than willing to help. _

_"You mean, you're going to blackmail her into helping us?"_

_She frowned thoughtfully, the naughty smile he loved appearing on her face. "I prefer to think of it as forced assistance."_

"Oh, yes. That sounds better."

_"In a fit of rage over Belinda and Trevor's betrayal, she's going to tell you about my bet with Mathieu exactly before my wedding and we're going to do what we do best." _

_ "Fuck?" he supplied helpfully and she shot him a look but couldn't help but smile. _

_ "Fine, the second thing we do best. We fight. And then you're going to threaten to publish that faggot journal of yours. I've taken the liberty of hiring a fake priest just so I won't really have to marry that asshole. After our fight, he'll think that he has the perfect opportunity to appear to be the hero and savior once again when he releases the journal during the wedding reception, only he won't be releasing your journal. Lenny's going to switch it. Mathieu would be releasing the incriminating evidence against him, from the confessions of the assassins, under Belinda's cruel sense of torture, of course, the telephone transcripts and everything else that pointed to him as the sole mastermind for Papa's murder, to his shady business deals. Then the video plays and you come sit next to me, then after that, we're going back to the city and fuck like rabbits on steroids. After we do that, we're going to plan on how to break up my whore of a mother and your fornicating father so I can openly tell everybody else that we're engaged and I can show my fucking ring off." _

_ "I particularly like the part about fucking like rabbits on steroids…" he was impressed with her ability to formulate a plan so complex and so quickly, but there was still a question left unanswered. "How did you know I'd come back to you?" _

_ She smiled beautifully, "I just knew." _

_ They stared at each other and said it exactly at the same time. "Tuttle." _

_ "As much as I hate to admit it, the fairy did help us out." _

_ "How long did it take for you to think of this?" _

_ "Give or take a few days. I felt extremely motivated." _

_"Okay, enough of this." she kissed him before slipping daintily off his lap. "Let me have it, Valmont." _

_"Oh, that would require a very large bed and a few long hours." He pulled her into his arms but she shoved him indignantly. _

_"If you keep letting your hormones get in the way, I'm going get married to Mathieu whether we both like it or not." _

_"Fine." He gave in, shooting her a look. "But I don't mean what I'm going to say." _

_"Where's the fun in that?" she purred. _

_"You amaze me." He smiled back, inhaling deeply before contorting his face to start yelling at her. "YOU FUCKING PLAYED ME AGAIN! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CRUEL?" _

_"I can think of a lot of ways." She chuckled, "LIKE YOU DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT YOU'RE GETTING! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE FACT THAT YOU GAVE YOUR JOURNAL TO MS. TEEN FUCKING QUEEN EVEN AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE COULD DO TO MY REPUTATION?" _

_"WELL I DON'T DESERVE BEING JERKED AROUND LIKE THIS! FUCK, KATHRYN! DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND? I LOVE YOU!" _

_"I understand…" she bit her lip before their lips joined in a brief and passionate tryst. "Completely." They both heard the distinct sound of something dropping on the floor outside and exchanged a grin. Somebody was outside. _

_Sebastian grabbed the nearest vase and threw it against the wall, and then another, and another until she shot him an evil look, finally drawing the line at her prized Greek figurine. _

_ "Calm down, Sebastian." _

_"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" _

_"WELL, YOU'RE THRASHING MY ROOM!" She slapped him and he tackled her on the bed, covering her body with light kisses. "Now calm the fuck down or get the fuck out!" _

_"Mmm… You're not making it easy." He murmured, smiling. _

_"Easy's fucking boring." _

_"Some men would tell me that you're quite 'easy'." _

_She pushed him away roughly, "Yeah? Fuck you!" _

_"Sure!" he replied in false cheeriness, rolling his eyes and trying hard not to laugh now that she was getting really riled up. Even though she was a force to be reckoned with when she was pissed, he wouldn't have had her any other way. _

_"That was insensitive!" she complained, glaring at him. _

_"And basing my worth on a fucking chateau isn't?" _

_"Who said you were worth that ridiculously gorgeous dream castle of mine? That was a good bargain." _

_He narrowed his eyes, "Screw you, Kathryn." _

_They stopped talking when they distinctly heard Mathieu's deep voice on the other side. _

_"Okay, ready? We can't fuck around until this is over. There's no room for error here, Valmont." _

_"Kay. Love you." _

_"Pussywhipped loser." _

_"Blow me." _

_"Fuck me." _

_He frowned, obviously tempted. "Do we have time?" _

_There was a knock on the door, "Kathryn, it's me." _

_"Give me a minute!" she yelled crossly, her eyes on Sebastian's. "Get out!" _

_"AFTER EVERYTHING I JUST SAID TO YOU, YOU DISMISS ME JUST LIKE THAT? YOU HEARTLESS, DEMEANING, CRUEL, AND VINDICTIVE SLUT!" _

_"Talking dirty like that makes me so fucking horny…" Kathryn threw him a smoldering look, "WELL, YOU'RE TOO LATE, SEBASTIAN! MATHIEU'S HERE, AND I'M MARRYING HIM! FUCK OFF! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!" _

_The door opened and Mathieu stepped in just as soon as Kathryn and Sebastian managed to glare at each other. _

_"So what was that?" Sebastian sneered at Kathryn, "A final fuck before marriage? You just waited for me to pour my fucking heart out so you could make me feel like things were going to work out and then you invite your psycho fiancé to watch while you trample on my feelings, eat it and just spit it out like it never meant anything to you?" he faltered for a moment, "After what you just said? I thought you meant it." _

_She laughed cruelly, relishing his crestfallen face. "Consider it payback for sleeping with that slut back in Paris." _

_"You mean for sleeping with _you_?" _

_She raised her hand so slap him again, but Sebastian grabbed her wrist tightly, throwing it aside. _

_"You fucked him?" her fiancé growled incredulously, looking about ready to finish Reynolds' job on Sebastian's face. _

_"Well, consider it a wedding gift from your stepbrother in law, De Comte. I broke her in for you." _

_Mathieu started beating the shit out of him and she had to restrain herself from trying to stop her fiancé. "You may have fucked her, you asshole, but she's not marrying you, is she? Now get the fuck out before I kill you." _

_Sebastian glared at the two, "With fucking pleasure." He spat, staring at Kathryn's green eyes with pure resentment. "Just so you know, Annette's a much better fuck than you'll ever be." _

_She slapped him again, her face red with anger. That one she really meant. What an asshole thing to do, comparing her to that hick. "I could say that same for Mathieu and yourself." She shot back patronizingly, "Now get the hell out of my room. See you at the wedding! I've told Edward that you wanted to be the best man so you could get a closer look, loser!" _

_ Sebastian stomped off and while Mathieu's back was turned, he threw one last look at Kathryn. "See you soon." He mouthed before heading off. _

---

"Oh, shit." She tried moving her legs but she winced and Sebastian propped his head on his hand and, resting his elbow on the bed to face her with a worried look on his flushed, yet still very delectable looking gorgeous face.

"What's wrong?"

"My lower body's fucking numb." Kathryn's long brown hair was messed up (elegantly, of course) and her own porcelain features a pale pink as well, she and Sebastian lay entangled in each others arms in a mass of long and beautiful limbs and the crumpled sheets of the bed. The room had been thoroughly messed up, seeing as they'd practically been having sex everywhere and couldn't contain themselves.

He smirked, "You're losing your touch, Kathryn."

She glared at him, "Well, you get someone's dick inserted and pulled out of you in five consecutive fucking sessions and tell me if you don't lose the feeling in your legs."

"I'd have to ask Tuttle about that. I'm sure he'd had enough experience to know."

She let out a cry of disgust, but there was smile on her beautiful face. "See? I knew you were gay." She let out a sigh, "What have I gotten myself into, about to marry a man who has the same sexual preference as I do?"

"Oh, shut up." He sat up and smiled naughtily, climbing off the bed and placing himself between her legs until Kathryn let out a cry of protest.

"Dear God, Valmont, we just banged up on the pool table a half hour ago! Are you trying to kill me?"

He gave her an innocent look, licking his lips and parting her thighs. "What are you talking about? As your concerned fiancé and soon to be former stepbrother, I feel that it's my task to make you regain the feeling in your lower regions…"

Kathryn nearly cried out in utter bliss when he started probing her with his mouth, her hands clutching the covers of the bed so tightly while she gasped and writhed. "Ah… Right there…" she groaned and Sebastian teased her by sucking gently, those damn pouty lips of his made her want to…

"I'm… coming…" she panted, already feeling that impending orgasm approaching. Just when her body was about to fucking go out of control, he pulled away and their eyes met.

"Say—" he began, but she knew what he was going to say. How did she know? Because they were so connected with each other that she just did.

"I love you, Sebastian. I fucking love you."

He looked surprised, but a contented, lazy grin came across his face. "Good. Because I fucking love you, too."

She came, the explosion Cecile Caldwell had described not even comparing to the turmoil of emotions the beautiful, dangerous, and deadly Kathryn Merteuil was feeling right now. Sebastian cleaned up and returned to her side, where she automatically adjusted her body to fit into his in a comfortable cuddle, they didn't talk for a few minutes, his hand absentmindedly playing with her dark hair while her green eyes gazed out the window overlooking Manhattan. The bright lights looked hazy and far away from where she was, and as she looked into his twinkling blue eyes, she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. She felt happy. Deliriously happy, far happier than any drug could have allowed her to be. She was back, and he was with her. Once again, things were as they were, only deeper… Somehow the connection was firmly established and nothing would ever come between them again. She'd finally allowed her walls to come down, at least when it came to him, and she didn't regret it. Sebastian kept her sane, and even though she would never admit it, she needed him as much as he needed her, if not more. Her plan of revenge had revealed her true enemies, while Belinda was indeed a casualty Kathryn would rather not have been sacrificed if given the chance, she truly regretted how her sister was now back in the hospital, asleep and nobody knew when she'd open her silver colored eyes again. But she knew Belinda was by nature a fighter, and it might take years and million of dollars, but Belinda Merteuil would wake up someday. She had to. Like Kathryn, she enjoyed the sight of carnage, and she would thoroughly enjoy the sight of her betrayer rotting away in prison.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked gently, noticing her faraway look.

"Belinda."

"Oh." He answered, kissing her forehead. "You know, I didn't like her at first. But I guess she's okay, she's actually the first chick who didn't try to get into my pants."

She rolled her eyes, "Conceited asshole. Let's visit her tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, squeezing her hand gently before closing his eyes. "Whatever you want, Katie." Sebastian said, already starting to fall asleep. Kathryn watched him sleep for a couple of minutes, noting how his dark blond hair curled sweetly at the temple, or how he still seemed to have that secret smile on his mouth even as he breathed evenly from sleep, or how he would automatically adjust when she'd move just so he could continue holding her. She was about to wake him up to tell him that they hadn't formulated a plan for their parents to get a divorce, but she stopped, smiling to herself when she leaned in and kissed him gently. He moaned sleepily and she buried her face at the crook of his neck, her favorite part of his body (if she absolutely had to take a pick), and finally closed her emerald green eyes, knowing that there would always be time for scheming. Sebastian was with her now, her soul mate (if you must go into idealisms), lover, fiancé, and everything else that implied that, and as long as she had him, she could always put off a day of scheming. There were other matters more important, matters that required her utmost attention. The most valuable one was with her right now, his arms wrapped around her and his chest rising up and down steadily while he slept.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." She whispered, and she could have sworn he squeezed her hand in return before she fell asleep.

**--- **

Throughout her entire fucking life, she had only taught her daughters one thing. That the image you exude must always, always be better than the life you really live. Which is why when Tiffany Merteuil's acute sense of perception, the very same one her beautiful daughters possessed, made her see that the grieving bride and her stepbrother was suspiciously absent from the party, she knew that they were together. Where was the bride? Where was poor Kathryn, who unknowingly married such a disturbed man? Tiffany managed to look distraught, her stiff face a mixture of thick makeup to cover those wrinkles Dr. Maxwell had tried to eradicate, her thin, dark red lips pursed in rage, a rage that only added more and more when she received the half mocking, half sympathetic look from her so called friends, who would no doubt sneer and gossip the moment they were amongst themselves. Look at Tiffany, look at her daughter, the supposed crème de la crème of the Upper East Side heiresses, marrying the very same man who'd murdered her sister… If a Merteuil wasn't marrying a Valmont, the worst kind of male adulterer in their circle, (Just look at Edward's son, who slept and left more than half of the debutantes even before he'd left adolescence), then she'd be off marrying a criminal. The thought was laughable, and it made for a gossip filled brunch at the country club when they were waiting for the older blond Merteuil.

Tiffany prided her reputation above anyone else, and it was enough that her eldest hadn't enough control to keep her damn mouth shut about Julian's preferences, it was enough that she'd had to tolerate her husband's disgusting taste for incest, it was fucking enough that she'd seen her youngest with her stepbrother, standing so close and aloof but still finding that there were instances when the poised look in Kathryn's beautiful dark green eyes would disappear for the slightest of seconds and she would stare at Sebastian the way she should _never_ even think of doing. Sebastian was a handsome man, and for a while, Tiffany had tolerated the attraction between the two, but for them to actually consummate it…

That was different. It was wrong, and it must _never_ happen. Tiffany was a Merteuil after all, and like her daughters, she was her own brand of poison. Bettered by age and experience, embittered by the foibles of her dysfunctional family, and now angered at the way Kathryn was acting, she held her head high and marched off the grounds, leaving her husband and the other guests who still held the notebook in their hands. She didn't sleep for the ride home although she was exhausted, because she'd lived for far too long and seen far too many to be caught off guard by closing her eyes. She realized that it was the mistake Mathieu De Comte had made, underestimating her daughters like that. As soon as the limo slowed to a stop, she marched out of the car and into the townhouse. Her steps were brisk and quick, a woman on a mission to salvage whatever was left of her reputation and save her daughter's. What was she thinking, getting involved with her stepbrother? Didn't she realize that as the stories spread, people would omit the word 'step' and then what would it look like? What would it look like if by some bizarre twist, it reached Marseilles? What would people say about them, then? That Kathryn had inherited Julian's incestuous tendencies and had gone off to screw her brother? This was unbecoming of Kathryn, and although she sometimes impressed Tiffany with her poise and intellect, they both very well knew what she was hiding underneath. Underneath that perfect façade was a woman craving to get out, a woman of immense power and malevolence, of passion and lust, hidden behind her eyes. Her daughter was every bit of cunning as her; it didn't escape her attention at the way her stepson had smiled at Kathryn during the wedding, when her horrified husband sat in stunned silence. It was too perfect, too cruel… This was Kathryn's doing. This was Sebastian's doing. A combination of their charm and superior understanding of human nature that fooled other people into blaming their victim. Mathieu. What of him? Tiffany shuddered to know, but perhaps he might be of some use when the time came.

The entire house was silent, almost ghostly in the middle of the night. Tiffany rounded the corner and slowly opened the door to Sebastian's bedroom, preparing herself for the sight of her daughter in the midst of having sex with her stepbrother, but her eyes widened at what she found, her apprehension growing.

Her daughter, her prized, perfect living and breathing porcelain doll of a daughter, her body smooth and naked, the paleness seeming to glow in silent temptation while she slept. Her beautiful face had that kind of stillness that wasn't forced, unlike her usual expression when she interacted with the other people of their kind, and her face was buried at the crook of Sebastian's neck in a comfortable cuddle that she could have never imagined Kathryn would show. And Sebastian… She'd always thought he was like his father, the king of fucking and then leaving. A master of seduction and in breaking countless hearts, men such as those never felt affection. All they did feel was lust, that voracious craving to be buried inside a woman and lose themselves in the act of sex… But this… Her mouth almost dropped open as she stood there, standing so motionless because she didn't want to somehow disturb the moment of peace her daughter was having. Sebastian suddenly jerked back to reality and she retreated back into the shadows like the monster that saw the light and feared it. Tiffany was curious, surely this was more difficult to break than the usual tryst Kathryn had with other men. Still keeping her eyes on the half asleep handsome young man, Tiffany watched with interest, half expecting that, like Edward himself had done so many times to different women; he would walk away and leave Kathryn. That was what Valmont men did. Sebastian rubbed his blue eyes and looked around, as if he'd sensed a disturbance somewhere but can't quite place what or where. After seeing that the room was empty, he turned his attention back to Kathryn and a slow smile breached his sleepy face, and Tiffany could clearly see that he wasn't going anywhere.

This was dangerous. Sebastian Valmont was doing something the older Merteuil could never have comprehended someone like Edward Valmont's son would be able to do.

He didn't get up and didn't even move from where he lay. Sebastian's muscular arms tightened around Kathryn, once again a foreshadowing of the trouble that was starting up again, a subconscious inherent warning that he should protect her when she was at her most vulnerable. Kathryn mumbled groggily, but she didn't wake up. Instead, she came closer to him, sinking deeper into his protective embrace while his pouty, pale lips kissed her forehead.

"I'm not losing you again." He whispered, finally having the courage to tell her, without any trace of sarcasm, what he really felt behind the confinements of their forbidden relationship. Tiffany's acute sense of hearing caused her to catch his words, and the anger she felt for Kathryn crystallized in her cold heart. How dare she destroy this family? Julian had left most of his wealth to his daughters, and the settlement from the divorce had been depleted. The only way her daughter could carry on with him like this was that if they divorced, and she had a hunch it was next on her daughter's agenda. Never stain the family name, Kathryn. Tiffany wouldn't make it so easy for her to do so. It was one thing to go against a powerful man such as Mathieu De Comte, but it was quite another to play that dangerous game with someone from her own kin.

"Sebastian," Kathryn said, drowsy from sleep. Her voice was gentle, caught off guard by the comfort of slumber. Her mother watched, extremely agitated and yet the curious side prevailing and preventing her from stopping the two. He seemed surprised and even hesitant. True, they had said what they both promised they'd never ever say, but it was too much too soon. He was scared that she'd run off again, because Kathryn could only take so much. It wasn't in her nature to talk about such things, but then again, neither was he. They were both delving into something new and the strangeness of the entire situation did nothing to soothe their anxiety.

_"If anything, I feel too much." _

_"Y__ou'd feel like there would just be days wherein you wish you could stop feeling everything you're feeling for just one person because your body might shut down."_

Months ago, it had been her own eldest daughter standing hidden in the same place, those light glass colored eyes becoming a spectator to what seemed like an impossibility between the handsome blonde and his beautiful brunette sister by law. The blood ran deep, and so did the fascination. Nevertheless, Tiffany shook her head slightly, straining her head forward just in time to hear Kathryn's words.

"You won't." she replied, her voice a soft melody of an iron clad promise that sounded foreign to Tiffany's ears.

She finally decided that she'd had enough. Tiffany turned around and shut the door quietly, heading into her husband's study to pick up the phone. She was being merciful at most, letting them drown themselves into the darkness of the night. Tomorrow the light would come and they would realize that for their kind, there was no living happily ever after. For them, the price of getting what you wanted was the loss of getting what you really needed.

"Hello?" a voice she'd never heard in more than a decade answered, yet despite the loss of the charming accent that had once been owned, the tone still reverberated of malice and danger.

"Julian, I need you to do something."

* * *

**A/N: Since I'm posting these two up within the same night, I'll write the byebye A/N on the next one.**


	28. Old and New Enemies Alike

**Epilogue: Old and New Enemies Alike**

**_"And the poison spills into Loki's mouth and eyes; he writhes, and a city falls: and in the moment of pain he gains a certain clarity. The master manipulator realizes how, ultimately-- how strangely, how elegantly-- he too had been manipulated. Perhaps the sound he makes is laughter." _**

**-Another aside, in SANDMAN #69: "The Kindly Ones:13" **

He spent his days staring blankly at the plane white walls, trying to avert his golden brown gaze from looking at the cold, iron bars because he got reminded of the misery his life had been since the entire debacle happened. Mathieu rarely got visitors now, aside from the occasional business associate or one of his many lawyers, who were trying their best to prolong the case and therefore get more money from him. His brown hair had gotten longer, his beard unkempt yet his posture still straight and elegant, making him look like he didn't belong in the rough world of snarling, uncivilized criminals. There was a bruise on his face, the one he got from the first and last fight he'd had. The guy who did it ended up win a toothbrush down his throat and Mathieu was given his own cell.

"De Comte, you have a visitor."

He sighed, rubbing his jaw. It must be another one of those lawyers of his, trying to get his hopes up. Trudging heavily against the guard, he stepped into the room only to find a pair of dark green eyes looking up at him.

"Hello, Mathieu."

Mathieu grinned, the fire in his eyes returning as he sat down. Green eyes of Kathryn Merteuil, and he saw his former fiancé for a moment, drowning himself in those familiar bottle green eyes.

But then, his focus left those enigmatic eyes and Kathryn turned into nothing more than a mere hallucination, and Mathieu De Comte found himself looking at someone else.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked curiously.

His visitor leaned forward, all dark hair and green eyes of wondering. The voice that replied had long lost its Parisian accent and had a slight British enunciation from spending the last few years in London.

"I just wanted to know, what is it with you and my daughters?"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**_(I'm underlining AND putting it in bold letters so you guys won't miss that and crucify me for leaving you all hanging like that… But then again, maybe you all will until I post the sequel… Please don't hurt my feelings or I really won't write the sequel. Haha.) Look out for the next part of AIE entitled Bella Gerant Alii (Translated as: Let others wage war). It might take a while for it to get released because I've learned from my mistake with AIE and now I'm going to take longer to update because I want the story line crisp, complicated and fan-fucking-tastic. You know how I am with complex characters. Haha, and I don't want you guys to figure it out so quickly, but damn, y'all are so smart I just had to end this the way it did. (I feel sentimental at being able to finish my first CI fic) Lol… Ooohhh… So goodbyes must be said, for now. Be assured that I'm scheming, plotting and manipulating their next exploit with delicious anticipation and very driving perseverance. Now, it's time for a hiatus and I have to get back to my life. Au revoir, my friends. Till the next story! And please stop figuring things out. Though it may not have seemed like it, I went crazy trying to throw enough twists to confuse even myself. _

_Now, just so you guys can be reassured, here are a few statements about the second part (these are subject to changes): _

- _Remember when I said that Belinda hated her mother for not doing something about Julian? I do recall a certain need for revenge on her part… _

- _There will be an appearance by Cecile Caldwell, in this story, she was a somewhat miserable little character that had been easily dismissed. I plan to change that. _

- _Also, AIE had been centered on Kathryn's plan of attack against Sebastian, therefore, it also focused more on her point of view, as well as her family background. The second one, if I do it right, might focus on Sebastian's side of the family, along with a few quite interesting characters… I already have someone in mind for my favorite Valmont. _

- _Just to confirm: Belinda is alive, but not well, but then again, you'd probably already assume someone who's shot in the head as not well, so yeah. I love her too much to kill her. Her father, however, is. There's more to the assumed murder than you might think. _

- _Now, as for Mathieu... Guess we'll all see soon.  
_

- _Again, I'm already making this promise in advance. For those of you who had been dismayed by the utter hatred between K/S in some of the chapters, I will not make it easy. But I won't make it easy for the villains as well. _

_

* * *

_  
**A/N: There you have it. Yes, we all know it had to end sometime. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm insanely happy that you liked this story. I hope you like the ones I have up my sleeve… I have a complicated mass of tangled thoughts for the sequel in particular… Mwahahaha. I'd reply in length to everybody, but I have a test tomorrow and it's not pretty. So, I'll make this quick: **

**Keri--Here, I finished it so it won't interfere with your study time. Goodluck with your exams! It's been an honor and a privilege having you read and review my first attempt. **

**Sam--Sorry I don't have time to review your chapter but I read it great job as always. I'm thinking of having Cassidy over for the sequel, but eh, whatever. Guess we'll see. But I would so love twisting characters up.  
**

**Babeekim--There'll be more details in the sequel. Kathryn's not ruined, and even if she were a bit tainted because of the scandal, don't you think she'd find a way to make it seem like she was the one wronged?**

**Katie--Thank you for all your reviews I've immensely enjoyed each and every one of them. Get well soon in case you're still having that insane life.**

** Nicole-- You're the first reviewer, and I am so fuckin grateful for the support. I hope that continues when the sequel arrives!**

**WashedOut--Power to the fuckin people. Haha.**

**Hmm... I'm trying to remember everybody who reviewed... Wicked vamp and J, if you're reading this, I owe you my thanks as well. And for all the other ones, I'm sorry I'm really in a hurry, but I loved the support. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations regarding the second part. **


End file.
